Perfect Enemy
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Sakura is the recarnation of Priestess Kiyoshi who lived 500 years ago. Sakura had joined the bad side working with Orochimaru. Will Naruto and the gang be able to save the person most dear to them or watch as she destroys the village she grew up in?
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

**Hey everyone, I went to edit this chapter and chapters 17 and 18. I didn't like this chapter, so I went to fix it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto**

**Full summary:** Sakura has had it. She's tired of being weak. She's tired of not being taken seriously, and she's been tired of being betrayed. Sakura leaves the village to be found by Akatsuki. Soon secrets are revealed as Sakura joins Orochimaru. She discovers secrets of her past and that she is the recarnation of Priestess Kiyoshi who had lived 500 years ago. Is it just me or does it seems like history is going repeating itself?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**500 years ago…**

Everything was messed up. How could everything end up like this? Friends were dead, the village was being destroyed, and to save everyone else, he had to kill his best friend.

"Kokoro, do it right now! I don't have that much time left before he can take back control!" Kiyoshi yelled. Tears were streaming down their faces. "Kokoro listen to me!"

Kokoro turned his head away. His spiky blond hair flew in the spring air as it rained.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Kiyoshi yelled as she slapped him across the face. Kokoro opened his blue eyes as he stared into her green eyes. He watched as her pink hair was moving in the wind. "You have to do it! For the village…do it for me"

"I-I can't! I can't lose you, not again!" Kokoro yelled back. More tears kept coming. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as she hugged him tightly and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. Her lips were forming a gentle smile just for him.

"You always wanted a kiss from me didn't you?" Kiyoshi said knowingly as tears were mixed up with rain. Kokoro tried to stop his tears, but failed miserably.

"Kokoro, you'll never lose me. I'll always be by your side. You, Takehiko, and I will always be connected." Kiyoshi said as she looked at Takehiko who a few feet away was knocked out cold. "We'll always be connected, from the past, present, and future. I'll always be here…" Kiyoshi put a hand over his right chest, where his heart was. "Trust me; everything will be alright in the end. So please, send me towards the portal…"

Kiyoshi looked at the black ball of light as an evil aura surrounded it.

"I-I-I…" Kokoro didn't know what do to. To kill his best friend only to have the village safe or to have his village destroyed to save his best friend. Kokoro looked up when he felt a hand on his face.

"Kiyoshi-chan…"

"I love you and Takehiko so much. I'm sorry for everything…" Kiyoshi said. "I know you guys could never forgive me for my actions. I never intended you to."

Kokoro gripped Kiyoshi's wrist tightly as he punched Kiyoshi as hard as he could. He soon loosened his grip as Kiyoshi flew in the air. Kokoro watched as Akito tried to take back control of the body.

"Kiyoshi!" Kokoro turned around to see that his friends were watching as Kiyoshi entered the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoshi began to make hand seals as she ended it with a tiger sign. Soon Akito soul came out. What she didn't expect was that Akito to be smiling. He did a few hand signs as he put his hand over her heart.

"Your hatred and anger will forever stay in this dimension. We will both die as later in our after life history will repeat itself again. I will make sure of it!" Akito laughed evilly as he began to disintegrate.

"For this to repeat itself, I will not allow it to happen. But is what Akito said true?" Kiyoshi asked herself. "Will it happen again because I have not truly been forgiven? Is my heart reaching out for something? Was there something more that could have been done?" Images of Takehiko and Kokoro entered her mind.

Kiyoshi looked around in the darkness as tears began to fall. "Was I supposed to die alone? Takehiko! Kokoro!" Kiyoshi cried out. "I'm sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me!" Tears fell to the ground as the darkness was replaced with light, but Kiyoshi began to fall into darkness. Kiyoshi made another hand sign; the horse sign.

_Let my soul find peace in the after life. If this was to happen again, please let me leave a part of my soul here to help. _

_Kokoro…_

_Takehiko…_

_I am sorry…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**500 years later**

A person was walking toward the gates at Konoha. Beautiful pink hair glistened under the moon light. She passed by a bench, the bench where that traitor had left her many years ago. Her mesmerizing green eyes darkened as she remembered that night, when she tried to stop him. She frowned as she continued to walk, but stop after a few steps. She had heard someone step towards her.

"Sakura…" Sakura frowned. It wasn't Naruto or Ino, her bestest friends. It was him.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura. He was wasting her time. She needed to leave before sunrise.

"You're leaving?" he asked calmly.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura. He frowned that she wasn't answering his questions.

"Answer my question Haruno!" he yelled. Sakura felt her heart break. She wanted to cry and slap him and tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him, but she couldn't. He loved Tenten not her…

**Flashback a couple weeks ago**

"_I'm tired!" Sakura said as she fell to the ground. "What a day huh?" It's been a month since Sakura came back from her first S-rank mission. She had completed the mission but lost most of her charka and didn't come back in the village for weeks. Konoha had sent a search party for her but they left her there to die. When she finally came back to the village, everyone didn't care. No one seemed worried about her, not even her closest friends. So she didn't say anything but deep inside she was breaking. She felt betrayed._

_The only people that at least spent time with her and still kind of trusted were Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. But mostly she'd spent most of her time with Neji and Tenten._

_Neji nodded his head. "Indeed. Let's take a walk around to cool down" Sakura blushed as she nodded her head. She was in love with Neji…or so she thought. She knew deep in her heart she loved Sasuke but she would always deny it. _

_The two began to walk around the forest as Neji held Sakura's hand. The two finally stopped to see a beautiful scenery. _

"_N-Neji, look at this place!" Sakura said as he eyes gazed around. "I've never seen anything so beautiful…"_

"_I have…" He whispered as he looked at her. Sakura heard him as she blushed._ _She soon felt something touch her face. It was Neji's hand. _

_She wanted to tell him she loved him but something stopped her. _

_What if he was like…_

…_Sasuke_

_Sakura mentally shook her head. No they were different. He was different!_

_He kissed her forehead as he walked away. Sakura raised a hand to her forehead to the area…where he kissed her. Sakura blushed…maybe he did like her the way she did…_

_Sakura soon felt something wet hit her forehead. She looked up to see that it was going to rain. Hopefully there will be no thunderstorms. Sakura soon stopped at Ichiraku ramen to eat then headed straight for Tenten's house to tell her the good news. She would have told Ino and Hinata as well but they were both out on missions. _

_When she knocked on the door, there was no answer instead the door opened all the way._

"_Tenten?" Sakura called out. No reply but Sakura heard noises coming from upstairs. Sakura quietly entered the house as she walked up the stairs to Tenten's bedroom._

_When Sakura opened the door, she saw two people making on in the dark. Sakura's eyes widened. One of the two was Tenten but the other one she couldn't make out. The two didn't even notice she was there. Sakura watched as the two moved to the window as thunder struck giving her a view of who the other person was. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. It was Neji. _

_She finally broke as tears began to slide down her face. Neji began to mutter Tenten's name. Sakura began to move but her foot ended up hitting the wall behind her as it broke the two apart._

"_S-Sakura!" Tenten said as she pushed Neji away from her. She knew she had a crush on Neji._

"_Sakura, I-"Neji had stepped closer to Sakura as he reached out for her, but she slapped his hand away from her._

"_I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the house and no one followed her. Sakura heard the booming sounds of thunder as became scared but she continued to move. Sakura soon fell to the ground under a tree as she curled herself up into a ball crying. After that she could trust anyone…_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura faced him. Her eyes were watery.

"So now I'm Haruno?" asked Sakura. Neji was silent, his eyes sadden. It just slipped out of his mouth.

"Sakura, I…I'm…" Neji didn't know what to say.

"I'm leaving…" said Sakura calmly as she started to walk away again. Neji appeared in front of her.

"I'm not going to let you leave this village." said Neji.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what I can or can't do. Why don't you just go back to Tenten!" yelled Sakura. Neji's eyes widened.

"Is that why you're leaving?" asked Neji. Sakura didn't say anything. 'No, it isn't…' she thought.

"Please get out of my way…Hyuga!" said Sakura.

"You have to go through me first!" said Neji. Sakura smirked.

"You're not worth my time. Just let me leave alone and I won't kill you!" said Sakura glaring at him.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why…" asked Sakura. "Why did you do that? Why Tenten? Were you just toying with my feelings?!"

"No…I love you! I really mean it! But Tenten…she…I…" Sakura smiled sadly.

"So you love her more than me?" asked Sakura.

"I…I don't know…?" said Neji. "But…" He grabbed her and held her close to him.

"Wha-Let me g-"Sakura screamed but was cut off when Neji kissed her. Part of her wanted to kiss back but part of her wanted to punch him in the face and run away.

Sakura broke the kiss, tears streaming down her face.

"H-how could you just do that? I hate you!" said Sakura. But that wasn't really true.

"I'm not going to let you leave the village!" said Neji.

"Then I guess I have to fight you don't I?" said Sakura getting ready. Neji got into his Hyuga stance.

Sakura just stood there. And with a click of her heel, the ground moved. Neji was caught off guard, and that's when she took the chance to hit Neji but Neji hit her charka points instead. But soon she turned into a log.

"Substitution Jutsu…" said Neji as he looked around for her. Soon he saw a flash of pink. Sakura kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. But it ended up that it was a fake. Neji grabbed Sakura by the arms. Her hair was in his face. He loved the smell of her hair. She always smelled like strawberries. Soon he was paralyzed and fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Neji shocked that he was paralyzed.

"My hair, I sent charka through my hair and closed you're charka points. You won't be able to move for a while! If it went any deeper you wouldn't be able to move period!" said Sakura.

Soon it was quiet no one said anything. Soon Sakura bent down next to Neji. Soon she knocked Neji out, just like Sasuke did to her.

"S-Sa-ku-ra…"said Neji as he fainted. All he saw was Sakura's face before his world turn black. Sakura carried Neji over to the bench just like Sasuke did and left the village. Before she did, she kissed Neji goodbye and left, knowing someone would have heard their battle and check it out.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**People don't worry, I'm still going to continue Eternal Snow, but I need to make alot of changes. Which means I have alot of things on my mind and not just that I have finals for the whole week. So yeah...but don't worry, I'll probably update Eternal Snow, sometime around February.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up when he felt a vibration under him. He walked to his window to see nothing. But his ears perked up on yelling. He jumped out the window to investigate. But before he did he thought he saw a hint of pink walking near the gates. Naruto shook his head, maybe he was seeing things. So he went to the area where he stopped Sakura from leaving the village before.

As he walked he saw a hint of brown on a bench. Soon he saw a hand. Naruto's eyes widened as he got closer. It was Neji. He looked around to see the ground messed up. He carried Neji to his apartment to make him rest as he went to Tsunade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" yelled the fifth Hokage, as she pounded on her desk, making a dent.

"It's true, he's in my apartment right now!" said Naruto. Tsunade looked into his eyes.

"So you mean to tell me that Neji Hyuga, the prodigy, was attacked tonight?" asked Tsunade. Naruto nodded his head. "And how did you find Neji?"

"I woke up, because I felt a vibration and I heard yelling…" said Naruto.

"Do you know where the vibration and the yelling came from?" Naruto stopped to think.

"Um…probably from the person Neji was fighting…" said Naruto.

"Do you know who did it?" Naruto thought about it. All he remembered was that he felt a vibration and yelling. Soon a flash of pink entered his mind as his eyes widened.

"_S-Sakura…"_ thought Naruto. _"Nah, Sakura wouldn't do that. She loves Neji…"_

"Have anyone in mind?" asked Tsunade. Naruto shook his head and headed back to his apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking past the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Soon he saw a girl walking around like she was searching for something or someone. Naruto went up to her to see that it was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out to the shocked Hyuga girl.

"N-Naruto-kun…" said Hinata as she blushed.

"What are you doing here so late?" asked Naruto.

"Neji-niisan is missing!" said Hinata. "My dad went to his room to find out that he was missing from his room. Now were searching for him. I wonder what happened to him?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, his in my apartment right now!" said Naruto in a serious tone. "He was attacked by someone earlier!" Hinata gasped. "I think I know who did it but I'm not sure. That's why I'm waiting for him to wake up!" said Naruto as he pulled Hinata to his apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji woke up. He heard snoring on his right. He looked around to see that he was in a messy room. Ramen cups everywhere and a calendar with a girl in a bikini. This was Naruto's room. He looked to see not only Naruto but his cousin on the table sleeping. They must have found him last night. Neji's eyes widened.

"SAKURA!" yelled Neji as he got up. His scream woke up the other two people in the room.

"S-Sakura?" asked Naruto. Neji didn't say anything as he remembered what Sakura said to him last night before she knocked him out.

-------------------------

**Flashback**

Soon it was quiet no one said anything. Soon Sakura bent down next to Neji.

"I'm going to leave this village and there's nothing you can do to stop me" said Sakura. "Don't even try to find me. If you try to send someone to get me, I'll just kill them. Don't forget I'm Tsunade's apprentice."

Neji's eyes widened. "But…thank you…" said Sakura. Soon his world turned dark.

**End of Flashback**

-----------------------------

Neji soon felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Hinata.

"What about Sakura?!" asked Hinata. Naruto walked towards the cousin with a frown.

"It was Sakura-chan wasn't it? She was the one that attacked you right?" asked Naruto. Hinata gasped.

"Naruto-kun, this is Sakura-chan. She wouldn't hurt Neji-niisan like that unless he…" Hinata turned towards Neji.

"What did you do to her?" she asked. Neji didn't answer her. He just clenched his fist. Hinata glared at him. "What the hell did you do to her!" yelled Hinata as she slapped him in the face. Hinata stopped. Neji would have been able to dodge that or at least stop it.

"N-Neji-niisan, I'm sorry…I…" Hinata was cut off by Neji.

"No, don't apologies, I deserve it…I…I'm the reason Sakura…" Neji never got to finish.

"We need to go to the Hokage right now!" said Neji as he jumped out of Naruto's window. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. They too jumped out the window.

----------------------------------

"So…if what you said is true, then you-"Tsunade was cut off when Neji, Hinata, and Naruto crashed into Tsunade's office. Blue and white eyes widened at what they saw. Standing in front of Tsunade was Sasuke.

"Long time no see, dobe!" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"S-Sasuke-teme…" said Naruto with watery eyes.

"So you're back traitor!" said Neji glaring at him. "Uchiha!"

"Hyuuga!" said Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, please this is an emergency!" said Hinata.

"What is it, Hinata?" asked Tsunade. Hinata hit Neji with her elbow. Neji looked at her straight in the eye.

"Sakura…she…she left the village last night…" said Neji. Everyone stared at him.

"SHE WHAT!" yelled Tsunade as she grabbed Neji and started shaking him up in the air. Neji face turned purple from the lack off air.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuga can't breathe!" said Sasuke. Tsunade dropped Neji to the ground as he began to breathe again.

"Sorry about that…" said Tsunade. "Okay, you know what this means…" said Tsunade.

"If Sakura gets in the wrong hands...Konoha will fall!" said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Sakura is my apprentice after all. I showed her the strongest jutsus known to man. Especially the deadliest. If Sakura chooses or is forced to use those jutsus, we might not be alive if we're attacked by her. So Neji, I want you to bring the people you think that will be suitable for this mission. Neji looked at Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto.

"I'll bring them, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino." said Neji as he walked out the door. An hour later, 5 more people came back with Neji.

"I guess you all know why you're here…"said Tsunade.

"Why would Sakura-san leave the village?" asked Lee. Tenten and Neji felt guilty.

"What would possess Forehead-girl to do this? She'd never…she wouldn't…" Ino stopped.

"So is this everyone?" asked Tsunade.

"Not quite!" said a voice. Everyone looked to see Chouji, Shino, and Sai.

"Okay, so the entire Rookie nine, Team Gai, and Sai are going to stop Sakura…" said Tsunade as she started stomping papers. "Alright, it's approved. Retrieve Sakura Haruno!" said Tsunade as she walked to the window and stared at the moon.

"_Please, let them find Sakura before it's too late…" _Thought Tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

"Why do we have to patrol around here? It's so boring…" said a voice standing on a branch.

"Deidara, stop complaining. We here to get info about the 9-tailed fox demon" said the person next to him.

"But Sasori, that's Kisame's and Itachi's jo-"Deidara stopped at Sasori covered his mouth and pointed to something in front of them. There, they saw someone heading towards them. The two stopped and hid their charka. They looked to see the figure stop and fall off the branch it was standing on and fell towards the ground below.

The two Akatsuki members jumped down below and hid behind the trees. The figure landed down safely on its feet. It held its head as the figure continued walking, but fainted. Sasori and Deidara took the chance to check it out.

"Sasori, it's a kunoichi from Konoha…." said Deidara checking out the headband.

"Konoha, isn't that where Itachi's little brother is?" asked Sasori.

"I think so. I wonder where she's heading…?" asked Deidara.

"Don't care, we have patrolling to do!" said Sasori walking away. Sasori didn't hear Deidara move. He looked back to see Deidara crouching next to the girl. Sasori sighed as he walked back to his partner.

Deidara studied the girl. She had dried up tear stains. Wonder what happened to her? He saw a fresh tear drop wall down her cheek. He gently wiped it away. He then moved a few pink strains of hair away from her face.

"Deidara what do you think your doing. Come one lets go…" Deidara looked back at Sakura then back at Sasori.

"Hey, can we take her with us?" asked Deidara. Sasori looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get in trouble with Leader for not getting info about the 9-tailed fox demon?"

"But Sasori, this is the girl that's teammates with the fox demon. Remember? She was the one you fought against when trying to get the one-tailed demon."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I remember her alright. Fine, you can take her, but if we get in trouble it's your fault."

"Whatever…" said Deidara as he carried Sakura in his arms. Sakura began to flinch but didn't wake up. Instead she moved towards Deidara's chest. Deidara looked down at her. She was really cute. Deidara's eyes widened. What was he thinking? Akatsuki members don't think things are cute and pretty. Deidara started to gain speed as he noticed that Sasori was way ahead of him. He soon felt someone heading towards them too.

"Sasori wait!" Deidara called out. Sasori stopped and waited for Deidara to catch up.

"What is it now?" asked Sasori.

"Someone is coming!" said Deidara. Sasori nodded as the two stayed hidden. They noticed a group of ninjas.

"Which way now?" asked Ino.

"Akamaru which way?" asked Kiba.

"Arf!" said Akamaru walking closer to where the two Akatsuki member. Kiba noticed not only Sakura's charka but sensed two other people as well. Naruto seemed to notice that too.

"Show your self!" said Naruto. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other. Soon Sakura began to shift in Deidara's arms. She opened her eyes to see Deidara. Sakura immediately got off his arms and looked at the two terrified.

"A-Akatsuki…" muttered Sakura as she saw the red clouds imprinted on their jacket. Sakura then noticed other people behind the tree. She could tell that it was her friends.

"Shit, they caught up to me already?" said Sakura. Sasori looked at her.

"What do you m-"He stopped when he saw Sakura grab her headband and took out a kunai. In a flash there was soon a slash on it. Deidara and Sasori's eyes widened. She was going to betray her village.

"I said show yourselves." Naruto called out again. "We know you have Sakura-chan!"

Deidara and Sasori stepped up. Naruto's eyes widened. "A-Akatsuki! Y-you were the two that tried to kill Gaara! And you!" said Naruto looking at Sasori. "Didn't Sakura kill you?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" said Sasori.

"Where's Sakura?!" asked Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened that was Sasuke's voice. He was back?

"We don't have to tell you…" said Deidara. Sasuke glared. "Besides we're going to take her with us after we finish you guys off." Sakura stayed hidden as she stood there confused. She wanted to help her friends and forgive them for what they did to her but she also wanted to help those Akatsuki members and get revenge for what they did to her.

Hinata noticed Sakura behind the tree as she used her Byakugan. She told Tenten, Ino, and Lee to try to get Sakura. They nodded. Deidara seemed to notice this so he went to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" said Deidara. Sakura didn't bother to look at him.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"What are you going to do, kill your friends or die in our hands?"

"What's the point, I'm going to die both ways aren't I?" asked Sakura. Deidara bit his lip.

"That's true. Oh and just to tell you your friends are going to try to snatch you right now." Sakura looked at her right to see that Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Lee were standing there.

"Sakura-san, please come back with us!" pleaded Lee. Sakura glared at him as she stomped her foot on the ground, causing the ground to shake as everyone to stop fight and look at her.

"Come back?! COME BACK?! Why should I? If I come back are you guys going to forget about me again?! Forget it. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU AND EVEYRONE IN KONOHA!" yelled Sakura as looked at everyone with hatred in her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan…?!" said Naruto. "We were worried about you…"

"WORRIED?! You guys weren't worried when I was missing from my first S-rank mission!! The search party had left me to die! A week later I had the strength to get back! As I did, I saw my name as a missing nin! Y-you all gave up on me! I went around the village…seeing you guys have fun…like I didn't exist in the first place! I was betrayed! BETRAYED BY THE FRIENDS I TRUSTED WITH MY GOD-DAMN LIFE! And the only person I trusted after that was only Hyuuga. But he betrayed me as well…" said Sakura.

"S-Sakura…We…I..."Hinata was lost for words.

"So leave before I kill you guys!" Sakura spat out. Everyone eyes widened. What happened to her? She'd never do that…right…

Sakura soon was grabbed by Sasori as he and Deidara left everyone. Soon everyone started to chase them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Sakura.

"Taking you with us. You want to leave your friends and get revenge right?" asked Sasori.

Sakura didn't say anything at first.

**Sakura don't do this, it's not like you…you can't leave your friends…**

Sakura closed her eyes trying to block the voice in side of her head. "Let me down…" said Sakura. Sasori looked at her. "I said let me down!" yelled Sakura. The three stopped as Sakura did some hand seals.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" Sakura called out. (Kokuangyou no Jutsu-Illusionary technique, Absolute darkness )

"What is that?" asked Tenten as she stopped. Everyone looked to see that Sakura had done some hand signs. Soon they saw something black shot out of the grounds behind Sakura.

Soon the black stuff started to go closer to them and covered only them and Sakura. As the light slowly vanished, Shikamaru noticed that Sakura had also vanished into darkness.

Deidara and Sasori immediately jumped away from it and watched.

"Sasori, what was that thing?"

"I've never heard or seen this jutsu before…" said Sasori.

--------------------------------------

**In the black void**

"What is this technique?" asked Shikamaru.

"You like?" asked a voice. Soon Shikamaru was punched in the punched in the face.

"What the-"Shikamaru fell to the ground.

"Shikamaru! Are you alright?" asked Ino as she ran to him.

"I'm fine…"

"That's good bec-"Ino was soon slashed in the arm. She yelped in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Ino!" said Shikamaru when he noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"Sakura!!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Aw is Shikamaru mad because I hurt his precious Ino!" yelled Sakura. Soon Ino was sent flying towards Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, please stop!" asked Naruto. Sakura didn't say anything as she did some hand signs. Soon Naruto saw the third Hokage.

"Old man wait!" said Naruto. Soon Naruto saw him disappear.

Hinata got up and went to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, there's no one there…" said Hinata.

"But I saw him! I saw the Third Hokage alive!" said Naruto. Hinata just hugged him.

"Sasuke…" said a voice. Sasuke looked to see his Mother.

"Mom?!" said Sasuke.

"I've missed you Sasuke, your father too." said his mother.

Sasuke hugged his mother. As he did he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked to see that there was a huge wound. He looked at his mother to see her hold a kunai.

"Why…?"

"I love you Sasuke…" Soon she disappeared. Sasuke just stared at where she stood before. Soon Sasuke was pulled back to reality when someone smacked him.

He looked to see Lee. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san, but we can't believe what we see here."

"It's all a Genjutsu…" said Neji. "We can't believe what we-"He stopped when he saw someone in front of him.

"Neji, my son…" said a voice.

"F-father…?" said Neji with his eyes widened.

"You are so grown up and a jounin too?" said his father. Neji soon got closer.

"Neji stop that's not your father!" yelled Shikamaru. Neji didn't seem to hear him.

"Dad, I missed you…" said Neji as he hugged his father. Neji didn't seem to notice that his father was pulling out a kunai. Soon Neji felt someone push him before his father struck him with the kunai. Neji looked to see his father look at him with sad eyes as he vanished. Before he did, Neji thought he heard him say "I'm sorry my son."

Neji looked at the person in front of him.

"Tenten!" yelled Neji as he ran to her. Sakura saw this as her eyes was filled with hatred, jealousy, and sadness. It was as If Sakura's heart darkened as she did a few more hand signs. Soon everyone escaped the black void.

Deidara and Sasori soon saw all of Sakura's friends out of the black void. Some were injured; others were just watching Sakura carefully for her next move.

Sakura smirked as she noticed that everyone was looking at her now. Soon did one more another set of hand seals. "Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Viewing Technique)" yelled Sakura. Soon everyone's eyes widened. In their minds, everyone saw an intense vision of their own brutal killing. Everyone screamed in pain.

Soon they all gasped for air. Eyes were widened. Tears were falling. Everyone was just shaking with fear.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. This technique…didn't Orochimaru use this on them before? How did Sakura learn it? Sasuke slowly pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the leg like he did before. He looked at Naruto to see that he was still shaking in fear. Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, snap out of it" said Sasuke. Naruto still didn't move. Sasuke looked at the others. The girls were crying, especially Hinata. The boys were just scared to death.

"Brings back memories doesn't it, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she appeared behind him.The way she said his name, it just wasn't like her. Sasuke looked at her with a kunai ready in hand.

"Do you think a kunai will work on me?" asked Sakura.

"How did you learn that jutsu?" asked Sasuke.

"I did research on it. Comes in handy don't you think?" said Sakura as she giggled.

"Sakura this isn't like you. If you come back now, you won't get in trouble with the Hokage." said Sasuke.

"…no" said Sakura looking away. "It's time to finish you guys off…" said Sakura as she looked at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura's eyes were watery.

"Sakura-chan, please don't…" said a voice. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Naruto. He had gotten out of the Genjutsu.

"Dobe…" said Sasuke as he watched Naruto slowly get closer to Sakura.

"Please stop Sakura-chan. I beg of you. Please I don't want to lose you…" said Naruto crying. "I already lost Sasuke before, and I had to fight him to the death. I don't want the same thing to happen to us. Please Sakura-chan, come back…" Sakura didn't say anything.

Sakura stopped walking as she had her back turned on them. Sakura's fist was noticeably shaking. Deidara noticed that Sakura was looking at the water nearby. What was she planning?

Sakura was about to move but stopped. She couldn't. She looked down to see that her shadow was connected to another's.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) is a success" said Shikamaru.Soon someone came and attacked Sakura.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)" said Neji as he began to close most of Sakura's charka points. Soon Sakura was sent flying as her back hit a tree. Soon she turned into smoke.

"It was a fake?" said Neji. Soon he was punched in the face as he crashed into a tree. Then out of no where, a large thing came rolling towards Sakura.

"Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!" yelled Chouji as he hit Sakura. Sakura was sent flying towards the lake nearby. Soon she slowly got up as she coughed out blood and looked at her surroundings. She saw that Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba and Neji were able to move. Lee and the girls were still shaking as Sai, Kiba and Akamaru was guarding them. Soon Sakura's eye brows narrowed. Where was Shino?

A swarm of bugs came at Sakura. The bugs started to bit her injecting something in her making her body feel numb. Soon the bugs went back to Shino.

"Haruno, if you don't surrender, we will take you back by force." said Shino. Soon a Kunai quickly came towards him as it stabbed him in the head. Naruto's eyes widened.

"SHINO!" yelled Kiba who had seen it happened. Soon bugs appeared. It was a bunshin.

"LEAVE!" yelled Sakura. She looked up to see that Deidara and Sasori were still there.

"Not without you!" yelled Naruto. Sakura glared at them.

----------------------------

Kiba and Sai was checking out the people behind him. Lee had finally waked up.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiba. Lee nodded as he checked himself for any wounds he had felt when he was in the Genjutsu.

"Don't worry, it was just a Genjutsu…" said Kiba. Lee looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-san" said Lee. He noticed something red next to him; he looked to see that it as blood, coming from Tenten.

"Tenten-san!" said Lee as he checked on her. It was a wound she had blocked for Neji. "Kiba, I have to take Tenten back, if I don't she'll die from blood lost…" said Lee.

"Go, we'll be fine…" said Kiba. Lee looked at him.

"Don't worry, we'll promise we'll be alive when you come back with help!" said Sai. "Now go!" Lee nodded as he took off with Tenten in his arms. Before he did he looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, I promise you I will save you from this evil!" said Lee as he left.

Soon Ino and Hinata woke up. "Kiba…" said Hinata.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Sai

"We're good, where's Sakura…" said Ino. Kiba looked behind him to see that Sakura got punched by Sasuke.

"Sakura…" said Hinata. Hinata began to run towards the battle. Sasori noticed this and jumped down to help Sakura.

Hinata gasped as Sasori appeared in front of her. "And where do you think you're going?" asked Sasori. Hinata moved back and bit as she got into her battle stance. Sasori smirked as he pulled out a puppet.

Naruto heard someone screamed in pain. He looked to see that a sword had been pierced through Hinata's stomach. Naruto's eyes widened.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" yelled Naruto. Neji, Shino, and Kiba looked at Hinata as the sword was pulled out of her. Sakura looked at Hinata. She stepped closer as if wanting to run and help her.

"Hinata" whispered Sakura.

Naruto looked back at Sakura to see that she had a pained look on her face. Hinata looked at Sakura as if mentally asking her for help.

"Sa-ku-ra" pleaded Hinata. Sakura shut her eyes.

"Sakura, please help Hinata!" yelled Kiba. "You know you want to help her! So stop being a bitch and help her! Tenten is already being taken to the hospital by Lee! She could also die. Don't let Hinata be another person to die because of you!" Kiba surprised himself.

Sakura looked at Kiba as her eyes darkened. "Let her die then…" said Sakura. Hinata's eyes widened as she appeared in front of Hinata. Sasori stepped back. Sakura picked up Hinata as she knocked her out. Ino noticed that Sakura's hands were glowing but she soon forgot about it as Hinata was hurled her way. She caught her and checked on Hinata. Her wounds were gone. Sakura had just healed Hinata. She looked at Sakura to see that she had disappeared.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado of Water)" yelled Sakura. Everyone looked to see that she was on a tree branch. Everyone heard sounds of rumbling. Soon from the water, a spinning water vortex came after them. Soon everyone was caught in it. All Sakura did was stare at them. Finally the vortex stopped as everyone was scattered.

Naruto began to cough out water. He looked at Sakura to see that she just stared at him with her dead-like eyes. That wasn't Sakura-chan.

Soon Naruto looked around. Everyone was knocked out from the vertex. Soon Sakura got closer and squatted next to him.

"Naruto…" said Sakura. Naruto vision was blurry. He noticed that Sakura was creating the ground to split. People began to fall into the cracks one by one. Soon the crack stopped at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, no!" said Naruto as his eyes widened. Naruto could hear all of his friends scream as they fell. Sakura didn't say anything as Naruto too fell into the crack. He quickly grabbed on to the edge.

"Sakura-chan, please!" said Naruto. Sakura got closer and pulled Naruto by the hand. He looked behind her to see that Deidara and Sasori were getting closer to her. He then looked at Sakura in the eye. But this time her eyes were watery and showed some emotion.

"Die…" said Sakura. But her eyes were telling him that she was sorry.

"Sakura-chan, no!" yelled Naruto. He felt Sakura's hand drop him. As he fell he saw Sakura was grabbed by Deidara as they vanished.

They had lost Sakura...


	4. Chapter 4: Joining

**Hey just to inform you, I'm going to chance the title of this story. It's now going to be called Perfect Enemy.**

**In the last chapter**

"_Sakura-chan, please!" said Naruto. Sakura got closer and pulled Naruto by the hand. He looked behind her to see that Deidara and Sasori were getting closer to her. He then looked at Sakura in the eye. But this time her eyes were watery and showed some emotion._

"_Die…" said Sakura. But her eyes were telling him that she was sorry._

_"Sakura-chan, no!" yelled Naruto. He felt Sakura's hand drop him. As he fell he saw Sakura was grabbed by Deidara as they vanished._

_They had lost Sakura..._

_----------------------------------------_

**Naruto…**

**Naruto-kun…**

_**Sakura-chan?**_

**Why…**

**Why did you betray me…**

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he called out Sakura's name. He looked around to see a dark place with little light available.

"Dobe"

"Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto as he saw a familiar face. "Where's Sakura?"

"She betrayed us!" said a voice. Naruto's eyes looked at Neji. Naruto glared at him.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" yelled Naruto as he went to tackle him, but was held back by Shikamaru and Shino. "This is Sakura-chan we're talking about! She would never do this unless she had a good reason to!" said Naruto.

"Why are you defending her?! Tenten could have been dead because of Sakura!" yelled Neji.

"And she didn't care that Hinata was stabbed! In fact, she just threw her aside like crap!" said Kiba.

"No she didn't!" yelled Ino.

"Ino…" said Shikamaru.

"Sakura didn't betray us!" said Ino as she went to Hinata and shined her flashlight on her.

"Look!" The guys looked to see that there was no gash through Hinata's stomach. All that was left was stain of blood. Sakura had healed Hinata? Soon Hinata's eyes slowly opened.

"S-Sakura-chan…" whispered Hinata. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Hinata-sama!" said Neji as he helped his cousin up. Naruto just hugged Hinata.

"Hinata! You scared me back there! See I told you Sakura didn't betray us!" said Naruto.

"Dobe, she practically almost tried to kill us!" said Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme"

"You know I'm right!" said Sasuke. "She went with the Akatsuki!"

"No she didn't! They kidnapped her! They took her before my very eyes!" said Naruto.

"We have to get her back…" said Chouji.

"How troublesome. Ino, how is your arm?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm fine, if we're going to get Sakura back we're going to need help!" said Ino. Shikamaru nodded. He knew what she was thinking.

"Let's just find a way out of here!" said Shikamaru as he sat down and went into his thinking position. Everyone sat down with him and waited as a thousand of strategies came to his mind.

Finally Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Kiba…" Kiba looked up as his name was called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need you and Akamaru to…

----------------------------------------------------------

"Lee are you sure this is the place?" asked a voice.

"Yes Gai" said Lee. Gai looked around the scene. Tree branches were broken. The lake nearby was empty. There was a huge crater in the middle of the ground and there seemed to be cracks in the ground.

"Who did this?" asked Kurenai who arrived. She was being supported by Kakashi.

"You should go back…" said Kakashi.

"No, my students are involved in this!" said Kurenai. Kakashi sighed. Women.

"They're not your students anymore. They're ANBUs now…" said Gai.

"Besides, just a couple of more weeks before your due…" said Kakashi. Kurenai just looked down at her bulgy stomach as she started to rub it.

"I just want to know who did this?" said Kurenai. "Hokage-sama never told us anything." Everyone looked at Lee.

"Lee, who did this?" asked Gai. Lee didn't say anything as he frowned. Gai frowned back. "Lee, tell me who attacked you?" asked Gai.

Soon there was a moment of silence.

"…Sakura-san…" said Lee. They're eyes widened. Sakura was able to bring down 12 ANBUs?

**BOOM**

Soon everyone saw something shot out of the ground.

"Good job Akamaru!" said Kiba. Kiba looked up as he saw Lee and the others. Everyone underground got up as well.

"Kakashi!" said Naruto as he got up. Kakashi studied Naruto's face. Hurt, betrayed, sadness, and confusion was all mixed up in his expression.

"Naruto…"

"Kakashi, Sakura was taken…" said Sai.

"What?!" said Lee.

"The Akatsuki took her…" said Naruto as he clenched his fist. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How's Tenten?" said Hinata.

"She's doing okay." said Lee. "I took her back in time. She was poisoned and almost died from blood lost." Neji didn't say anything. He didn't know who to choose, Tenten, his childhood crush, or Sakura, his crush now. He should pick Tenten; Sakura betrayed them anyways, right?

"Well, then Sakura is going to be put as missing-nin…" said Gai.

"We can't!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry bu-"

"She was kidnapped by Akatsuki!" yelled Naruto. "So she didn't really leave us"

"Naruto, she attacked me and threatened to kill anyone trying to stop her." said Neji

"But she didn't, did she?!" said Naruto. Neji just glared at him.

"Okay, break it up you too." said Kakashi. "Let talk about this with the Hokage"

---------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was on a bed.

"Saki!" said a voice. Saki? Sakura turned around to see Deidara. Sakura just looked at him. Deidara frowned. She was supposed to be afraid of him! Why wasn't she afraid?!

"Where am I?" asked Sakura.

"You're at the Akatsuki base." said another voice. It was Sasori.

"What do you guys want with me?" asked Sakura as she whipped out a kunai. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Ask Deidara, he was the one that brought you with us. You don't know how hard it is to keep you hidden from the other Akatsuki members." said Sasori heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura. She froze, why did she ask that?

Sasori stopped. "To talk to the Leader." He said as he left. Sakura felt uncomfortable. She was in a room with an Akatsuki member alone! She needed to be brave. This is why she left her village. To get revenge and to get stronger.

Sakura looked around her surroundings. The room was not that bad. The room had concrete wall and granite floorings. She noticed a bunk-bed at the side. The room even had its own bathroom. Sakura soon saw a lot of art work. It looked like it was drawn by an 8 year old.

"You like?" asked Deidara. Sakura turned red. Deidara was right behind her with him breathing down her neck. It made her body tingle.

"Um…yeah. D-did you make it?" asked Sakura as she looked at it again.

"Yup, when I was little. It was supposed to be a picture of me and my sister." said Deidara. "She's not really my sister. I grew up with her since I was 4. She was my bestest friend. She's the one that got me into art."

"Have you seen her recently?" asked Sakura. Soon it was silent.

"She's dead…" said Deidara as he showed Sakura a picture of her. Sakura's eyes widened. His sister was really pretty. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes. She looked like she had soft skin. Sakura wondered what happened to her.

"I'm sorry…" said Sakura.

"There's no reason to apologies…" said Deidara. He took the picture from Sakura and put it away. "Well what about you? Why did you leave your village?" asked Deidara.

"My friends betrayed me. Called me weak and my parents...my dad…he…" Sakura didn't finish. "Well, what about you, why did you leave your village?" asked Sakura.

"To get revenge on my father." said Deidara. Sakura looked up at him.

"Your father?" said Sakura. Deidara looked at the picture in his hands.

"He…he raped her. That bastard killed Moe! I was heading home from visiting my aunt's house. Moe was supposed to come over that day. When I got home, I heard screaming and crying. I ran inside and saw Moe on the floor dead. I saw my father got up and kicked Moe to the wall as he kicked me to the wall. When I woke up, Moe was dead." said Deidara.

**Flashback**

"_Bye Deidara!" said a kind voice._

"_Bye Aunty!" said a boy's house. "Moe's probably at my house waiting for me, so I better go!" said Deidara smiling as he ran off.  
_

_"Another day with Moe!" said Deidara as he reached his house. When he go to the door he stopped._

"_Leave me alone! Stop please!" said a voice yelling. "Help! Somebody help! AHHHH!"_

"_Shut up!" said another voice.  
_

_"He-"Deidara opened the door to see Moe on the floor she weakly turned to him. She had cuts and was bleeding badly. _

"_M-Moe…!" said Deidara._

"D-Deidara, I'm sorry…" said Moe as his father kicked Moe to the wall.  


_"MOE!!!" yelled Deidara as tears came to his eyes. He turned to his father. "Why father?! Why did you do this?!" yelled Deidara._

"_Shut up!" yelled his father as he threw Deidara to the wall as well. Deidara weakly got up as he turned to Moe._

"_Moe, I'm sorry…" said Deidara as he fainted. "I'll get revenge, I promise…"_

**End of Flashback**

"Oh my god…" said Sakura as she began to cry. Deidara turned to him. He didn't know what to do. Slowly he held her close to him. Deidara was going to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"I-I know what Moe felt when that happened. It happened to me too. But it was my own father" said Sakura. Deidara's eyes widened. When he looked at Sakura crying he thought of Moe. They were so alike.

"M-Moe…" whispered Deidara. Sakura looked up. What the hell? She wasn't Moe.

"Deidara, I'm not Moe…" said Sakura but Deidara still continued to hold her close to him. It felt so awkward. I mean here she was crying as her enemy was hugging her and trying to comfort her. Sakura pushed Deidara away.

Deidara just stared at her. Something was wrong with him. His eyes…he had this weird glint in his eyes.

"Moe…" said Deidara as he went closer to Sakura. Deidara's face got closer as Sakura began to blush.

"Deidara, It's not Moe. I'm Sakura!" said Sakura, but he didn't listen.

'Omg, he's going to kiss me!' thought Sakura. Sakura was about to move, but Deidara held her wrists so she couldn't move. Fortunately someone came into the room. Deidara soon fell on top of Sakura, as if he fainted. Sakura looked to see Sasori raise an eyebrow at the two. Sakura was still blushing as she pushed Deidara of her and onto the floor.

"Follow me..." said Sasori.

"Why should I?" asked Sakura. Sasori looked at her.

"You might be able to join us." He said. Sakura slowly got up as she followed him. She started to think about what happened earlier. What was wrong with Deidara? He was going to kiss her too! Sakura began to blush again.

Sasori stopped walking as he opened a door. "In here…" said Sasori as he led Sakura inside the dark room. Sakura hesitated.

"Don't worry…" whispered Sasori. "I promise they won't do anything to you. They just want to talk." Sakura didn't know if she should trust him, but she did what he said and entered the room.

Sakura looked to see 9 people in the room. She then saw red eyes. Itachi Uchiha…

"You…" Sakura tensed up a bit. In a flash Itachi was in front of her. "You look familiar. What is your name?" asked Itachi.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Sakura. Itachi smirked as pushed her to a wall.

"You're in a room full of S- rank criminals. So watch what you say girl!" said Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha!" said a voice.

"Leader…" said Itachi. Sakura looked up. Leader?

"Bring her to me…" said the leader. Itachi picked her up and threw her to the floor.

"Weakling…" muttered Itachi. Sakura glared at him as she punched him in the stomach. Itachi was actually off guard.

"Don't ever call me a weakling!" yelled Sakura. Soon the room was quiet as Itachi slowly got up. That punch was almost deadly. Itachi coughed out blood as he wiped it away from his mouth.

"Now, I remember you. The Hokage's apprentice, Sakura Haruno. You're teammates with the Kyuubi, Kakashi Hatake, and my little brother." said Itachi.

"His name is Naruto, not Kyuubi!" yelled Sakura as went to punch him again, but this time Itachi dodged it as Sakura's fist hit the long metal table, breaking it in half. Sasori and Kisame came hold her down.

"You're a troublesome girl aren't you…" said Kisame as they brought her close to the leader.

"Sakura Haruno, you are the Hokage's apprentice, Kakashi Hatake's teammate, the best friend of the Kyuubi and Itachi's brother. So what were you doing found out of Konoha's gates? I also heard that defeated 12 ANBUs that was after you." said the leader.

"You defeated my brother?" asked Itachi. Sakura didn't say anything.

"Why did you leave your village?" asked the leader.

"To get revenge on all the people that hurt me…" said Sakura. "And to get stronger. Leader, can I join Akatsuki?"

The rest of the Akatsuki members looked at the leader then at Sakura, then back at the leader. The leader looked at Sakura's eyes. Her green eyes were full of confidence and determination.

"Sakura Haruno, you are now a member of the Akatsuki if you are able to defeat 3 Akatsuki members, one at a time" said the leader. Sakura's eyes widened. Fight 3 consecutive battles with an Akatsuki member? You have to be kidding me.

"If I lose?..." asked Sakura.

"Then we'll kill you…" said the leader. Soon someone came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Deidara. Deidara immediately looked at Sakura as she looked away.

"Sakura you are to fight Deidara first!" said the leader. Deidara's eyes widened as Sakura got in her battle stance.

"Begin!" said the leader as Sakura began charging at Deidara. Deidara dodge her as he took out some clay as his hands began working. Sakura kicked Deidara in the stomach but he grabbed Sakura by the leg as he exploded. Soon there was a big blast. The smoke cleared to see Deidara standing up. It was an exploding bushin. Soon Deidara felt someone pull him from underneath the ground as he was buried with only his head sticking out.

"The winner is Sakura. Next up Itachi."

Before Sakura could get ready, Itachi was already in front of her as she looked into his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as her world around her began to spin. Sakura looked around all she could see was a red sky and a red moon. Shit she was stuck in a Genjutsu. Sakura looked to see that she was stuck on a cross. She looked below to see a multiple of Itachi. Each had a sword in had. One by one they started to stab her, but Sakura didn't scream. She bit her lip as she tried not to yell out in pain. Itachi frowned, she was suppose to scream in pain. Sakura began to do a few hand signals with only one hand. Soon the world began to spin again as they went back to reality. Itachi glared at her. How was she able to defeat it? It is said only a natural born member of the Uchiha Clan can defeat it.

Itachi soon felt someone punched him in the face as he was sent flying again. Itachi tried to get up but couldn't. He looked to see that Sakura was smirking. He felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked to see a needle. As he looked at the blood in his hand, he saw a hint of purple. This weakling had just poisoned him. Sakura soon went to Itachi and pulled out the needle. She then gave him an antidote.

"Here drink this, it will stop the poison." She said as she walked away. Itachi smirked as he drank it. She sure was something.

"Who wants to fight me next?" asked Sakura. The leader raised his hand.

"That's enough; if you were able to defeat Itachi then you're able to be a member of the Akatsuki. Sakura smiled. "Tobi, get Sakura an outfit." said the leader.

"Of course leader." said Tobi. "Tobi is a good boy!" He soon disappeared. A few minutes he came back with an Akatsuki coat clothes and other stuff.

"Sakura Haruno, you are now partnered up with Deidara and Sasori. You guys will be the only three man team in Akatsuki. Welcome to Akatsuki…" said the leader.

**I know, it sucks. Sorry. Well Sakura joined Akatsuki. How will everyone in Konoha feel when they hear the news? Will they hate her more or will they try to save her again, before it's too late? Until next time...Please review. thanks you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Apple juice and snake eyes

**A week later…**

"AKATSUKI!!!" yelled Jiraiya. The adults were in the meeting room as they discussed the problem they wished would never happen, especially Tsunade.

"Yes. Akatsuki has kidnapped a ninja of Konoha…" said Tsunade.

"Who is it?" asked one of the head counsels. Tsunade clenched her fists. "Well, Hokage-sama, who is it?"

"My apprentice, Sakura Haruno…" said Tsunade. Everyone in the room gasped as they looked at the back of the Hokage.

"Why would they kidnap your apprentice? What are their intentions?" asked another counsel.

"Maybe to heal Itachi's eyes. Rumor has it that he's going to become blind, since his Sharingan is always on." said another member. Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Tsunade..." Tsunade didn't answer. "Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya.

"What?!" she yelled back. Jiraiya's face turned serious.

"Tsunade, what have you taught Sakura?" he asked. Everyone looked at the two. "Tsunade!"

"I taught her EVERYTHING!" Tsunade yelled as she stomped her foot on the floor causing the room to shake, everyone fell but Jiraiya stood unaffected.

"When you said everything, do you mean-"Jiraiya was cut off.

"I mean everything, including that jutsu…Genesis of Rebirth jutsu." said Tsunade.

"You taught her that jutsu! Do you know what would happen if Sakura is forced to heal Itachi's eyes or worse…" Soon the room was silent. "…If Orochimaru found out that Sakura also knows the Genesis of Rebirth jutsu!" said Jiraiya.

"Sakura will be rank as an S-rank missing nin. But we have to make watch to make sure Orochimaru doesn't find out about Sakura." said the head counsel.

"As Hokage, I want my apprentice back. And as a second mother, I want Sakura back! Jiraiya, I want you to bring 6 people with you to retrieve Sakura again." said Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded. "But, I want her back alive not dead, do you hear me?! I don't care what it takes, I want Sakura back alive, or it will be your head!" said Tsunade in a deep voice

----------------------------------------

"The six of you present in the room, I picked you guys for another retrieval mission for Sakura. This time it's really serious. You must not show emotion on this mission, or else it will cost us big. You must not show mercy to the enemy, and you must not lose control." said Tsunade. In front of her were Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, and Shikamaru. The men nodded as Tsunade continued. "The main goal is to get Sakura back. Convince her to come back freely or take her whether she wants to leave or not. Now go, you have this whole week to come back with her…"

Before anyone walked out of the village, someone came running towards the two. It was Hinata and Ino.

"Hinata-chan…" said Naruto.

"N-Naruto…Kiba-kun…" said Hinata as she tried not to cry. "Please, please bring Sakura-chan back."

"She's my best friend, you better bring her back!" said Ino as she looked at Shikamaru.

"I promise…" said Naruto. "I'll bring her back!" Soon the 7 left the village.

"Hokage-sama, do you think Sakura will come back?" asked Hinata. Tsunade forced a smile.

"Of course, this is Naruto, if he promised something, he'll get it done." said Tsunade.

---------------------------

Someone walked around the hospital with flowers in his hand.

"Hopefully Tenten is awake!" said the man. He opened the door to see Tenten still resting. The man frowned. "She's not awake yet. I wish I could have gone to that mission with Gai-sensei. I promised I'd get Sakura-san back…" Lee sighed as he put the flowers in the vase. Lee then looked at Tenten's face.

"Tenten, I know you're sleeping and you probably won't hear what I'm going to say but, I was really worried about you. I think I like you more than a friend, even more than a best friend. I think I love you Tenten…" said Lee as he held Tenten's hand. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Then as he slowly moved away, he felt her hand move.

"Hm…N-Neji…" whispered Tenten. Lee's eyes widened as he let go of Tenten's hand and left the room. If he had stayed longer he would have heard Tenten finish her sentence. "I-I'm sorry …" said Tenten. Tenten finally opened her eyes as he looked around the room.

"I thought I heard Lee…" Tenten's warm brown eyes widened when she saw the bouquet of flowers in the vase. With it was a tag:

_To Tenten_

_Get your youth ness back…_

_Love Lee_.

It was lilies and her favorite too. Tenten smiled. Lee…he sure was something. No wonder she fell in love with him. Maybe what she felt for Neji was just a crush, but with Lee, it was a whole different thing.

----------------------------------

Neji, it always Neji! Sure, he's rich, more handsome and from a noble clan, but why does he always get the women he was after. First it was Sakura. When he found out that Neji liked Sakura he stopped liking her and moved on to Tenten, but now Neji likes her too. Life wasn't fair. Sakura even liked Neji. But so does Tenten. Wait, then is that why Sakura left the village. Because of those two? Lee's eyes widened in realization.

**With Akatsuki**

"Hey Deidara?" asked a voice.

"Yes Saki-chan?"

"Do you guys have apple juice?" asked Sakura. Deidara raised an eye brow.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Because I'm really thirsty!" said Sakura.

"Okay I'll get you some." said Deidara.

"Hey can you also put it in this bottle?" asked Sakura holding a few of Kisame's empty liquor bottles.

"Okay?" said Deidara as he took them off Sakura's hands.

------------------------

"Itachi…" said a voice. There seemed to be knocking on the door. "Princess answer up!" yelled the voice. Itachi sighed and opened the door.

"What?!" he asked as he stared into the eyes of Deidara.

"It's Saki-chan and fish-chan!" said Deidara. Itachi raised an eye brow.

"What about them?" he asked. Deidara smiled as he grabbed Itachi.

"They're having a contest to see who can hold their drink. If Kisame wins Sakura has to do our laundry for the whole month. But if she wins, we're her servants for the whole month!" said Deidara as he pulled Itachi to the kitchen. Itachi frowned. Itachi Uchiha was no ones servant. Kisame better win. When they got there, they saw other members of the Akatsuki there cheering them on.

Sakura and Kisame was sitting opposite of each other as they each had a bunch of alcohol in front of them. "Pinky you don't know who you're up against."

"Listen to me blue boy, I was taught by a lady who drinks alcohol 24/7!" said Sakura.

"Stop talking and just get it over with!" said Sasori. Sakura got her bottles as she looked at the two new people in the room. Sakura smiled at them as she looked at Kisame and smiled.

Itachi looked at the girl and his partner. They were so childish.

"Begin!" said Zetsu as Kisame and Sakura began to pour themselves their drink. Soon Sakura and Kisame had 34 shots of alcohol. Kisame's cheeks were red as Sakura looked normal. As if she hasn't had any alcohol in her system at all.

"You look like your going to collapse Kisame…" said Sakura as she raised an eye brow.

"N-no…" said Kisame. Soon Sakura emptied her last bottle, so had Kisame. Soon the two put the cup to their lips as they drank it. Kisame and Sakura got up as Kisame began to feel wobbly. The men in the room prayed that Sakura would fall. She may look like an innocent person but she's a pain in the ass. Who in their right mind would want to serve her hand and foot for a whole month?

Soon a bang was heard. Everyone looked to see Kisame on the floor knocked out. Everyone had a terrified look on their face. You guys are probably wondering why a group of S-rank criminals would be scared of a pink haired girl. Well let me show you why.

**_Wednesday (Deidara)- _**

"_Deidara?" asked a voice in the middle of the night. It began to poke Deidara._

"_Yes Sakura…" asked Deidara as her turned to face her.  
_

"_I want some cookies." Sakura said smiling._

"_Why?" asked he rubbed his eyes._

"_Because I want some…" Deidara frowned. She woke him up in the middle of the night for cookies?_

"_You know where the kitchen is…"_

"_Yeah but I want you to get me some…"_

"_Sorry but no."_

"…" _Soon there was an eerie silence._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Sakura-chan?" Deidara felt a present behind him. He turned to see a scary look on Sakura's face._

"_GET ME COOKIES NOW!" yelled Sakura._

"_Y-Yes Sakura…" said Deidara as he went to get her cookies. Soon he came back with a blue jar filled with warm delicious chocolate chips.  
_

_"Here you go Sakura…" said Deidara.  
_

_"What's this?" asked Sakura._

"_The cookies you wanted."_

"_I don't want them anymore…" said Sakura. The jar dropped to the floor._

**_Thursday (Sasori)_**

_TICK_

_Almost there…_

_TOCK_

_Almost finished…_

_TICK_

_If he didn't have any distractions from a certain member, he might be able to finish his new master piece. _

_Creak_

_Couldn't his model just stay in one place?!_

"_Sasori" _

_She needed to shut up and sit still.  
_

_"Sasori!" _

"_What do you want woman?!" asked Sasori frustrated.  
_

_"I need to use the bathroom!" said Sakura. Sasori sighed. She was so annoying and this was her second day here. _

"_Why didn't you use it before you came to help me?"_

"_Because I didn't want to…" said Sakura.  
_

_"No, I'm almost done, just 30 more minutes…"  
_

_"Please Sasori!" said Sakura. Sasori looked at his puppet of Sakura. All that was missing was the face and that was it. So couldn't she just stay still for just a bit longer? _

"_Fine but hurry up!" said Sasori not wanting to put up with it anymore. Sakura smiled as she ran to the bathroom. Soon Sakura came back really quickly._

"_What is it?" asked Sasori_

"_Sasori, can you check to make sure there's no one in there."  
_

_"Who would want to look at you…?"  
_

_"Just do it!" said Sakura as she slammed her foot to the ground causing a weak earthquake._

"_Fine, just don't destroy anything in the room." Sakura just raised a hand to show him that she heard him. She sat down and looked at the puppet in front of her. It had the right shade of pink for hair and everything, all that was missing was the eyes and nose. Sakura poked the puppet's arm. _

_CRACK_

_Sasori stuck his head out. "What the hell was that?!" he looked at the floor to see Sakura run out of the room. He looked down to see broken pieces of his puppet._

**_Friday (Kisame)_**

_Everyone had left for a mission except for Sakura and Kisame. Sakura had to stay home because she had felt sick and Kisame had to watch over her. Sakura was on her bed looking up at the ceiling. _

"_Pinky, eat some soup. Deidara made you soup before they left."_

"_I'm not hungry…"  
_

_"Whatever…" said Kisame as he ate the soup._

"_Hey Kisame, did you know you look like a shark…" said Sakura. Kisame glared at her. She's sick; she probably doesn't even know what she's saying.  
_

_"Why are you blue?" asked Sakura. Kisame didn't answer.  
_

_"Why do you drink? Why did you join Akatsuki? Why did you-"Sakura was knocked out by Kisame. That stupid, annoying girl, she asks too many questions._

**_Saturday (Itachi)_**

_Sakura came home with a bag over her shoulder. The guys watched as she went into her room and came back wearing gardening clothes.  
_

_"What are you doing woman?" asked Itachi stopping Sakura from leaving the house.  
_

_"I have a name you know…" said Sakura._

"_Answer my question! What are you doing?"  
_

_"I'm going to plant flowers in this dead like place. This place needs a little female touch around her." Sakura said smiling at him._

"_Woman, this place doesn't need flowers. We're bad guys not Martha Stewart. We will leave it the way it is." Sakura frowned.  
_

_"We will plant flowers whether you like it or not!" growled Sakura. Soon the two ended up in a heated glaring match. Sakura soon took the advantage by kicking him in the place where the sun doesn't shine, if you know what I mean. Itachi fell to the floor pain. Damn that woman._

"_Now does anyone disagree about planting flowers around this place?" asked Sakura. Everyone shook their heads._

_----------------------------------------------------------- _

There's more to that but I think you get the point.

"Seems like I win…" said Sakura. "But don't worry I will go easy on you guys"

"Like I'd listen to a weakling like you…" said Itachi walking away. Sakura glared at him and threw a kunai at him. Itachi caught it as Sakura glared at him more. Soon Itachi disappeared and appeared in front of her ready to attack her, but Sakura soon got a kunai and blocked his attack. Red eyes glared at green eyes.

"You guys need to stop this war going on between you two and work it out." said Sasori

"I'll be okay with princess over here, if he's okay with me…" said Sakura.

"Hn, you're too weak…" said Itachi. Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she remembered a certain person.

_"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to train with me?"  
_

_"Hn, you're too weak…" _

CRASH

Everyone looked down see broken glass on the floor as drips of blood belonging to Sakura fell with it.

"Saki, your hand!" said Deidara as he went to check it out. There were pieces of glass embedded in her palm. Sakura looked down at her hand. Her eyes began to widened in fear as she immediately shut her eyes as a bad memory came to her.

**Flashback**

"_Bye Ino-chan!" said an 11 year old girl after spending the day with her best friend.  
_

_"Bye Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow okay!" said Ino as Ino entered her house leaving Sakura to walk home by herself. Sakura began to walk home. She saw two boys training; one had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one had raven hair and dark onyx eyes. The Blonde boy was Naruto. The other one was of course Sasuke Uchiha, her current crush._

_The boys stopped training when they saw her. Sakura began to blush as she quickly walked away._

"_WAIT!" said a voice. She saw Naruto run up to her.  
_

_"Uh…I'm sorry for interrupting your training." said Sakura. She noticed Sasuke coming up to them.  
_

_"What's your name?" asked Naruto.  
_

_"Uh, Sakura Haruno…" said Sakura. "You're Naruto right?" Naruto smiled at her as his eyes lit up.  
_

_"Yup, that's me. This is Sasuke Uchiha, He needed help with is training so I helped him in his time of need…" said Naruto smiling. Soon he got bonked on the head by Sasuke._

"_Don't let this idiot trick you. He was the one who needed help…" said Sasuke.  
_

_"O-oh okay…Well I better go…" said Sakura._

"_Wait Sakura!" said Naruto._

"_Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Just the three of us?" asked Naruto.  
_

_"O-Okay, should we meet here?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded. "Well, If I'm late you guys can go pick me up k! My house is where that big tree is at" said Sakura.  
_

_"Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. Sakura smiled as she waved back._

"_Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke!" said Sakura as she left. Sakura smiled. She made two new friends. Wait till she tells Ino-chan. Sakura soon arrived home. Before she could open her door, ganging and yelling was heard inside.  
_

_Sakura opened the door to see her father's body rolled towards her. She looked up to see her mother get her head twisted, snapping her neck. Sakura looked up to see a man with snake-like eyes get closer to her. Sakura soon felt back._

_CRASH_

_Sakura looked to see glass embedded in her palm. The man crouched in front of her as he licked her.  
_

_"Boo"_

_Soon a scream was heard all over Konoha._

_--------------------_

"_Where's Sakura-chan?!" said Naruto pouting. Sasuke shrugged as he saw a girl with blonde hair running. Naruto seemed to notice it too._

"_Hey you!" Naruto called out. The girl turned around.  
_

_"What?"_

"_Do you know a girl named Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "She was suppose to meet us her"_

_Ino's eyes widened.  
_

_"Y-You guys don't know yet? Everyone's been talking about it…"  
_

_"W-what happened?" asked Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan was attacked last night. A man came into her house and killed her parents and then he got her and did something to her. I heard my mom tell my dad that she was raped. I don't know what rape means but whatever it is, my dad got really mad and said that he would find that man and kill him. Sakura-chan is in the hospital right now!" sad Ino._

_--------------------------------_

"_Sakura, do you know where you are?" asked a nurse._

"_I'm in the hospital?" asked Sakura. The nurse nodded. Soon a man came in with silver hair. He had a mask that covered his left eyes with is headband. He was dressed up in an ANBU outfit._

"_I need to speak to this girl in private…" said the man.  
_

_"Kakashi, I don't think that would be a good idea…" said a girl with purple hair.  
_

_"Yuugao, it's the only way we can find out who did it…" said Kakashi as he walked closer to Sakura._

"_Kakashi, she had just been raped, do you think she'd want someone touching her?" scold Yuugao. Kakashi didn't say anything as he came up to Sakura.  
_

_"Sakura, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I just want to talk to you. Do you remember what the man looked like?" Sakura looked up at Kakashi._

"_Snake eyes…" said Sakura. Kakashi and Yuugao's eyes widened. With those two words they knew who did it…  
_

_Kakashi looked up at Yuugao. Orochimaru…_

**End of flashback**

Sakura quickly ran out of the kitchen and locked herself in her room as the image of those eyes started to haunt her. Itachi watched as Deidara and Sasori ran after her. Zetsu and Tobi just walked to their room. Kisame was still knocked out. He picked up Sakura's bottle and drank some. His eyes widened. Soon he began to smirk. That girl was really something. Itachi walked to his room as the taste of apple juice stayed in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

"Is this it Kakashi?" asked Naruto. The group had finally arrived at the Akatsuki base.

"Yes…" said Kakashi as he deactivated his Sharingan. Shikamaru sighed. He had to find out a way to make sure that they can bring Sakura back without any dying consequences. Shikamaru sat down as he got into his thinking position again.

"Kiba, can you smell her?" whispered Jiraiya. Kiba sniffed the air.

"Yeah, but she's not alone." said Kiba. "This might be harder than we thought" Kiba paused for a bit as he turned to face Shikamaru. "Shikamaru what's your plan?"

"We-"Shikamaru stopped talking. Someone was behind them.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice. The men froze. They didn't even feel a presence behind them. "How's Konoha?"

"S-Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto as he turned around. Before his eyes was Sakura in an Akatsuki jacket. She had a skinner size that clung to her figure. She also had a hat that hid her eyes. They heard her footsteps as her feet crunched the autumn leaves as she walked closer. Soon she stopped behind Kiba. Kiba felt her hands moved around his neck.

"Kiba…" whispered Sakura. Kiba felt a cold metal touch his neck. It was a kunai. "I can just kill you right now or let you live for another day. It's your choice." Kiba didn't say anything. Sakura frowned as she let the kunai slice his neck.

"KIBA!" yelled Naruto. Soon Kiba turned into smoke. Sakura soon was tackled by a large dog. "Go Akamaru!" yelled Kiba who was on Akamaru's back. Sakura kicked Akamaru as she went to attack him but stop. She couldn't move. She looked down. Her shadow was connected to Shikamaru's.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu is a success!" said Shikamaru as he pulled his hands apart. He soon put his hands up to his head as Sakura did the same.

"Damn you!" growled Sakura as she tried to gain control but it didn't work.

"Sasuke grab her!" yelled Jiraiya. Sasuke nodded as he hurtled his way to Sakura. Before he could reach her, something black with red clouds came to view. Sasuke looked up as his eyes widened. "Itachi!" growled Sasuke.

"Little brother…" said Itachi as he looked back at Sakura. Sakura looked up. Itachi!

"Saki-chan!" called from afar. Sakura looked. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori were there with Zetsu and Tobi.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We're not letting you go back!" asked Deidara as he got into battle position.

"And Leader told us to help you!" said Sasori.

"Yeah, Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi. Kakashi's eyes widened. Even though he couldn't see anything except his hair, Tobi reminded him of someone. Tobi reminded him of Obito. It was probably because of the black and orange outfit. But the thing bugging him the most was the mask. There was only one hole. The one covered up was on the left side, where Rin took out Obito's eyes for him when they were younger. Kakashi shook that though out of his mind. Obito was dead.

"Sasuke grab Sakura and go!" yelled Shikamaru. Sasuke disappeared as Itachi just stayed still. Sakura smirked when she noticed that Shikamaru's shadow began to fade away. "Shit!" cursed Shikamaru as Sakura jumped up in the air. She pounded the ground as the ground underneath began to crack. Everyone jumped up to dodge it.

Sakura began to run through the forest as Sasuke and Naruto ran after her. Itachi noticed this and followed. Kisame followed his partner. Kakashi saw them chasing after Sakura so he, Gai and Jiraiya followed after them. Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori followed after them with Shikamaru and Kiba right behind them.

Sakura frowned. They were catching up. Luckily Itachi and Kisame were behind them.

SHOOSH

A kunai was thrown as Sakura barely dodge it.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out. Sakura frowned again as she stopped at a branch. Soon Itachi and Kisame blocked Sasuke and Naruto from her.

"Go ahead, we'll stop them." Sakura nodded as she went ahead.

"Little brother, I guess I'll be fighting you" said Itachi. Itachi ducked as a shuriken was thrown at him

"You guessed wrong" said a voice.

"Kakashi!" said Naruto. Kakashi raised a hand as he lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan. "You and Sasuke go stop Sakura. Gai and I will fight them." Sasuke looked at Kakashi before he nodded. Sasuke took off after Sakura.

"Kakashi…" whispered Naruto.

"Naruto I promise we'll be fine. Just go!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto nodded as he went to catch up with Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya who stopped. Soon Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori passed by the five with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru followed after the four. Jiraiya nodded as he followed others.

"We'll be getting Sakura back!" said Kakashi.

"Yosh, let the youth ness flow through our veins!" shouted Gai as he and Kakashi got into battle stance. Kisame smirked.

"You guys better put up a good fight…" said Kisame as he took out his sword.

"Ah…" said Itachi as he pulled out a kunai.

----------------------------------------------

"Sasori, we can't let Itachi's brother and the Kyuubi catch up to Saki-chan!" said Deidara. Sasori nodded as he and Deidara stopped. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Jiraiya stopped. Shikamaru looked at Jiraiya as he signaled Shikamaru and Kiba to go ahead.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"I'll be fine. Just go and save your friend!" said Jiraiya. Shikamaru clenched his fist. It was just like his first mission as a squad leader. He hoped it didn't turn out like that again. Kiba and Shikamaru left as Jiraiya stayed.

Shikamaru looked back. He better come back alive! Sasori frowned. This was not good. Sakura will get caught sooner or later.

"Zetsu, Tobi, go after them. Make sure none of them catches Sakura, especially the Kyuubi and Itachi's brother. The two nodded as they sprinted away.

"You'll regret ever taking Sakura from us" said Jiraiya. Sasori smirked.

"We didn't take her, she wanted to come with us!" said Sasori. Deidara soon took clay out of his pocket as it was formed into a bird. Deidara threw it to the ground as he did a few hand signs. Jiraiya frowned as he also did a set of hand signs.

"Let's begin!" said Jiraiya as he summoned a huge frog. Deidara summoned a large clay bird.

"Let the fun begin…" said Deidara as he jumped on his clay art.

------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Kiba sped up to the others. They soon stopped when they saw the people they were looking for.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out. Naruto and Sasuke were right behind Sakura. Each was on a separate branch.

"Sakura, you can either come back with us freely or we'll have to take you the hard way" said Sasuke. Sakura didn't say anything. All she did was hold on to the tree supporting her. Soon she began to jump from branch to branch, trying to get away from them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto called out as he and Sasuke chased after her again. Zetsu and Deidara tried to move but stopped. They looked down to see their shadows connected to Shikamaru. He smirked as Kiba and Akamaru went to attack the two Akatsuki members.

**With Gai and Kakashi**

It's been 15 minutes and none of them seemed to back down. Kisame and Gai looked like hell. They were fighting the most. The two were almost out of charka. Kakashi had some cuts as Itachi looked like he was barely scratched.

Gai charged at Kisame. "Asakujaku – **(Morning Peacock**)" said Gai as first opened the sixth Celestial Gate Keimon, which gave him access to an enormous amount of chakra. Using this tremendous burst of power and speed, he approached Kisame in a distinctive stance. When he was close enough, Gai kicked Kisame and launched him into the air. He then stroked Kisame multiple times, causing the distinctive peacock fan to develop. Kisame fell back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura.

Itachi's eyes widened a bit. Kisame was beat. Kakashi looked at Gai. _'Good job Gai…' _thought Kakashi. Soon Kakashi noticed something. Kisame's hand was still moving.

"GAI!" yelled Kakashi as Kisame's threw multiple kunais at Gai. Gai was struck with them as he fell to the ground. Kisame soon fell to the ground as well.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he went to Kisame. He lifted Kisame and put him over his shoulder as he left. Kakashi ran to Gai.

"Gai, are you okay?" asked Kakashi. Kakashi saw Gai's hand move as it formed into a thumbs up. Kakashi sweat dropped. Kakashi sensed someone getting closer as he lifted Gai and hid.

"Shizune, there was a battle here." said a medic as a group arrived.

"I felt powerful charka from here too." said Shizune. Soon they heard rustling from the bushes.

"Yo!" said Kakashi as he carried Gai to them. One of the medics immediately went to heal Gai.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" asked Shizune. "Where's Sakura? Did you catch up to her?"

"I'm fine, just some cuts nothing serious. I'm just running low on charka. We caught up to, Sakura but she ran away, Naruto and Sasuke are after her. I need to help them…" said Kakashi.

Shizune bit her lip. "Yumi and Moe go and take Gai back to Konoha. Kumiko, Naomi, Roxas, and Lani, come with me." ordered Shizune. They nodded as Yumi and Moe carried Gai back to Konoha.

"Let's go!" said Kakashi as he and the others continued to find the others.

--------------------------------------

Zetsu attacked Akamaru with his shuriken. Akamaru fell to the ground as Zetsu got closer to eat Akamaru. His eyes widened as Akamaru grew bigger and bigger.

"Bakuretsu Koinu – **(Exploding Puppy)**" called out Kiba as the fake Akamaru exploded, sending Zetsu flying to a nearby tree. Zetsu coughed out blood.

"Zetsu…" Tobi called out. Tobi faced them as he took out a sword. He began to run towards the three, but he slipped, hitting his face to the ground. Shikamaru and Kiba sweat dropped. They were going to fight this clumsy person. How did he even get into Akatsuki?

Tobi slowly got up as he put the sword back to its sheath. "Tobi is going to use that later." Shikamaru raised an eye brow. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Tobi began to do a set of hand signs.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – (**Multiple Shadow Clone Technique**)" said Tobi. Soon hundreds of Tobi appeared. Each took out a kunai as it moved to attack.

"Shit!" said Shikamaru as he was hit. Shikamaru skid back a bit. He soon got prepared to block the attacks coming.

"Gatsuuga – (**Dual Piercing Fang)**" said Kiba as Akamaru and him turned into two Kibas. Kiba and Akamaru began to spin creating a little tornado, as they aimed at Tobi.

Tobi jumped up in the air to dodge it. Tobi soon headed to Shikamaru as he took out his sword. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Blood spilled. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at the person in front of him.

"K-Kakashi…" said Shikamaru. Kakashi looked at his right arm that was cut by the sword.

Tobi looked at Kakashi as Kakashi moved his headband so his Sharingan was visible. He soon clutched his head as he screamed in pain as a memory came to him.

"_Kakashi!" yelled a voice as he pushed Kakashi out of the way. Kakashi turned around as he saw a boulder fall on him._

_  
"OBITO!" yelled Rin as she ran to her teammate. Rin touched Obito as she began to cry. "O-Obito…" said Rin as she cried._

"_Rin, remove my left eye and give it to Kakashi to replace it for his damaged one" Kakashi just looked at Obito in shock._

"_Obito…" said Kakashi as he looked at Obito's half-crushed body. Obito could hear Rin's crying as she operated on his eye. _

"_Rin, I just wanted to let you know that I loved you…" said Obito as he just smiled at her. "And Kakashi, I know you'll grow up as a great ninja. I want you to have my left eyes so that I can become your eye and help you live on…"_

"_Obito, I promise I'll get revenge on the rock-nins!" said Kakashi as he tried not to cry. Obito just smiled._

_  
"Kakashi, take care of Rin…" said Obito as he slowly closed his eyes._

_  
"Obito no!" yelled Rin. Obito smiled sadly at her._

_  
"Don't worry Rin, I'm going to sleep for a bit…" said Obito as his voice slowly faded._

_  
"OBITO!!!" cried Rin as she cried over his now dead body._

_----------------------------_

_  
_"Rin…" said Tobi as his hand moved to where his left eye was supposed to be. "Kakashi…" Soon Tobi fled. Away from the others…away from Kakashi...

"TOBI!" Zetsu called out as he ran after his partner. Kakashi just stood there as he watched Tobi run away. Kakashi fell to his knees. "Obito…" whispered Kakashi.

Kumiko ran to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, are you okay?" asked Kumiko as she began to heal him. Kakashi didn't say anything as he just clenched his fists. Finally Kumiko healed Kakashi. Her green eyes looked at Lani and Naomi healing Kiba and Shikamaru.

"How's Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shikamaru. Kakashi shook his head.

"I haven't seen him yet. He's fighting Deidara and Sasori by himself. Gai is being taken back to Konoha."

"So Akatsuki fled…" said Kiba.

"Only Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi…" said Shikamaru. "Kakashi you go ahead. We'll help Jiraiya. Your team needs you right now." Kakashi nodded as he ran off.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke cursed. They had already lost Sakura. Damn it! He looked over at Naruto to see that he was frustrated as well. They continued to go the way the thought Sakura would be and fortunately they were right. They caught up to Sakura who had her back turned on them as she looked at the cliff in front of her. She had her feet almost off the edge of the cliff. Sakura looked up at the sky. The clouds looked thick and gray. The wind soon became harsh. A storm was approaching. It already started to rain.

Naruto's eyes widened. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do, right? Sasuke seemed to think that same thing.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke. Sakura looked back, her eyes filled with hatred. Soon she appeared in front of Sasuke. She kneed him in the stomach as he was sent flying. Sasuke slowly got up as he coughed out blood.

"You couldn't even dodge that…" said Sakura who was behind Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_When did she…_

"Who's weak now…" said Sakura. Sasuke slowly turned his head around.

_Get behind me!?_

"Sasuke…?" Sakura gave him a dirty look. Soon Sakura took out a kunai. Sasuke noticed it as he went to try to grab his sword, but he was too slow. Sakura held the kunai close to Sasuke's back.

"!!" Sasuke jumped away as this time Sakura followed him. Sakura secretly threw her kunai at a branch Sasuke was going to land on. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed it. Soon he felt someone tug on his arm.

"What the-"

"Boo…" said Sakura. Sakura threw her kunai as it grazed Sasuke's left cheek.

_She has improved a lot since the last time last time…_

Sakura kneed him again. "Enough games Sasuke, I'm tired of your bunshin." said Sakura as she looked up at the tree behind there. On the branch was Sasuke as he smirked. Sakura smirked back. "How long are you planning to hide up there?" asked Sakura.

"Hn…" said Sasuke. Sakura charged at him as she tackled him to the ground. Sakura held him down with her strong grip as she raised her right arm as she got ready to punch him.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing…" said Sakura as she went in to punch him. But before she could she was tackled by a blur of orange and black.

"Naruto…" said Sakura clenched her hand. She punched Naruto in the face. Naruto and Sasuke slowly got up. "I won't hesitate to kill you!" said Sakura in a deep voice.

"S-Sakura-chan…" said Naruto. "I won't hesitate to fight you either. If I have to fight you to the death, I will." Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura just smirk.

"Is that so?" asked Sakura as she began to laugh in a mocking way. "You're going to fight the girl you tried so hard to protect?" Naruto growled as he went and punched Sakura in the face. Sakura was so off guard.

Naruto breathed deep as he looked down at Sakura who was on the ground. Sakura's eyes widened a bit. This went unnoticed by Sasuke. She had a glint of guilt in her eyes. Sakura raised her hand to the fresh bruise on her face. She looked up to see Naruto crying. She could tell he was having a really hard time with this.

"Naruto, control yourself. Remember what Tsunade said?" said Sasuke.

"_The six of you present in the room, I picked you guys for another retrieval mission for Sakura. This time it's really serious. You must not **show emotion** to the **enemy**, or else it will cost us big. You must not **show mercy** to the **enemy**, and you must not **lose control**."_

"I know but…"

_It's still Sakura-chan… _

Naruto closed his eyes as a memory came to mind.

"_Hey Naruto?" Naruto and Sakura were on top of a hill, laying down on the grass, just the two of them, on a nice starry night. Naruto turned to face her._

"_What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked up at the stars._

_  
"Have you every thought about what it would be like if the team actually split apart? I mean Sasuke left us. Who knows who'll leave next?"_

"_Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto_

"_I mean, I even told him I loved him, and he still left" said Sakura as tears came to her eyes. "Naruto promise me…" said Sakura as she pulled Naruto closer to her. Naruto's eyes widened. "Promise me that we'll never separate or betray this village. Promise me you'll do what ever you can to stop me and I'll do the same for you. Just promise me everything will be okay in the end…" said Sakura as she held on to Naruto for a long time. Even though Sakura was talking all this nonsense, Naruto understood what she was talking about. She didn't want the team to be separated._

_  
"I promise I'll make sure I'll stop you with everything I've got…" said Naruto._

_-------------------------------------_

Naruto got up as faced Sakura with determination in his eyes. "I made you a promise Sakura-chan. "I promised you I'd make sure I'd stop you with everything I've got! And I'm going to keep my promise" said Naruto as he charged at her. Sakura charged at him as their fists connected. Each was holding the other's fist. Green eyes looked at blue eyes.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was holding back when he saw a punch she could easily dodge. Sakura was sent flying, almost to the edge of the cliff. Sakura coughed out blood as she looked over the cliff. The ocean below looked violent. Sakura wanted to jump from the top. She wanted to have the pain go away by jumping. She knew this was the stupidest, most reckless thing she had done yet. The thought made her smile.

The ocean sounded very far away, somewhere farther than before. Sakura felt the cold rain touch her dirty skin. Sakura grimaced when she thought of the probable temperature of the water. The wind blew stronger now. Sakura slowly got up and faced the two boys in front of her as she stepped back a bit. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out. He tackled Sakura to the ground before she could jump. Sasuke slapped her in the face. "What the hell are you thinking? Do you want to die?" asked Sasuke. Sakura frowned. Naruto ran up to the two.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. Sakura clenched her fist. There they go again thinking she's weak and always needs help. Sakura soon let out a burst of charka sending Naruto and Sasuke back away from her. Sakura soon got up and step closer.

"I'm not some sad little girl who waiting to be rescued…" yelled Sakura as she formed charka into her palms. Sakura lost control of it as it blasted out from her hands and hit Naruto and Sasuke, sending them to the trees. Naruto was knocked out as Sasuke was going to be soon. Hs vision was blurry as he saw Sakura get close to the edge.

"S-Sakura…" said Sasuke. Sakura looked back as her sad green orbs stared at him. Sakura rolled up onto the balls of her feet.

"Don't do this!" he pleaded. "Please don't do this…please…" it was like a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed her pink hair and drenched her clothes. It would be better if she did this. She knew the pain she was causing everyone. But only one thing was in her mind. Was it really worth it? What she was doing? Was it really worth it to just throw all her life away and jump? Was it really worth it?

"NO SAKURA!!" called another voice. Sakura couldn't see who it was because of the rain. She smiled and raised her arms straight out as she lifted her face into the rain. She leaned forward…

…and she flung herself off the cliff.

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke voice echoed through out the forest.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finally a battle between the team! I bet a lot of people have been waiting for that moment. So yeah, Sakura just did a suicidal jump off a 1000 ft cliff or higher in a storm. My friend recently made me read this book called New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. It's a really good book. My friend loved the part where Bella jumps off a cliff while Edward or Jacob tried to stop her. So I added it for her. That part belongs to Stephenie Meyer, creator of New Moon. So yeah, that part was dedicated to you Ashley. What will happen to her? Please reviews…tell me if there are any ideas you want me to add to my story. I'm up to anything right now. So review please and thank you. :**

**-Kumiko**


	7. Chapter 7: confusion

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Don't do this!" he pleaded. "Please, for me…please…" it was like a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed her pink hair and drenched her clothes. It would be better if she did this. She knew the pain she was causing everyone. But only one thing was in her mind. Was it really worth it? What she was doing? Was it really worth it to just throw all her life away and jump? Was it really worth it? _

"_NO SAKURA!!" called another voice. Sakura couldn't see who it was because of the rain. She smiled and raised her arms straight out as she lifted her face into the rain. She leaned forward…_

…_and she flung herself off the cliff._

"_SAKURA!!!" Sasuke voice echoed through out the forest. _

**Now on Perfect Enemy…**

Sakura felt let herself fall. She looked up to the see the cliff get higher. She soon looked down and saw the black water below. She saw how strong the current was now. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the icy water below to reach her. The fall didn't feel that scary as she thought it would. She could feel the air get colder. She was so close to the ocean. Soon the wind seemed to get more intense as it pushed her, making her hit her head on the rocks. Sakura splashed into the ocean as she tried to keep her eyes open but the salty water made her eyes burn. Sakura eyes widened. She never realized how cold the water was. It was making her legs and arms got numb. She now regretted jumping.

_She **wanted** to live…_

_She **needed **to live…_

Sakura tried to keep her breath in. She need to keep swimming but where. Everywhere she looked was an endless darkness. Soon Sakura crashed into a boulder that came out of no where. She lost her breathe because of it. The salty water went down her throat. Her throat was choking and burning. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and she slowly sunk deeper into the dark ocean where her death waited. She thought of all her friends from Konoha and Akatsuki. She then remembered someone yelling her name before she jumped.

"_NO SAKURA!!" _whoever said it cared about her too in fact she could have sworn that the person jumped after her.

_I'm sorry…_that was her last thought as she let the current take her down. Unknown to her something or someone was swimming it's way closer to her.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just stared wide up. Sakura had just jumped and he couldn't do anything to stop her but just watch. He soon fainted. A couple of minutes later someone arrived.

"Kakashi, I found someone!" yelled Naomi. Everyone rushed to the two ninjas.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-san!" said Shizune as she and Lani went to heal the two boys. Kakashi looked around in the rain. He looked for anything with the sign of pink. Where was Sakura?

Naruto and Sasuke soon woke up. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"SAKURA!!" yelled Sasuke as he ran to the cliff. All he saw was the waves crash into the rocks. There was no sign of pink anywhere. Kakashi had to hold Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened here? Where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"I-I need to save her before she drowns!" yelled Sasuke trying to fight Kakashi's grip. Kakashi's eyes widened. Sakura jumped off the cliff? He signaled the girls to hold Sasuke and Naruto back. Kakashi walked to the cliff and looked around. The storm had lifted up, so it was easier to see now. The water below was now a clear blue ocean. Shizune and Lani were still healing Sasuke. Kakashi called Kumiko and Roxas to come with him. They nodded as the three dove off the cliff and splashed into the ocean.

Kakashi looked for anything he could find pink. He felt something hit him. He grabbed it and looked. It was a leaf head band. Kakashi's eyes widened. She couldn't be…dead. Kakashi swam back up to the surface to see that Roxas and Kumiko were already up.

"Did you find anything?" asked Kakashi panicked. Kumiko and Roxas sadly shook their heads. Kakashi growled. He promised himself that he'd never let another teammate die.

"SAKURA!!!" yelled Kakashi as his voice echoed.

-----------------------------------

Cough cough...red eyes looked at person next to him as he tried to beat the water from the person's lungs.

"She's coming around…" said a voice. Green eyes slowly opened. She recognized that voice. That was Kisame "Kunoichi can you hear me?"

"How long has she been out Itachi?" someone else asked. Sakura couldn't recognize the voice.

"a couple of minutes. It didn't take long to take her back to shore…" said Itachi as he walked out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisame.

"Zetsu and Kisame, make sure no one finds you guys until I come back. Tobi, watch over her…" said Itachi.

"But that still doesn't tell me where you're going?" whined Kisame.

"Hn…" said Itachi as he disappeared. Kisame frowned.

"I hate when he does that!" muttered Kisame as he sat down. Zetsu sat down with him and guarded the cave. Tobi looked at Sakura.

_A student of Kakashi Hatake…_

Tobi clenched his fists. Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she looked around. She was alive.

"Sakura-san!" said Tobi. Kisame and Zetsu came to her. Sakura closed her eyes again. She could hear the sound of the crashing waves in her head. It made a whooshing sound.

Kisame tried to beat more water out of her. The whooshing sound was from inside her ears not the waves. It was the sound of air moving in and out of her lungs. As Sakura tried to breathe, her lungs started to burn. But at least she was breathing. Sakura felt the cold air come in making her freeze.

"She's breathing…" said Zetsu. "We need to start a fire though. I don't like the color she's turning…"

"Will it be okay for us to move her?" asked Tobi.

"Well, she didn't hit her head or anything right?" asked Zetsu.

"I don't know, Itachi was the one who found her, not me." said Kisame. "I wonder where he went." Sakura tried to open her eyes again.

"Kisame?" she croaked. Her throat was killing her.

"Oh!" he gasped as relief washed over his features. "Kunoichi, are you okay? Can you hear me? Do you hurt anywhere?" asked Kisame.

"M-My h-head and my t-throat…" She stuttered, her lips quivering from the cold entering the cave/

"Tobi go get some firewood" ordered Zetsu. Kisame lifted Sakura's head a bit to see blood underneath. He touched her head. She was bleeding. She was going to die from blood lost if they didn't find her a medic. Where was Sasori when you needed him? He was the one good with medicine and shit. "Damn it! I'm guessing he and Deidara are still fighting with that Sannin." Zetsu nodded his head. Soon Tobi came back with some wood. As he walked in he dropped some of the logs.

"I'm terribly sorry" said Tobi as he went to pick them up but ended up dropping all of it. Kisame put his hand over his face in shame. Zetsu just shook his head. "Tobi will now start the fire!"

"NO TOBI!!!" yelled Kisame and Zetsu as they grabbed the fire wood from him. Kisame picked up the last log on the floor. "You don't deserve to start the fire!" said Kisame. Tobi went and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura slowly held his hand telling him it was okay. Tobi felt warm inside every time he was around Sakura. The day after he joined the Akatsuki, he had always tried to impress everyone especially Deidara, but it didn't work. He was always clumsy. But at least Sakura was here with him to make him feel safe.

**(A/N: this isn't a TobiSaku paring. It just saying how he feels around Sakura, like someone actually caring for him and stuff)**

Kisame put the logs together as Zetsu got ready to start the fire.

"W-where's I-Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"He went to find Deidara and Sasori." said Zetsu. Sakura went to get up.

"What are you doing?" asked Kisame as he threw the last log in his arms over his shoulder, hitting Zetsu in the face.

"T-Take me to them…" said Sakura. She was still dizzy as she clutched her forehead.

"Itachi said to stay here…" said Kisame.

"Since when was I the person to listen to Itachi?" said Sakura as she smiled. She turned to Tobi. "Please can _you _take me to them?" asked Sakura. Tobi nodded as he crouched down to let Sakura get on his back. She slowly wrapped his arms around his neck as he took off. Kisame's eyes widened. Damn it.

"Tobi wait for us. If you drop her, you're a dead man!" yelled Kisame as he thought of a certain Uchiha. Kisame grabbed Zetsu as they followed right behind Tobi.

---------------------------------------------------

Kakashi jumped through the forest trying to reach the others with Naruto on his back. He was awake. He just looked at the ground. Sasuke was the same way. Their eyes were full of sadness. Sasuke was on Kumiko's back as the jump from branch to branch. Everyone was silent before Shizune spoke up. "I-I'm really sorry about Sakura. I know you guys were really close, especially you Kakashi." Kakashi looked down. When Naruto and Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura was all he had for comfort. Sakura was like his little sister.

Kakashi had a gloomier aura around her. Shizune wasn't helping.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Sakura comes back!" said Lani smiling.

"Yeah, we'll help any way we can!" said Naomi.

"Of course. Sakura-chan is a friend of mine. So I won't back down until she's comes back safe!" said Kumiko. Everyone looked at Roxas for his answer.

"What's the point, she's a member of Akatsuki. She shoul-"Roxas was cut off when Naomi covered his mouth with her hand.

"Excuse us for a moment!" said Naomi as she dragged Roxas behind a tree. Everyone else waited. Soon all everyone could hear was yelling, kicking, and punching. Soon Naomi and Roxas came back.

"Don't worry Kakashi. We'll help make sure Sakura comes back" said Roxas. Everyone sweat dropped. Sasuke and Naruto looked like they haven't heard a thing. Kumiko looked at them with sympatric eyes. She knew how it felt to have teammate die before them. She knew it all too well. She closed her eyes as a memory came to her.

**Flashback (Kumiko's POV)**

"_Kumiko, back down!" yelled a voice. "Don't get in the way!"_

_  
"Itach-niisani, I'm not a weakling!" I yelled back. I went to block a hit for my teammate Jade. Jade moved her soft dark green hair away from her eyes. She looked up to see me in front of her._

_  
"Kumiko?!" whispered Jade. I brushed my purple bangs out of my green eyes. _

_  
"Are you okay?" I asked. Jade nodded as her dark blue eyes looked for someone._

_  
"Where's Itachi-kun?" asked Jade. I looked around as I kicked an enemy shinobi in the stomach. I saw Itachi fight closer to the edge of a cliff. My eyes widened as one of the rock-nins went and stabbed Itachi. _

_  
"Itachi-niisan!" I yelled as I saw Itachi yelp in pain. Jade started to run to him._

_  
"No Jade-neechan, come back!" I knew that Jade loved Itachi, but this wasn't the time to lose control of emotions. I watched as Itachi punched the guy behind him. I saw a few shinobis grab Jade and Itachi. A woman came and shocked him with an electric shocker on their backs._

_  
"AHHH" screamed Jade in pain._

"_Jade, hang on…" said Itachi. Jade nodded as she looked at me with her pleading blue eyes. I saw Itachi's eyes widened, but why?_

"_KUMIKO!!!" yelled Itachi as he struggled to get loose from the enemies grip. I slowly turned around to see a man with raven hair and dark brown eyes._

_  
"Gantetsu, kill her!" said the woman that electrocuted my teammates. What was I to do? I was the youngest of the group. Itachi and Jade was 15. I was the only 10 year old that was a Genin, the rest the people my age was still in the academy. People thought it was weird and they let me go against a man named Kakashi to prove that I wasn't worth it. In front of the Hokage I beat him and he let me become a ninja 3 years before I really should._

_  
Gantetsu smirked as he pulled out a sword. My eyes widened with I saw the shining of his blade as he slowly took it out of his sheath. I quickly closed my eyes when I swathe blade swing at me. I felt warm blood fly to my face as I looked up._

"_Itachi-niisan!" I whispered. _

"_Are you hurt?" asked Itachi. I shook my head as Itachi punched the man named Gantetsu in the face. He grabbed me and took me to safety. I looked in the ground as I saw an invisible wire._

"_Itachi don't!" I yelled. Itachi seemed to noticed but it was too late. We looked at Jade to see that her eyes widened with fright. Itachi had triggered a bomb._

_BOOM_

"_JADE-NEECHAN!!!" I yelled as the bomb exploded where I saw Jade standing. Now were just her blood and her dead body blown to smithereens. I ran to her and started to cry._

_  
"J-Jade-neechan! I'm sorry!" I called out. I heard rumbling under me. Another bomb? I felt something grab me and threw me aside. I looked to see Itachi get hit as he was sent flying off the cliff._

"_NO! ITACHI-NIISAN!" I yelled as I went to the cliff. I watched as he fell. My widened green eyes looked at his sad red eyes as he fell in to the ocean. I was soon found and taken care of by a shinobi family in the Sand. That's how I meet Yumi, Moe, Lani, Naomi, and Roxas. Later I heard that Itachi's family had died except for his little brother, but I never knew what happened to Itachi. I thought he had died. So to this day, I pray for Itachi and Jade to be safe in where they were now. At least they'd be together. It was my fault anyways. I should have just hid. It was my entire fault. Because of me Itachi-niisan and Jade-neechan was dead._

**End of Flashback**

_Itachi-niisan, I'm going to repay you for saving my life by helping your brother defeat the man that killed your family and save Sakura-chan._

Kumiko was brought back to earth when she heard someone call her name.

"Are you okay?" asked Lani.

"I'm fine…" said Kumiko. Lani recognize that tone in her voice. Lani sighed.

"Are you still thinking about them? It's been 7 years Kumiko. They're dead. They would want you to be happy. They risked their life to save you. Itachi would have wanted you to be happy." whispered Lani. Lani knew that Itachi was alive, but he was evil and that would crush Kumiko more. So everyone decided to keep the fact secret from her. Especially the fact that Itachi was the one who killed his own family and is part of Akatsuki. Luckily no one heard her saw Itachi's name. Sasuke was asleep so he couldn't possibly hear it.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that I miss them so much. They were the first people I had close to a family since my parents died. But then I met you guys" said Kumiko, rubbing her eyes without disturbing Sasuke who was still on her back. He looked so much like Itachi.

"We're here!" said Kakashi as everyone looked to see the battle in front of them. Puppets were broken, clays were bombing, there was a flying bird made of clay and a large bird.

"Jiraiya-sama!" called out Shizune. Everyone stopped fighting. Shikamaru took the chance to use his shadow jutsu to trap Deidara and Sasori.

"Damn it…" said Sasori.

"Kakashi, what happened to Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Jiraiya as he and Kiba ran up to the others.

"What happened to Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. Deidara and Sasori looked at them.

Kakashi clenched his fists as Naruto was still on his back.

"Kakashi?" asked Kiba. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"No…" said Shikamaru. Lani took out Sakura's headband and showed it to everyone. Deidara's eyes widened. That was Sakura's headband. Sasori turn away.

"How did she die?" asked Sasori.

"She jumped off a cliff…" said Kakashi. Deidara's eyes widened. Why, why would she do that?

Soon someone came. A man in an Akatsuki coat and a hat came and stop.

"Itachi" said Sasori. Kumiko quickly turned her head to the man in front of her. Itachi? He was alive?

"Itachi-niisan?" said Kumiko as she stepped closer. "Itachi-niisan, is that you?" asked Kumiko. Lani bit her lower lip. Crap.

Itachi turned his attention as he's eyes widened. Kumiko? She looked so different. Itachi kept his hat on. He hasn't seen her in 7 years. She really has changed from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer, waist length. But her green eyes were the same.

"It's been a while hasn't it…Kumiko." said Itachi as he took off his hat. Kumiko's eyes widened it was him. But didn't he die? Kumiko's eyes widened as she began to cry.

"Itachi-niisan…" said Kumiko. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the thing she was carrying on her back.

"Little brother…" said Itachi. Kumiko had almost forgotten about Sasuke.

"He's fine!" said Kumiko. I promise you I'll kill the mad that killed your clan a-" Kumiko's eyes widened when she finally took notice of his attire. Black coat with red clouds.

"A-A-Akatsuki?" asked Kumiko as she backed up a bit.

"Surprised?" asked Itachi.

"But why? Did you get revenge for your family? Did you get the man that killed them?" Itachi chuckled darkly. Kumiko's eyes widened. No…this wasn't the Itachi she **knew**. This wasn't the Itachi she…**loved**. (A/N: Brother Sisterly love)

Kumiko backed up making sure Sasuke was still with her. Kumiko put Sasuke in Lani's cares as she got ready to fight. Kakashi's eyes widened. Kumiko's power, charka, and strength surpassed his and even Tsunade. But so does Sakura. He wondered who was stronger.

"You bastard!" yelled Kumiko as she went to punch Itachi. Itachi barely dodged it. Kumiko's strength and movement resembled those of Sakura's. The ground cracked as she charged at him. "How could you! How could you do that to them! How could you do that to Sasuke! He fucking looked up to you, you sick coldhearted bastard!" yelled Kumiko as she kicked Itachi in the stomach.

"She wasn't actually trying" Muttered Roxas. She was letting her emotions get in the way.

Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke as he appeared behind her and put her arm behind her back.

"Hn. He's weak…just like you." Itachi whispered in her ear. Her green eyes flashed a deadly color. Kumiko disappeared in his grasped. Kumiko made a few hand signs. As her hand flashed with a deadly purple charka. Kakashi's eyes widened. It was like Chidori. Kumiko let out a battle cry as she quickly aimed at Itachi. Itachi was completely off guard. This was the weak 10 years old he knew before.

He just stood still as she came towards him. Before she could completely hit him, he grabbed her hand and bent it. Breaking it in the process.

"Kumiko!" yelled Roxas. Kumiko bit her lip, trying not to cry in pain.

"What are you guys doing?! Run away with Naruto and Sasuke. I'll take care of them!"

"We're not going to go with out you!" said Shizune. "Tsunade will get mad if we left you alone." Shizune knew something no one else knew.

"Damn it go!" yelled Kumiko. Kakashi and Lani left with Sasuke and Naruto followed by everyone except Shikamaru.

"I'll kill you!" said Kumiko. "Jade wouldn't like how you turned out!" Itachi loosened his grip on her.

"Jade…" whispered Itachi. Kumiko looked up at him.

_I knew he still loved her…_

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he punched Kumiko in the stomach. "…means nothing to me…neither do you" said Itachi as he punched her to a tree. Kumiko hit her back on it as she looked at Itachi with her sad green eyes. Itachi looked away. She looked so much like Jade when she did that.

"I-Itachi-kun…" whispered Kumiko as she fell hundreds of feet below.

"Kumiko!" yelled Shikamaru as he went to catch her. He turned to Itachi. That sick man. He carried Kumiko in his arms as he ran off to catch up with the others. As he did he passed by the other members of Akatsuki. In one's arm was a bundle of pink.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Sakura?! Shikamaru saw the girl's eyes opened. Sakura looked at Shikamaru. Her eyes widened. The girl in his arms looked like someone she remembered.

Shikamaru and Tobi made eyes contact as the passed by each other. Shikamaru stopped to look at the Akatsuki. They looked back at him. Sakura just stared at Shikamaru as they disappeared in a bunch of leaves. Shikamaru just stood there as a smile formed on his mouth. Sakura was alive! Soon he remembered the person in his arms. He started to take off as he looked at Kumiko. If you forgot about the purple hair she's look like Sakura.

Shikamaru sped over to reach with the others.

---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone went to catch their breath. Soon Naruto and Sasuke woke up.

"Glad to see you guys are okay!" said Kakashi. Naruto was still hanging onto Kakashi as he looked around. Someone was missing.

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened they haven't noticed that Shikamaru was gone.

"He stayed back with Kumiko didn't he?" said Kiba.

"Kumiko?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't know her. She's a new friend of ours." said Naruto. "She came from the Sand Village with the others here."

"She protected you from Itachi." said Lani. Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi! He got off Lani's back when he noticed that he was on her back.

"Sorry..." muttered Sasuke. "We have to go back for them. Kumiko can't handle them alone!" Lani stopped him.

"She can handle them. Her power surpasses those of the Hokage!" said Lani proud of her friend.

"From what I saw, her power might rival those of Sakura…" said Kakashi.

"Should we go back?" asked Roxas.

"We should probably go back." said Naomi.

"No need to" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru with Kumiko badly injured in his arms.

"KUMIKO!" said Naomi as she and Lani ran to them.

"What happened?" asked Roxas.

"Itachi…" was all Shikamaru said. Sasuke clenched his fists. "Sakura's alive." said Shikamaru.

"What?!" said Naruto. "But she…"

"I saw her with my own eyes. She's alive." said Shikamaru. Shizune went to check on Kumiko.

"She broke a couple of ribs, her wrist is broken, she has internal bleeding, and her hands are burnt." said Shizune. "She needs to be taken to Konoha quickly. There's nothing we can do here right now." Shikamaru nodded as he looked at the group.

"The mission is over for now…" said Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke looked back at the woods.

_Sakura-chan…I won't give up. Not yet…_

_Itachi…I will get revenge and bring Sakura back…_

-------------------------------------------

"So you guys failed to bring Sakura back…" said Tsunade as she talked to everyone that went to the mission. We got two people badly injured and we failed to bring her back…"

Everyone watched the Hokage's every movement.

"How's Gai?" asked Naruto. Tsunade smiled.

"He's fine and so is Kumiko. They just need rest" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, we've noticed that Kumiko's power surpassed yours and rivals Sakura's" said Kakashi. "She even has my Chidori!" Tsunade frowned. Damn. Tsunade took a deep breath as she looked at them.

"I don't know how to explain it but, her and Sakura are the same person." said Tsunade.

"Huh?" said everyone.

"Like I said, I don't know how to explain it. Even though Kumiko has a different last name and stuff, they're the same person. Just different hair colors. They have the same DNA everything." said Tsunade as she sat down.

"So you mean like identical twins?" asked Kiba.

"Much more than that Kiba. Much more…" said Tsunade.

"Well a couple of months ago Kumiko's been having strange dreams. She saw her own death." said Lani.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yumi.

"She promised me not to tell any of you guys"

"Sakura had the problem…" said Naruto. "She came to me before and told me that she also dreamt her death as well." Tsunade quickly got up and left. Everyone looked at each other as they followed the Hokage. They watched her as she went to Kumiko's room. The saw Tsunade take out a kunai as she cut Kumiko on her arm. Tsunade frowned as she saw her cut quickly heal without a scar.

"She knows it too…" muttered Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing?!" said Shizune. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya.

"She knows the technique too…" said Tsunade. Jiraiya's eyes widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"How is she? I want to see how she's doing?" Sakura looked up at the pale ceiling above her as Sasori went to heal her. Sakura flinched as she looked at her arm. There was a cut as it quickly healed.

"What the?" muttered Sasori. Sakura slowly got up as she looked at her arm. It was like the cut wasn't even there. Sakura sat back down as she clutched her head. Soon a vision came to her.

_A girl…_

_A girl around her age…_

_A girl with purple hair…_

_She looks like me…_

_The girl that was in Shikamaru's arms…_

_The same thing was happening to her…_

_She's looking straight at me…_

_She's reaching out to me…_

Sakura reached out her hand as the two tried to touch each other. When their fingertips met, a ball of light formed in front of them. Their green eyes widened as both a vision came to them. Both were sent flying.

"HARUNO-SAN!" yelled Sasori as everyone came into the room.

-------------------------

"KUMIKO-CHAN!" yelled Lani as everyone came into the room.

The world around the two girls turned black as the girls felt like they were falling into an endless darkness.

---------------------------------------

Green eyes looked up at darkness. Sakura slowly got up. What the hell just happened? She looked in front of her to see that girl. She walked to her and sat next to her. Sakura saw her make an expression as she woke up as well.

"You…" said Sakura. Her throat was still burning from her near-death experience. Kumiko's eyes moved to see Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" muttered Kumiko. "What happened?" Sakura snorted.

"That's what I was going to ask you. You look just like me. You seemed to also have the same charka pattern. Care to explain?" asked Sakura as she went to attack Kumiko. Kumiko's eyes widened as she quickly rolled and got up. Sakura went to punch Kumiko as Kumiko did the same. Sakura raised an eye brow as their knuckles met.

No one could be able to stop that punch with their own.

"Exactly who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Kumiko Manami" said Kumiko being watchful of her every move.

"When was your birthday?" asked Sakura.

"March 28th" said Kumiko. She noticed that Sakura was getting closer.

"So are you 17?" Kumiko nodded. "What about you?" asked Kumiko.

"Same…" said Sakura as she sat down criss-crossed on the floor. She gestured Kumiko to do the same, and she did. Kumiko noticed that Sakura was studying her.

"Have I met you from somewhere?" asked Sakura. Kumiko nodded her head.

"From Konoha. I sometimes come there to help as a medic and I train under Tsunade-sama sometimes. I see you sometimes around the hospital. Your pink hair is really hard to forget." said Kumiko. Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit. She trained under Tsunade-sama too?

"Have I met you before that?" asked Sakura. Kumiko shook her head. Sakura soon looked around. "I wonder why we're here…" said Sakura. Kumiko guessed she was talking to herself so she didn't say anything.

"Sakura…" Kumiko called out. Sakura looked at her. Kumiko looked at her. Right now, she didn't seem bad or anything. Just a nice person. "Why did you go to Akatsuki?"

"…" Kumiko gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Sorry maybe I shouldn't ha-"

"I got tired…" said Sakura. Kumiko looked up. "I was tired of getting hurt and being betrayed. I was tired of people ignoring me. People also kept telling me that I was weak and I wanted to prove **him** wrong."

Kumiko looked at Sakura. 'Who is him?' she thought as she tilted her head. "But Sakura, you're wrong! Why do you think we'd risk our life for you? It's because we care about you! Do you know what Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke are going through because of y-?" Sakura slapped Kumiko across the face.

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" yelled Sakura. Soon light came from underneath their feet as they fell. Kumiko and Sakura fell on each other HARD. Kumiko fell on top of Sakura's back.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Sakura. Sakura looked up as her eyes widened. Kumiko looked up as well and had the same expression.

"Oh god…" whispered Kumiko. They noticed that they were in some type of lab or something like that. There were all these potions, books, and papers scattered everyone on the tables. Sakura and Kumiko slowly got up as the looked what were in front of them as they stepped closer.

_SPLASH_

_DRIP_

SPLASH  


_DRIP_

Shaking hands touched a large glass container in them. In the two containers was…

Sakura and Kumiko hid as someone came in.

"Yes, the process is almost complete!" said the man. " Not only will she have my daughter's DNA and looks, but strength as well!" He soon began to write in a journal. 

"N-no…" said Sakura as she stared at the man "Father…" She looked back at the container to see a younger version of herself in it. In the second container was a younger version of Kumiko.

Kumiko looked at herself. What the hell was this? Who was that man? What the hell was she doing in that container. She was like 5 years old. Kumiko looked at the man. Was this a flashback or memory?

There was soon a beeping sound as four more people came.

"What's going on sir?" asked a woman with midnight blue hair and red eyes.

"Something's wrong. The experiment is not working!"

"But that will mess everything up!" said another with dark pink hair and blue eyes.

"We have to stop the experiment or else the lab will explode!" said another man with grey hair and onyx eyes.

"But do you know the consequences for stopping the experiment now?!" said Sakura's father. "If we stop it something will happen to them!"

"I'm sorry sir!" said the woman with midnight blue hair. "But we must!" She soon pressed a button that opened the containers as she and the other lady took the children. Kumiko and Sakura followed them.

----------------------------

"Everything looks fine to me Ai!" said the blue haired lady.

"That's good Yuna" said Ai as she fixed her pink hair. "But do you know what you just did by stopping the process?" Yuna bit her lip.

"I know. Now the two will be opposites. If one feels better and happy. The other will be ill and sad. But it gets worse than that. They can feel the other's feelings and pain. We have to name them. You name the pink haired. I'll name the purple haired." said Yuna. Ai nodded as she looked at Sakura.

"I'll name her Sakura Haruno. After my last name. Yours?"

"I'll name her Kumiko Manami. Same too."

"Mr. Haruno wrote all this information down on his journal. As if he knew everything that was going to happen…"

"He's weird like that." said Ai as she carried Sakura in her arms. "Well know you have a daughter like you always wanted!" she said with a smile on her face. Yuna looked down at Kumiko. "I guess I do…"

Kumiko went down as she let all this information come to her. She wasn't really human. She was born chemically. That wasn't her real mother. She wasn't real just a…

"…a clone…" muttered Kumiko as she went back down to the lab. Sakura just followed her. Kumiko saw a journal on the table as she took it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura. Kumiko was scared.

"O-oh just looking for anything that can help us get a way out of here"

"Oh…" said Sakura as she raised an eyebrow. Soon they heard noises again. Sakura went and grabbed Kumiko's hand as they ran to hid. As they did, another ball of light formed between them.

---------------------------------------

Green eyes opened.

"Sakura you scared us!" said Kisame. "I thought you were dead or something!"

"Tobi was scared!" said Tobi as he nodded as if talking to himself.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you're finally awake!" said Deidara. Sasori nodded.

"Ah…" said Itachi. Sakura looked around. Was it all a dream? It felt so weird. Sakura felt sick for some reason. Her eyes widened. Was what that lady said true about opposites and those other stuff?

--------------------------

Gasp…

"Kumiko! Everyone she's awake!" said a voice. Kumiko looked to see Naruto yelling as everyone came into the room. Was all that a dream?

"Kumiko-chan, what's that book in your hands? It wasn't there before!" said Kiba. Kumiko looked down. It was real!

"Tsunade-sama!" said Kumiko as she handed her the book. Tsunade raised an eye brow.

"What am I to do with this?" she asked Kumiko just looked at her.

"Read it…"


	8. Chapter 8: Deception

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Kumiko! Everyone she's awake!" said a voice. Kumiko looked to see Naruto yelling as everyone came into the room. Was all that a dream?_

"_Kumiko-chan, what's that book in your hands? It wasn't there before!" said Kiba. Kumiko looked down. It was real! _

"_Tsunade-sama!" said Kumiko as she handed her the book. Tsunade raised an eye brow._

_"What am I to do with this?" she asked Kumiko just looked at her._

"_Read it…"_

**-------------------------------------------**

Tsunade sat on her desk as she looked at the book in front of her. What was so special about? Tsunade sighed as she opened it. She raised an eye brow. This was by Dr. R. Haruno. Sakura's father? Tsunade slowly went to lock her door as she continued to read.

_December 20, 1997_

_I had finally found a way to create a clone. But I had to use my daughter. But it worked. My team and I created a clone. She has the same DNA and looks as my daughter, but we made the clone stronger. By the age of 17, her strength will match up to my daughter's. We have to wait for a week for the cloning to be a success. We had to put my daughter in a container. It pains me to see her like that, but it's a must. _

Tsunade gasped after what she had just read. That bastard! How could he do that to Sakura? His own flesh and blood!

_December 22, 1997_

_The process is almost complete. The clone is forming perfectly. It's starting to look like my daughter. My daughter looks a bit ill. I'll have Yuna check up on that. I'm so excited. I just hope Sakura forgets about this experiment. _

_December 24, 1997_

_Something has gone terribly wrong. My daughter has gone weak, yet the clone grew stronger, but then today my daughter got stronger and the clone got weak. We're guessing that it's a side affect. We found a way to stop the side affects but it's not permanent. It will wear off in a couple of years. The only way to stop it is to kill the other one. As in Sakura has to destroy the clone to survive and get stronger. Same goes to the clone. If she destroys my daughter, she will get stronger and become human._

Tsunade closed the book. That was more information than she needed. She went back to Kumiko's room to see her laughing with the others. Tsunade imaged Sakura in that position laughing.

--------------------------------------

Sakura put on a white sleeve shirt with pink linings on it, followed by a red robe with a turquoise collar with gold linings on top as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself anymore. Instead of her usually pink hair it was now blackish blue. It was put up with a diamond cherry blossom clip. Sakura soon put on her black bluish eye contacts. Sakura finally got ready for her mission.

"_Sakura Haruno, I have assigned you a new mission. To gather any information you can about the Kyuubi. You will disguise as_ _the current leader of the Snow Country, Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki, the only daughter of the previous Daimyou_._ Helping you with this mission is Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi, who will act as your body guards. You must not let anyone find out about your true identity. If you have the chance, kidnap the Kyuubi." said the Leader._

"_Yes Leader…" said Sakura as she looked at her left and right to see Sasori and Itachi._

_  
"But, if you do get caught run with all the information you had received." Sakura nodded as she walked away. _

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to go back to that dreadful place. But it was a mission. She fixed her dyed hair to make it all nice. She had to change her voice too. Sakura soon heard knocking on her door.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled. Deidara came in with his disguise.

"Time to go, we have a long travel ahead of us." said Deidara.

"Yeah, and we have to carry you all the way there too!" said Kisame frowning. Sakura smiled.

"That should be a problem for you would it?" asked Sakura as she traced a finger down her cheek. "I mean, you're a big strong man aren't you?" Kisame smirked.

"Of course I am!" he said as he let his ego grow. Sasori shook his head.

"Ridiculous…" said Itachi frowning.

"Aw, don't be jealous Itachi-_kun_, I think you're a big strong man too!" said Sakura as she laughed. Itachi rolled his eyes. Women…

"What about me Sakura-chan?!" said Deidara as he felt left out. He gave Sakura a puppy-eye look.

"Aw, you are too Deidara-kun!" said Sakura as she hugged him. Sasori shook his head.

"Let's go Sakura!" said Sasori.

"It's Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki to you!" said Sakura. Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes; she has the royalty thing stuck to her mind.

"I already informed Konoha of your arrival. So it wouldn't be a problem for you to get in." said Zetsu who had entered the room.

"Okay that's good! Okay now my humble servants! Away we go!" said Sakura as she went into dreamland.

"Hn…" said Itachi as the group left.

------------------------------------------------------

"Omg, did you guys hear? Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki is coming to visit Konoha!!!" said Ino as she told the information to the gang who was at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Really? I haven't seen her in a while." said Naruto.

"When is she coming?" asked Tenten.

"In three days!" said Ino. "I need to get the flower arrangements..."

"But why is she coming here?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. Rumor has it she came to see you, Naruto, Kakashi, and…"Ino didn't finish.

"And Sakura?" Neji finished for her. Lee shot Neji a secret glare. He acts like he wasn't the reason Sakura betrayed them.

"Yeah…" said Ino. "Well, I have to go, Shikamaru, can you walk with me home?"

"What a pain…" said Shikamaru as he held Ino's hand on the way out.

"They're so cute together!" said Hinata as she secretly looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at Hinata as he smiled at her. She soon fainted.

"Ah, Hinata!" said Naruto as he went to catch her.

"Naruto!" growled Neji as he got closer. Naruto let out a nervous laugh. Tenten just sighed happily as she looked at Lee. She had definitely fallen for him. Yet, she still liked Neji. Lee looked at Tenten thinking she'd be looking at Neji, but he was shocked when he saw her looking at…at him!

"Uh…Tenten-chan?" asked Lee. Tenten sighed when she heard his voice saw her name.

"Yes Lee…" said Tenten in a dreamy way.

"You're staring…" he said. Tenten blinked as she blushed a bit.

"Oh…" said Tenten as she looked away. Lee just blinked at her. What was wrong with her? Usually she'd look at Neji but should he ask her about…

"Hyuga, the dobe is turning blue…" said Sasuke. Neji looked at Naruto to see that he was in fact turning blue and was going to turn purple.

"Hn…" said Neji as he finally let go of Naruto's neck. Naruto took the chance to breathe again. Hinata began to come around. Neji came to check up on his cousin. So Lee took the chance to talk to Tenten…privately.

"What is it Lee?" asked Tenten. Lee had a serious look on his face. Lee made sure that no one was around to hear them.

"You're part of the reason why Sakura left the village aren't you? You and Neji…" Tenten's chocolate brown eyes widened. She began to panic. Would Lee hate her if she told him the truth? Would Neji?

"Y-Yes…" said Tenten as she felt a wave of guilt come.

"Why did you do it? She's one of your closet friends. She **trusted **you…" said Lee.

"I-I know…" said Tenten as she fell to the ground and covered her face with her knees. Lee sat down next to her as he stayed with her to listen to her confession.

"I knew Sakura was in **loved** with Neji. But I had a **crush** on him longer. But I was in **love** with someone else too." Lee frowned. There was another guy! "One night Neji came over to hang out and we kinda got tipsy you know...drunk. Not completely drunk but enough not to really think straight. Soon we began to make out. I found out that Neji had a **crush** on me too. But he **loved** someone else too. It could have ended up more than kissing if it wasn't for Sakura. Right then when I saw her, I could see clearly what I was doing, and what we were doing to her when I saw Sakura began to cry as she looked at me. I could mentally feel the trust and friendship we had between us break into pieces. So small we could never put it back together if we tried." Tenten began to cry. Lee hugged her as she continued. "I soon realized that Neji was just a crush. Sakura loved him. With all her heart. I also realized that I truly loved the other person in my mind. I wish I could just tell him how I feel…"

"Who know, maybe you'll have the chance to tell him and maybe he might say he loves you back. You'll never know. Just give it time…" said Lee as he helped Tenten up.

_I hope you're right Lee…_

-----------------------------------------

**Three days later…**

They were tired. They walked for three days non-stop! They also had to carry this carriage. But they finally arrived.

"Time to do your thing…" the voice said from inside the carriage. The men nodded as they walked closer to Konoha's gates.

"Stop! State your business…" said the men guarding the gates. Blue hands pointed to the curtains with the Snow Country symbol on it.

"Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki…" said the guards as they bowed to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting…" A soft hand showed from inside the carriage as it waved up and down.

"Not a problem…" She said as she stepped out. Her silky blackish blue hair shined as she moved. Her bodyguards got up and proceed to follow her. The guards above signaled everyone that she had arrived.

"Everyone, Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki has arrived!!" yelled the guards. As the five entered the village, people began throwing flowers as fans began screaming and asking for her autographs. Remember Kazahana was also an actress.

"When will you go back to acting?!" asked a fan boy. She mentally rolled her eyes. Do you think a Daimyou would return to the acting world? If she was really a Daimyou, she'd never trade this for going back to acting.

"Sorry, I don't think I'd go back to acting. Um, can anyone show me to the Hokage?" she asked.

"I WILL!!" said a loud voice. Everyone looked to see blonde spiky hair and fanatical blue eyes.

Naruto…

"Do you remember me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes of course, Naruto Uzumaki! You're the one who saved me at the Snow Country. "Where's that boy with the chicken haired style and that beautiful girl with the pink hair?" She asked.

'_She acts well!' _thought the others behind Sakura.

"I'm right here…" said a voice. The six looked to see Sasuke walked towards their way with that silent attitude of his. Sakura inwardly frowned as her eyes narrowed at him. A certain man behind him glared at Sasuke as well.

'_Little brother…' _He thought.

"And Sakura, I think?" Naruto frowned.

"She's not here…" said Naruto.

"Really? Where is she?"

"That is none of your business!" said Sasuke as he glared at the Daimyou with his Sharingan. When he turned it on, he noticed something about the Daimyou. There was something wrong. Definitely wrong.

"Is there something wrong…**Sasuke-kun**?" asked Sakura. Sasuke eyes widened.

"What did you say?!" snapped Sasuke.

"I said is there something wrong, Sasuke-san?" she asked again. Sasuke closed his eyes as he turned his back on them.

"No…" He said coldly as he walked away. Sakura just smirked.

"Teme, that's no way to treat a Daimyou!"

"Aw, it's alright. Can you show me to the Hokage?" she asked. "I'm only going to stay here for today…so I'm really in a rush"

"Sure!" said Naruto as he walked Koyuki to the Hokage. Before they reached the door, Sakura stopped him. "It's alright Naruto-kun, I'll take it from here…"

"Okay, bye!" Naruto waved as he left.

"Sakura, what are you planning?" asked Sasori.

"Just follow my lead, and everything will go exactly as I planned…" said Sakura. Sasori looked at the others as they shrugged. Itachi just looked at her.

"This little plan of your won't do anything rash. We're here to gather information, not cause a scene and get discovered." said Itachi.

"Just trust me…" said Sakura as she knocked on the door. Sakura opened it to reveal the Hokage filing papers.

"Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, Kazahana-sama! It's a pleasure to have you here today. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes there is…Shishou!" said Sakura as her lips turned into a evil smile as her blue eyes narrowed. Tsunade's eyes widened as she knew only Sakura would call her Shishou.

"Sakura!" Tsunade got out a kunai. Sakura started to laugh.

"Shishou, do you really think a metal kunai will stop me?" said Sakura as she appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Tsunade. Deidara and Kisame went and held Tsunade from moving.

"Naruto…" was all Tsunade heard as she was knocked out.

"Put her in a closet and gag her up too…" ordered Sakura.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sasori. Sakura made a few hand signs as she transformed perfectly into Tsunade herself. Kisame smirked.

"You ceased to amaze…" said Kisame. Soon someone came into the room.

"Tsunade-sama I…" Shizune stopped talking when she saw the Akatsuki members. "Tsunade-sama, what are they-"Shizune saw the real Tsunade knocked out on the floor.

"Get her…" said Sakura as Sasori appeared in front of her and knocked her out before Shizune could put up a fight.

"We need a place to hide them…" said Deidara. Sakura thought about that.

"True, we can just put them in a cellar…" said Sakura. "Itachi, I think you know where to put them…"

"Ah…" he said as he and Kisame carried Shizune and Tsunade and disappeared.

"What are you going to do now? You could have caused a scene!" said Sasori. Sakura just smiled.

"I'm going to live Naruto's dream…" said Sakura as she put the read Hokage hat on her now blonde hair. "I can only stay in this transformation for a week. I think that would be enough time to get information, don't you say?" Deidara nodded. "And Deidara I'm going to need you to act as Shizune for a week too. Do you think you can manage?" Deidara nodded again.

"Yup" said Deidara. "Sasori, what are you going to do for the week?"

"Stick with Itachi and Kisame and make sure they won't cause a scene, especially Kisame" said Sasori as he left. Sakura looked at Deidara to see that he had already transformed to Shizune.

"Let the mission begin…" said Sakura as she looked outside of the window.

**I know it's short, but I won't be able to type my chapters for now. My parents think I've been on it almost 24/7. That's not true. But it's their rule. So I'm grounded. I convinced them to let me upload this chapter. So yeah. Everyone please review. I haven't really heard from people much lately. :**

**Next time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Tsunade-baachan!! What did you need me fo-" He noticed something wasn't right.  
_

_"Hello…Naruto…" said the person in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened he recognize that voice anywhere!  
_

_"S-Sakura-chan. Where's Tsunade-baachan? What did you do to her?" asked Naruto. Naruto watched as Deidara and Sakura transformed back into them. Before Sakura could make a move, the real Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke came rushing into the room._

"_NARUTO!!" Sasuke looked into front of him. Sakura was still there, but she was with his brother. His eyes narrowed._

"_Sakura, from now on, we're going to be serious, I'm not going to hold anything back!" said Sasuke. Sakura smirked as Itachi went and grabbed Naruto as the five jumped through the window.  
_

_"Naruto!" Tsunade called out. Sasuke jumped of the window after them. He was glad he told everyone else to be on their guards._

"_This time…we won't fail…We're getting you back Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as she picked up the pace._


	9. Chapter 9: Let the mission begin

**YEA! I got my computer back!!! Yahoo! Well here we go!**

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_What are you going to do now? You could have caused a scene!" said Sasori. Sakura just smiled._

_  
"I'm going to live Naruto's dream…" said Sakura as she put the red Hokage hat on her now blonde hair. "I can only stay in this transformation for a week. I think that would be enough time to get information, don't you say?" Deidara nodded. "And Deidara I'm going to need you to act as Shizune for a week too. Do you think you can manage?" Deidara nodded again._

_  
"Yup" said Deidara. "Sasori, what are you going to do for the week?" _

"_Stick with Itachi and Kisame and make sure they won't cause a scene, especially Kisame" said Sasori as he left. Sakura looked at Deidara to see that he had already transformed to Shizune._

"_Let the mission begin…" said Sakura as she looked outside of the window._

--------------------------------------

The bright yellow moon shined on Konoha as its leader walked to an alley.

"Where were you? We've been waiting a long time!" said Itachi.

"Suck it up. It was hard to get away from the office without people coming up to me." said Sakura.

"Five days from now...we will kidnap the Kyuubi" said Itachi.

"No one is going to touch Naruto do you hear me!" said Sakura as she glared at Itachi.

"The mission is to get information about him not cause a scene."

"Well you already did by throwing the Hokage and her apprentice in the cellar." argued Itachi.

"Break it up you two. People might hear us. We'd be in trouble if we attract any attention." said Sasori. "But I agree with the plan Sakura…"

"Fine, but let me just say this. If anyone is to touch Naruto without my permission, I will kill you" said Sakura as she and Deidara walked away.

"Like I'd listen to someone like y-"Itachi was soon up on the alley's wall with four kunais embedded in his jacket. Everyone was shocked. Nobody didn't even see her move! Not even Deidara, who was right next to her, his blue eyes widened. Sakura was in front of Itachi with a kunai ready to pierce his throat.

"Like I said, nobody is to touch Naruto without my permission, or they will die by my hands!" said Sakura as struck another kunai in the stones. Very close to Itachi's head. Everyone gulped.

"Does anyone else like to argue? Say it right now." said Sakura. "Let's go Deidara…" He nodded as he went to catch up with her. Itachi sighed as he tried to take the kunais off. He didn't succeed. Kisame helped his partner get down.

"Sheesh what's wrong with her? Is she on her period or something? God, she's scary when she's mad! But it's hot!" said Kisame smiling. Sasori shook his head as he looked back at Sakura's back. Her blonde hair shining in the moonlight as her swayed as she walked away with Deidara.

Sakura began to walk around as she looked at the building where she came from. She smiled at the shocked figure. His red eyes wide open as his raven hair moved in the moonlight from the wind. He soon disappeared with the wind.

**A couple days later**

"Where's Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki? I always wanted to talk to her. I watched all her movies!" said Ino.

"This isn't a time to think about her. We need to come up with a plan to bring Sakura back!" said Naruto. Ino settled down after that.

"You're right…" said Ino. "Maybe we can ask Tsu-"Ino was cut off when a chair was thrown out of the window in Tsunade's office. Someone screamed in pain as the chair fell on him.

Everyone looked above to see shard of glass falling. Everyone dodged it. "Freakin Tsunade, she needs to control her strength and temper." said the man was helping that other man that got hit with the chair to take it back up.

"…" the other man didn't say anything as he felt the pain on his head hurt like hell. There was a big bump and it was bleeding! His blood was also on the chair.

"We'll do it!" said Naruto. Ino took one side of the bloody chair as Naruto took the other as they carried it upstairs.

"Man, I wonder what's biting Tsunade-baachan on the ass?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto that's really disrespectful!" said Ino. "Let's hurry up. I'm going to be late. I have to meet Shikamaru at the park in 10 minutes." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you and Shikamaru dating?" asked Naruto. Ino turned bright red.

"WHAT!!!! Nothing is going on between me and that lazy ass. Besides…he's after Temari…" said Ino in a quieter tone. "Hey Naruto, I haven't really heard or seen the Hokage around this week…"

"I noticed it too. She's probably really caught up at the hospital…"

"Naruto you idiot! I work at the hospital so I would have seen her around!" said Ino. Naruto didn't say anything as he opened the door to Tsunade's room.

"BAA-CHAN!!!" Naruto called out. The two blondes saw no one in the room but they did feel someone present.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you privately. Ino…you can leave…" said a voice. The blondes almost got a heart attack. Ino narrowed her eyes. There was something wrong about the way she said that.

"Naruto, walk Ino out of the room…" Naruto nodded as he walked with Ino.

"Naruto, be careful okay…" said Ino as she left. As she did she heard running down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-baachan!! What did you need me fo-"He noticed something wasn't right. Naruto had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello…Naruto…" said the person in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened he recognize that voice anywhere!

"S-Sakura-chan. Where's Tsunade-baachan? What did you do to her?" asked Naruto. Naruto watched as Deidara and Sakura transformed back into them. Before Sakura could make a move, the real Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke came rushing into the room.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke looked into front of him. Sakura was still there, but this time four Akatsuki members were behind her, especially his brother. His eyes narrowed. So he was right.

"Sakura, from now on, we're going to be serious, I'm not going to hold anything back!" said Sasuke. Sakura smirked as she went and knocked out Naruto. Sasuke was about to move but was stopped by his brother.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called out. Itachi and Kisame stayed to make sure that Sakura had a lead with the Kyuubi.

Tsunade growled as she punched Itachi giving Sasuke a chance to go after Sakura. Sasuke jumped off the window after them. He was glad he told everyone else to be on their guards.

"This time…we won't fail…we're getting you back Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as she picked up the pace.

---------------------------

Sakura frowned. Naruto needed to lay off the ramen. He was heavy. Sakura heard noises behind her. She quickly checked to see that it wasn't Deidara or Sasori. She looked to see that Naruto was still knocked out and was drooling. The noises ended up being Lee, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba.

"She shouldn't have gotten too far!" said Shikamaru. "Luckily Kakashi and the others stopped Sasori and Deidara."

"We're lucky that Sasuke told us sooner or else we'd never had time to prepare." said Tenten. Sakura glared as she went to hide her charka. Sakura looked back down at Naruto to see that his drool was about to fall. And if it did, it would fall on Neji and it would mess up the plan. She didn't think that they'd catch up to her this quick! Sakura quickly covered his mouth with her hand. Sakura was grossed out.

Before Sakura could move she felt her feet where stuck to the branch. She looked down to see her shadow connected to no other than Shikamaru. Shikamaru made Sakura let go of Naruto as he fell into Hinata's arms.

Sakura smirked as she turned into a puff of smoke. Shikamaru eyes widened as he went back to quick alert. She got away. Well at least they got Naruto.

"Sakura-san!" Lee called out as he went after her. Tenten's eyes widened. He wouldn't be able to fight her alone!

"Lee wait!" Tenten called out as she went after him. Neji frowned as he followed his teammates and Sakura. Shikamaru frowned. No one was sticking to the plan. Damn it!

"Hinata, Kiba, take Naruto and guard him. Avoid any Akatsuki members if you can and reach the Hokage's building." said Shikamaru as he went and chased after the others. Kiba helped Hinata support Naruto as they left.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped to catch her breath. She made sure that everyone couldn't find her. Sakura looked around the forest. It was starting to get cloudy and sprinkle. Sakura soon heard rustling of leaves and running. Sakura looked up to see a shadowy figure run by. It stopped to look at her. Sakura noticed that it had a shape of Itachi. She sighed with relief. It was just Itachi.

"Itach-"Sakura stopped when she saw the figure leave her. Sakura got up and chased him. "Itachi!"

Sakura ended up in a cave. She saw the man stop into a dead end.

"I finally got you!" said Sakura. The man threw a bomb up on the cave's top making the rocks above fall. Sakura quickly covered her head as she finally looked up. Soon fire lit up the room as the man got closer.

"Now Sakura, you walked right into a trap!" said the man. His face was still covered. Sakura began to back up, but knowing there was no other way to get away from him. "Another mistake…you of all people should know better. At least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk…" said the man as he took his pole and tried to attack Sakura. Sakura dodged it as the pole hit the rocks behind her. Sakura did a few hand signs as her hands turned yellow. Soon the rocks above them began to shake as she moved it to hit him. He easily dodged it with a turn.

"I see we have much to talk about…" he said.

"Mind if I talk with my hands!" said Sakura as her hair began to lift up as yellow charka form around her. Sakura spreaded her arms as she brought it close together. Soon the rocks on the side came out forming side pillars as Sakura tried to squish the man. He jumped up in the air as he skid.

"Good…" he said as he tried to hit Sakura again with his pole. "But not good enough!" Sakura jumped up to dodge it. He tried to hit Sakura again but she rolled around to dodge it.

He growled as he tried to hit Sakura again, but soon a protective shield of rock appeared, blocking the attack. Sakura quickly got up as she forced the rock to hit him. The man struck his pole in the ground as he jumped on it. The rock broke the pole in half.

"Impressive, less of course, you were aiming for me…" he said as he let his pole dropped to the floor. Sakura's green eyes watched as it made contact with the rocky ground. The man got closer as Sakura backed up. She quickly summoned the rocks to attack him, but he dodged it as he punched Sakura to the wall. She fell back.

"Leave me alone, I'm with the Akatsuki!" she yelled.

"You don't belong with them…" he said.

"You don't know anything about me!" said Sakura. Sakura looked around to see that she could control rocks. She didn't know how but she did.

"On the contrary Sakura, I know everything about you…" he said as he took out a white butterfly hair clip. Sakura's eyes widened as a memory came to her.

"_Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke!" said Sakura as she left. Sakura smiled. She made two new friends. Wait till she tells Ino-chan. Sakura soon arrived home. Before she could open her door, ganging and yelling was heard inside. _

_  
Sakura opened the door to see her father's body rolled towards her. She looked up to see her mother get her head twisted, snapping her neck. Sakura looked up to see a man with snake-like eyes get closer to her. Sakura soon felt back._

_CRASH_

_Sakura looked to see glass embedded in her palm. The man crouched in front of her as he licked her, while taking her white butterfly hair clip her hair._

_  
"Boo"_

"N-No…" said Sakura as she backed up closer to the wall.

"I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secrets little girl."

"NO!" said Sakura as she went to grab the clip from him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her back to the wall.

"You lack control Sakura, and when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I had ever seen…" he said as he put the clip back on her hair. Sakura closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened it.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you…child." Sakura frowned. She didn't like being called child. But Sakura wondered how he knew she could control elements. She couldn't control it so she had to keep it a secret.

"Y-you can?" said Sakura.

"Right now, you are rough around the edges…" he said as he picked up a rock. "You need more than just obstacle courses. You need someone to help you, a teacher, a mentor…" he crumpled the rocks until a diamond showed. "Come with me Sakura, and I can help you shine…" Sakura slowly backed away. This man was the one who raped her long ago.

Sakura's hands tightened as she formed a tornado of rocks.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Sakura. Soon Sakura realized what she was doing.

"Don't lose control Sakura. Don't lose control!" the man stepped closer.

"Now Sakura, how can you lose something you never had…" he asked.

"NO!" yelled Sakura as the cave began to collapsed. Sakura began to be lifted up inside the tornado.

--------------------------------

Shikamaru finally reached the others. He was in time to notice that the cave was collapsing.

"Shikamaru!" said Tenten. Lee came out of the cave. "I can't locate Sakura or Neji." He said.

Hands finally got the last rock out of his view as he entered. He saw a tornado of rocks around someone with pink hair.

"Sakura, no one understands you…no on else can help you…I'll be waiting…" the man said as he walked away. Neji soon appeared as he saw the tornado. He used his Byakugan to see Sakura inside of it.

"Sakura!" said Neji as he entered the tornado. He grabbed Sakura by the waist as he hung on to her. "Sakura, I'm here. It's Neji. You're safe." He said. Sakura's eyes turned back to normal. She saw Neji in front of her. He noticed that tears were in her eyes. The rocks around them subsided as the slowly reached the ground. Sakura noticed that Neji was next to her as she ran away.

"Sakura!" Neji called as he chased after her. Tenten and the tow guys noticed that Sakura ran out of the cave.

"Sakura-san!" said Lee as he chased after her again. Sakura soon bumped in front of someone. She looked up to see him again.

"Y-you…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Sakura as she formed a jutsu similar to Chidori in her sweaty palms. Sakura let out a battle cry as she aimed her hand at her. Sakura saw the man disappeared as her eyes widened. She felt warm blood land on her face. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"N-no…" Sakura said as she pulled her hand out of his chest. Her hand was visibly shaking as she looked at her palm. Blood and lots of it.

"S-Sakura-san…" said Lee as he coughed out blood. Lee noticed that what Sakura did was an accident.

"L-Lee…" said Sakura as tears came rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry…" said Sakura. Sakura tried to form charka in her hands to heal him, before anyone saw her. But she couldn't form anything. Nothing would come out.

"No…" said Sakura as she got up. Lee's blood was all over her. Sakura heard a thunder sound above her as the rain began to pour.

"S-Sakura-san…" whispered Lee. Sakura got up as a frighten look formed on her face. Sakura didn't know what to do. Sakura soon looked up to see Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Tenten and Sakura had eye contact as she looked down to look at the person next to Sakura. Hey chocolate brown eyes widened.

"No…" Shikamaru noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes. And the way her hands were formed, it looked like she was trying to heal him.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Sakura as she ran away. Tenten went to Lee and held his right hand. Neji went on his left.

"No Lee! Lee please, say something…" she begged.

"Tenten…" whispered Lee. "I-I just wanted to let you know that I…I love you…and I always will…" whispered Lee. "So even if you love Neji, I'll still love you, always and forever. I promise you…" Tenten began to cry more.

"Lee I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I truly love you Lee. I'm sorry I never told you sooner…" said Tenten as she wrapped her arms around him. "So please…don't leave me…please…" Neji frowned as he got up. Tenten bent down to kiss his lips. She pulled way as she brushed his cheeks.

"Tenten…I love y-you…" said Lee. Tenten felt his grasp loosen. He was gone. Tenten's bangs covered her face as her hands turned into a fist. Soon a voice echoed through the forest.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAA!:" screamed Tenten.

Back at Konoha, Gai was with the others talking to Tsunade.

"So it seems like they fled. The main goal was to take Naruto from us." said Tsunade as she went to grab her cup of sake. As she did, her cup cracked. Her eyes widened.

"An oden…" said Tsunade. She went to her drawer and pulled out a lottery ticket. She looked to see that she had won. "Damn it…" said Tsunade.

"Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya! Go and look for Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru." said Tsunade. "Hurry!"

"Hai!" they said.

"They headed to the forest!" said Hinata.

-----------------------------

Sakura just kept running and running. Unknown to her someone was watching her on his screen.

"Run all you want, because no matter where you go, every step will bring you closer to me…" said the man as snake like eyes watched the screen.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Omg I killed Lee! Sorry everyone. But Sakura killed him. But it was on accident. She was trying to kill the man that raped her. And if you go back to chapter 5, I think, you will know who her raper is. So yeah…please review everyone.**

**Next time on Perfect Enemy…**

_Everyone back on the base was playing volleyball, Deidara and Sasori against Kisame and Tobi. Itachi thought it was stupid and should have gone back to find Sakura. Zetsu didn't want to play at all. They had failed the mission and lost Sakura. _

"_Heads up!" said Deidara as he served the ball. He accidentally hit it to hard as it started to aim straight to Itachi, whose back was turned to them._

"_Ah! Itachi watch out!" Deidara called as he began to flap his arms. Everyone began to panic. Itachi just slid to the side as the ball went over the cliff._

"_Aww…" said everyone. _

"_sigh I'll go get it…" said Deidara as he went to the cliff. But the weird thing was that the ball came back up by itself. "Huh…?"_

_Soon someone came up from below the cliff._

"_So…what team am I on?" asked a certain girl. Everyone's eyes were wide opened._


	10. Chapter 10: Nobody

**Hey everyone, I'm glad people noticed something from the last chapter. Most of the story is kinda based on Teen Titans because. I was watching the episodes about Terra and it inspired me to make a story about it and that's how I started to type this story. And I've been kinda doing parallels to other animes : But that's what makes the story more interesting to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Teen Titans.**

**Last time on Perfect Enemy**

_Back at Konoha, Gai was with the others talking to Tsunade._

_  
"So it seems like they fled. The main goal was to take Naruto from us." said Tsunade as she went to grab her cup of sake. As she did, her cup cracked. Her eyes widened._

"_An oden…" said Tsunade. She went to her drawer and pulled out a lottery ticket. She looked to see that she had won. "Damn it…" said Tsunade. _

"_Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya! Go and look for Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru." said Tsunade. "Hurry!"_

"_Hai!" they said._

"_They headed to the forest!" said Hinata._

_-----------------------------_

_Sakura just kept running and running. Unknown to her someone was watching her on his screen._

_  
"Run all you want, because no matter where you go, every step will bring you closer to me…" said the man as snake like eyes watched the screen._

----------------------------------

Everyone in Konoha wore black as they headed to Lee's funeral. Gai was crying a river as Tenten was making a speech for him. As she spoke she wiped her tears away as she continued to talk.

"I-I want to thank everyone for coming today. Today an important friend of ours was killed in action. Rock Lee. He was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. He would be there for you now matter what. And he always keeps his promises. And I-I" Tenten took the moment to wipe her tears away. Everyone could tell that she was having a difficult time speaking. Ino and Hinata wiped their tears. Gai just stood there silently. It was sad seeing him like this. "And I really miss him so much. He was a true ninja. He didn't even had charka and is able to be at his level in the ninja rank. He is a true hero and should be honored as one…" said Tenten. As she said that, everyone began to clap for Lee. Tenten got down as she looked at Lee's casket one last time.

"I'll never forget you Lee. I love you…always and forever…" said Tenten as she threw white and red roses together that was tied together with a white ribbon.

-----------------------------

Everyone back on the base was playing volleyball, Deidara and Sasori against Kisame and Tobi. You're probably wondering why a bunch of S-rank missing nins would play volleyball? Well it was the only way for them to keep their mind of Sakura. Itachi thought it was stupid and should have gone back to find Sakura. Zetsu didn't want to play at all. They had failed the mission and lost Sakura. It's been a week since she was gone. They had gone to look for her but could find a trail.

"Heads up!" said Deidara as he served the ball. He accidentally hit it to hard as it started to aim straight to Itachi, whose back was turned to them.

"Ah! Itachi watch out!" Deidara called as he began to flap his arms. Everyone began to panic. Itachi just slid to the side as the ball went over the cliff.

"Aww…" said everyone.

"sigh I'll go get it…" said Deidara as he went to the cliff. But the weird thing was that the ball came back up by itself. "Huh…?"

Soon someone came up from below the cliff.

"Now why would a bunch of S-rank missing nins play volleyball?" asked a certain girl. Everyone's eyes were wide opened.

"SAKURA!!!" called out Deidara.

"SAKURA!" Tobi and Deidara called out again as they ran to hug her. They glared at each other. Deidara jumped in front of Tobi as he smiled. Tobi growled as he bumped Deidara away.

"SAKURA!" said Tobi with his arms wide open. Deidara bumped Tobi away as he got closer.

"SAKURA!!!" said Deidara. Soon Deidara could feel his but burning he looked to see that Tobi had used fire style jutsu on him.

"Sakura!" said Tobi as he won. He gave Sakura a super strong hug. "Sakura, I missed you" asked Tobi. Sakura was having difficult time breathing.

"Can't breathe…" said Sakura as her face was turning blue. Tobi let go of Sakura as Deidara came to hug her.

But before he did he stopped and began to blush. "Sakura you're- I mean I…how's it…I mean…we missed you. Sakura gave him a hug as pinched his cheeks playfully as he fell backwards.

"Well if it isn't my little favorite pinky!" said Kisame.

"KISAME!" said Sakura as she went to hug him. Sasori came walking with him.

"Sasori!" said Sakura as she hugged him too.

"Hey Sakura. It's good to see you alive…" said Sasori. Soon Deidara came interfering.

"GOOD?! It's great to see her alive and safe!" said Deidara. Sakura blushed. Deidara grabbed Sakura and towed her towards Itachi. 

"Itachi!" said Deidara waving his hands. "Sakura is alive! She's back! Isn't that awesome?"

"Ah…" said Itachi. Sakura didn't say anything as she walked inside. Deidara got closer to Itachi.

"How can you be so cruel! Aren't you happy that she's alive, that she's back home with us?!" asked Deidara. Itachi got up as he brushed past Deidara.

"Ah…" he said as he went back inside.

"I hate him!" said Deidara.

"Don't worry about it Deidara…" said Sasori. "He may not show it, but inside he was worried about Sakura all week. Trust me…"

Later that night Sakura went into her room as she opened up her laptop. Sakura check around her room as she began keying in things. Sakura moved the mouse to the send button. As she clicked it, someone knocked on her door. She closed her laptop as she walked to the door to open it.

In front of her was Deidara. "Hi" he said as he blushed a bit.

"Hi?" said Sakura. Sakura could have sworn that he had hearts around him. He reminded her so much of Naruto and…Lee. All Deidara did was smile. Nothing was said. Sakura felt a bit awkward. She looked around the hall.

"Okay, well…nice talking to you…" she said as she headed back into her room. Deidara quickly pulled out something.

"I kinda made this for you…" he said.

"You did?" said Sakura as Deidara handed her the gift.

"Yeah…I kinda went crazy with the clay!" said Deidara as he tried to take out the clay from his hair. Sakura opened the present to see a heart shaped box. She opened it to see that the under the cover was a mirror.

Sakura gasped. "Deidara, it's…I don't know what to say…"

"You can say yes!" said Deidara. Sakura was puzzled. Yes to what? "Because I'm about to ask you out on a date…" He finished as he blushed again.

"Oh wow…" said Sakura as she closed the box.

"So do you want to do something tomorrow night? There's going to be a festival around here tonight and tomorrow night…"

"Tonight? Uh…sorry Deidara I can't…" said Sakura.

"But…"

"I just can't!" said Sakura as she ran back inside her room. "I'm meeting someone tonight"

"Um…okay…maybe some other time…." said Deidara as he walked back to his room.

---------------------------------

"Ah! Idiot!" said Deidara looking at himself in the mirror. Sasori just sat on the bed and watch his partner. "How could you have messed that up?! All you had to do was knock on the door and say…" Soon million of scenes played in his mind. "Anything would have been better than giving her a stupid box and acting like a total idiot!"

Sasori shook his head in pity as he threw something at Deidara.

-----------------------------

Sakura knew that Akatsuki's recent base was really close to Konoha. So Sakura decided to visit a certain someone.

Naruto was lying on his bed as he stared up in the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Fuzzy brows was dead. But he wasn't mad at Sakura. According to Shikamaru, Sakura had accidentally killed him. But she tried to save him too. Someone was after her. But still…poor Tenten. Naruto heard knocking on his window.

He looked to see someone.

"Sakura-chan?!" said Naruto. Naruto quickly got out his kunai.  
"Naruto, I didn't come here to fight. I came to talk to you. Please…" said Sakura. Naruto dropped his guard a bit. He let Sakura into his room as she sat down on his bed.

"Why are you here? Where's Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"They're at the base. I snuck out."

"Sakura-chan, please come back home…" said pleaded Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You still want me back even after I betrayed you guys and killed Lee…" said Sakura. Tears formed in her eyes again.

"Why did you betray us?" asked Naruto.

"…"

"Why did you come to me?"

"Because I trust you…" said Sakura. "Do you want to hang out?" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded his head.

--------------------------------

The door to the kitchen opened as someone entered.

"Man, am I hungry!" said Kisame as he opened the fridge. "Oh, there's a long sandwich..." He pulled it out and was about to eat it but stopped when he looked up. On the counter were enemy ninjas from…Sound.

-----------------------------------------------

"When you asked me out, I didn't realize you meant out of town." said Naruto

"It's cool isn't it?" asked Sakura. The two were on a rock in the middle of a lake. White cherry blossoms flew around the midnight air. "I guess you really have to leave a place to really appreciate it…" said Sakura. Soon nothing was said.

"Hey you hungry?" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded. "Always…"

The two stopped at a little restaurant. The two ordered ramen.

"This is really delicious!" said Naruto. "Almost delicious as Ichiraku Ramen"

"Well, I know a place that makes really good M-"Sakura looked up in the diner's mirror to see a man with snake eyes. Sakura gasped. She quickly turned around to see that no body was there.

"Um…let's get out of here. The night is still young!" said Sakura as she pulled Naruto by the arm.

"But the ramen…" whined Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------

BOOM

Part of the base was being attacked.

"Where are Sakura!" asked Itachi.

"She's not in her room!" said Sasori. The sound ninjas began attacking the base and anything that moved.

"How did they even get in here!" said Kisame. Tobi shrugged as he continued to fight.

"There's too many!" Deidara said as he continued to fight.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zetsu.

"Fight anyways!" said the leader.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura had gotten out of the roller coasters.

"That was so fun!" said Naruto

"So do you want to go on the bumper cars, merry-go-round or something?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, is everything okay?"

"Everything is good, what makes you-"

"Because I'm having fun, and I really want you to have fun. But if you're not then you know…not with me…" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you're my definition of fun. Come on, let's ride some rides." said Sakura as she pulled him. They went on rides, played a few games and went in the photo booth. Naruto had won Sakura a big white teddy bear. It was super soft. Soon two went on the Ferris wheel.

Sakura sat on the side as Naruto scooted next to her. "So why did you come to me?" asked Naruto.

"Because I need to know something from you. But you promise you won't tell anyone I came back to Konoha tonight?" Naruto nodded.

"Hey Naruto, if you knew something about me, would you still be my friend?" asked Sakura

"Of course" said Naruto

"I mean if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. No matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me wouldn't you?"

"Yes…" said Naruto "I promise Sakura-chan. No matter what." He said as he hugged her. Sakura hugged him back. Behind Naruto sat a shadowy figure

"Hello Sakura-san, remember me?" the man stood up as he pulled Naruto by the collar and moved him to the side. His glasses shined in the light. Naruto almost fell off the cart.

"Orochimaru has plans for you Sakura-san. Did you think that you and Naruto-kun could run away?" asked Kabuto. "And just to tell you that was me in the cave. Not Orochimaru."

"Leave her alone!" shouted Naruto as he went and attacked Kabuto.

"Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto and Kabuto landed on the other cart.

"Sakura run!" said Naruto. Sakura growled. This was one of the reasons why she left. Everyone was always thinking she was weak and telling her to run away.

"Stay where you are Sakura…" said Kabuto as he tried to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"What do you want with her?!" asked Naruto.

"Hm…she didn't tell you?" asked Kabuto with a smirk. "And I thought you two were best friends?" Kabuto kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him back. Naruto grabbed his foot and kicked him. But Kabuto punched him, sending him to where Sakura was. Kabuto got Naruto in a headlock.

"You think you know her. You know nothing. She never liked you. This brother and sister relationship you think you guys had never really mattered to her." Naruto growled as he grabbed Kabuto's hands and slammed him to the floor.

"Naruto come on!" said Sakura as she stuck out her hand. Naruto saw Kabuto and attacked him again. Kabuto soon got Naruto to the ground and was starting to choke him.

"S-Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. Sakura summoned her charka and caused an earthquake to happen under them.

"Naruto run!" Naruto was able to break free.

"Sakura, no!" said Kabuto as he looked at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes as she continued to sink down the Ferris wheel. Soon the smoke came. Naruto grabbed Sakura as he pulled her away. They ran into the house of mirrors. They ended up in a dead end.

"Damn it. We have to get back to Konoha!" said Naruto. "Or at least to Akatsuki's base for you." Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not going back…" said Sakura. "I can't…"

"What? Why can't you?" asked Naruto.

"Because…she's not you friend…she's my apprentice" said a deep voice Appearing in the mirrors was a reflection of Orochimaru himself. Naruto frowned as he looked around. He noticed that Sakura was gone.

"Sakura? Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"The girl you knew was merely an illusion. A fantasy. In reality she's been working for me." said Orochimaru.

"That's a lie!" said Naruto. Naruto began punching the mirrors.

"I found her when she was little…"

SMASH

"I trained her to control her impressive powers. Something Tsunade couldn't do"

SMASH

"I found out she could control the elements."

SMASH

"She was born to earn everyone's trust."

SMASH

"Her father was secretly working for sound"

SMASH

"But he ended up falling in love with her mother"

SMASH

"She was mine to use from the start"

SMASH

"The girl you grew up with used you"

SMASH

"I sent her to destroy you're little village. But ended up not to. She trusted you guys and fell in love. That she got punished for"

SMASH

"And did you know what I did to her?"

SMASH

"I"

SMASH 

"Raped"

SMASH

"her"

SMASH

"You bastard!" yelled Naruto. Almost all the mirrors were broken. "She would never do that to us! We're her family!"

"Luckily I reminded her of her reason to live. Why she was born. Tonight her orders were distracted. But I guess she took pity on you. Perhaps she wanted to keep you…as a pet. However despite her mind, terror, and judgment, she was nice enough to secretly let my ninjas inside Akatsuki's base and Konoha. You're friends are being annulated as we speak"

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura finally spoke. "It's the truth. Sakura was now standing in front of Orochimaru.

"Sakura, why?" asked Naruto.

"Because you could never give her what she needs…" said Orochimaru. Sakura ducked down as Naruto went and attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru took out a shocker and electrocuted Naruto. Sakura gasped.

"NO! I won't go through with this. Forget about what you and my father planned. I won't let you hurt the people I cared about! I won't let you hurt my friends" said Sakura. Soon her hands appeared to glow red.

"Poor child, you don't have any friends…" Soon Orochimaru was knocked down by Naruto. Sakura slowly backed away as she ran. She ended up in front of a mirror. It was her reflection. Sakura looked around to see her reflection everywhere. Sakura soon fell to the ground covering her face. She forgot everything about working with Orochimaru. But when she met him in the cave, she remembered. She wanted everything to stop. But how?

"Naruto…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" whispered Sakura as tears came in her eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen…" Soon someone came up to her.

"Then why did you let it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know okay…I don't know. Orochimaru, he helped me…saved me from my self. He said I owed him"

"So it was all a game? All your family in Konoha never mattered? I never mattered? You were just pretending all these years?"

"No, you said you'd be my friend no matter what. You promised." Naruto turned his back on her.

"Orochimaru was right, you don't have any friends…" said Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened. 

"Apprentice, come…" said Orochimaru. Sakura backed away and went to Orochimaru. She bowed her head in shame. "We have a change of plans…" Sakura looked up. This time her face started to resemble not the Sakura Naruto knew but Orochimaru himself. They walked away in the shadows.

---------------------------------------------

"Well it looks like we won…" said Kiba.

"Then why doesn't it feel like a victory?" asked Hinata.

-------------

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." said Itachi.

"But you did. We all did." said Sasori.

--------------

"The problem is that Sakura didn't just give Orochimaru access to our village and placed super cameras and information about out village…" said Tenten.

--------------

"She gave him us…" said Kisame as he gripped harder on his sword. Countless of bodies were all over the place.

--------------

"Our flaws, our weaknesses….these are everything he'd need to know." said Ino.

"It doesn't matter now…" said Sasuke.

---------------

"When Orochimaru makes his move…" said Itachi.

--------------------

"We'll be ready!" The two brothers said as they pounded their hands.

------------------

"And Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Will he be alright?" asked Neji

"He just needs a little time?" said Kakashi.

Naruto was in his room on his bed, staring at a picture of Sakura and him when they were around 11 to 12 years old.

"Sakura-chan…" muttered Naruto.

------------------------

"What about Deidara?" asked Tobi.

"Give him some time. He'll be okay…" said Sasori.

Deidara was in Sakura's room holding on to the gift that he had made her.

"Sakura…" muttered Deidara.

**I'm sorry everyone. But Lee is truly dead and Sakura had completely gone to the dark side and worked with Orochimaru and my parents think I've been brained washed by Teen Titans. So not true lol. It's called inspiration. : I want to thank everyone who's been supporting me with this story so far. And thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Next time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Sakura has what?" yelled Ino._

_  
"She's in Orochimaru's control now…" said Tsunade._

"_She betrayed us since we've met her…" said Tenten. "I say we kill her now!" _

"_Tenten! I know you're still mad about Lee, but it's was an accident and she did try to save him!" said Shikamaru._

_  
"You're still defending her? After she betrayed us?" yelled Tenten_

"_But didn't you listen to Naruto? He said that Sakura forgot about that and actually believed we were friends. She was forced to be brought up like that. It wasn't her fault. It was Orochimaru's."_

_  
"If Sakura heals his hands…it will be the end for all humanity…" said Tsunade._


	11. Chapter 11: Truce

**Last time on Perfect Enemy**

"_Well it looks like we won…" said Kiba._

"_Then why doesn't it feel like a victory?" asked Hinata._

_-------------_

"_I knew it. I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." said Itachi._

"_But you did. We all did." said Sasori._

_--------------_

"_The problem is that Sakura didn't just give Orochimaru access to our village and placed super cameras and information about out village…" said Tenten._

_--------------_

"_She gave him us…" said Kisame as he gripped harder on his sword. Countless of bodies were all over the place._

_--------------_

"_Our flaws, our weaknesses….these are everything he'd need to know." said Ino._

_  
"It doesn't matter now…" said Sasuke. _

_---------------_

"_When Orochimaru makes his move…" said Itachi._

_--------------------_

"_We'll be ready!" The two brothers said as they pounded their hands._

_------------------_

"_And Naruto?" asked Shikamaru._

"_Will he be alright?" asked Neji_

_  
"He just needs a little time?" said Kakashi._

_Naruto was in his room on his bed, staring at a picture of Sakura and him when they were around 11 to 12 years old._

"_Sakura-chan…" muttered Naruto._

_------------------------_

"_What about Deidara?" asked Tobi._

"_Give him some time. He'll be okay…" said Sasori. _

_Deidara was in Sakura's room holding on to the gift that he had made her._

"_Sakura…" muttered Deidara._

------------------

**Two years later…**

Darkness…

Everywhere was dark…the only thing that lit the room was the candles in the corners.

"Kabuto, you did an excellent job on bringing what belongs to me…" said a voice as he got up from his chair and walked to someone with a familiar robe and purple skirt with purple wires tied around her petite waist. With it was her knee high black boots with a cherry blossom painted on the heel of it.

"You had have doubts in the past…made mistakes. But all that's behind you…isn't it?" asked Orochimaru. A woman lifted her head up as she opened her dull green eyes.

"Yes…" said a mature female voice.

"You belong to me now, don't you…Sakura-chan?" His snake eyes narrowed. Her hair was longer, waist length and darker. Her green eyes were full of darkness. She was like a hollow shell of her old self, as if she never had emotions…

"I do…" said Sakura; her voice reminded Kabuto of Sasuke when he was here. Orochimaru had a creepy smile on her face. Kabuto watched as Orochimaru walked up behind Sakura. His hands still cursed with the jutsu placed on him by the Third Hokage.

"From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?" Sakura clenched her fists.

"I will…"

"Will you obey my every command?"

"I will…"

"Will you fight at my side forever?" asked Orochimaru. He ordered Kabuto to come forth as Kabuto opened his right hand to reveal something circle with a Sound shape on it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sakura.

"It's like a headband, but you put it on your stomach…" said Kabuto. "It's to represent your loyalty to us."

"So you mean like a tag as if I'm some dog?" asked Sakura. She glared at Kabuto as he began to shake in fear. He began to have goose bumps.

"N-No, not at all Sakura-chan…" said Kabuto.

"Sakura, will you fight by my side forever?" Orochimaru asked again. Sakura started at the thing again before she picked it up and put it on herself. Orochimaru smirked.

"And…" Sakura looked up. "Will you destroy Konoha?" asked Orochimaru. He looked back to see what Sakura's reaction would be.

"I thought you'd never ask…" said Sakura as an evil look on her face appeared. She looked more like Orochimaru.

"Excellent!" said Orochimaru as he stick out his tongue and licked his lips. "Sakura-chan, I want you to get all the ninjas and get them ready for a new mission. I want you to take five of our strongest ninjas and be a distraction. I need you to attack Akatsuki."

"Orochimaru, why attack those weaklings. As if Konoha would help them." said Sakura. Orochimaru smirked as he faced back to Sakura.

"Didn't you hear Sakura-chan? Konoha and Akatsuki joined forces for once to stop you…" Sakura turned around and left the room. Kabuto noticed that Sakura's eyes widened a bit. It was so quick that he barely caught it.

"Orochimaru, Sakura-chan, could control all the elements right? Sakura has excellent control in the stone/ rock element. But what about fire, water, wind, earth?" Orochimaru was silent as if thinking about what Kabuto had just said.

"Then you teach her. Have the people you know that can control those elements and help Sakura-chan. We will start our mission 5 months later. So you have all that time for Sakura-chan to learn them." said Orochimaru as he left Kabuto. "I already have sent a couple of my spies there to check up on everyone."

---------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy!" said a little voice.

"Yes, Kyoya?" asked a voice.

"When can I visit Uncle Kakashi?" asked Kyoya.

"Are you dressed up?" asked the voice.

"Yes mom, now can we go!" She started to laugh.

"Alright Kyoya, let's go" Kyoya held his mom's hand as they walked out of the house. Kyoya's raven hair blew in the wind as he looked up at his mother whose red eyes looked around happily. Soon they finally arrived at the house as Kyoya ran to the door and knocked.

"Uncle Kakashi! It's Kyoya!" said Kyoya as he banged on the door. A man with an orange book opened the door.

"Ah, Kyoya, Kurenai! Come on in. There's a few people in here too" said Kakashi. Kurenai slowly walked in to see black coats with red clouds on them. Akatsuki. Kyoya quickly hid behind his mother remembering that it was the Akatsuki that killed his father.

"Kakashi, what are they doing here?" asked Kurenai. "Don't you know they're after Naruto!"

"Don't worry Kurenai Yuuhi, or Mrs. Sarutobi. We mean no harm." said someone as he stood up. "Haven't you heard, Akatsuki and Konoha had recently joined forces to stop a certain someone who is very dangerous. Together, we might be able to stop her." said the leader. Kurenai looked at Kakashi who nodded signaling her that they were telling the truth. Everyone sat down as Kakashi served everyone some tea. Soon someone came running in.

"Kakashi!" yelled a familiar loud voice.

"How troublesome…" said another. The two stopped at the doorway to se Kurenai, Kyoya, and Kakashi having tea with Akatsuki. Soon someone fell on the floor laughing his butt off.

"Hahaha, Shikamaru do you see this?! Hahaha! T-they're having tea!" said a voice. Soon he was hit on the head by Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you idiot, shut up!" said Shikamaru. "They're here to joined forces to stop…her." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru in disbelief. But soon he began to think about a certain raven haired man.

"H-how…" Everyone turned their attention to Naruto. "How will Sasuke-teme…handle this?" asked Naruto. Kisame looked to see that Itachi looked at the ground. His bangs were covering his face. Soon it was quiet for a bit. Soon Itachi slowly got up and walked closer to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, where's is my brother?" asked Itachi. Naruto hesitated a bit as he looked at Kakashi as Kakashi nodded.

"He's at the Uchiha Compound" said Naruto. Itachi nodded as he left the house.

"Kakashi is it okay to leave him alone with Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Don't worry; I talked to Itachi about this. We have to get along if we want to defeat her" said the leader. "But after this the compromise the Hokage and I made will still be valid. We won't come and attack anyone from Konoha or your allies."

"But can I ask you something" said Naruto. "Why are you after me and why did you guys join Akatsuki?" Kakashi looked at each of the members as he stopped at Tobi.

_Obito…_

Soon they all engaged in a long conversation.

--------------------------

Sasuke looked at the area his parents last laid in front of him.

"Mom…dad…" muttered Sasuke. Soon Sasuke heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around as his kunai was blocked by his brother's kunai.

"Itachi!" growled Sasuke.

"Little brother…" muttered Itachi. "We need to talk. No fighting." Sasuke was surprised by this but he still kept his guard up.

"Why are you here?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Akatsuki and Konoha had joined forces" said Itachi. "We're trying to get Sakura back from Orochimaru."

"Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself!" said Sasuke.

"I'm trying to…become someone she's happy and safe to be around with…" muttered Itachi as he remembered his moment with Sakura one night.

**Flashback**

"_You make me so mad!" growled Sakura as she left the table. He voice still kinda hurt from earlier today when she jumped off the cliff. Everyone was silent as she made her way out of the kitchen. Itachi and Sakura had gotten into another fight. Itachi had a calm look on his face but his hands killed it as he broke his chopsticks in half. He slowly got up and left the table._

_  
"Will they ever work things out?" asked Zetsu. Everyone shrugged as they finished their dinner._

_Itachi walked down the hallway. That girl makes him so mad it's not even funny. Itachi went into his room as he fell on his bed to think._

_Sasori was hiding in the hall way. He was shirtless as he walked into Sakura's room.  
_

"_Sasori!" said Sakura as she was now in her sleeping clothes. _

_  
"You should talk to him. He was just worried. I mean you jumped off a cliff. How stupid can you get? We thought…he though you died. He freakin jumped off the cliff to get you. And you yell at him for worrying too much." Sakura didn't say anything for a bit. Sasori sat on the bed as Sakura's back was faced towards him.  
_

"_Then why aren't you mad?" asked Sakura._

_  
"Who said I'm not? I'm really disappointed in you Sakura…" said Sasori as he turned of the lights._

_  
"Huh? Sasori, why did you turn off the lights?" asked Sakura. _

_  
"I can forgive you with your body…" said Sasori as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist. Sakura gasped in surprise as she fell on the bed and Sasori was on top of her._

"_Wha-what are you-"_

"_It's your fault for being careless and defenseless…" said Sasori. Sakura didn't scream or anything but stared at Sasori with her green eyes._

_  
"Ah…" said Sakura. "I see. You wouldn't do this Sasori. You wouldn't get any benefits from sleeping with me" Sakura said it calmly and slowly. Sasori looked at Sakura as he smirked._

"_Of course…" said Sasori as he got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You really are an interesting person." Sakura soon got u from the bed._

"_But I understand what you were trying to teach me…" said Sakura. Sasori got up as he looked back._

_---------------------_

_Itachi sighed. Maybe he was a bit over the edge with her. She was confused and lost. He couldn't blame her. Maybe he should apologies. Itachi got up as he walked to Sakura's room. Itachi opened the door and was shocked to see what was in front of him._

_Sakura was on the bed as Sasori was half naked. Only one thing came to mind._

_  
"Sasori, you-"Itachi stopped when Sasori threw his shirt at his face as he left the room._

_  
"Maybe she does know what she's doing…" said Sasori as he walked back to his room._

_--------------------------_

_The dark sky was cloudy as it rained. A few light thunderstorms could be heard. Sakura looked at the window as Itachi walked up to her._

"_What were you doing with Sasori?" asked Itachi. Sakura looked down as she soon turned to face him._

"_Nothing really…" said Sakura. Soon something unseen came out of Itachi. Like he was out of character._

_  
"Like I'm going to believe that! Then why were the lights off and you two were here in the room alone! You're really-"Itachi's eyes widened as he stopped before he said anything else he didn't mean to say. "Enough…a lot of things happened today and you're probably tired. Just go to bed" said Itachi as he walked away from her._

"_Ah Itachi!" Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the thunderstorm outside. She quickly looked up at Itachi. She stuck her hand out to grab him. As she, did a huge lighting hit the ground outside the room. Sakura's green eyes widened in fear. Sakura quickly got up from her spot and grabbed as much clothing as she could of Itachi's jacket._

_Itachi looked back. Sakura blushed. "Uh…I uh-"Another thunder was heard as the lighting hit the ground again. Sakura was scared out of her wits._

"_Sakura…" said Itachi as he turned to her._

"_Uh sorry, I remembered that I had to something, so please excuse me!" said Sakura as she went into the closet and locked it closed as she hid inside._

"_You can't do anything in the closet…" said Itachi. Soon a third lighting bolt hit the ground as it lit the room a bit. Itachi stared at the closet._

_  
"Sakura, are you scared of thunder? Come on Sakura, get out" said Itachi. Sakura didn't say anything._

_  
"You're just going to get yourself more scared if your in there idiot!" said Itachi as he walked up to the closet. He put his hands on the handles as he tried to open it._

"_I'm fine…" said Sakura as she was curled up in a ball. "This is how I get over it every time" _

_  
__**Every time…**_

_**Every time by yourself…**_

_**In your house…**_

_**Even though we were close by…**_

_**You didn't call for help…**_

"_I see…" said Itachi as he pulled the door with more strength as it budged open._

_**I kind of understand you know Sakura…**_

_**You were raised to not rely on others too much…right**_

"_Then come…" said Itachi. Sakura looked up as tears were in her eyes. "Come here…" said Itachi as he stuck his hand out to her. Sakura's eyes widened as another thunder came. She jumped out of the closet as she held Itachi tight._

"_I'll be here for you for now on. I'll try to keep an eye on you so that you won't end up alone ever again" said Itachi. Soon his eyes widened. What the hell was he saying? That didn't sound like him. What was she doing to him?_

_He could feel Sakura tighten her grip on him. "Thank you…Itachi-kun…" whispered Sakura. Itachi's eyes widened as he could feel something warm inside of him._

**End of flashback (A/N: This scene was from Ouran High School Host Club. It's one of my favorite scenes! )**

Ever since then he always wanted to be there to protect his cherry blossom. Sasuke stared at his brother in amazement. He began to twitch. His brother actually showed kindness to someone and he's...he's smiling. O.o

"So has Uchiha Itachi the cold hearted killer of the Uchiha massacre fallen for the sweet Sakura Haruno?" asked Sasuke as he began to train with Itachi. Itachi smirked as he met Sasuke's kick and punch. Soon Itachi kicked Sasuke off his feet as Sasuke fell to the floor. Sasuke looked up at Itachi. His eyes widened a bit. Itachi didn't really go easy on him. Did that mean he was getting as strong as him?

Soon Sasuke saw a hand in front of him. Sasuke slowly took his hand as Itachi helped him up. "Maybe you can say that…" said Itachi.

"Well niisan, you have competition..." said Sasuke as he got back up his feet. Itachi smirked.

"I thought so…" said Itachi as their knuckles met.

**Outside the Uchiha Compound…**

"See I told you everything would be okay…" said Kakashi. Kurenai bit her lips. "Look I know you don't trust them because of what happened to Asuma, but you need to just trust them for now. Who knows they might be a big help…"

"I guess…" said Kurenai. "Come on Kyoya, let's go home…"

No reply…

"Kyoya?!" Kurenai and Kakashi looked around. Where was Kyoya?

A boy with raven hair and red eyes began walking out of the Uchiha Compound and around the village. Kyoya walked near the old team 7's meeting place was. Kyoya stared at his reflection in the water as he saw something white past by him. His eyes sparkled in delight.

"Bunny!" said Kyoya as he began to chase it. Kyoya jumped in the air to catch the rabbit but fell on his face. Kyoya had teary eyes but stopped when he saw the bunny in front of him again. Its brown eyes looked at his red ones. The bunny's nose twitched as it went in a cave. Kyoya huffed as he jumped one last time to catch the rabbit.

"I got you!" said Kyoya but he fell in the cave. Kyoya noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Looks like we have a guest and a cute little boy too!" said a voice as it grabbed the boy and knocked him out. "I'll bring him back to sound. Sakura-sama would probably take care of him" said one of the spies.

"Come back and tell us if Sakura-sama or Orochimaru-sama has any orders." Said the other ninjas in the cave. "We'll be waiting…"

-----------------------------------------

**I had the time to actually write all this! I hope you guys like this chapter. And I know some of the characters were kinda OC cough ITACHI cough. Yeah…so please tell me what you guys thought.**

**Next Time on Perfect Enemy…**

_Kurenai broke down crying. She had already lost beloved husband, now she lost her only child._

"_Kurenai, please calm down…" said Hinata.  
_

_"Who would have kidnapped Kyoya?" asked Naruto. The Akatsuki members looked at each other._

"_Sound…"_

"_Meaning Orochimaru…"  
_

_"And Sakura-chan…" Tsunade's eyes widened. That meant that sound had already entered Konoha. Tsunade bit her lip. Damn it._


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

_A boy with raven hair and red eyes began walking out of the Uchiha Compound and around the village. Kyoya walked near the old team 7's meeting place was. Kyoya stared at his reflection in the water as he saw something white past by him. His eyes sparkled in delight._

_  
"Bunny!" said Kyoya as he began to chase it. Kyoya jumped in the air to catch the rabbit but fell on his face. Kyoya had teary eyes but stopped when he saw the bunny in front of him again. Its brown eyes looked at his red ones. The bunny's nose twitched as it went in a cave. Kyoya huffed as he jumped one last time to catch the rabbit.  
"I got you!" said Kyoya but he fell in the cave. Kyoya noticed that he wasn't alone._

"_Looks like we have a guest and a cute little boy too!" said a voice as it grabbed the boy and knocked him out. _

"_I'll bring him back to sound. Sakura-sama would probably take care of him" said one of the spies.  
_

_"Come back and tell us if Sakura-sama or Orochimaru-sama has any orders." said the other ninjas in the cave. "We'll be waiting…"_

-------------------------

Kakashi and Kurenai continued to run around Konoha looking for Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" yelled Kurenai.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" yelled Kakashi. Kurenai was ready to cry. They soon stopped in front of the Hokage's building.

"Kurenai, we need to talk to the Hokage. Kyoya…Kyoya might have been kidnapped" said Kakashi. Kurenai closed her eyes as she ran into the building in anger. Kakashi hurried after her.

-------------------

"Zzzz"

"Zzzz"

The Hokage of Konoha was sleeping on piles of paper work. Empty bottles of sake were on the floor. Soon Kurenai burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled Kurenai. Tsunade woke up immediately to face her. Ink mark was on the side of her face.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade. Kurenai soon explained everything to her.

"WHAT!!!?" yelled Tsunade. Kakashi soon arrived in the room. Tsunade bit her lip.

"We're going to have to talk to everyone about this. Kakashi, we'll have the meeting in your house" said Tsunade. "Since bring the Akatsuki in the building, might lead to trouble." Tsunade began to head to Kakashi's house as Kurenai and Kakashi followed.

-----------------------------------

"Kyoya is missing!?" said Shikamaru. Everyone was silent as they looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai clenched her fists as freshly new tears streamed down her face. She had already lost beloved husband, now she lost her only child.

"Kurenai, please calm down…" said Hinata as she patted Kurenai's back. Kurenai covered her face with her hands.

"Who would have kidnapped Kyoya?" asked Ino. The Akatsuki members looked at each other.

"Sound…" said Itachi.

"Meaning Orochimaru…" said Sasuke

"And Sakura-chan…" muttered Naruto. Tsunade's eyes widened. That meant that sound had already entered Konoha. Tsunade bit her lip. Damn it.

"I saw someone, a female with green hair and purple eyes carrying a child over the gates. I went to stop her; but all I got was a piece of her shirt. That dog of yours could probably hunt her down." said Sasori. Tsunade grabbed it and examined it. It was Sound alright.

"You know what this means don't you?" said Tsunade. Everyone looked at her.

"This means that Sound has already entered Konoha. We have to keep an eye where ever we go. We don't know what they're planning." said Tsunade.

"But what would they want with my son!?" yelled Kurenai. Shikamaru sat down and got into his thinking position. Thousands of scenarios came to mind. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Kyoya was probably running around and found out the hideout of the enemy. They probably felt that he would tell someone, so they took him." said Shikamaru. Everyone looked at Shikamaru in awe.

"Good job, Shikamaru!" said Tsunade. "That ninja is probably taking Kyoya to their base. And Sakura is there. Knowing her, she wouldn't kill him."

"I don't trust her!" said a voice in the back. Everyone looked to see Tenten with an angry face. "She killed Lee remember!"

"Tenten…" said Shikamaru as he came up to her. "Sakura tried to save him. Why do you think she'd still stay there with him!?" Tenten's brown orbs widened with realization.

"I still won't forgive her!" said Tenten as she sat back down. Neji frowned as he stepped up to the Hokage.

"We should send some people to the base!" said Neji.

"No! Not until we know what Orochimaru is planning. I do not want to lose any more of you guys!" said Tsunade. "I need you guys just to keep a close eye around Konoha. Okay. This meeting is dismissed." People began to leave Kakashi's house.

Kurenai was the last to step out.

'_Sakura, please, I know you aren't as bad as everyone thinks you are. I know that the innocent girl we knew is still in there…inside of you. Please, I beg of you…take care of Kyoya…'_

-----------------------------------

"ACHOO!" a loud sneeze was heard throughout the base.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm fine…" said Sakura. Kabuto nodded as they finally the training field.

"You already know how to control the stone/rock power. But I'm sure you can't control your fire, water, wind, and earth, am I right?" asked Kabuto. Sakura didn't say anything,

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; I had four people come here to help you. They're a few of our spies. The have great control of those powers, the strongest too." said Kabuto as four people came out. They each seemed to represent their element.

"Ladies, please introduce yourselves to Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the fifth Hokage." said Kabuto.

A girl with dark red eyes and ruby red hair came stepped forward and bowed to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-sama, I'm glad to finally meet you. You are my idol, and it will be a pleasure to teach you the fire element. My name is Rikku."

Soon a girl with sky blue hair and dark blue eyes came up to Sakura.

"And I'm Aqua. I will be teaching you the water element." said Aqua as she went to where Rikku was.

Then a girl with white hair and gray eyes went up to Sakura and held her hand. She then planted a kiss on her hand.

"I'm Fuuka and I will teach you how to control the wind with anything you hold or your own hands Sakura-sama…" Finally the last one came up to introduce herself. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"A pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you. I'm Mitsuki and of course I will teach you the element of earth as in anything in earth like flowers and grass. You know anything that has to do with plants."

Sakura nodded at them. Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

"Sakura you have about five months to learn all these element and how to control them." said Kabuto. "The first month will start with Aqua, followed by Rikku, then Fuuka, then finally Mitsuki."

----------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want to come back home with us?" asked Lani as she looked at Kumiko. They were in front of the gates. Lani, Moe, Naomi, Roxas, and Yumi were heading back home but Kumiko decided to stay.

"I can't go home until the problem with Sakura is fixed." said Kumiko.

"PHs! Forget about that Sakura chick. She's not worth your time. She betrayed her village and killed that Lee guy. She can't be trusted. She can't be saved. Just forget about her and come home with us" said Roxas. Kumiko's green eyes shined with anger.

"I will not leave her in the hands of that…that…monster!" yelled Kumiko.

"If you're not going…then I'm staying with you…" said Yumi. Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Y-Yumi…"

"I'll be staying too!" said Lani. Kumiko smiled.

"You don't have to stay because I'm staying…" said Kumiko.

"Kumiko, we've been best friends for as long as I could imagine! Best friends stick together no matter what!" said Yumi as she smiled at Kumiko.

"Yup!" said Lani.

"Well, we just have to see you next time we visit or you visit!" said Naomi. The girls said good bye as Roxas had to hold the girls' bags. Roxas rolled his eyes as the girls had their 'corny moment.'

"See you three around someday…" said Moe as they began walking back to their village.

The other three watched their figures get smaller and smaller. They then began to walk back inside Konoha.

"So what's the plan?" asked Lani.

"Hinata told me that some of the enemies had sneaked into Konoha. And one of them had kidnapped Kurenai's child, Kyoya. Lani's blue eyes widened as Yumi's red eyes narrowed. Yumi punched her hand to her other hand.

"Let's kick some Sound Ass!" yelled Yumi. Lani and Kumiko shook their heads.

"Hold your horses Yumi; we don't know what Orochimaru's plan is!" said Lani.

"We have to listen to Tsunade-sama." said Kumiko. "Beside…I have to help without getting to close to Sakura…" Yumi and Lani had a confused look.

"What do you mean?" asked Lani.

"Well you see…"

**Flashback**

_**Earlier today…**_

"_Kumiko, please take a seat…" said Tsunade. Kumiko nodded as she sat down._

"_What is it?" asked Kumiko. Tsunade didn't say anything as she charged at Kumiko and kicked her straight in the stomach._

_"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune. Kumiko's eyes widened as she coughed out blood. Kumiko was thrown out of the window. People gasped below as they saw a blur of purple and black fly out of the window. Tsunade jumped out of the window after her._

_Kumiko tried to dodge all of Tsunade's punches that were being hurled towards her._

_"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing!?" yelled Kumiko. Tsunade didn't say anything as she took out multiple kunais. Kumiko's dark green eyes widened as the kunais struck her. Kumiko started to fall to the ground. _

_Before she hit the ground, Kumiko made her hand reach the ground first as she did a back flip. She quickly took out some kunais of her own as the flung them at Tsunade, who didn't' see it coming. Tsunade was cut with a few as Kumiko went and paralyzed the fifth Hokage. _

_Tsunade realized that she couldn't move her hands and legs. She was defeated. Kumiko breathed heavily as she began to heal herself. _

"_What was that about?!" yelled Kumiko. All Tsunade did was smirk._

"_I was testing you" said Tsunade. "You surpassed me in strength and skills"_

_"But why test me?" asked Kumiko._

_"Because you might be the one who could stop and save Sakura…" said Tsunade. "But…" Tsunade paused._

"But what?" asked Kumiko.

"_But the only was to stop her is to kill her…" said Tsunade. It seems like you guys share the same life line or something. You feel very well don't you?" Kumiko nodded. "Well that means Sakura is feeling terribly ill. You guys are complete opposites. The only way for you to live is if you kill Sakura and take the remaining source of her life sources. The same with Sakura, if she kills you, you will no longer exist." finished Tsunade._

"_But before this ever happened, we were both feeling perfectly fine and…" Kumiko stopped talking. That day…_

_Flashback_

_**A girl…**_

_**A girl around her age…**_

_**A girl with pink hair…**_

_**She looks like me…**_

_**The girl that was who everyone was trying to save…**_

_**The same thing was happening to her…**_

_**She's looking straight at me…**_

_**She's reaching out to me…**_

_**Kumiko reached out her hand as the two tried to touch each other. When their fingertips met, a ball of light formed in front of them. Their green eyes widened as both a vision came to them. Both were sent flying.**_

_**  
"Kumiko!" yelled Lani as everyone came into the room.**_

_**-------------------------**_

"_**Sakura-san!" yelled Sasori as everyone came into the room.**_

_**The world around the two girls turned black as the girls felt like they were falling into an endless darkness.**_

_End of Flashback_

'_The moment we touched hands…our lifeline was connected.'_

_Kumiko had a sad face._

_She had to kill to leave?_

"_Kumiko…I think Sakura knows this as well, since she's working with Orochimaru. You need to stay away from her if possible. If you ever have an encounter with Sakura…__**run as fast as you can**__."_

**End of Flashback**

"Wow…" said Yumi.

"But I really want to help her…" said Kumiko. The girls sighed as they continued to walk.

---------------------------------------------

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Kabuto as he went to check her forehead. Sakura face became a pale color.

"I'm fine!" said Sakura as she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"We'll start the training this coming month." said Kabuto. The girls had already left as Sakura started to walk away. Kabuto sighed.

"That girl…" soon a kunai was flung at him. Kabuto barely dodged it. His eyes widened as he broke down a sweat. That was a close one. She was even scarier than Sasuke and that is saying something. In the shadows, snake eyes watch Sakura.

Sakura went to get something to drink. She sighed deeply as she sat back down. She heard crying down the dimmed hallway. Sakura got up to check it out as she walked up to an intersection. She saw two figures, a tall one and a short one. The short one kept crying as the taller one was yelling.

"Shut up you little brat!" yelled a female voice.

"I want my mom!" yelled a childish voice. Sakura frowned as she got closer to the two. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the kid.

"Kyoya…" muttered Sakura, but her voice echoed down the hallway.

"Sakura-sama…" said the woman as she bowed to Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan!" said Kyoya as he went to hug her. Sakura just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mereko, You will treat this boy the way you treat me. If he is harmed by any of you guys…" Sakura paused as she grabbed a guy that was walking behind her and twisted his neck in a spilt second. Mereko's purple eyes widened in fear as Kyoya hid behind Sakura as he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"That will happen to anyone that harms him. Do I make myself clear!?" asked Sakura. It wasn't the words Sakura said that scared Mereko, but the way…the way she said it. It was a deadly way. Mereko slowly moved her eyes to the man on the ground. His neck was clearly broken.

Mereko nodded as she didn't dare speak. Sakura went to lift Kyoya up in her arms as she began to walk away. Mereko sighed in relief.

"Mereko…" Mereko froze up in fear. Her purple eyes once again widened in fear. "Be a dear and tell everyone else about my guest…" Sakura soon disappeared in the darkness. Mereko backed up to the wall as she slid down to the floor.

"Damn she's scary…" said Mereko. "She may look innocent but her charka…it already surpasses Orochimaru's…"

-------------

Sakura opened the door to her room as she put Kyoya on her bed. Kyoya had stopped crying and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan?" Sakura turned around and walked up to Kyoya. She squatted down as she looked at him.

"What do you want kid?" asked Sakura. Kyoya felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked at Sakura sadly. Sakura clenched her hand at Kyoya's question.

"Why are you so evil?"

-------------------------------

Kumiko, Lani, and Yumi got out of Ichiraku ramen and began to walk again.

"Damn Kumiko, I swear do you and Naruto share the same stomach or something?" joked Lani. Kumiko laughed.

"Maybe we do, but you know I love ramen!" Soon Kumiko stopped in her steps.

"What is it Kumiko?" asked Yumi. Lani looked ahead. Her blue eyes widened. What was he doing here? This was Konoha!

"Oh no…Kumiko…" Kumiko began to walk closer to the man.

"Itachi…" muttered Kumiko as she ran to catch up to him as Itachi turned the corner.

"Itachi!" yelled Kumiko she turned the corner to see that no one was walking.

"May I help you?" asked a voice behind her. Kumiko slowly turned around. Her green eyes filled with tears.

"Itachi!" cried Kumiko as she went to punch him in the face. Itachi turned his head to the side as Kumiko went to kick him in the stomach.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kumiko. "Akatsuki isn't welcomed here!" Itachi smirked.

"Haven't you heard Kumiko? Akatsuki and Konoha had joined forces to stop Sakura" said Itachi. Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Joined forces?" repeated Kumiko. She looked up to see that Itachi was walking away.

"Wait Itachi!" yelled Kumiko. Kumiko reached out for Itachi's arm. Itachi stopped walking.

"You want to talk don't you…" said Itachi. Kumiko's cheeks tinted pink as she looked away. "Fine…" Itachi lifted Kumiko in his arms as they went somewhere else. Somewhere else where Kumiko's nosy friends wouldn't find them.

"Damn it!" yelled Yumi.

"He probably knew we were here!" said Lani.

----------------------------------------

Itachi and Kumiko were sitting on the pier near the Uchiha Compound. It was almost sunset as Kumiko looked watched the sun go down in awe. Itachi, on the other hand, looked at Kumiko's reflection. Instead of seeing Kumiko, he saw Sakura instead.

'Sakura…' thought Itachi. This was the reason he didn't want anyone getting close to him. They would get in his way.

"Itachi…" Kumiko called out. "What happened at that mission many years ago?" Itachi knew what mission she was talking about. Itachi closed his eyes as a memory came to him.

**Flashback**

"_Kumiko, back down!" yelled a voice. "Don't get in the way!"_

_"Itachi-niisan, I'm not a weakling!" Kumiko yelled back. Itachi frowned as he went to attack the enemy ninjas. Jade was knocked to the ground as the enemy went to attack her. Before the ninja could strike her, his attack was blocked by someone else's.  
_

_"Kumiko?!" whispered Jade.  
_

_"Are you okay?" she asked. Jade nodded as her dark blue eyes looked for someone.  
_

_"Where's Itachi-kun?" asked Jade. Itachi was fighting against a very big ninja. They were fighting closer to the edge of the cliff.  
_

_"Itachi-niisan!" Itachi could hear Kumiko's yelling.  
_

_"Itachi-kun!" yelled Jade as she ran to Itachi.  
_

_"No Jade-neechan, come back!" Kumiko yelled. Kumiko knew that Jade loved Itachi, but this wasn't the time to lose control of emotions. Itachi punched the guy behind him. A few shinobis grab Jade and Itachi. A woman came and shocked him with an electric shocker on their backs.  
_

_"AHHH" screamed Jade in pain._

"_Jade, hang on…" said Itachi. Jade nodded as she looked at me with her pleading blue eyes. Itachi's eyes widened._

"_KUMIKO!!!" yelled Itachi as he struggled to get loose from the enemies grip. Kumiko slowly turned around to see a man with raven hair and dark brown eyes.  
_

_"Gantetsu, kill her!" said the woman that electrocuted my teammates. Itachi bit his lip. Damn it! He will not lose any of his teammates. Itachi finally got out of the enemies' grip as he went running down the hill._

_Gantetsu smirked as he pulled out a sword. Kumiko's eyes widened when she saw the shining of his blade as he slowly took it out of his sheath. She quickly closed her eyes when she felt blade swing at me. Kumiko felt warm blood fly to her face as she looked up._

"_Itachi-niisan!" Kumiko whispered. Itachi had a huge gash in his stomach. He put a hand on his stomach to hold the blood._

"_Are you hurt?" asked Itachi. He saw Kumiko shake her head as he punched the man named Gantetsu in the face. Itachi quickly grabbed Kumiko and took her to safety. Kumiko looked in the ground as she saw a very thin wire._

"_Itachi don't!" Kumiko yelled. Itachi seemed to noticed but it was too late. They looked at Jade to see that her eyes widened with fright. Itachi had triggered the bomb._

_BOOM_

"_JADE-NEECHAN!!!" Kumiko yelled as the bomb exploded where they had just seen Jade standing. Now were just her blood and her dead body blown to smithereens. Kumiko ran to her and started to cry.  
_

_"J-Jade-neechan! I'm sorry!" Kumiko called out. Kumiko heard rumbling under her. Another bomb? Itachi ran and grabbed her as he threw her to the side. Kumiko looked to see Itachi get hit as he was sent flying off the cliff._

"_NO! ITACHI-NIISAN!" Kumiko yelled as she went to the cliff. She watched him fell. Her widened green eyes looked at his sad red eyes as he fell in to the ocean. Itachi felt the ocean's current. His gash stung due to the salty water. Itachi quickly swam up to the surface for air. Itachi looked up to see someone grab Kumiko.  
_

_"Kumiko!" yelled Itachi, but his voice was blocked by the strong wind. Itachi immediately sent his remaining charka to his feet as he began to run up to cliff. He looked to see the remains of Jade and Kumiko's headband._

_Itachi fell to his knees as he went to pick the headband up._

'_Kumiko…' thought Itachi as his grip on the headband tightened. He looked at the last time he saw Jade._

"_Jade…" muttered Itachi as he touched the pool of blood. Itachi had a feeling of revenge in him as he ran as fast as he could back to Konoha._

**End of Flashback**

"I wasn't kidnapped. A family found me when I fainted. They took care of me…" said Kumiko. "But why did you kill your clan?"

Itachi closed his eyes once more.

**Flashback**

"_You failed a mission!?" said Fugaku. Itachi closed his eyes._

_"Father, it was t-"_

"_An Uchiha never fails a mission! You will bring embarrassment to our family!"__yelled Fugaku.  
_

_"Fugaku, that's enough." said Mikoto. "Even the strongest person can slip up at times…" _

"_I heard that you lost two of your teammates. That little girl, Kumiko was it? She was kidnapped and that girl Jade, she was killed. You lost your teammates because of your foolish actions." Itachi clenched his fists as he ran out of the room. _

"_Itachi!" Mikoto called out. Itachi ran as he saw something ahead of him._

"_Itachi-niisan!" said a voice. The boy had a huge smile on his face._

'_Sasuke…' Itachi just smiled at his brother as he left. Making sure that his brother was gone, Itachi's smile turned into a frown._

"_Hey Itachi!" said a voice" Itachi knew that voice anywhere. _

"_Shisui…" muttered Itachi. "Come…let's take a walk…"_

_-----------------------_

_Itachi looked at the body in front of him. Shisui…dead on the floor. Shisui looked like he drowned himself as there was a suicide note. Itachi closed his eyes as he went back home.  
_

_"Itachi-niisan!" said Sasuke as he had that smile on his face again. Itachi passed by his brother and went to his room. There, Itachi opened his eyes to reveal__the Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_---------------------------------_

_**The next day…**_

"_Have a good day at school Sasuke…" said Mikoto as she planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.  
_

_"Bye mom. Itachi, when I get back home can you train with me?" asked Sasuke who had a shy look on his face. Itachi just flicked Sasuke's forehead._

"_Ow…" said Sasuke as he rubbed the spot._

"_I'm going to be busy…" said Itachi as he looked at his mother._

"_Well, off to school young man!" said Mikoto as She walked with Sasuke outside. "Itachi, I'm going to the market to buy tomatoes after I drop off your brother. Do you want anything?" Itachi shook his head as he took a sip of his tea.  
_

_"Okay, I'll be back soon…" said Mikoto as she closed the door behind her. Soon Itachi finished his tea as he slowly walked to his room. As he walked by he passed by someone he didn't want to see._

"_Father…" muttered Itachi.  
_

_"That girl you loved…Jade. She doesn't deserve the Uchiha name. It's a good thing she died…" said Fugaku. Itachi's eyes widened. How did he…_

_Itachi clenched his fists as he finally reached his room. There on the wall Itachi saw something he felt he needed. Taking down the sword, he took the blade off its sheath as he walked outside his room. A feeling of revenge and curiosity in him._

"_I'm hom-"Mikoto stopped as she slowly dropped the tomatoes on the floor. The house was dark and quiet…too quiet. Mikoto slowly walked around her household. _

_Soon in the darkness, something grabbed her. "Mikoto…" whispered a voice. "It's me…"_

"_Fugaku?" whispered Mikoto._

"_Hide your charka, he might find us…"_

"_Who?"  
_

_"Your son…" Mikoto's eyes widened._

"_He killed the whole entire clan. We the only ones left…" said Fugaku. Mikoto put a hand to her mouth. _

_Her precious son…killed the whole clan…_

_They couple soon reached their bedroom. Mikoto's eyes widened._

"_Mikoto…what is it" asked Fugaku. Mikoto opened to say something but all that came out was…_

"_Itachi…" said Mikoto as blood came out of her mouth. She fell to the ground._

"_Mikoto!" yelled Fugaku. In the shadows, Sharingan eyes shined in the night. Fugaku's eyes widened.  
_

_"Itachi…your eyes…they're…" Fugaku backed up a bit. "…__Mangekyou Sharingan…"_

_Itachi got closer as a scream of pain was heard throughout the compound._

_The door to the bedroom was open as a young boy looked at the corpse of his dead parents.  
_

_"Mom! Dad!..." said Sasuke as his innocent eyes widened with fear. Itachi stepped closer._

"_Itachi…no…you couldn't you…" Sasuke fell to his knees as he screamed. Itachi kneed his brother in the stomach. Sasuke slowly got up as he ran away._

**End of Flashback**

Itachi clenched his fists as the two remained quiet for a bit.

"So you really did love Jade…" muttered Kumiko. "Jade did truly love you…did you know that?"

Itachi opened his eyes as he looked up in the sky.

"I know…" whispered Itachi. "But I don't love her anymore..."

_'I think I love Sakura' _

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Next time on Perfect Enemy**

"_Sakura? That name sounds very familiar…"_

"_And who are you?" asked Sakura.  
_

_"Why…I'm Sasuke-kun's future wife…Karin" Sakura clenched her fists._

"_Sasuke wouldn't go for slutty whores like you" Sakura spat out.  
_

_"Now I know why you're name sounds so familiar. You're that girl Sasuke-kun always talked about when he was here. You were that girl he used to love." Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Well once I'm through with you, Sasuke-kun will only love me…" said Karin as she charged at Sakura. _


	13. Chapter 13: Recarnation?

**Just to warn you guys, this chapter will be very long. It will be a treat for you guys since I didn't update in a while. Please review after. I really want to hear from you guys. I know you guys read it and like it. I update more when people review **

**Last time on Perfect Enemy**

_Itachi clenched his fists as the two remained quiet for a bit._

"_So you really did love Jade…" muttered Kumiko. "Jade did truly love you…" Itachi opened his eyes as he looked up in the sky._

"_I know…" whispered Itachi. "But I don't love her anymore…"_

'_I think I might love Sakura…'_

---------------------------------------------------

"Fire!" yelled Sakura as she formed a large ball of fire in her hands as she shot it up into the sky. The ball soon separated and started to fall towards the ground. Sakura soon took the chance to control it, making it stop before it hit the ground.

"Very good!" said Rikku as she clapped her hands. "You have amazingly improved your skills for this past two weeks." Sakura smiled for once as she looked down at her hands.

"Now let's practice with moving targets" said Rikku. "You need how to handle with very fast people" Rikku touched Sakura on the shoulder as she closed her eyes. With her other hand, she made a few hand seals. Soon in a flash, someone appeared in front of them.

"Here we go. I chose someone you know. It will help you to not hold back. But let me warn you, everything will feel real but it isn't." said Rikku as she took out an orb of light in her hands. Sakura looked in front of her as her eyes widened

"L-Lee…" whispered Sakura as a memory came to her.

**Flashback**

"_Y-you…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Sakura as she formed a jutsu similar to Chidori in her sweaty palms. Sakura let out a battle cry as she aimed her hand at her. Sakura saw the man disappeared as her eyes widened. She felt warm blood land on her face. Tears began to form in her eyes._

"_N-no…" Sakura said as she pulled her hand out of his chest. Her hand was visibly shaking as she looked at her palm. , Blood and lots of it._

"_S-Sakura-san…" said Lee as he coughed out blood. Lee noticed that what Sakura did was an accident. _

_  
"L-Lee…" said Sakura as tears came rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry…" said Sakura. Sakura tried to form charka in her hands to heal him, before anyone saw her. But she couldn't form anything. Nothing would come out._

_  
"No…" said Sakura as she got up. Lee's blood was all over her. Sakura heard a thunder sound above her as the rain began to pour._

_  
"S-Sakura-san…" whispered Lee. Sakura got up as a frighten look formed on her face. Sakura didn't know what to do. Sakura soon looked up to see Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru._

_Tenten and Sakura had eye contact as she looked down to look at the person next to Sakura. Hey chocolate brown eyes widened._

_  
"No…" Shikamaru noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes. And the way her hands were formed, it looked like she was trying to heal him._

_  
"I'm sorry…" whispered Sakura as she ran away._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura clenched her fists as she tried to hold back the guilt in her. Sakura closed her eyes as she formed fire into her palms. She opened her eyes as she hurled the ball of fire towards Lee. As it hit him, he transformed his shape. Sakura's eyes widened more.

"Ino…" said Sakura. She watched at Ino slit into threes. The other two began to transform. "Shikamaru…Chouji…" Soon, slowly one by one, each clone turned into one of her friends. Sakura was soon surrounded by her friends. Sakura's eyes widened as she crouched down to her the balls of her feet as she covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Rikku frowned. Sakura was still holding back.

"Rikku-chan that's enough, dispel the jutsu. You know only you can do it…" said Mitsuki.

"No. She has to learn how to stop holding back." Fuuka said as she held Mitsuki back.

"But remember Orochimaru's orders? Stop when Sakura says so…" said Aqua. Rikku just looked at Sakura. Hey red eyes widened. Sakura was slowly getting up as she summoned a large amount of fire. The fours' eyes widened with amazement.

"Now we're getting somewhere…" said Rikku as she began to work on her jutsu. She began to make the people move. Sakura began to hurl her fireballs at the clones, hitting each one directly.

"She's very good…" said Fuuka.

"Too good…" muttered Rikku. "Let's twist it up a notch" she gave off a sinister smirk. Aqua and Mitsuki looked at each other.

"Rikku-chan, what are you going to do?" asked Aqua.

"You'll see" said Rikku as she did a set of hand signs. Soon the clones bonded together as it created one person. Sakura looked up to see…

"Sasuke-kun…" muttered Sakura.

"You're still weak…" muttered Sasuke. Sakura's eyes darkened as memories of Sasuke came to her. Memories of him putting her down and calling her weak. A tear came rolling down her cheek.

The girls looked at Sakura to see that she had taken out a pair of black leather gloves. She slowly slipped them on her hands as she squeezed her hands into a fist. She soon charged at him with anger.

Rikku looked up at Sakura. What was she doing?"

Sakura soon jumped in the air as if she was going to kick Sasuke in the face. Soon flames came out of her foot, burning Sasuke into a crisp.

Rikku's red eyes widened with surprise. How did she learn how to do that? Even she couldn't do it and she has been practicing for years while Sakura learned it in just a few weeks.

Sakura was getting ready to punch Sasuke but he soon disappeared. She soon heard clapping. She turned around and saw the girls clapping.

"Go Sakura-sama!" cheered Aqua as she jumped up in the air. She was the childish one in the group.

"Congratulations Sakura-sama…" said Fuuka. She was the mature one.

"That was so cool!" said Mitsuki as she hugged Sakura.

"You finally learned how to control the fire element. Quicker than I expected, but I want to ask you one thing. How were you able to send the fire to your feet? No person who can control fire and sent it through their feet. The only person who was able to do that was Priestess Kiyoshi. She, just like you, could control elements. She was the only person in history who could control elements. Everyone considered her a saint or angel, for she would help whoever was in need. She was good in the medical field and had superhuman strength." said Rikku. She began to walk away as the others went to catch up with her.

Rikku sat on the grass under a big tree as its shade gave her comfort. The others sat down with her. Rikku glanced at Sakura.

'_I just realized that Sakura-sama resembles Priestess Kiyoshi…'_

"Rikku-san…" Sakura called out.

"Yeah…?"

Sakura hesitated for a bit. "Who was Priestess Kiyoshi?"

Rikku sighed. "She was the greatest ninja who ever lived…" Sakura stared at her.

"She's dead?" asked Sakura. She was become very interested in this.

"She lived 500 years ago. I know someone who knows everything about her. Let's go…" said Rikku as she had everyone get up and follow her.

---------------------------------------

"Yuck!" said Mitsuki as she felt slime fall on her hair. Everyone was walking underground as it was dim and had a terrible smell.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" asked Fuuka.

"You'll see. We're almost there…" said Rikku.

"EEEEEKKKK!" screamed Aqua as her voice echoed underground. The girls looked behind their shoulders to see that Aqua was pale.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"R-R-R-R-R-Raaattsss!" stuttered Aqua as she quickly jumped on Sakura's back. Sakura sighed as she carried Aqua throughout the rest of the trip. They soon reached their destination.

"State you're business…" asked a guard who was guarding the gate.

"I'm here to see Priestess Hanaka." said Rikku. "I'm her granddaughter." The guard looked at the five as he let them in. After a couple of seconds, another group of guards had stopped them after they had let Rikku in.

"You four, please take out all your weapons…" said a man as his face got closer to Sakura's face. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She pushed the man away from her as she went to the others. Aqua had only taken out a golden bow, Mitsuki took out her green wand and Fuuka took out a pair of swords. The guards let them go by as they stopped Sakura.

"Take out your weapons please" said one of the guards. Sakura didn't say anything as she slowly took out her sword. In her pockets she took out bombs and more swords. Everyone's eyes widened. Where did she keep all of these?

Sakura then bent down and pulled up her kimono to reveal a fan as she took it out and threw it to the guards. She had no more weapons on her. As Sakura went to go to the others, the guards stopped her again.

"Take it off..." Sakura had a disgusted look on her face. "Please?" asked the guard. In a couple of seconds, the guards were soon on the floor, dead.

"Sakura-sama, you really need to learn how to control your anger as well…" said Aqua.

"Nah, those perverts deserved it anyways…" said Fuuka. The girls soon arrived at a room.

"Grandma?" Rikku called out.

"Rikku, is that you?" an old lady came out as walked up to them. Her red eyes widened when she saw Sakura.

"P-Priestess Kiyoshi!" she said as she slowly bent down to her knees and bowed.

"She really looks like her huh?" said Rikku.

"What?!" said Hanaka as she got up. "This isn't Kiyoshi-sama?" The girls shook their heads.

"We came here so you can tell us the story of Priestess Kiyoshi…" said Aqua.

"Oh well. Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable as I make you guys some nice warm tea…" said Hanaka as she walked to the other room.

"Rikku, why does you're grandma live all the way here in this dreadful place?" asked Mitsuki.

"Because we aren't really on Orochimaru's side remember! We're spies…" whispered Rikku.

"Spies?" asked Sakura. "Who are you actually working for?"

"We're all actually from Sand. We needed information about Orochimaru and recently a Hokage named Tsunade sent our village a letter. And it was about her apprentice. Her apprentice betrayed their village and was now working for Orochimaru and asked us for help. Gaara-sama, our Kazekage sent us to go find her and bring her back. We haven't seen her yet. I'm not sure if she's even here anymore…" said Fuuka.

Sakura secretly clenched her fists.

'_They're still trying to bring me back? They should just give up…'_

"Here you go…" said Hanaka as she placed the tea on the table.

"Can you tell us the story please!" said Aqua with an excited look on her face. Hanaka laughed.

"Of course dear. I'll start how she fell in love first… and then I will take it from there…"

------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: The words in bold is Hanaka speaking)**

**Kiyoshi was a priest who was loved by all. Her village was Konoha the leaf village. She had lived there since she was born. She had many friends and a crush of course.**

"Kiyoshi-neechan! Kiyoshi-neechan!" said the children as they saw Kiyoshi walking down the street.

"Hello children…" said Kiyoshi as she crouched down to greet the children. Kiyoshi smiled as she moved a strand of her pink hair away from her face.

"Kiyoshi-neechan, can you come with us to the fields to pick out flowers?" asked the girls.

"We want to go to the pond and catch frogs!" said the boys.

"Ew!" said the girls. Kiyoshi giggled.

"Well, you guys have to decide. I don't think I can split my body in half" joked Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-neechan doesn't want to do girly stuff with you guys! She wants to catch frogs right?" asked a boy.

"Um…I-"Kiyoshi was cut off by a little girl.

"No! Kiyoshi-neechan doesn't want to do yucky boy things. She would rather collect flowers right?" asked a girl.

"Kiyoshi-chan!" yelled an annoying voice.

"Kokoro!" yelled Kiyoshi as she punched Kokoro in the face.

**Kokoro was a friend of Kiyoshi. They've been friends since 13. But he had developed a crush on her and it was sort of annoying.**

Her green eyes looked to see that someone was with him. When she looked up, her heart fluttered.

"Takehiko-kun!" said Kiyoshi as she walked up to him.

**Takehiko was the heart-throb of the village. He had many fan girls. He had known Kiyoshi since he was little. They soon became friends when they were 13 as well. Kiyoshi had a crush on him too. **

Takehiko looked at her. "What?"

"Um…I was wondering…do you want to come with me to watch the children. The girls want me to help the collect flowers and the boys want me to catch frogs with them. So you want to join me? It would make my job a bit easier."

Takehiko didn't say anything as his onyx eyes looked at the children. He combed back his raven hair back.

"Whatever, I have nothing better to do…" said Takehiko.

"I want to help you Kiyoshi-chan!" said Kokoro. He moved his blond hair away from his face as he gave Kiyoshi a puppy-eye look with his blue eyes.

"Fine…" said Kiyoshi. "Okay Takehiko-kun and Kokoro will go with the guys and I will go with the girls."

The girls cheered as they led Sakura to the fields. The boys grabbed Takehiko and Kokoro to the pond.

"But I want to go with Kiyoshi-chan!" whined Kokoro. Takehiko bonked Kokoro on the head.

"Shut up dobe!" said Takehiko as he dragged Kokoro with him.

**Kiyoshi had taken the girls to the fields as they began picking flowers. The grass was so green as the flowers were as fresh as they could be.**

Kiyoshi sat down on the grass as she began sketching the scenery in front of her. Soon after a few hours…

"Kiyoshi-neechan!" called the girls.

"Yes?"

"We're done!" Kiyoshi got up but as she did her sketch began to fly away.

"Oh no!" said Kiyoshi as she ran to get the drawing. Kiyoshi kept on running, and then she soon bumped into something.

"Ow…" said Kiyoshi as she rubbed her bottom. She looked to see a hand in front of her.

"Takehiko…" whispered Kiyoshi.

"Are you going to get up or just sit there and stare at my hand all day?" asked Takehiko in a playful manner. Kiyoshi giggled as she took his hand.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" asked Kiyoshi.

"To get away from that dobe. He wanted to challenge me in a mud fight." said Takehiko. Kiyoshi laughed.

"You two seriously need to work out this rivalry of yours." said Kiyoshi as she playfully hit Takehiko on the chest. He grabbed her hand as to them…time had stopped.

Her green eyes slowly looked into his dreamy onyx ones. Slowly their heads began to get closer and closer and closer until…

"KIYOSHI-CHAN!!!" yelled Kokoro. The two quickly moved away from each other.

"That dobe…" Takehiko muttered under his breath as a tint of pink appeared on his face. Kiyoshi giggled as she linked arms with him and headed towards Kokoro.

"What is it?"

"The boys left…" said Kokoro.

"That's it?" asked Takehiko as he glared at him.

"Um…I guess so…" said Kokoro. "What were you doing here with Kiyoshi-chan? If you touch her I'll beat you up a-"Kokoro stopped talking when he looked up to see Takehiko holding hands with Kiyoshi as they walked away from him.

"HEY COME BACK HERE! I WASN"T DONE TALKING!!!" cried Kokoro as he ran to catch up with his friends.

**Kiyoshi had fallen for Takehiko and Takehiko had fallen for her as well…or so she had thought…**

"Thanks for walking with me Katsuo…" said Kiyoshi as she and her friend Katsuo was walking around night time.

**Katsuo had also known Kiyoshi since she was 13 they don't really talk to each other much but they did show respect to each other, though, they get into weird debates. **

"I didn't want you to walk home by yourself at this time of night…" said Katsuo. "But if I may ask, why did you want me to walk you to Masami's house?"

"She invited me to stay with her over the night but I told her I was going to be late" Katsuo nodded as he understood what she was saying.

"I see..." he said. "Well good night and take care. See you around in the morning…" he soon left her in front of Masami's house.

**Kiyoshi had a feeling that she shouldn't go to the house. But she did anyways…**

Kiyoshi walked up to the door as she knocked on the wooden door. No one answered. Kiyoshi went to knock again. As she did, the door opened by itself. Kiyoshi looked at the door.

'_Should I go in?'_

"Masami-chan? Masami-chan, I'm here!" said Kiyoshi as she entered the house. The house was dark. She checked around the first floor and found nothing. She slowly walked to the stairs heading up. She looked at the creak of the door of a room…Masami's room. She looked to see shadows moving.

"Masami?" she called her best friend's name out once more.

No one answered.

Kiyoshi silently went up the stairs to check it out. She slowly opened the door. When she did her eyes widened. There was Masami kissing someone. But she couldn't see the man's face.

Kiyoshi watched as she saw the man play with Masami's dark blue hair. Kiyoshi blushed. Maybe she should leave before she sees anything she doesn't want to see…if you know what I mean. Kiyoshi got up and headed for the door, she slowly opened it.

**Before she left the room, one thing stopped her…**

"Kiyoshi…" muttered the man's voice. Kiyoshi froze.

That voice…

She knew that voice anywhere…

Kiyoshi's green eyes widened as she felt her heart break and her throat tightened. She turned around and finally got a good view of the man.

SLAM

Kiyoshi fell back, closing the door behind her. The two finally broke apart. Masami's eyes widened as she pushed the man in front of him. He looked down to see Kiyoshi's pink hair.

"Kiyoshi-chan, it's not what it looks like…" said Masami. Masami's eyes widened when she saw tears streaming down Kiyoshi's face. She was hurt and heart broken because of them.

"Kiyoshi…I…she…" Kiyoshi got up, her bangs covering her eyes. The moonlight soon lit up the room a bit.

"I hate you Takehiko! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" cried Kiyoshi as she ran out of the room and out of the house.

"KIYOSHI!!!" yelled Takehiko as he ran after her. Masami looked outside the window and saw Kiyoshi running.

"Kiyoshi, I'm so sorry…" muttered Masami as a tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry…"

**Kiyoshi ran as fast as she could in the dark midnight. Gray clouds formed up in the sky as in began to rain. Thunderstorms were heard as well…**

Kiyoshi felt her body tense up when she heard the sounds of the thunderstorm. She was afraid of thunderstorms, ever since she was little. Kiyoshi couldn't move as she crouched down under a large oak tree, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

Takehiko looked up as he felt the raindrops on his skin.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he looked up.

**He had made a mistake and it would have cost him to lose someone that cared about him more than anyone would…**

"Kiyoshi!" Takehiko called out in the night. But his voice was beat by the loud thunder.

"Damn it. Kiyoshi is afraid of thunderstorms. I need to find her." Takehiko passed by a large oak tree…passing by Kiyoshi.

**The thunderstorm was over as Kiyoshi had gotten up and headed home. She packed her things and left the village the next day. The village found out as her friends and family tried to get her back, but she had joined a wicked man named Akito. Over the years, he had trained Kiyoshi to fight with no regret, to steal with no regret, and…to kill with no regret. They together had created the biggest war in history…the destruction of Konoha. Konoha and the other villages had joined forces to stop Kiyoshi and Akito. Akito sneaked into Konoha and attacked the head leader of the village. Kiyoshi soon came in and attacked… **

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled a little boy crying.

"Mommy's coming!" said the mother as she went to get her child. But it was too late; a sword was embedded in her chest, hitting the child as well. The person pulled the sword back and put it back to its sheath.

"Kiyoshi-sama, we must hurry. Akito-sama is waiting for you" said one of the ninjas. Kiyoshi nodded as put her hair put into a bun and headed to where Akito was waiting for her.

**-----------------**

Kiyoshi had reached the building and saw that Akito was there. She watched as Akito snapped his fingers. In a flash, Kiyoshi was tied up and gagged. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as Akito knocked her out.

When Kiyoshi opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the room she was before, but a cliff near the ocean.

"Akito-sama, what are you doing?!" muffled Kiyoshi. Akito took the cloth out of her mouth.

"You're helping me make the biggest jutsu alive." said Akito as he did a hand of seals. In a few minutes he had joined body with her. He made a couple of seals as he took a kunai and slashed a gash in her hands.

She watched as her hand moved parallel to her body as her blood dripped down to the ocean. Soon a ball of light appeared as it slowly got bigger.

"KIYOSHI-CHAN!" yelled a voice. Kiyoshi turned around to see that her friends were behind her…ready to stop her.

**Kiyoshi had battle her friends. Akito has taken over her body but not her mind. Kiyoshi tried to fight back.**

"Damn it!" cried Kiyoshi as she fought Kokoro. Everyone else was knocked out or busy fighting.

She kicked Kokoro to the ground as she used her rock powers to have the rocks hold his foot down. He couldn't move. She formed a structure of rocks ready to stab him.

"Kokoro, I'm sorry. I can't control my body. He's too strong" said Kiyoshi.

"That's a lie. You always had a choice. You chose to leave the village, chose to betray use, and chose to work with Akito, now you chose to give him control." said Kokoro. Kiyoshi's eyes widened. She raised her hand again dropping the rocks to the ground and helping Kokoro escape.

"_Kiyoshi, what are you doing?"_

Kiyoshi ignored him as she tried to get control of her body.

"Kokoro, please, you need to stop me" Kokoro's eyes widened but soon understood. Their friends had finished off the enemy and watched as Kokoro had punched Kiyoshi n the face.

**Kiyoshi was sent back flying over the cliff and into the ball of light as it sent Akito out of her body as he turned into ashes. Kiyoshi had fallen through the ball of light as she fell into the ocean. Her body was found as the village properly burnt her body sent her to her next life…**

**-------------------------------------- **

"Every since, the story of Kiyoshi was considered a myth. But I have a feeling it was real."

"Wow…" muttered Fuuka.

"Poor Kiyoshi…" said Aqua.

"That was a sad story…" said Mitsuki.

"Yes. But she ended up saving her village and loved ones. It is said that she was a celestial being as well. To have proof you are her recarnation, you are to have a scar in your right palm." said Hanaka.

"But I idol her power" said Rikku.

"Well, I must go…" said Sakura. "Aqua, in two weeks we will begin my training…" said Sakura as she walked away.

---------------------------------------

Later that night, Sakura laid on her bed and though about the story of Kiyoshi.

'_Her story sounds so much like my life right now…'_

Sakura raised her right hand up as she took off her gloves to reveal a scar in her right palm…

----------------------------------------

Knock Knock Knock

Sakura woke up the next morning to answer her door.

"Kabuto?"

"Sorry to disturb you Sakura-chan, but Orochimaru-sama is in need of your service right now…" said Kabuto. "You'll find him in the south wing"

Sakura just waved her hands as she closed her door to change.

----------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she walked over to the south wing. As she turned the corner she bumped into a woman with a yellow jacket and black shorts. Her rectangular glasses fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened. She knew her face from somewhere. She looked her familiar. The red hair the glasses…

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun is here in the village, I know it…" muttered a 15 year old Sakura as she walked around a crowded village. "My dog even said so…" Sakura fixed the hood of her mocha coat. _

_Sakura sighed. This village was so crowded; it was hard to get around. Sakura looked in front of her to see a girl with rectangular glasses and red hair. She wore a coat similar to her but in black._

'_She's pretty…' though Sakura as she got closer to her. They soon were right next to each other. The girl turned her head and gave Sakura eye contact. As she just smirked at her. Sakura quickly looked away as they headed to their destination._

**End of Flashback**

"Watch where you're going bitch!" said the woman as she got up. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you anyways? I haven't seen you around" she said as she picked up her glasses and put it back on. She pushed them up a bit.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno…" said Sakura as she glared at her. The woman's eyes widened.

"Sakura? That name sounds very familiar"

"And who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Why…I'm Sasuke-kun's future wife…Karin" Karin said as she giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I was his teammate and I know for a fact that Sasuke wouldn't go for slutty whores like you" Sakura spat out.

"Now I know why you're name sounds so familiar. You're that girl Sasuke-kun always talked about when he was here. You were that girl he used to love." Sakura's eyes widened.

_Sasuke-kun…loved me?_

"Well once I'm through with you, Sasuke-kun will only love me…" said Karin as she charged at Sakura. Sakura quickly dodged Karin's attack. She could tell that Karin didn't stand a chance against her. So she went easy on her, but kept her guard up. She still didn't know what she could do…

Sakura punched the ground knocking Karin off her feet. Sakura smirked as she charged at her. Karin smirked as she quickly dodged Sakura and kicked her in the stomach. Sakura pulled her hair and threw her to the wall.

The two soon separated from each other.

"I know why Sasuke-kun left your pathetic village. Because pathetic weak people like you held him back" said Karin as she scoffed at Sakura. In a second, Karin was thrown to the nearest door.

"Who's weak now?" asked Sakura as she kneed Karin the stomach. Karin coughed out blood from Sakura's strong blow. Karin wiped the blood from her mouth as she charged at Sakura again. Karin kicked Sakura in the back sending her to the wall.

"Don't underestimate me!" said Karin as she took out a sword and stabbed Sakura in the back. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned into smoke.

"Wha-"Karin wasn't able to finish as the real Sakura appeared as charged at Karin as she sent them through the stone wall that was four stories tall…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I finally updated! YAHOO!!! Ha-ha. Wow. I'm so happy. I aced all my finals…well not all of them. I have a Math final tomorrow. And I can't study because my friend has my notes I need to study with….starts to cry well…wish me luck. Ha-ha well anyways, so the myth of Priestess Kiyoshi turns out to be true and Sakura is the recarnation of her! So will history repeat itself? Who knows, we'll find out. And have you noticed that Takehiko and Kokoro are similar to Sasuke and Naruto. They could be the recarnation as well. And Akito is of course an Orochimaru version. So yeah... so back to ending, here comes the fight everyone's been waiting for…I think. Sakura vs. Karin…what will become the outcome of this catfight? Find out next time. And Please review!!!! I update quicker when I get reviews **

**-Kumiko**

**Next time on Perfect Enemy**

_The girls were pulled away from each other by something purple. It had a strong grip on them._

"_What the hell?!" said Karin as she looked down. Facing her was a snake. Her eyes widened._

_  
"Orochimaru…" said Sakura as she had a pissed off tone in her voice._

_  
"Well ladies, what do we have here?" asked Orochimaru as he licked Sakura on the cheek. She squeezed her hand trying to control her anger. She watched as Orochimaru went up to Karin and slapped her across the face._

"_Didn't I warn you not to hurt my apprentice?" asked Orochimaru as he stabbed Karin in the stomach with a kunai. She coughed out more blood. _

"_O-Orochimaru-sama…" said Karin as she winced in pain. Kabuto went up to Karin and healed her. _

"_Sakura-chan, we need to talk. I've been waiting for you…"_


	14. Chapter 14: The message

**If people didn't get the last chapter….here's a little summary to wrap it up so far…**

**In the last chapter, Sakura is training with Rikku on how to control the fire element. Rikku soon does a jutsu that makes Sakura see illusions of her friends. Rikku is trying to teach Sakura how to not hold back. Soon after Sakura sees a lot of her loved ones, she sees Sasuke. Soon Sakura kicks up in the air as she sends fire through her feet. Rikku is surprised because she had been trying to learn that move for years but Sakura got it down in just a few weeks. The only person in history who was able to do that was Priestess Kiyoshi, who lived 500 years ago. It was said that she could control the elements. She betrayed her village and ended up saving it in the end. But she had to sacrifice herself. To have proof you were her recarnation, you were to have a scar in the right hand, which Sakura has. So she's the recarnation. And Rikku and her friends aren't really working for Orochimaru and are actually spies for Suna. Later Sakura goes to the South Wing where Orochimaru is waiting for her and has an encounter with Karin… Oh and people keep saying that Karin's hair was black or red. I didn't know what to do, so I looked for her pictures and it ended up that her hair was red. So now, let's get back to the story shall we?**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Well once I'm through with you, Sasuke-kun will only love me…" said Karin as she charged at Sakura. Sakura quickly dodged Karin's attack. She could tell that Karin didn't stand a chance against her. So she went easy on her, but kept her guard up. She still didn't know what she could do…_

_Sakura punched the ground knocking Karin off her feet. Sakura smirked as she charged at her. Karin smirked as she quickly dodged Sakura and kicked her in the stomach. Sakura pulled her hair and threw her to the wall. _

_The two soon separated from each other.  
_

_"I know why Sasuke-kun left your pathetic village. Because pathetic weak people like you held him back" said Karin as she scoffed at Sakura. In a second, Karin was thrown to the nearest door._

"_Who's weak now?" asked Sakura as she kneed Karin the stomach. Karin coughed out blood from Sakura's strong blow. Karin wiped the blood from her mouth as she charged at Sakura again. Karin kicked Sakura in the back sending her to the wall.  
_

_"Don't underestimate me!" said Karin as she took out a sword and stabbed Sakura in the back. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned into smoke.  
_

_"Wha-"Karin wasn't able to finish as the real Sakura appeared as charged at Karin as she sent them through the stone wall that was four stories tall…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Karin's eyes widened as she felt Sakura and herself go through the stone wall. Soon she felt the fresh air as they began to fall from the fourth floor. Sakura grabbed Karin's jacket tightly to hang on to her. Soon Karin coughed out blood again from her mouth. Not from falling four storied tall but from Sakura kicking her straight into a tree before they fell to the ground.

"I must admit" said Karin as she weakly got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "I really underestimated you"

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. She was going easy on her. Karin still didn't know what she could do. But still, she also had to admit…Karin was good if she was still able to last this long.

Sakura just smirked. "I guess you did" she said as she took out her black gloves. She squeezed her right hand into a fist as punched the ground. Karin laughed.

"What happened? Whatever you're up to, it didn't work!" scoffed Karin as she pushed her glasses up. Sakura slowly smiled.

"On the contrary…" said Sakura. Karin narrowed her eyes. Soon she felt vibrations under her. Her eyes widened. In a flash, she was sent flying up in the sky. Sakura jumped up after her as she appeared in front of her. Karin dodged Sakura's air kick as she kicked Sakura to the ground. Sakura rolled around as she quickly got up.

Sakura closed her eyes as she summoned fire to her hands. Karin had a shocked face as Sakura started hurling fire balls at her. Karin did a few back flips to dodge them. Sakura frowned. She was probably going too easy.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" said Sakura as she made clones of herself as they charged at Karin. Karin began to punch and kick them. She soon defeated all of the clones, but where was the real Sakura?

"Where did sh-"Karin didn't finished as she felt someone above her. Up in the sky was Sakura as raised her leg in a high arc, similar to Tsunade's bruising sky leg when she fought Orochimaru.

Before Sakura could make contact with Karin, the girls were pulled away from each other by something purple. It had a strong grip on them.

"What the hell?!" said Karin as she looked down. Facing her was a snake. Her eyes widened.

"Orochimaru…" said Sakura as she had a pissed off tone in her voice as the snake's tail lowered her to the ground.

"Well ladies, what do we have here? A fight?" asked Orochimaru as he licked Sakura on the cheek. She squeezed her hand trying to control her anger. She watched as Orochimaru went up to Karin and slapped her across the face. Sakura was surprised but quickly hid it.

"Didn't I warn you not to hurt my apprentice?" asked Orochimaru as he punched Karin in the stomach. She coughed out more blood.

"O-Orochimaru-sama…" said Karin as she winced in pain. Kabuto went up to Karin and help her. Orochimaru went up to Sakura as his cold finger stroke her cheek gently.

"Sakura-chan, we need to talk. I've been waiting for you…" said Orochimaru. The snake loosened its grip on Sakura as she slowly fell to the floor. Sakura looked at the snake that held Karin as she took out her sword and cut its head off. It quickly let go of Karin as she backed away from the snake. It fell to the floor as Sakura began to walk back inside the building while putting her bloody sword away.

Orochimaru frowned as she followed Sakura. Kabuto went after as Karin stood there.

--------------------------------------------------

**A week later…**

"Fuzzy-brows…" muttered Naruto as he looked at the grave of Lee. In his palms was Lee's headband.

"_Naruto-kun, let's make a promise…" said Lee as he and Naruto were walking down the road together.  
_

_"What is it?" asked Naruto.  
_

_"Let's promise each other that we'll save Sakura-chan, no matter what…" said Lee. "I know we can get her back from Orochimaru's clutches!" Naruto's eyes flickered down to Lee's pinky. Slowly Naruto entwined his pinky with Lee's._

"That's a promise because…" 

"_That's my way of the ninja!" said Naruto and Lee._

Naruto clenched his fists as he got up.

------------------------------

"Baa-chan!" yelled Naruto as he opened Tsunade's door.

"Naruto!" yelled Tsunade. Naruto looked to see Neji and Tenten in the room as well. Tenten had a scared look on her face as Neji had a neutral one as usual. "Do you always have to enter my office like that you brat!"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Now Tenten, Hyuuga, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Neji looked down before answering.

"It was my fault that Sakura left the village" said Neji. Naruto's and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"It was you!" yelled Naruto as he punched Neji n the face. He walked to Neji and grabbed him by the collar. "It was your fault she left! It was your fault that she betrayed us! It was your fault she killed Lee!" yelled Naruto as he threw Neji to the other side of the room.

"Neji!" yelled Tenten as she ran to him. "Neji, Are you okay?" Tenten looked at Naruto as her eyes widened.

"N-Naruto…" whispered Tenten as she looked at Naruto in the eyes. Instead of seeing blue, she saw red.

"The Kyuubi…" whispered Tsunade.

Naruto breathe heavily as his eyes went back to blue. Naruto looked at his hands as it trembled.

"Neji…" said Naruto as his bangs covered his eyes. He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry. It wasn't just your fault. That mission she had. The first S-rank mission, when she didn't come back, we didn't try hard enough and we gave up trying to find her and placed her as a missing nin. We didn't appreciate her much. She was still the weak innocent girl in team 7…"

"No!" said Tsunade. "She's not that girl anymore. She has become stronger than she had been before. All she wanted was respect. And yet, we didn't notice in time. She was tired of getting hurt…" Tsunade paused as she looked at the three in the room. "So…she betrayed us to show us that she stronger than we were giving her credit for."

No one said anything for a while as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Neji…" Naruto soon called out. "What did you to Sakura?" Neji didn't say anything as he didn't dare look up. "I did something I regretted. I'm even worse than Uchiha. I took her already broken heart and broke it again." Naruto's eyes widened as Tenten slowly got up.

"Tenten, are you in this too?" asked Naruto. Tenten walked closer to Naruto and Tsunade.

"W-We were drunk and we didn't really know what was going on."

**Flashback**

"_Today was fun, right Tenten-san?!" said Lee as he jumped in the air. Tenten giggled.  
_

_"Yeah, but it sucked that Neji didn't join us. He went to train with Sakura." said Tenten as she smiled. She knew that Sakura had a crush on Neji. Tenten herself, had fallen for Konoha's handsome green beast Rock Lee, but…she still had feelings for the Hyuuga prodigy as well.  
_

_"We should have invited Sakura-san as well!" said Lee. "She's so strong and beautiful!" Tenten secretly frowned. All he talked about was Sakura. Sakura was one of her best friends, but still…  
_

_Lee probably still loved Sakura that's why she didn't let go of her feelings for Neji. But Tenten was a bit hurt inside. Lee would never love her the way he loved Sakura._

"_Well, I better go. Bye Lee" said Tenten as she waved goodbye to him. He smiled back as he went the other direction. Tenten didn't feel like herself as she went to the bar to get something to drink. _

_The place wasn't packed as Tenten entered the bar and took a seat in front of the bartender.  
_

_"Want anything little lady?" asked the bartender. Tenten sighed._

"_Give me something strong. Very strong…" said Tenten. The bartender's eyes widened.  
_

_"Are you sure about that order? I'll just give you something light an-"He stopped in his tracks as her looked to his left side. A kunai hit the bulls' eye of a target board. The bartender gulped. "Um…one very strong drink coming up" _

_Tenten put her head down on the table as she waited for her order. She heard footsteps as it stopped to the seat next to her._

"_Do you mind if I sit here?" the voice asked. Tenten looked up to see white eyes.  
_

_"Go ahead Neji…" said Tenten._

"_What are you doing here in a place like this?" asked Neji.  
_

_"I'm just wanted to drown myself in my misery…" muttered Tenten. Neji had already ordered his drink. _

"_Here you go…" said the bartender giving Tenten her drink. "Thank you" he nodded as he got Neji's drink ready. "What about you? I don't think a prodigy from a noble clan would be in a joint like this?" asked Tenten._

"_Sakura…" Neji paused as a sad aura surrounded him. "She's still in love with Uchiha. She'll never like me the way she loves him."_

"_Here you go sir" said the bartender giving Neji his drink._

_"But Sakura loves-"Tenten stopped herself. What's the point? Her and Neji are hurting because the ones they're after doesn't love them but another. _

"_Well, then let's celebrate our misery together" said Tenten as she raised her drink up. Neji did the same as they gave a toast._

_Tenten looked at Neji one last time as she took a large sip from her drink._

_----------------------------------_

_SLAM_

_Tenten's eyes widened as she realized that she was in her room and kissing someone but, someone else was in the room as well. She slowly turned to see Sakura on the floor, tears falling down her cheek. She looked in front of her to see Neji who had soon come back to his senses._

_"S-Sakura, it's not what it looks like!" said Tenten. She watched as Neji got closer to Sakura._

"_Sakura…I…" Neji reached out a hand to her, but Sakura slapped it away from her as she ran out of the house. Tenten went to the window to see that Sakura ran out into the rain. A thunderstorm was heard as she had a tear come down her face.  
_

_"Sakura, I'm sorry…" whispered Tenten. "I'm so sorry"_

**End of flashback**

"But I knew I didn't love Neji. I loved Lee…" said Tenten as she broke down crying. "But I made a mistake, and I'll never see his smiling face every again…"

Naruto looked at Neji. "Neji, who do you love, Sakura –chan or Tenten?" Everyone looked to see that Neji had left the room.

"That kid…" muttered Tsunade. "Naruto, now why are you here?" Naruto looked up at Tsunade as he fished for something in his pocket... Tenten's eyes widened. He held Lee's headband in his palms

"I made a promise to Fuzzy-brows and I intend to keep that promise" Tsunade looked at Naruto's eyes as it shined with determination.

"What was your promise?" asked Tsunade. Naruto had a smile on his face.

"To bring Sakura-chan back home where she belongs!" said Naruto as he did a good bye pose. "So let's try another retrieval mission!" Tsunade was about to say something but stopped when Shizune came rushing in to the office.

"Shizune! What's wrong?" asked Tsunade. Shizune lifted up a video tape.

--------------------------------------------------

People all gathered in a large room with a wide screen TV was in front of them. Tsunade and Shizune walked in front of the group making sure everyone called for was here.

"Everyone is here…" said Shizune. Tsunade nodded as she looked at the group.

"Before I tell you why I called you here, I need to tell you guys something else" said Tsunade. "Everyone knows that our very own Sakura Haruno betrayed the village two years ago. We had also lost another ninja, Rock Lee. I know everyone is thinking its Sakura's fault." Tsunade glanced over to Tenten. "But who do you really think is at fault here? It's no one's fault but our own. We had hurt her without realizing. She felt unneeded and unwanted. She felt like she was forgotten."

People put their heads down in shame. She was right. With the turn of events, it was no one's fault but their own. They were too busy with their own personal affairs to even realize they were slowly drifting away from Sakura.

"Well, I have sent a group of ANBU ninjas to get information about Sakura and Sand and two never came back. We guessed either they were killed or kidnapped." said Tsunade.

"Who are missing?" asked Kumiko. Tsunade bit her lower lip.

"Your friends, Lani Manaka and Yuki Kasumi" said Tsunade. Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Kumiko…" muttered Itachi. Itachi and the other Akatsuki members were in the meeting as well.

"I'm sorry Kumiko. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for them right now" said Shizune.

"Send me over to Sound so I can get them back" said Kumiko.

"Kumiko, you know the reason why I can't let you do that…" said Tsunade. Kumiko frowned as she sat back down.

"I already contacted our allies and they're helping us as much as they can" said Anko.

"Yosh! Now I have something else to show you. Earlier today, a message from Orochimaru himself was sent to us. Well I should better say a video." said Tsunade as she passed the video to Jiraiya as he popped it into the VCR.

Everyone calmly waited for the video to start. Soon Orochimaru showed up in the screen.

"Hello Tsunade. This video was just for you and your pathetic village."

"Orochimaru!" said Kisame as he gripped harder on his sword.

"I never liked him. Even when he was in Akatsuki!" said Deidara. Tobi did a thumb down sign.

"It seems like you were trying to get my Sakura-chan away from me" he said as the camera was focused on Sakura who was training with Aqua.

The people in the room were impressed. Sakura could control water?

"You see, because of me, Sakura-chan is getting stronger and stronger. And Tsunade, I think you know about the myth of Priestess Kiyoshi? Sarutobi-sensei used to tell us all of her stories when we were younger. Do you remember them? I know you do" Tsunade looked away. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade then back at the screen.

"She was your role model, even though you and that idiot though it was a myth. But…" Orochimaru stopped talking for a bit.

"Sakura-chan, please come here for a minute…"

"Saki!" said Deidara as he tried to get a view of the screen.

"Why is there a camera in my face?" asked Sakura as she looked at the camera in disgust. "Kabuto, get that thing away from me!"

"gulp Yes Sakura-chan…" The camera soon moved back to Orochimaru. "Anyways, remember how Sarutobi-sensei said that to prove that you were Priestess Kiyoshi's recarnation, you had to have a large scar in the palm of your right hand."

Everyone soon watched as Orochimaru grabbed Sakura by the waist as he held her right hand. Naruto got up in anger.

"That bastard!" yelled Sasuke as he got up in anger.

"He can't touch her like that!" yelled Neji in the back ground.

"When I see him, I'll kill him!" yelled Hinata. Kakashi signaled everyone to settle down as he stopped the tape.

"Will everyone please settle down so we can continue the video?!" asked Kakashi. People still continued to talk. Tsunade was getting a headache. She couldn't take it anymore.

BAM

Everyone was quiet as they looked at the large crater in the wall. People sat down and patiently waited.

"Uh, thank you Hokage-sama…" said Kakashi as he started the video again. Everyone watched as Orochimaru took off Sakura's glove to reveal a crimson scar. Sakura grabbed her hand away as she put the glove away.

"You're wasting my time!" said Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan!" said a voice. Kurenai looked up.

"Kyoya!" said Kurenai as she ran to the screen.

"Kyoya" said Sakura as her eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan, who is this child?!" asked Orochimaru.

"Kyoya, I though I told you to stay in the room!" scold Sakura. Kyoya was in the brink of tears.

"I was scared" said Kyoya.

"Kyoya! He's still safe!" said Kurenai. Everyone began to whisper to each other. Everyone knew that Kyoya was kidnapped and yet, he's still alive.

Orochimaru bent down to the Kyoya as was about to touch him, but was stopped when Sakura grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't touch him" said Sakura as she threw Orochimaru away from Kyoya. She lifted Kyoya in her arms.

"Come on Kyoya, let's get you some lunch" said Sakura as she walked away. "Aqua, let's take a break!" Tsunade's eyes widened. Those were the girls that Gaara asked to spy on Sakura and Orochimaru.

"Thank you Sakura…" said Kurenai as she had a smile on her face. Her son was still alive because of Sakura. "Thank you…"

"Orochimaru-sama! Are you okay?" asked Kabuto as he ran to Orochimaru.

"Curse that girl!" muttered Orochimaru as he got up. He coughed out blood. "Did you know about that Kabuto?"

"No Orochimaru-sama and this camera is still rolling" said Kabuto.

"Well, Sakura is the recarnation and I will repeat the war 500 years ago." Tsunade's and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"No…" muttered Jiraiya.

"He couldn't be talking about…"

"The destruction of Konoha." said Orochimaru. "You know how the saying goes…history repeats itself!" He had an evil smile on his face. "Oh and by the way…" The camera turned to show two people with ropes around their necks and a cloth that covered their faces. Orochimaru snapped his fingers as Karin came into view.

"Karin…" muttered Sasuke.

"You know her?" asked Ino.

"…She used to be on my team when I was working with Orochimaru…" said Sasuke.

Karin walked behind the two people and took off their clothes.

"YUMI! LANI!" yelled Kumiko as she covered her mouth. They were badly beaten up.

"Here goes your spies Tsunade" said Orochimaru. Karin shakily put her hand on the level and pulled it down. The platform they were standing on opened as they fell.

"NO!" cried Kumiko as she turned away. The girls looked away in shock as everyone was silent. All that was heard was Kumiko's cries and Hinata trying to calm her down.

Kakashi stared at the bodies carefully as the screen turned black. He soon turned off the TV.

Everyone was silent. Kumiko had stopped crying.

"I will kill him!" said Kumiko.

"We must be on our guards; I already know that a few of Sound's ninjas are hiding in the village. We must prepare for the worst. Sakura is the recarnation of Priestess Kiyoshi. And in Orochimaru's clutches, if we fight against them, Konoha will be destroyed and so will our allies…" said Jiraiya.

"There was a myth about a Priestess named Kiyoshi. She was considered a saint or angel all over the world. She could control the elements such as fire, water, earth, wind, and rocks. But she, like Sakura, ended up betraying her village and worked with a mad man named Akito. He taught her how to fight with no regret, to steal with no regret, and to kill with no regret. Soon he found out what she could really do with her powers. So one day he attacked Konoha and killed the leader of the village. Back then, there was no such thing as a Hokage. Akito soon had Kiyoshi tied up and gagged as they took her to the cliff where the Hokage Mountain is. He fused his body with hers with unknown jutsu, making him control her body. But she tried to fight it. He cut a large gash on her right palm and lifted her arm so it was parallel to her body." said Tsunade.

"But why would she betray her village?" asked Ino.

"Because she got tired of getting her by the people she loved. She was in love with her best friend Takehiko. He was the heart-throb of the village" said Jiraiya.

"Sounds like Sasuke-teme" said Naruto.

"She had another best friend named Kokoro. He was in love with her too. He was Takehiko's childhood best friend. They'd get into arguments and fights."

"Wow, they sound like Sasuke and Naruto" said Kiba.

"They could be Sasuke and Naruto's incarnation" said Hinata. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, she was missing for a week after an S-rank mission. They sent a search party for her but found nothing. The story had it that she was lying on the ground in the forest while she gained her strength back. Soon she came back to the village and found out people had given up looking for her and labeled her as missing. She walked around the village and saw her friends smiling and laughing as if they forgot all about her." said Jiraiya.

"But that's not what caused her to betray her. She had her heartbroken after that. She was in love with Takehiko, but caught him doing something she wished she hadn't seen." said Tsunade. Tenten and Neji looked up.

"Kiyoshi caught Takehiko making out with her best friend Masami…." Tenten felt her blood turn cold as Neji didn't say anything. Tsunade looked at the two before she continued.

"She left the village after that as she helped with the destruction of Konoha. So she soon realized that Akito was only using her for her powers as he performed a forbidden jutsu. A ball of light floated over Konoha as it got bigger. It was to have the blood of the person who performed it enter the ball of light. With it, the person could either destroy something or stop it. Kiyoshi fought and finally got control of her body, but only for a minute. She went to her Kokoro who she was fighting with and begged him to kill her. He said no at first but Kiyoshi asked him again. He finally accepted it and punched her in the face, sending her flying to the ball of light. She finally forced Akito out of her body where she sacrificed herself to stop the ball. Akito had died and so had she…"

"How sad…" said Chouji.

"I feel sorry for Kokoro…" said Tenten.

"I know. He had to kill Kiyoshi to save the village…" said Hinata.

"If Sakura and I were in that position, I would have nightmares about it…" Everyone heard Naruto speak. "I probably couldn't do it, even if it was to save the village…even if it is to save her…"

"Naruto-kun…" muttered Hinata.

"Naruto…" said Kakashi as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to go through this alone…"

"Yeah, I all want Ugly home!" said Sai. Ino hit him on the head.

"We all want her home…" said Shizune.

"So we'll go through this together…" said Sasuke.

"All of us will…" said Kisame. Naruto had a smile on his face.

'Together, we'll make sure we bring you back…' though Naruto as he left the room. Everyone left except for Kakashi who turned on the TV as continued to play the video.

"Karin, you know what to do know…" said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama…" Karin went up to the bodies of Lani and Yumi. "Release" Soon Lani and Yumi changed into bodies of two other people. The bodies didn't belong to Lani or Yumi. They were still alive. Soon the video was finally over.

"I though so…" said Kakashi as he turned the TV off.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Woohoo! Chapter 14 is finished. How's everyone's summer so far? Good? Boring? Bad? Well anyways, I just realized that my I can't really write battles as in describe it. Sorry, the Sakura vs. Karin battle was poorly written. So Yumi and Lani aren't really dead and everyone knows what Orochimaru is planning now. The only thing that can save them is Sakura. Will history repeat itself or will Sakura go along with Orochimaru's plan? Find out in later chapters.**

**Next Time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he got on the rock she was standing on. "Stop, we're your friends!"_

_Sakura bent down so they were at eye level. "I don't have any friends…remember?" said Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Hinata caught Naruto as the two skidded into a tree. Hinata coughed out spit as her back hit the bark of the tree.  
_

_"Hinata! Naruto!" Neji called out. He was soon hit with a wave of water. Sasuke fought off the ninjas on him. He did a back-flip as he blew fire out of his mouth. Sakura appeared behind him as she hit him with the back of her hand as he hit the ground._

_Ino formed a sign on her hand. "__Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Ino called out._ _ Soon the ninja she focused on_ _attacked her teammate._

"_Karin, what are you doing?" asked Giichi._

_"It's not my fault? I can't control my body!" cried Karin. Shikamaru looked around as he stared at Sakura and watched as Sakura carried Kyoya in her arms and flew towards Kurenai. She handed Kyoya to Kurenai as she kicked Tenten in the stomach. Shikamaru got some gas bombs and threw it towards Sakura and the other sound ninjas. Sakura and the others coughed as they inhaled the smoke.  
_

_"Retreat!" yelled Shikamaru as he ran away with everyone. Sasuke and Naruto stayed back and watched as Sakura watched him. He clenched his fists as he and Sasuke ran away…_


	15. Chapter 15: Friend or Foe?

**Hey everyone, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story so far. Please review, it makes me happy **

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Naruto…" said Kakashi as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to go through this alone…" _

_  
"Yeah, I all want Ugly home!" said Sai. Ino hit him on the head._

"_We all want her home…" said Shizune._

"_So we'll go through this together…" said Sasuke._

_  
"All of us will…" said Kisame. Naruto had a smile on his face._

_  
'Together, we'll make sure we bring you back…' though Naruto as he left the room. Everyone left except for Kakashi who turned on the TV as continued to play the video._

_  
"Karin, you know what to do know…" said Orochimaru._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama…" Karin went up to the bodies of Lani and Yumi. "Release" Soon Lani and Yumi changed into bodies of two other people. The bodies didn't belong to Lani or Yumi. They were still alive. Soon the video was finally over._

"_I though so…" said Kakashi as he turned the TV off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White eyes looked up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath. He couldn't sleep…

Neji couldn't think about whom to choose, Tenten had feelings for him, but it was clearly shown that Tenten was in love with Lee, and he knew that Sakura had feelings for him. But she still had feelings for Sasuke as well. He could tell she did, even if she denied it.

He had a crush on Tenten since their Genin days, but he had fallen for Sakura after their mission to save Gaara. He remembered that night, when everything messed up.

He was training with Sakura that afternoon and it had gotten dark…

"_Sakura, I think we should call it a day…" Neji said as Sakura just smiled at him._

"_I guess…" said Sakura as she got her stuff ready. "Wanna take a walk, Neji-kun?"_ _Neji nodded as the two began walking in the same pace. The two ended up at the most beautiful place their eyes had ever seen. The grass was so green and the water was so pure. Neji turned to look at Sakura as a cherry blossom flew into her hair. She looked so beautiful. His hand moved to her cheek as Sakura looked up at him with her mesmerizing green eyes. He wanted to tell her right there, but…she loved Sasuke, he knew it, she knew it, they both knew it. So he slowly kissed her on the forehead._

_  
"I need to go somewhere…I'll see you tomorrow…" whispered Neji as he walked away. He walked up to a bar and was surprised to see his teammate there. He walked up to the troubled brunette._

_  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him straight in the eye._

_  
"Go ahead Neji…" said Tenten._

"_What are you doing here in a place like this?" asked Neji._

_  
"I'm just wanted to drown myself in my misery…" muttered Tenten. Neji soon ordered his drink. _

"_Here you go…" said the bartender giving Tenten her drink. "Thank you" he nodded as he got Neji's drink ready. "What about you? I don't think a prodigy from a noble clan would be in a joint like this?" asked Tenten._

"_Sakura…" Neji paused as a sad aura surrounded him. "She's still in love with Uchiha. She'll never like me the way she loves him."_

"_Here you go sir" said the bartender giving Neji his drink. Neji thanked him as well._

"But Sakura loves-"Tenten stopped herself. What's the point? Her and Neji are hurting because the ones they're after doesn't love them but another. 

"_Well, then let's celebrate our misery together" said Tenten as she raised her drink up. Neji did the same as they gave a toast._

_Neji looked at Tenten one last time as he took a large sip from his drink._

_------------------------------------------------_

_White eyes widened as he realize he wasn't at the bar anymore but at Tenten's room. He knew it was her room because he and Lee would visit her if she got sick._

"_S-Sakura, it's not what it looks like!" said Tenten. Neji's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to see Sakura on the floor crying. Neji took a few steps toward Sakura._

"_Sakura…I…" Neji reached out a hand to her, but Sakura slapped it away from her as she ran out of the house._

XXX

Neji closed his eyes. And before that, Sakura was missing for a week or two after her first S-rank mission. Tsunade sent a search party, but gave up after not finding a trace and placed her as a MIA. But she came back two weeks later, but she didn't say anything about it. Nobody did.

It was probably their faults everything turned out like this. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry, but he knew somewhere deep in her heart, Sakura loved Sasuke and that would never change. Neji had chosen Sakura, but it didn't matter now, he lost his chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she tucked Kyoya in her bed. She finally was able to control fire and now water. In a few days she was going to learn how to control wind, just like Temari could. She watched Kyoya sleeping peacefully. Kurenai must have been very worried about him. She should be trying to get revenge on her village for what they did to her, but here she was taking care of a child. Maybe she didn't really want to betray her village.

'**It's too late, I've told you already. This isn't like you; you never really want to betray your village.'**

'_You're back! I haven't heard from you for a while…'_

'**I haven't said anything because I'm disappointed at you. By doing this, more people are going to die!'**

'_I don't care'_

'**Yes you do! You can't lie to me! I'm you and I know what you feeling and think.** **I know you're hurting inside, but that didn't mean you should betray your village and your friends. You should have just talked to them about it.'**

Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to block inner Sakura.

"I should just take a walk around" muttered Sakura as she got up. She locked the windows and locked the door with a barrier to make sure no one entered her room. She walked around as she heard voice. Curiosity got the best of her as she found herself walking down to the dungeons.

"Yumi, stop crying, someone is coming!" said a voice. Sakura recognized those voices.

"Yumi Kasumi and Lani Manaka…" said Sakura as she walked up to their cell.

"Sakura…" said Yumi as her eyes widened.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We were kidnapped." said Lani as she glared at Sakura. Sakura just ignored it.

"We were sent by Tsunade to try to get you back, the rest of our teammates got back safely as we were knocked out and put in here." Sakura closed her eyes as she healed Lani and Yumi.

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Yumi who was surprised by Sakura's kindness.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm healing you…" Sakura's voice trailed off. Soon Sakura quietly formed a ball of fire to melt the cell door down.

"I'm going to lead you guys out. Whatever happens, run no matter what and don't turn back…" said Sakura. Lani's eyes widened.

"But aren't you on Orochimaru's side?" asked Lani. Sakura didn't say anything as she grabbed Yumi and Lani out of the cage.

"Stay here…" said Sakura as she left. In a couple of minutes she came back with two black cloaks. "Put this on" said Sakura. Lani and Yumi hurried as they put it on. Sakura held their hands as she carefully took them outside.

"Come on hurry up!" said Sakura. The two made it outside. Sakura's eyes widened as she threw Lani and Yumi to safety as a purple snake had its grip on Sakura.

"RUN!" yelled Sakura. Yumi and Lani hesitated for a bit as they nodded and took off.

"Thank you Sakura Haruno…" said Yumi as they took off. They ran as fast as they could back to Konoha. It would take them a couple of hours. As they ran they heard a bloody scream. Chills ran down their spines as they stopped and wondered if they should go back, but then remembered what Sakura said to them.

"_I'm going to lead you guys out. Whatever happens run no matter what and don't think about turning back…"_

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" muttered Lani, "But thank you so much…" The two continued their way back to Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura screamed as the snake broke her whole left arm.

"Well what do we have here? Sakura-chan?" a voice came out.

"Damn you Orochimaru…" cursed Sakura. He smirked at her.

"Mambo, release her…" said Orochimaru as the snake released its grip on Sakura. Sakura fell to the ground as she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying in pain. It was clearly shown that all the bones on Sakura's left arm were broke. Sakura gripped her arm left arm.

"You released the prisoners from Konoha!" yelled Orochimaru as he kicked Sakura into a tree. She coughed out blood. She looked to see that Orochimaru couldn't use his arms. But last time, at her fight with Karin, he was able to use his arms.

"Orochimaru, you're hands…" Orochimaru frowned.

"You noticed haven't you…"

"Y-You were able to use your arms last time…" said Sakura.

"Thanks to Kabuto's new jutsu but it doesn't last long…" said Orochimaru. Orochimaru slowly walked away. Sakura took the chance to do a few signs with her right hand as she could feel all the bones on her left arm heal. Orochimaru noticed it as his eyes widened.

"Genesis of Rebirth jutsu" whispered Orochimaru as he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day…**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's the girls. They're alive"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade as she looked at Shizune in confusion.

"Just come to the hospital, hurry" said Shizune.

----------------------

The ladies arrived at the hospital to see Lani and Yumi on their beds. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I-I thought you guys were dead?!" said Tsunade.

"It was all a lie…" said Kakashi. "I found them at the gates. Orochimaru used a jutsu to pretend that it was their bodies."

"What happened to you two?" asked Shizune. Lani was resting so Yumi had to explain everything.

"Orochimaru put us in a cell and last night Sakura came and freed us. She led us outside and told us to run here as fast as we could. But as we did, we heard her scream in pain. We didn't know what happened to her…" said Yumi. "I-I hope she is alright…"

The adults in the room had their eyes widened. Sakura had risk herself to save Lani and Yumi. Exactly whose side is Sakura on?

"Well it seems like you guys are in perfect condition. Someone would be very happy to see you when she finds out you girls are alive." said Tsunade as she smiled at Yumi.

"Kumiko?!" said Yumi. "Is she okay?"

"She's kind of sick right now. For the past couple days she hasn't felt well." said Kakashi.

"Do you know where Orochimaru's base is?" asked Tsunade. Yumi nodded as she told Tsunade where it was. Tsunade nodded.

"Yosh, we'll try again." said Tsunade. "For another retrieve mission…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes opened when she heard knocking on the door. She looked to see that Kyoya wasn't in the room. Sakura began to panic as she quickly opened the door to reveal Karin.

"Karin…" said Sakura as she narrowed her eyes. "Where's Kyoya!"

"I don't know. But Orochimaru-sama needs you…" said Karin. Sakura closed the door as she followed Karin to where Orochimaru was waiting for her. Sakura entered a room as she heard the door behind her close.

"Sakura-chan!" said a voice as Sakura felt a tongue lick her on the cheek.

"Orochimaru, where's Kyoya!" growled Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan!" a little voice called out. The room soon lit up as she could see Kabuto holding Kyoya with a kunai ready to cut his throat.

"You know the Genesis of Rebirth jutsu. You can heal my hands" said Orochimaru.

"Never!" said Sakura. Orochimaru smirked.

"Is that so…" Kabuto pushed the kunai closer to Kyoya's throat. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru!" yelled Sakura as she tried to punch Orochimaru but he dodged it and kicked her again in the stomach.

"Heal my hands and I won't kill the cute little boy"

"K-Kyoya…" said Sakura as she slowly got up.

"So what will it be?" Sakura looked at Orochimaru, then at Kyoya, then back again at Orochimaru.

"I…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am going to send you guys out for another retrieve mission. It seems that Lani and Yumi weren't dead and that Sakura had freed them. Kumiko's eyes widened as the doors to the room opened to reveal Lani and Yumi smiling at them.

"Hey Kumiko…" said Lani. Kumiko had tears in her eyes as she hugged her best friends.

"I thought I lost you guys!" cried Kumiko. Yumi stroke Kumiko's hair as Lani patted Kumiko's back.

"Anyways, Yumi was able to tell us where Orochimaru's hideout is. The mission is to bring get Kyoya and Sakura if possible." said Tsunade.

"Ano, Hokage-sama…" said Lani as she spoke up.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"I remember hearing someone saying that Orochimaru is trying to find a way to heal his hands. And that guy that follows him, Kabuto, I think, well, he found a way for Orochimaru to use his hands, but it doesn't last long" said Lani.

"Hokage-sama…" said Kakashi. "Didn't you say that you taught Sakura the Genesis of Rebirth jutsu?" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Damn it!" yelled Tsunade as she pounded on her desk. "Shikamaru, I will place you as leader of this mission as with Sasuke and Neji. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kurenai will come with you guys."

"What about Sai, Shino, and Chouji?" asked Ino.

"They're on a mission as we speak…" said Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We finally reached Suna" said Sai.

"Hokage-sama ordered us to deliver a letter to Kazekage-sama" said Shino.

The three walked to the administration building.

"Temari!" said Chouji as he saw Temari turned around.

"Aren't you guys from Konoha?" asked Temari.

"Yes, can you show us to Gaara's office? It's an emergency" said Shino as Temari got the message.

"Follow me" said Temari as she led them down the hallway.

Temari stopped in front of a big door as she knocked a few times. "Gaara, can I come in? It's Temari."

"Come in" said a voice. Temari opened the door as it revealed Gaara working on a bunch of paper work.

"Gaara…" said a voice. Gaara looked up to see Shino, Chouji, Sai, and Temari in front of him.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara. Shino stepped closer to reveal a letter. Gaara took it from his hands and read the paper. Everyone watched Gaara's eyes went from left to right a couple of times. Soon he put it down on the desk.

"Temari…" said Gaara. "Call Kankuro in please" Temari nodded as she left the room.

"I sent four of my spies to Sound. I haven't heard any word from them yet. I heard that Sakura had betrayed Konoha and that a child was kidnapped as well. This isn't good." said Gaara. Temari and Kankuro came into the room.

"Kankuro, Temari, I need you guys to get every ninja in Suna ready for the biggest war of their life, the repeat of 'The destruction of Konoha'" said Gaara. Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"G-Gaara, you don't mean that…" Temari couldn't finish.

"Yes, with the upcoming battle, it is possible that numerous of Suna's ninjas and its allies will fall in defeat. Since we are Konoha's allies, they will attack us as well. We don't know if we'll live through this battle. But one thing is certain; I will not let Suna fall in defeat. I will protect this village with my life because, that's my way of the ninja." said Gaara. Temari and Kankuro nodded.

"I guess it's time for us to go now" said Chouji. "But Hokage-sama said that there was something you wanted to give us."

"Yes, here you go." said Gaara as he gave Sai a scroll. "You are to give it to Tsunade-sama only." The three nodded as they were escorted out of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama, please can we come as well?" asked Lani.

"Yes, I feel like we owe her for saving us…" said Yumi.

"I want to go as well!" said Kumiko.

"Lani, Yumi, you guys can go, but Kumiko you must stay" said Tsunade. Kumiko glared at the Hokage.

"Why can't you let me go?!" yelled Kumiko. She began to feel dizzy.

"That's why, because you're still sick" said Tsunade.

"That's not the only reason!" said Kumiko. "Is it Tsunade-sama? You're scared that I'll have an encounter with Sakura. You're scared that if we fight, only one of us will make it alive. But Tsunade, you know that I'm the only who could fight her at her level." Tsunade didn't say anything. Everyone else looked at Kumiko then at the Hokage.

"You can go…" said Tsunade, but her tone of voice showed that she was regretting what she was saying. "But Deidara and Sasori, watch over Kumiko, do I make myself clear?" the two nodded as Tsunade took out a stamp.

"Tomorrow, you guys are to leave in the morning…" said Tsunade as she stamped the papers.

"I-I'll heal your hands, Orochimaru…" said Sakura. "Just don't hurt Kyoya" Orochimaru nodded as Sakura shakily put her hands over Orochimaru's. Kyoya and Kabuto watched as Sakura made the required signs. Soon green light appeared under her hands as she healed Orochimaru's hands.

Orochimaru could feel the feeling of his hands again as his hands turned from black to white. Orochimaru was finally able to move his hands again. He smirked.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…" said Orochimaru as he walked up to Kyoya. Kyoya backed up in fear. Orochimaru picked Kyoya up by the collar as he threw him towards Sakura's direction. Sakura's eyes widened as she caught Kyoya.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" asked Sakura. Kyoya only nodded as he hugged Sakura. Sakura glared at Orochimaru.

That bastard!

Sakura got up as she carried Kyoya in her arms. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to get breakfast!" said Sakura as she slammed the door, breaking it in the process. Sakura entered the kitchen to see Karin eating her breakfast.

Sakura sat Kyoya down on the chair as she took out a bowl of cereal as she poured milk in the bowl as she and Karin had a staring contest. Sakura carried the bowl to Kyoya as she got herself her breakfast. Karin got up as she took her bowl to where Sakura was standing.

Sakura and Karin looked to see that there was one cereal. Sakura and Karin glanced at each other as they went for the cereal box. Both of their hands grabbed it at the same time as they tried to take it from the other. Kyoya watched in amusement as they girls fought.

"Give me the cereal box Sakura" growled Karin as she tugged the box to her side.

"You already had a bowl of cereal. No wonder why you have a big waist!" Sakura growled back as she tugged the box to her side. Karin turned red with anger.

"Excuse me! At least I don't have a big forehead!" said Karin.

"Big waist!"

"Big forehead!"

The girls still continued to grab the box. The box soon slipped out of their grasp as they looked below to see that Kyoya had grabbed the box and poured himself a bowl and sat down at the table.

"Here you go Sakura-neechan!" said Kyoya as he pointed towards the bowl.

"Thank you Kyoya!" said Sakura as she sat down with victory and began to eat her breakfast with Kyoya. Karin sighed and sat down next to them as well.

"What did Orochimaru want you for?" asked Karin. Sakura looked at her hands as she answered it.

"He wanted me to heal his hands…" said Sakura. Karin's eyes widened.

"Heal his hands?" Karin repeated. "But do you know what he's capable of, now that he can use his hands?!"

Sakura slowly nodded. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because…" Sakura slowly glanced at Kyoya then looked at Karin straight in the eye. "He can help me destroy Konoha…" Karin looked at Sakura in surprise.

"What happened? I always wondered why a good girl like you gone bad…" said Karin as she folded her hands together and placed them under her chin.

Sakura unconsciously squeezed her hand as before she answered.

"I was sick and tired…" Sakura didn't say anything after that. Kyoya watched Sakura with his big red eyes.

"Sakura, what kind of answer is that!? 'I was sick and tired'? Give me at least some details!" said Karin.

"I was sick and tired of getting hurt!" yelled Sakura. "I was tired of being betrayed by the people I love! I was tired of having the people I trust stabbing me in the back. I was tired of being called weak! I was tired of people tell me to stay back and watch in the sidelines like some sort of weakling! I didn't spend two years training my ass only to have people still think I'm the little fucking weakling on team 7! To prove to them, I begged Tsunade-sama to send me to an S-rank mission. I completed the mission but I used up all my charka. In a few days, the search party came, but unfortunately Ami, this girl that hates me, was leading the group and told them that there was nothing here. The last thing she said to me before she left was 'Sorry forehead-girl' I watched as they turned around. I didn't have strength to talk. But after a week or two, I had the strength to walk back to the village and realized that people had given up after the first three days and labeled me as MIA. I walked around the village to see all my friends laughing and having a good time as if I never existed. It hurt me so much but, I never said anything and neither had they." Sakura paused for a bit.

"Wow…" said Karin as she looked at Sakura and pitied her for what she has been through. Hell, if she was in Sakura's place, she would have left the second she saw them place her as a missing nin.

"But I tried to forgive and forget and still tried to get along with my friends. But, they were to busy with their own affairs to even realize the strings that bonded us together was secretly tearing. As you probably knew from Sasuke, I was his teammate. He was my first crush. He had numerous fan-girls that were so annoying and I hate to say it, but I was like them before. But I finally realized that I had to get real if I truly wanted to be a ninja. I was always a burden for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. They always had to protect me, but I finally had the chance to show and prove I was worth something. During the Chuunin exams, we were put into the Forest of Death and Orochimaru had attacked Sasuke by placing that curse seal mark on him. He and Naruto had fainted leaving me to take care of them. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. Soon Orochimaru's ninjas had come to take Sasuke, so I tried to fight them off alone." Sakura took a moment to stop.

Karin was getting interested in this story Sakura was telling. Learning about her and Sasuke's past was something you don't heat everyday. Soon Sakura continued.

"Soon my friend Rock Lee came to the rescue. He was willing to risk his life to save me and he almost did. The kunoichi in the group pulled me by the hair and telling me that if I wanted to be a real ninja, I needed to shape up and stop wasting time on my looks and more time on training. I took out a kunai and cut off my own hair to save my team. After that incident, I got closer to Sasuke and Naruto. I slowly grew out of my fan-girl phase and I realized that my childish crush on Sasuke had grown into something more. I had fallen in love with him. But, one night he planned to leave the village and I tried to stop him and tell him that I loved him. All he did was come up behind me. He said 'Thank you' and after that he knocked me out cold. When I woke up he was gone. I had suffered through so much pain after that. I soon got over him and fell in love with a man named Neji Hyuga. But he betrayed me as well. I caught him and one of my best friends making out. They both knew I loved him and I was crushed. I couldn't take it anymore and left the village. But how could Neji do that to me?! I mean, was he just toying with my feelings? And Sasuke! How could he do that to me after I confessed my love to him! I'm over him, but how…why would he do that? We've been through so much and all the time when we were still a team, he would always act like he hated me and call me weak and annoying! I saved him so many times! I told him I loved him! I told him and h-"Sakura stopped talking as she realized that she was crying. A tear fell to the concrete floor.

Did she still love Sasuke? Sakura mentally shook her head.

No…

She couldn't…

Not after what he did to her…

But it was clear that she didn't truly love Neji as she claimed. Was Neji just someone to love to get over Sasuke? Was Neji just a replacement?

**You still love Sasuke. Your heart is still crying out for him. You never truly loved Neji. You may have but it's no where near close to your love for Sasuke. Didn't you hear yourself? You first talked about Sasuke, then you only said like a sentence or two about Neji, then went straight back to Sasuke. Stop fighting it and face it, you still love Sasuke. You always had, no matter how many times you tried to stop yourself. Deep down in your heart, you were never able to let go of him…**

Sakura slowly fell to the ground as she wiped her tears away. Her inner self was right. She still loved Sasuke. But did Sasuke feel the same way?

"Sakura-neechan?" Kyoya patted Sakura's back with his small soft hands. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sakura slowly nodded as she got up. She blushed a bit. She couldn't believe she was crying.

"Ano, sorry about that…" said Sakura. Karin just stared at her. "You still love Sasuke-kun huh?" Karin asked as she got up and walked closer to Sakura. "Well then, I guess I lost to you yet again…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as she raised one of her pink eyes brows.

"-Sigh- When Sasuke-kun was still with Sound and was on my team, I would hear him talk to Orochimaru-sama sometimes. Well this one day when I was spy-I mean happened to walk into the room where Sasuke-kun and Orochimaru-sama happened to be. And I remember it had to do something with you and Sasuke-kun. It was two years ago. It was like this…

**Flashback**

"_I hear Sasuke-kun" Karin whispered to herself as her feet led her to a room._

"_Sasuke-kun, it seems that your little girlfriend of yours seems to be getting stronger, and possibly stronger than me." Orochimaru said as he put his arms around Sasuke. _

"_She's not my girlfriend…" said Sasuke as a tint of pink appeared in his face. _

"_But she is a close friend to you, am I correct?" asked Orochimaru._

_Sasuke didn't say anything after that._

"_She could prevent you from your goal to defeat your brother. You do want to gain the __Mangekyou Sharingan, don't you?"_

"_Yes…" said Sasuke. "Why do you think I'm here for?"_

"_Then you must know what you have to do, don't you?" asked Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You must kill the girl and then you will be able to gain the Mangekyou."_

"_Why does it have to be Sakura? Why can't it be Naruto? He is who I want to defeat!" said Sasuke._

"_You love her don't you?" asked Orochimaru. Karin's eyes widened. Her Sasuke-kun was in love with another woman, and this Sakura chick none or less. Sasuke-kun is her and her only._

"_She's just getting in the way. You should just kill her. She'll be the easiest target."_

_  
"No! I will not kill her! You can't tell me what I can or can't do!" yelled Sasuke as he grabbed Orochimaru by the collar and sent him flying._

**End of Flashback**

"I left after that because I didn't want to get caught by Sasuke-kun!" said Karin. Sakura slowly sat down. Sasuke-kun loved her…But that was two years ago. His feelings could have changed.

Karin noticed the gloomy aura around Sakura. She sighed as she crouched next to her and whispered something in her ear.

"I can still win Sasuke-kun away from you, you know that, right forehead-girl?" whispered Karin in a joking manner. For some reason, Karin reminded Sakura of Ino for a bit.

"Ha! Psh, you wish, Ms. Big waist" said Sakura as she threw a kunai at Karin. Karin dodged it as it embedded itself to the wall.

"Ha! You missed!" said Karin. Soon everyone felt a large vibration. Karin and people who had happen to be in the kitchen looked at Sakura accusingly.

"What? It wasn't me!" said Sakura. Soon a ninja came into the kitchen as well.

"Giichi?"

"Sakura-sama! Orochimaru needs you in the church. We have intruders from Konoha and three from the organization called Akatsuki! Hurry!" the ninja left as Sakura's eyes widened.

"They're still trying…" whispered Sakura. "They might succeed this time…" Sakura went up to Kyoya as she lifted him in her arms.

"Sakura-neechan?" Kyoya had tears in his eyes. He was scared.

"Don't worry Kyoya, I'm here. I'll make sure nothing is going to happen to you" said Sakura as she kissed Kyoya on the forehead. Kyoya nodded as he put his arms around her neck tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. "Everything will be alright…"

Sakura turned to look at Karin. "Well do you think it's time for you to win Sasuke-kun away from me now?" asked Sakura. It felt good to say 'Sasuke-kun' again. She hasn't said his name like that for a few years.

"Sasuke-kun?!" said Karin. "What are we waiting here for?!" Karin pulled Sakura with her down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he punched every ninja in his way.

"What a pain. Naruto, you can't just go and scream 'Sakura-chan' every second!" said Shikamaru. "We have to be smart about this!" Shikamaru looked back to see Hinata, Ino, Yumi, Kiba, Itachi, and Kurenai with him. The group had split up evenly.

One Byakugan user.

One Sharingan user.

One medic.

One adult.

Ect.

Shikamaru turned on his mic as did everyone else.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" asked Shikamaru.

"Loud and clear" said Sasuke as he around to see Neji, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori, Kumiko, and Tenten.

"It feels weird coming back here…" muttered Sasuke.

"I bet it does…" said Kakashi.

"Hinata" Neji called out to his cousin.

"Huh? Yes?" she said nervously.

"Activate your Byakugan and look around your area to see if you find Sakura." Neji ordered his cousin.

"Yes" said Hinata. She did a hand seal or two. "Byakugan!" Her eyes looked around as she searched through the area.

"I spotted Orochimaru and…" Hinata paused as she looked around more. "I found Sakura as well; she's carrying something with her though. Or someone, it looks like a child. Orochimaru is heading toward Sakura's location. In a church, but it's pretty far from our location. Neji-niisan, I think you guys are closer. It's the only church in this area, so you can't miss it" said Hinata as she and the group took off.

"That child Sakura is carrying, It could be your son…" said Itachi as he looked at Kurenai. Kurenai nodded as they headed towards the church.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya was sitting down as he looked at the flowers. The two reached a very old church.

"This one is really pretty!" said Kyoya as he held a lily in his hand. Sakura smiled. Sakura was wearing an outfit similar to her outfit in her Genin days. She wore a black dress similar to her red one except no design and she wore black shorts underneath. The back and the side were covered but her front side was cut up to her waist as it revealed her shorts.

"Yes it is…" said Sakura soon the doors of the church opened as a man walked in. Sakura immediately grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders. "Kyoya" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, its time you show your true loyalty to me…" said Orochimaru. "Kill the boy Sakura-chan. He's only holding you back. He's making you confuse of what you truly want." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Kyoya" whispered Sakura, "When I give you the signal, run through the doors and look for Karin or anyone from Konoha. Don't look back and just run" Sakura remembered she said something similar to those girls she had help escape."

"Sakura-chan, kill the boy"

"No!" said Sakura as she pushed Kyoya away from her. He ran to one of the pillars and watched. Orochimaru's snake eyes flickered towards him as he smirked.

"If you won't kill him, I'll do it myself…" said Orochimaru as he walked toward Kyoya. Kyoya's red eyes widened as he started to cry in fear.

"No! You have to fight me first!" said Sakura. Orochimaru turned his attention to her.

"Oh? This will be interesting Sakura-chan…" As he said that, he licked her mouth with his nasty tongue. Sakura slowly reached in her back pocket as she took out black gloves as she slipped them on her hands. Sakura turned her hand into a fist as she got into her battle stance. Sakura glared at him before she charged at him.

Sakura went to punch him, but he stopped her with his left arm. Sakura glared at him more as she used her left arm to punch him in the face. She began to punch him as he started to skid backwards. Sakura elbowed him in the stomach. As he slowly looked up, Sakura's foot came and hit in right on the face. Her eyes widened. He was unaffected by it, usually if she kicked someone like that they would either be dead by now or seriously injured.

"Wha-"

"You like Sakura-chan? It's a jutsu I came up with. Thank you for healing my hands" said Orochimaru as he moved his hand to cover her face. In a flash, blue light hit her as she was sent flying. She was electrocuted. Sakura wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. Sakura got up as she felt the electricity in her hands. Blue lines of electricity formed between her fingers as she tried to shake the feeling off before she went to attack him.

Sakura charged at him again with her battle cry as she skidded down to the floor trying to trip him off his feet. Orochimaru just smiled as he did a huge font flip before Sakura could touch him. When he turned around, Sakura was already in his face as she punched him into the side of the church. His face made contact with the wall.

"Curse that girl…" said Orochimaru. Soon Sakura came out of no where jumping from the wall to the pillar and then to Orochimaru as she kicked him in the chest. He used his hands to do a back flip. As he got up Sakura came and did a front air kick as he foot went down. As he skidded more back, Sakura ran and kicked his face up as she did a 180 degree back flip as she landed on her toes. She charged at him again as she tried to punch him again, but he blocked his punch with his arm.

"Sakura-chan, because of you, I'm much stronger than before and of course, I just learn a new jutsu. I learned how to send electricity to my arms." said Orochimaru as he licked her on the cheek. He soon pushed her back as he electrocuted her again. Sakura felt her hand going numb as Orochimaru charged at her as he kicked her, sending her flying. She skidded back as she looked up. Orochimaru came to punch her with his electric filled punch. She immediately fell down as his hand made contact with the wall.

Sakura punch his hand up as she grabbed on to his robes. She pushed him back with much force as he was sent flying, taking her with him. They flew over the seats as she took the chance to put her foot and kicked down. His back made contact with the ground as his back arched as he bounced back up. Sakura got ready to land on the chair but stopped and gasped in surprised as a hand grabbed her ankle. Orochimaru began to spin her around as he made her head have contact with the chairs breaking it in the process. Blood came rolling down the side of her face. He soon threw her forwards. Sakura coughed out as her back made contact with the cement wall. Soon she turned into a poof of smoke.

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

A clone...

Orochimaru soon looked behind him, but no one was there. He looked above and to his left and right. His eyes slowly turned to see where he threw Sakura. There was Sakura glaring at him on the wall. **(A/N: she's doing a Spiderman pose)**. She pushed her foot back to the wall as she jumped towards him. Her foot left a deep foot mark on the wall. Kyoya watched Sakura as she looked at him. She was giving him the sign to slowly leave. He nodded as he crawled under the chairs towards the door.

Orochimaru got ready for Sakura's kick but she tricked him as he got him in a headlock as she pushed him to the floor. His head hit the floor hard a couple of times as Sakura stepped on him like a surfboard. Sakura kicked up away from him as she landed in front the door as Kyoya made his way out.

"Sakura-neechan…" said Kyoya as he took out something from his neck. It was a necklace. "Please promise me you'll return this to me…" Sakura nodded as she took the necklace and put it on. Kyoya soon left to find the others.

'_Thank you Sakura-neechan, for everything…_' though Kyoya as he ran as fast as his little 7 year old feet could take him.

Sakura looked to see where Orochimaru was laying but found he was gone. She looked above her to see him hovering over her. She jumped up as she grabbed his tongue. She held it tightly as his eyes widened. Her fist strongly made contact with his face as he was hit the chairs below. Orochimaru didn't come out so Sakura sighed in relief. She won. Sakura started to feel weak ever since Orochimaru hit Sakura with that electric hit. Ever since then, she couldn't really use her charka properly. Had Orochimaru did something to her?

Sakura looked down at the necklace Kyoya gave her. She smirked; he gave her this to give it back to him. He made her promise him to give it back, so she couldn't lose…

SMASH

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, was he still alive after that last deadly punch?

Sakura slowly turned around to see Orochimaru get up as he cracked his neck. "Thank you for the warm up Sakura-chan." Was he just toying with her? How strong was he really? He couldn't survive that unless he was taking steroids or something.

"You must be wondering how I'm able to survive all that aren't you dear. You have a long way to go if you want to beat me. This just proves all the things you learned from Tsunade and that stupid village never helped you." Sakura's eyes widened. Maybe he was right.

"So, shall we continue?" asked Orochimaru. He lifted up on of the chairs and threw it towards Sakura's direction. Sakura eyed the long chair as she used the back of her hand to break it into tiny pieces. When Sakura looked up, Orochimaru was right in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Boo…" said Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya kept on running and running.

"I-I need to find someone for help. Sakura-neechan is in trouble!" said Kyoya as he continued to run dodging every ninja he happened to see. Kyoya tripped on his feet as he groaned in pain. He looked up to see a Sound Nin ready to attack him.

"AH!" screamed Kyoya as he closed his eyes. He looked up to see someone with dark raven hair.

"Sasuke-niisan!" cried Kyoya as he hugged onto Sasuke's leg.

"Hey kiddo" said Sasuke as he ruffled Kyoya's hair. "Tenten, take care of Kyoya and stay hidden. We're going ahead to find Sakura" When Sasuke said her name Kyoya pulled himself from Tenten's grasp.

"Sasuke-niisan! Sasuke-niisan!" cried Kyoya. "You have to help Sakura-neechan! She's in trouble!" Everyone looked at the crying little boy.

"Sakura's in trouble?" asked Neji as he stepped forward.

"What's going on?" asked Deidara. Sasori had a calm face but deep inside he was worried.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"O-O-Orochimaru wanted to k-kill me but Sakura fought him off as I escaped. She could be in danger. He's using a new jutsu when he hits Sakura. It shocks her. He did a few hand seals, soon electric comes out of his hands."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about Kyoya? Orochimaru can't use his hands. The Third Hokage prevented him from using h-"

Kyoya cut him off. "She healed his hands…" was all Kyoya said as the others headed to the church. Tenten adjusted her mic as he began to talk.

"Shikamaru?" Tenten called out.

"Yes?"

"We found Kyoya. He's with m-"Tenten stopped talking when she saw that Kyoya was not with her. "DAMN IT!" screeched Tenten causing everyone's ear to hurt.

Kyoya kept running back towards the church. "Hopefully Sakura-neechan is okay…" murmured Kyoya. He soon reached the church to see the others already there, but Sakura wasn't.

"Look at the damage of this church!" said Kumiko as she looked at all the smashed up chairs and all the dents on the floor and walls. The church was very old; it was already damaged before the fight as you could see the light blue sky above. Flowers were already growing inside, but all of the pedals had fallen off. Sasuke's eyes wandered around. Sakura did most of this damage? How strong was she? Was she even stronger than him?

Sasori looked around as he saw the blood on the floor. Blood slowly fell into the little pond. He saw something sparkle as he picked it up.

"What did you find Sasori?" asked Deidara. Sasori lifted up a necklace. Kyoya gasped as it echoed around the church.

"It seems like we have more company" said a female voice. Something shined in the shadows as it charged at Sasuke. In a flash, she was clinging onto Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun! It's me, Karin, you're future wife!" said Karin as she snuggled behind Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her away. He looked behind her to see four people with her.

"You know her?" asked Neji.

"Sadly, yes" said Sasuke as he shook his head. "I was her teammate when I was in Sound. I made my own team when I killed Orochimaru or I thought I did…"

"You guys are from Konoha?" asked a girl with red hair.

"And you are?" asked Kumiko.

"My name is Rikku and we're your allies from Suna. Gaara sent us to spy on Orochimaru and the missing girl from you village."

Aqua looked to see Kumiko.

"Hey! You look like Sakura-sama!" said Aqua. The others looked at her to see she was right.

"You've met Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, we're teaching her how to use the fire, water, wind, and earth elements" said Aqua with a smile.

"Um…" Kumiko spoke up. "Sakura is the missing girl from out village." Karin eyed Neji.

"And you are?" asked Karin as she looked at Neji and pushed her glasses up.

"Neji Hyuga" he said. Karin's eyes widened as she remembered something Sakura said before.

"_I soon got over him and fell in love with a man named __**Neji Hyuga**__. But he betrayed me as well…"_

"I heard about you!" said Karin. "She talked about you earlier, but she never said how sexy you are!" She soon made a cat-like noise. Neji frowned in disgust He felt sorry for Sasuke.

"Karin!" said Sasuke. Karin sighed in a heavenly bliss.

"I love it when you say my name…" said Karin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Sasuke.

"Anything love, just name it." Sasuke smirked.

"You're a tracker; help me find Sakura…" said Sasuke. "She could be in trouble. Orochimaru is up to something" Karin frowned.

"You still love her, don't you…" said Karin. "Well, I guess I help. I do owe her for the time she saved me from that snake. Very well then, follow me"

"Can we trust her?" Kumiko whispered to Neji.

"I guess…" he whispered back. "Sasuke seems to" Kumiko just nodded as she carried Kyoya on her back.

"Where's mommy?" asked Kyoya.

"Your mommy is here!" said Kumiko. "She's just has to…distract a few people to save you and Sakura"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said we were to distract a few people, not the whole damn village!" screamed Ino as the whole village chased after them.

"It was not my fault!" yelled Shikamaru as he dodged a kunai. "Blame Naruto here. Naruto, here's another lesson! Don't go around an enemy's area screaming 'If you don't give us back Kyoya and Sakura, I'll kick your ass! Believe it!'" Naruto punched another ninja.

"It's not my fault…" said Naruto.

"Yes it is!" screamed everyone else besides Itachi who only coughed a bit.

"Neji and the others are still trying to find Sakura. They have Kyoya with them and-" 

Shikamaru was cut off when a large boom was heard. Everyone stopped and look to see Orochimaru and someone else in a hood up on top of a building.

"Everyone!" said Orochimaru as he put his hands up. All the sound ninjas stopped and paid attention to Orochimaru. "Words from your very own, Sakura-sama…" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned his attention straight to the person with the hood.

"Dobe!" called out a voice. The group had caught up with each other.

"Mommy!" said a voice.

"Kyoya!" Kurenai held her child tight as she cried. "Kyoya! Kyoya!"

"We seem to have intruders, kill them. And also, find me the one called Kumiko!" said Sakura as she took off the hood. Kumiko's eyes widened as she looked up to see Sakura's eyes made contact with hers. Sakura looked different. Her hair was longer and her outfit was different as well. Orochimaru used the time to use his tongue and grabbed Kyoya from Kurenai's grasps.

"No! Kyoya!" yelled Kurenai but was held back by Itachi and Kakashi.

"No! Mommy!" yelled Kyoya as he was brought to where Sakura and Orochimaru were standing. Orochimaru grabbed Kyoya by the back of his shirt.

"Sakura-chan! Kill the boy!" ordered Orochimaru.

"NO!!!" yelled Kurenai. "Please don't!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Don't do it!" yelled Naruto.

"Do it!" said Orochimaru. Sakura nodded her head. Orochimaru smirked as he looked at the crowd. "Attack the enemy!" said Orochimaru as he pointed at Naruto and the gang. Naruto already made a hundred clones of himself as they attacked the Sound Nin. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata activated their bloodline. Itachi already had his Sharingan on. Sasori took out his puppets. Deidara was on his clay bird. While in air, Deidara sent his little clay bombs below. They exploded hitting the enemies.

"Art is a bang!" said Deidara as he flew around.

"Sakura what are you doing?" yelled a voice. People looked up to see that Kyoya was unharmed and was behind Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, had formed rocks to form into a big boulder as she made it hit Orochimaru who hit the ground. Sakura carried Kyoya in her arms as she formed a platform to fly on.

"Sakura!" said Deidara. Sakura formed water in her hands. Using it like a whip, she tied Deidara and flung him off his bird.

"Ack" Deidara had the bird catch him before he fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqua and Rikku attacked the ninjas as they were back to back. They looked at each other as they connected their hands together and spun around as they sent fire and water out of their hands.

Fuuka just stood there looked at the ninjas around her. She smirked as she spun around making a tornado.

Mitsuki raised her hand up in the air. The ninjas looked at her. Soon thunder came down hitting them.

The girls noticed that the area was gone but in the other areas, the others were still fighting.

"Fuuka, Mitsuki! You two need to stay back and teach Sakura the other elements" said Aqua.

"Are you crazy?! Sakura is against us!" said Fuuka.

"Didn't you see the fight with Orochimaru and Sakura?" asked Rikku who had taken Aqua's side. "She betrayed Orochimaru to protect that child."

Fuuka and Mitsuki looked at each other before they nodded.

"Are you two going back to Suna?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah, we're going to inform him on what he found out…" said Aqua.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori held Kumiko's hand as he tried to get Kumiko away from Sakura.

"Damn it! Where's Deidara?" asked Sasori.

"Right here!" said a voice as he jumped down. "Sorry, I had a little trouble with Sakura and-"Deidara stopped talking when someone jumped behind the three.

"Long time no see boys" said a voice.

"Sakura…" muttered Kumiko. Sakura stepped closer to Kumiko as Sasori moved Kumiko behind him.

"Run" said Sasori. Kumiko remembered what Tsunade had told her a couple of weeks before.

_You need to stay away from her if possible. If you ever have an encounter with Sakura…__**run as fast as you can**_

"I'm sorry!" said Kumiko as she ran away from Sasori and Deidara. Kyoya was up on the platform as he watched the fight below. Sakura looked at Sasori and Deidara as she punched Deidara and sent him flying.

Sasori's eyes widened. He didn't even see her move. Soon she appeared in front of him. "No hard feelings okay" said Sakura as she punched Sasori out. Sakura jumped on the platform.

"Come on Kyoya. I'm going to take you to your mom. Once you get there, leave" said Sakura. Kyoya nodded as he clung on to her. "Oh yeah!" said Sakura as she took off a necklace. "I promised you I'd bring it back" Kyoya nodded as he put it on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked up to see Sakura flying up on the rock. Naruto had his clones throw him up in the air.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he got on the rock she was standing on. "Stop, we're your friends!"

Sakura bent down so they were at eye level. "I don't have any friends…remember?" said Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura kicked him in the face, sending him flying.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata. Hinata ran as she caught Naruto as the two skidded into a tree. Hinata coughed out spit as her back hit the bark of the tree.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Neji called out. He was soon hit with a wave of water courtesy of Sakura. Sasuke fought off the ninjas on him. He did a back-flip as he blew fire out of his mouth. Sakura appeared behind him as she hit him with the back of her hand as he hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino formed a sign on her hand. "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Ino called out. Soon the ninja she focused on attacked her teammate.

"Karin, what are you doing?" asked Giichi as he tried to block Karin's attacks

"It's not my fault? I can't control my body!" cried Karin.

Shikamaru looked around as he stared at Sakura and watched as Sakura carried Kyoya in her arms and flew towards Kurenai. She handed Kyoya to Kurenai.

"Here you go…" said Sakura as she smiled at Kurenai.

"Sakura…" said Kurenai with surprise in her eyes. "Thank you" Kurenai held her son tightly again as is she was scared he would disappear again. Sakura nodded as she saw a Sound nin ready to attack Kurenai and Kyoya. She kicked him in the stomach, killing him as well.

Sakura ran as she felt a kunai hit her in the shoulder. She looked up to see Tenten ready with her scrolls. Sakura pulled the Kunai off as she threw it back to Tenten's direction. She dodged and she looked back Sakura kicked her in the face as Tenten was sent towards Shikamaru's direction.

"Crap!" said Shikamaru as he caught Tenten in his arms and grabbed some gas bombs and threw it towards Sakura and the other sound ninjas.

"Retreat!" yelled Shikamaru as he ran away with everyone. The group ran away as Sasuke and Naruto stayed back and watched as Sakura watched him. Sakura stared at them with her green eyes.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha…" said Sakura. "Next time we meet, I won't go easy on you guys…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura was going easy on them the whole time. Naruto clenched his fists as he and Sasuke ran away. Sasuke looked over his back. His Sharingan eyes detected something that made him shocked with surprise. Sakura was crying as she put the hood back on…

"Sakura…" whispered Sasuke as he went to catch up with Naruto. "I won't hold back"

Sakura began to walk back to Orochimaru as she looked over her back.

'Sasuke-kun...Naruto…' thought Sakura as she turned her back on them once more and walked away.

The strings that bonded the three together were finally broken….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Omg that was a long chapter! 25 pages! my hands hurt Hahaha. Well Naruto and the gang got Kyoya back. It's not really certain whose side Sakura really is. It's more like she's neutral but is leaning more on Orochimaru's side. ANYWAYS…Sakura realized that she still loves Sasuke and not Neji. Yet Karin still is infatuated with him. --. So how's everyone's summer? I might be going somewhere, not sure yet, so I might not update in a while. So everyone please review. It will make me really happy. Grins**

**Next Time on Perfect Enemy**

"_You betrayed me Sakura-chan!" said Orochimaru as he hit Sakura across the face. "Which team are you on?" _

_He punched her in the stomach as she coughed up blood._

_  
"Please…stop!" cried Sakura. Orochimaru stopped._

"_I'll make sure you don't betray me again" said Orochimaru as he bit down her neck._

**I'll leave it from there. Find out what happens next time. Please review everyone. **


	16. Chapter 16: One step closer

**I finally updated. I've been having such a writer's block with this story. So not cool. But this is what I could make up. Anyways, remember I told you guys this story is kinda based on Teen titans, the Terra arc. I had people saying, you're using parts of Teen Titans. I already told you guys it was based on Teen Titans. So this is just a reminder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans. **

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Uzumaki and Uchiha…" said Sakura. "Next time we meet, I won't go easy on you guys…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura was going easy on them the whole time. Naruto clenched his fists as he and Sasuke ran away. Sasuke looked over his back. His Sharingan eyes detected something that made him shocked with surprise. Sakura was crying as she put the hood back on…_

"_Sakura…" whispered Sasuke as he went to catch up with Naruto. "I won't hold back"_

_Sakura began to walk back to Orochimaru as she looked over her back._

'_Sasuke-kun...Naruto…' thought Sakura as she turned her back on them once more and walked away._

_The strings that bonded the three together were finally broken…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one dared go into Orochimaru's room except for Kabuto. Orochimaru was sitting on his chair, a deadly aura surrounded him.

"O-Orochimaru-sama?" stuttered Kabuto as he stayed in safe distance from him.

"Kabuto!" said Orochimaru. "Get me Sakura!" Kabuto hurried his way to Sakura's room in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Whose side am I really on?'

The thought pondered in her mind. She was so confused right now. She'd help that snake with his stupid missions and yet she'd protect the people she's supposed to go against.

'**Just leave and go back to Konoha, it's the only right thing you can do right now. Before the situation gets worse!'**

Would they take back someone like her who left the village and turned against them?

Would they take someone back who had a bad past?

Would they ever forgive her?

Sakura heard knocking on her door as she came and opened it.

"Kabuto-san!" said Sakura. "What do you want?"

"Sakura-chan, Orochimaru-sama wants you right now…" said Kabuto as he led Sakura back to the room where he came from.

The room they entered was dim. Sakura could faintly see a figure in the darkness.

"You may leave Kabuto. I want to talk to Sakura alone" said Orochimaru. Kabuto nodded as he left.

Sakura could feel the atmosphere thicken. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Sakura-chan!" said Orochimaru as he slapped Sakura in the face. Her eyes widened as she felt the stinging on her cheek. "Are you going to betray me like you idiotic father?"

Sakura frowned. Her father was everything to her. So was her mother. Orochimaru had told her the reason for her existence. Her father was secretly working for Sound, but betrayed Orochimaru when her father fell in love with her mother.

"He betrayed me. He promised me that if he ever had a child, that child would become mine to use. That's right Sakura-chan. You were mine to use from the start!" said Orochimaru as he punched Sakura in the stomach. "You were supposed to destroy that village of yours. Your father was supposed to help you. But I guess he hid you from me, tried to protect you! Pathetic that man was. You ended up trusting the people around you and fell in love. But they betrayed you Sakura-chan!" Sakura's green eyes widened as tears began to come.

Orochimaru was already behind her whispering in her ear. "They destroyed the trust you had with them. They never really cared about you!"

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura as she summoned fire in her hands and threw them at him. Orochimaru barely dodged it. Sakura lifted her hand up in the air as she brought it down. Rocks from above began to fall to the ground. Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"You know its true Sakura-chan!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura as she hit the ground with her fist. The floor began to crack as Orochimaru did back flip.

"Do I need to punish you again?" asked Orochimaru. Sakura's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

_Sakura opened the door to see her father's body rolled towards her. She looked up to see her mother get her head twisted, snapping her neck. Sakura looked up to see a man with snake-like eyes get closer to her. Sakura soon felt back._

_CRASH_

_Sakura looked to see glass embedded in her palm. The man crouched in front of her as he licked her._

_  
"Boo"_

**End of Flashback**

"Do you still have a grudge against me because of that Sakura-chan?" asked Orochimaru. "You came here in you own will and yet, you went against me to save the kid." Sakura didn't say anything as she was still traumatized. "You betrayed me Sakura-chan!" said Orochimaru as he hit Sakura across the face. "Which team are you on?"

He punched her in the stomach as she coughed up blood.

"Please…stop!" cried Sakura. Orochimaru stopped.

"I'll make sure you don't betray me again" said Orochimaru as he bit down her neck. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt the burning pain on her neck. Orochimaru moved away from Sakura as she put a hand to her neck as she fell to the floor.

"Eat this Sakura-chan" said Orochimaru as he put a pill into her mouth. He then carried her to a container and sealed it with the help of other people. Orochimaru had a sinister smile on his face as he left Karin and Kabuto to guard the container.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others made it back to Konoha as some were in the hospital getting healed. Shikamaru and Naruto were lying on the grass looking up at the October sky. Halloween was just around the corner, 2 days to be exact.

Shikamaru looked at the clouds as he was thinking about what happened yesterday.

'_Sakura…she betrayed us and worked with Orochimaru, yet she fought him to protect Kyoya. This is so confusing…'_

"What a pain…" muttered Shikamaru out loud. Naruto didn't hear him as he was caught in his own thoughts.

**Flashback**

_The group ran away as Sasuke and Naruto stayed back and watched as Sakura watched him. Sakura stared at them with her green eyes._

_  
"Uzumaki and Uchiha…" said Sakura. "Next time we meet, I won't go easy on you guys…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura was going easy on them the whole time. Naruto clenched his fists as he and Sasuke ran away._

**End of Flashback**

'_Sakura-chan…I can't handle this anymore. The strong strings that I thought were unbreakable are now finally broken. H-How could everything turn out this way. How did Kokoro handle this? What did he do to help Kiyoshi?'_

"Oi, Shikamaru…"

"What?"

"Do you really think that Sakura-chan is really the recarnation of Priestess Kiyoshi?"

"Priestess Kiyoshi and Sakura do look alike and have the same power in controlling elements. Maybe they are…"

"How do you know that they look alike?"

"Because I researched for it…" Soon it was silent. Soon Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, while I was researching the story, I read that Kokoro and Takehiko were the only ones who were able to stop Kiyoshi. They had to fight her to the death. Maybe you and Sasuke are the ones who can stop Sakura, but that's only a theory."

"But t-to fight Sakura-chan to the death is like that time when we first tried to retrieve Sasuke-teme. I don't think I can go through that again." The two heard footsteps as they looked up. The two sat up to see Sasuke standing behind him. Behind Sasuke was everyone else.

"I should have gotten her when I had the chance" said Shikamaru. "All I did was stand there and watched!"

"I was right there and I let her get me before I could hit her!" said Tenten.

"Why did we go easy on her?" asked Deidara

"This is so stupid! Why couldn't we just take her down like any other enemy?!" said Neji.

"Because she means something to all of us…" said Hinata faintly. "She was a friend, crush, lover, teammate…she's Sakura!"

"She was born to be used by Orochimaru. She was trained to spy on us. She betrayed us!" yelled Tenten. "She was to destroy us!"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Ino, as she slapped Tenten across the face.

"You don't even know what you're talking about Tenten." said Naruto, "I know she made some mistakes, we all made mistakes in the past. But she's not a-"

"Naruto-san, she killed Lee…" said Yumi. Lani didn't say anything as Kumiko watched Naruto's reaction. The Akatsuki decided not to say anything and just watched the scene play.

Naruto growled as he pounded the tree. "I knew her better than anyone! I know all the bad things she done. She's not evil!" Tenten's eyes widened. Naruto had tears in his eyes. "W-We can't just give up on her. We have to get her back!"

"Naruto, she's working for Orochimaru. There's nothing we can do…" said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes turned red as his fangs grew out. With a charka filled fist, he punched Sasuke in the face. Hinata gasped as people watch Sasuke wipe the blood away from his mouth.

"When you were with Orochimaru, did we give up on you?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he didn't say anything. "This is the reason why Sakura left. She feels betrayed and forgotten. We hurt her without realizing it. We were so stuck in our own affairs to even fucking realize that Sakura was slowly drifting away from us." Naruto soon looked at Tenten and Neji. "AND YOU TWO GAVE HER THE FINAL PUSH!!!!"

Tenten's eyes widened in realization as she felt the guilt build up inside of her. Neji just stayed quiet but felt the same guilt as Tenten.

Naruto began to breath lighter as his eyes went back to its blue color.

"We'll give it one last shot. We need to break Orochimaru's grip on her. We need to get our Sakura back!"

"Only you guys can do it." said Shikamaru. "Only you and Naruto are able to break Sakura's grip on her. You guys have a bond no one can understand. You guys were always connected from the past, present, and future. You two are her only hope she has left…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**November **

"Sakura-sama, you can finally control the wind element. So to celebrate, I'm going to give you your very own weapon for this type of element." said Fuuka as she handed Sakura a pair of white fans with pink cherry blossoms as a design. On the very top of the fan, the word Sakura was written on it.

"Thank you!" said Sakura. "It's beautiful! I love it!"

"I'm glad you love it! Let's see you practice with them!" said Fuuka as she backed away from Sakura and took out her knives she used to control the wind. Fuuka began to move her swords as wind came charging at Sakura. Sakura's grip tightened on the fans as the wind came at her. Sakura closed her eyes as she sent charka into her fans as her arms crossed before spreading. The wind went back to Fuuka in full speed as she got caught in it. It subsided as she Fuuka bit her lip. That hurt like hell, but Sakura got much better.

"That's enough for today! It's going to rain. Seems like a storm is coming" said Fuuka as she got up. "You did an excellent job today!"

"S-Storm?" repeated Sakura. Green eyes flickered up towards the sky. Gray clouds were forming as little drops of rain came falling down from the sky.

Sakura hurried her way to her room as she closed her windows. It was night time and Sakura had finished cleaning up and headed for bed. Sakura heard the rain hit her window; it was calming for some reason. Sakura put a hand to her neck. She finally felt what Sasuke felt when Orochimaru put the curse mark on him. That bastard…

Sakura was going to shut her eyes to sleep until…

BOOM

Sakura's green eyes widened with fear. There was no one here to help her get over it. Last time Itachi was there to help her. He told her that she wouldn't end up alone ever again. Look what happened now!

"That liar!" said Sakura as she hid in her bed covering the sounds of the storm outside. Her stomach twisted every time she heard the thunder. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

She had to be brave. She was 5th Hokage's apprentice. She was the student of Kakashi Hatake. She was the teammate of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. She was the recarnation of Priestess Kiyoshi and the new apprentice of Orochimaru. She was feared by all…so she shouldn't be scared of some stupid thun-

BOOM 

Sakura's eyes widened again. "Well it's a first time for everything; the most feared person was afraid of thunder!

She remembered when she was younger, when her mother would be there for her when there was a storm. Her mother always told her to just sing a song or think of something happy. But when her mom and dad were killed by the snake, she didn't know what to do to get over it. Her habit she picked up was just hided under the table or blankets until it was over.

"_Just think of something happy or sing a song and you'll forget all about it…"_

Mom…

A tear fell down her cheek as Sakura started to sing a song to herself.

Sakura soon forgot about the thunder as she got into the songs as she slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was in his room. Itachi was staying with him in the Uchiha Compound along with the other Akatsuki members. Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought about Sakura…

**Flashback**

"_Uzumaki and Uchiha, next time we meet, I won't go easy on you guys…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura was going easy on them the whole time. Naruto clenched his fists as he and Sasuke ran away. Sasuke looked over his back. His Sharingan eyes detected something that made him shocked with surprise. Sakura was crying as she put the hood back on…_

"_Sakura…" whispered Sasuke as he went to catch up with Naruto. "I won't hold back"_

**End of Flashback**

"Damn it!" said Sasuke as he tried to think of something else.

**Flashback**

_Blood everywhere_

_Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his dead parents' bodies on the floor. A figure came out of the shadows._

"_No! HOW COULD YOU NII-SAN!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at his brother. _

"_Foolish little brother…" said Itachi as he kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke fell back as he looked at the bodies of this mom and dad._

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed each other. The hate for his brother was still there and strong. Sasuke growled as he felt the curse mark glow again. No matter how far he was from Orochimaru, he'd use the curse mark to torture him and haunt him.

'_Have you forgotten?'_ asked a voice. Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly took out a kunai.

_'Sasuke-kun, have you forgotten your reason of leaving the village?"_

'_Have you forgotten your reason for destroying the bonds you once held dearly?'_

'_Have you forgotten your reason why you came to me for power?'_

'_Your revenge on you brother for destroying your happiness…' _Sasuke's eyes turned red due to the Sharingan. Orochimaru's voice was stuck on his mind. Sasuke was stuck in a trance as he slowly got up from his bed and took out his Kusanagiand walked to Itachi's room with vengeance in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi seemed to be sleeping as Sasuke walked in. His footsteps were so light you could barely hear it. Sasuke eyes were a dark red color as he raised his Kusanagi above Itachi's heart. Sasuke's had moved down swiftly as Itachi cried out in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame's eyes widened as he heard his partner's cries. Kisame immediately grabbed his Samehada as he woke up the others. They all ran to Itachi's room to see a sword embedded into Itachi's heart.

"His brother got him!" said Deidara in shocked. Kisame was about to attack Sasuke who was still in the trance when Itachi turned into smoke. It was a clone. Itachi appeared behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his neck.

"Foolish little brother!" whispered Itachi. Sasuke grabbed his sword as he jumped out the window and Itachi followed.

Itachi looked around to find Sasuke. He heard something being thrown as he dodged it. He looked in front of him to see Sasuke; His Sharingan was on as he had a murderous aura around him.

"Little brother?!" said Itachi as he saw Sasuke charge at him again. Itachi ducked down and punched him in the stomach sending him flying to a tree, knocking him out. Itachi carried his brother to see the curse mark past his chin as it retreated. Orochimaru…

Itachi sighed as he put his brother back in the bedroom as the Akatsuki decided to have shifts to watch Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn that Itachi…" cursed Orochimaru.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru called out.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto.

"I have a new plan. You know I need a new body and we both know that you've been mixing the drugs in with Sakura-chan's food, correct?" Kabuto nodded. "We will do the body transfer by the end of the day before we attack Konoha."

**A couple of days later…**

"Sakura-sama, you have finally mastered the wind element!" said Mitsuki. Sakura nodded. "I know I told you I can control earth elements, like plants, weather, rocks, ect. But I know you can already handle the earth element very well. But I'm going to teach you a new power, the spirit element. With this element, you can contact any spirit you want. And in your case, you can contact the spirit of Priestess Kiyoshi!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I can?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Of course, you can even talk to her or have her help you in battle. The others don't know I have this type of power. But I'm going to teach it to you. So let's start. Sit down with me and close your eyes. Empty your mind and think of nothing but the spirit you want to contact. The stronger you are to the spirit, the longer they will stay with you"

Sakura followed her instructions as she did just that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spirit world…**

When Sakura opened her eyes, she realized that she was in some white dimension. Mitsuki was no where to be found.

"_Sakura-san…"_

Sakura turned around to see a man with green spandex and a bowl –cut hair cut.

"L-Lee-san!" said Sakura as she took a few steps forward. Lee stepped forward as well. Sakura soon wrapped her arms around him as tears came to her eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. She went right through him.

"You're a ghost…" whispered Sakura.

"_You've changed…" _said Lee as he stared at Sakura.

"It's been two years. I let my hair grow out and I got stronger…"

"_That's not what I meant Sakura-san. What you are…what you're doing…It's not the Sakura-san I grew up with. You should go back to Konoha, I know a lot of people are missing you right now…"_

"I can't go back…" said Sakura as she stepped a few steps away from him.

"_Why not?" _asked Lee.

"They will never take a person like me back…"

"_But you do want to go back, don't you? But you're afraid of getting hurt again, am I right? Sakura, you're letting all your youth go to waste!"_

Sakura let out a short laugh. "You're still the same Lee I know. I'm sorry Lee! I never meant, I didn't want-"

"_I know you didn't mean to Sakura-san. I forgive you…"_

"No! I caused people to suffer, especially my friends. I killed someone very important to me…for that, I can never be forgiven…"

"_Sakura-san, just go back to our friends, go back to our village. They'll understand. I learned from Tenten about what happened between you, her, and Neji. On behalf of my teammates, I apologize for their actions. I know you love Ne-"_Sakura cut him off.

"Lee, I don't love him…"

"_What?!" _Lee said in confusion.

"I realized I never truly loved him. I did love him, but I realized he wasn't who I truly loved with all my heart. It was Sasuke. I always tried to hate him, but I couldn't. And Tenten didn't love Neji; she loved you…all this time." Sakura closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. "But I took away the person she loved."

"_Sakura-san, trust me, everything will go well in the end. All you have to do is believe in what your heart is saying. I have to go now Sakura-san."_

Sakura's eyes widened. "No, Lee you can't!"

"_I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I'll be with you all the way. Remember believe in your heart and let the flames of youth run through your body! Goodbye Sakura-san and good luck…" _Lee planted a friendly kiss on her forehead…

And with that Lee disappeared as Sakura felt herself fall back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-sama!" cried Mitsuki as she saw Sakura fall back to the ground. She saw a tear slowly fall down the right side of her face.

"Lee-san…" whispered Sakura. Mitsuki frowned as she slowly moved Sakura's pink strands of hair away from her face. Sakura soon opened her eyes.

"Sakura-sama…" murmured Mitsuki. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just talked to my friend Lee."

"He's dead, isn't he…?" Sakura just nodded. Mitsuki bit her lower lip. "I don't want to sound nosy or anything but, how did your friend die?"

"…" Sakura didn't say anything at first. Mitsuki was about to change the subject until…

"I killed him with my own two hands…" said Sakura as she looked at her bare hands. Mitsuki's eyes widened. There on Sakura's right hand was a large scar.

"You really are Priestess Kiyoshi's recarnation…" said Mitsuki.

"I wish I was never born!" said Sakura. "That way, Lee would have been alive, my parents would have been alive, Tenten would have been with Lee, Naruto would have noticed Hinata sooner and-"

'**Naruto wouldn't be where he is today! Sasuke wouldn't have come back to Konoha if you didn't try to stop him, Hinata wouldn't be the brave, strong girl she is. Gaara and Kankuro would have been dead. Sakura you've done a lot of good to so many people. Without you, some people wouldn't have been alive to this day…' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Sakura-sama, we'll stop with the spiritual element for now, just keep practicing the other elements. I'm leaving back for Suna tonight. Good luck Sakura-sama…" said Mitsuki as she left Sakura to her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December…**

Sakura and Karin were eating lunch when Mereko came in.

"Sakura-sama, Karin-san, we have to start packing!" said Mereko as she tied her dark green hair up into a high pony tail.

"What for?" asked Karin. Mereko gave them a weird look. Sakura got up to get herself a glass of water.

"Didn't you hear? Orochimaru-sama ordered everyone to get ready for battle. We're going to attack Konoha again."

SMASH

Karin and Mereko looked at Sakura to see that she dropped the glass of water she had in her hands.

"K-Konoha?" said Sakura.

"Yes, in two days, we'll be going to attack Konoha and its allies, Sand, Grass, Rain, and Waterfall." said Mereko. "All of Sound's ninjas are going to be separated into five groups. I'm going to go the Waterfall village. Karin, you're going to the Rain, and Sakura you're going to Konoha. Orochimaru already sent some people to Grass and Sand—Sakura-sama, where are you going?" asked Mereko when Sakura left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OROCHIMARU!!!!" yelled Sakura as she punched the door down, sending it flying across the room. Kabuto had to duck down to avoid it.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Orochimaru with a smile on his face.

"War?! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sakura.

"You should have known it was coming Sakura-chan…" said Orochimaru. "This is a chance for you to get your sweet revenge on your pathetic village. There's only something you have to do for me…"

Something told Sakura this wasn't good.

"You have to let me have your body!" said Orochimaru. "Together we can all get what we want. You will get revenge and I will get to take over Konoha. What do you say?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "No" said Sakura as she walked out of the room.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Don't worry about it; I'll get her body sooner or later…" said Orochimaru. "Kabuto place her on a jutsu by the time you and Sakura reach Konoha. That jutsu should last for a couple of hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two days later**

Shizune was outside the messenger room. **(A/N: I don't know what the room is called. You know where all the messenger birds come in and deliver letters from one village to another. --)**

Soon Shizune saw four birds come at her. They each had a letter in their claws. Shizune collected them as she read them. Her eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama!" cried Shizune as she ran to the Hokage's building. "Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune ran up the stairs as she pushed a door open. Tsunade was found asleep on a pile of paperwork. Shizune moved closer as she shook Tsunade on the shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama, wake up this is an emergency." Tsunade grumpily woke up.

"What do you want!" yelled Tsunade. Shizune presented Tsunade the letters. She eyed them as she took them from Shizune and read.

_Hokage-sama,_

_We're under attack by the Sound village. Orochimaru as started the war. We need assistance!"_

_-Shibuki, leader of the Waterfall village._

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_Hokage-sama, _

_Sound has planned war against us, and your allies. Orochimaru will be heading out for your village, we're sure of it. We need a bit of help. Please send help if possible._

_- Hidden Grass Village Leader_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hokage-sama,_

_Orochimaru has planned war against out village and allies, send help if possible. Please be careful, I heard Orochimaru is heading for your village._

_- Hidden Rain Village Leader_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hokage-sama,_

_Orochimaru is having Sound attack Sand and our allies, our village can handle it here. When we defeat Sound, I'll send some of my ninjas to Grass, Rain, Waterfall, and Konoha. Take care…_

_-Gaara, leader of the Sand Village_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Tsunade put the letters down on the desk. Shizune, tell everyone to be on their guards. Have the villagers go underground and have a couple of ninja guard them. With Sakura on Orochimaru's side, we might not live through this battle!" said Tsunade. Shizune's eyes widened as she nodded and left the room.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her village. People were laughing, smiling, with no care in the world. With this battle, all this happiness will be gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade yawned as she finished her paperwork and got ready to leave the room. It was dark as Tsunade heard the window creak. She turned around. It wasn't opened earlier. She looked outside to see a bit of snow beginning to form around the village. She closed the window as she faced her desk and got her belongings.

Before she could move, she felt a kunai pressed on her throat.

"It's been a while, Tsunade…" said a voice.

"Orochimaru!" growled Tsunade as she felt Orochimaru push her. Her eyes widened.

"Y-Your arms!" said Tsunade.

"You noticed? Remind me to thank Sakura-chan!" said Orochimaru as he charged at Tsunade. Tsunade blocked her chest with her arms as she felt Orochimaru kick her. She was sent flying through the window as she fell down below.

Orochimaru walked towards the broken window to see that Tsunade was lying on the ground. She was still alive. Orochimaru smiled as he began to talk on his mic.

"Let the operation "Destroy Konoha begin" said Orochimaru. At the gates, the gates were punched opened by a fist belonging to Sakura Haruno.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama!" said Kabuto as he led a drugged and hypnotized Sakura inside the broken village gates.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I've been having such a writer's block for this story, and this is the best I could do. Sorry if it sucks. Anyhoo, Orochimaru now is attacking Konoha and its allies. He also had Kabuto drug/hypnotized Sakura so she's following Orochimaru's orders. Sorry if Tenten sounded a bit bitchy. What will happen next? Review ppl! Review! lol**

**Next time on Perfect Enemy…**

_Naruto and Hinata finally finished off their opponents. _

"_Come on Hinata, let's help the others and-"Naruto didn't finish his sentence when Hinata pushed him to the side. "Why did you do that fo-"_

_He watched as Hinata got it by a large boulder and fell off the cliff._

"_HINATA-CHAN!" cried Naruto as he watched her fall. He was going to jump off after her but was stopped by Sakura._

"Why?!" cried Naruto as he threw kunais at her. Sakura just laughed as she easily dodged them.

_  
"Aw, is Naruto mad because I knocked his precious Hinata-chan off a cliff?" said Sakura. "You were always the idiot that let his feelings get in the way!" Sakura soon punched Naruto unconscious. _

**Please R&R and review…It will make me very happy!**

**-love Kumiko**


	17. Chapter 17: Dangerous and Moving

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing so far. It has finally come. The war everyone's been waiting for. What will happen? Let's find out? Please R&R**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

_Before she could move, she felt a kunai pressed on her throat._

"_It's been a while, Tsunade…" said a voice._

"_Orochimaru!" growled Tsunade as she felt Orochimaru push her. Her eyes widened.  
_

_"Y-Your arms!" said Tsunade.  
_

_"You noticed? Remind me to thank Sakura-chan!" said Orochimaru as he charged at Tsunade. Tsunade blocked her chest with her arms as she felt Orochimaru kick her. She was sent flying through the window as she fell down below.  
_

_Orochimaru walked towards the broken window to see that Tsunade was lying on the ground. She was still alive. Orochimaru smiled as he began to talk on his mic.  
_

_"Let the operation "Destroy Konoha begin" said Orochimaru. At the gates, the gates were punched opened by a fist belonging to Sakura Haruno._

_"Understood Orochimaru-sama!" said Kabuto as he led a drugged and hypnotized Sakura inside the broken village gates._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx eyes watched as the gates broke down as two people came forward. Two of them had black cloaks with a hood covering their faces. **(A/N: you know like in Kingdom Hearts, the cloaks from Organization XIII). **The man frowned. "Which one is Sakura?" he whispered.

He continued to watch the two ordered Sound to different areas to attack.

"We're under attack!" cried the guards guarding the gates. The Sound nins spreaded out as they roamed around Konoha.

One of them took down their hood. "Sakura-chan, Orochimaru-sama is waiting for us at the Hokage's building. It seems his in battle right now."

"Yes Kabuto-san" said Sakura as Kabuto disappeared. Sakura began to walk towards the building as she destroyed everything in her way with a flick of the wrist. A gust of wind came, destroying buildings and trees. Sakura saw some Konoha nins coming so she head in the shadows.

"Stupid Kabuto; thinks he can brainwash me with that weak jutsu!" muttered Sakura as she ran through the snowy alleys of Konoha. "Time to do things my way" Sakura was about to move but stopped when she saw the person blocking her way. Onyx eyes…

"Where's Sakura?!" asked the voice. Sakura smirked. '_He doesn't know it's me…pathetic'_

"Answer me! Sounds attacking so Sakura must be with you!" Sakura didn't answer as she just stood still.

"You're really pathetic…"

Sakura's opponent frowned as he moved his headband away from his left eye as it reveal the hidden Sharingan.

"…Kaka-sensei!" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Sakura!" growled Kakashi. "Orochimaru wants to use your powers to open the portal of destruction. He's been using you"

"I already know that…" said Sakura. "I'm not stupid. I already know what that bastard's been up to…"

"Then why help him? You already know what's going to happen." said Kakashi not dropping his guard.

"To get my revenge" said Sakura as she reached for her back pocket. Kakashi jumped a few feet away from Sakura as she took out a pair of black gloves.

Sakura looked around her surroundings; empty boxes, trash, a narrow alley, snowy ground, a building stored with oil and tanks of oil outside its building.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're my student Sakura" said Kakashi.

Sakura laughed. "Since when was I your student Kakashi? You never paid any attention to me when you were my sensei!" Kakashi frowned. It was true; he always ignored Sakura and paid more attention to Naruto and Sasuke. That he regretted for the longest time. "All you paid attention to were Uzumaki and Uchiha! You never cared about me at all!" yelled Sakura as she created a large fire ball towards Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened when he noticed the oil tanks.

"Sakura no!" cried Kakashi.

BOOM

The alley exploded…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone noticed the large explosion and the smoke coming from the oil building.

"Didn't Kakashi head over there?" asked Gai as he fought of his opponents.

"Yes he did" said Kotetsu as he punched one of the Sound nins in the face. "I saw him go after someone in a black cloak. He was the one who destroyed the gates down front"

'_Kakashi, you better be alright'_ thought Gai as he killed half of his opponents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi luckily jumped before it exploded. He rolled around in the snow as he quickly got up. Unknown to him, something had slipped from him. Kakashi quickly threw a kunai at her as Sakura quickly caught it and threw it back, cutting Kakashi's upper left cheek.

"You have to do better than that Kakashi" said Sakura as she formed a fiery bow as she drew back three fire arrows. Kakashi's eyes widened. It was like a Kekkei Genkai. Sakura release the arrows as it aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Sakura soon aimed it up at the sky.

'_What is she planning?' _thought Kakashi as he watched Sakura let the arrows fly. It soon joined together to create a fire dragon missile. Kakashi quickly made hand signs as he did a jutsu similar to the water dragon missile he copied from Zabuza.

Sakura watched as the snow from the ground formed into a snow dragon missile.

"Kakashi!" yelled a voice.

"Gai, get out of the way!" yelled Kakashi as his and Sakura's dragon attacked each other. Kakashi had let his guard down as Sakura's dragon faded. Kakashi looked up as Sakura appeared side by side with him.

His eyes widened. She was fast. Sakura raised her hand as she touched Kakashi's right side of his face as she stroked it.

"See how much I can do to you in so little time. You're slowly getting tired and I haven't even gotten started yet. You're no fun Kakashi" teased Sakura. Sakura moved her hand as the back of her hand hit Kakashi in the head throwing him to the side. Gai helped Kakashi up.

"Who is that?" asked Gai as he stared at the hooded enemy. Kakashi breathed heavily.

'_How could this be? It hasn't been long and I'm already out of breath. Yet, Sakura looks like she hasn't even fought at all. But something tells me she hasn't been using her full power yet. So what's going on?'_

"Tired already Kakashi? It seems like the poison is working then." said Sakura.

"P-Poison?" Kakashi snapped his head up and looked at Sakura with disbelief.

Sakura had a straight face on. "When you threw that kunai at me, I grabbed it as I quickly switched it with one of my poison ones."

"Kakashi, you never answered my question!" said Gai. "Who is he? He's really strong."

"That's no he Gai" said Kakashi as he weakly tried to move. "That's Sakura…" Gai was shocked. He remembered the girl from Kakashi's team. He always thought she was a bit weak, but now, she had showed him wrong if she was able to beat Kakashi easily.

"Kakashi, we have to retreat. We need to get that poison out of your body!" said Gai as he put Kakashi's arms over his shoulder and left.

Sakura just stayed and watched them leave. Sakura noticed something in the snow as she walked and picked it up. Her eyes flickered a bit. It was a picture of old Team Seven, the one without Sai and Yamato. She glared at the picture. Soon Sakura started to burn the picture and dropped it back on the snow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata activated her Byakugan as she ran away from the sound nins that were after her. She looked ahead to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata. Naruto noticed the enemy behind her as he made a couple of clone. One grabbed Hinata away from danger as another clone punched the enemy in the face.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto as he check if she had any injuries. Hinata nodded her head. "I'm fine, I saw you and I headed this way."

"I just finished beating up some of them and I ended up in here in the cliff. Let's go defeat these bastards!" said Naruto as he created more clones. Hinata nodded as she got into her Hyuga stance. The two began their battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you planning Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya had arrived in time as was helping her.

"To claim what is rightfully mine!" said Orochimaru. The three saw Kabuto appear. "Where's Sakura?" Tsunade looked up.

"She was supposed to be here following me" said Kabuto. Orochimaru growled.

"Didn't you place her in that jutsu? She was supposed to be in our control!"

"I know Orochimaru-sama, but I guess it worn off already" said Kabuto. Soon the two heard Tsunade laughing.

"Oh it didn't warn off, in fact she probably wasn't placed under the jutsu at all. You see, Sakura wouldn't let a stupid jutsu like yours take control of her. Besides, I taught her a way to break off mind control." said Tsunade.

"Sakura is still on our side!" said Orochimaru. "And with her help, we will destroy this village and I will get power! All I need her to do is open the portal with no interruptions"

"What will you do with Sakura after you destroy the village Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya.

Orochimaru had a sinister smile on his face. "Hehehe…She will become my new body of course! You see, she has the powers of Priestess Kiyoshi. Once I take over her body, those powers will be mine."

Tsunade clenched her fists. "You sick Bastard! Sakura will not be used by you!" cried Tsunade as she began to attack Orochimaru. "We will stop you. My ninjas are around looking for Sakura right now."

Orochimaru smiled. "That's what you think!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai took Kakashi to the hospital looking for help. He soon saw a nurse.

"Gai!" said Shizune. She soon saw who Gai had in tow. "Kakashi, what happened?"

"Sakura…" said Gai. "She poisoned him. Somehow it made him very weak in a couple of minutes. He needs assistance"

"Of course, follow me!" Shizune led Gai and Kakashi into an empty room as she left to get the antidote needed. "Here, Kakashi, drink this…" Shizune handed him a clear colored antidote.

"T-Thank you…" said Kakashi as he chugged the bottle.

"So you fought Sakura..." asked Shizune.

"She got stronger. But when I fought her, I think she was not even using her full power yet. I'm not sure Hokage-sama will be enough to fight her." said Kakashi. Shizune looked at Kakashi.

"What about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san?" asked Shizune.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sai, and Deidara, and Yumi ran through the snow looking so anything pink. Sasuke's eyes spotted something in the snow.

"What is it Sasuke-san?" asked Sai.

He picked it up as he saw that it was the old picture of Team Seven, but it was burnt. The only thing remaining of the picture was Sakura, Naruto, and himself. Kakashi was completely burned off.

"It's a picture of Sakura, Naruto, and you!" said Deidara.

"Sakura…" whispered Sasuke. "Where are you?"

The three heard giggles as they looked up to see someone standing in front of them, sticking her tongue out.

"Sakura!" said Yumi. Sakura began to run as they chased after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lani, Sasori, and Shino looked around. A kunai was flung as it landed creating a crater from the impact. They looked to see Sakura jumped up from the building.

"Sakura!" said Lani. "It ends here!" she sent her kunai towards her. Sakura easily dodged.

"You can do better than that Lani" Sakura began to run again towards the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Kiba, Kisame, and Tobi finished fighting of their enemies.

"Kiba, did Akamaru smell her?" asked Neji. Kiba bent down as had Akamaru sniff the cloth that belonged to Sakura. Akamaru began to bark as they ran towards the park. They saw the play ground destroyed. The only thing there was Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, Ino, and Itachi jumped around on the roofs trying to find Sakura.

"Where the hell is she? It can't be that hard to find pink!" yelled Ino.

"There she is!" said Shikamaru. Everyone saw Sakura in front of them as they headed to the park

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten, Zetsu, and Chouji had chased Sakura to the park. They end up seeing everyone else.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ino.

"We were chasing after Sakura" said Tenten.

"Chasing after Sakura?" asked Deidara. "We've been chasing after her."

"How can that be?" said Neji

"Something is wrong!" said Sasuke. "Why would she take us out all the way over here?"

"Hello?" said Sakura as she stood behind Sasuke's group.

"Does the word decoy mean anything to you?" said two other Sakuras that were standing behind Tenten's and Ino's group.

"I had to get you guys away" said another Sakura who was standing behind Neji.

"And it worked!" said the fifth Sakura who was standing behind Lani.

"Forehead-girl" cried Ino.

"Sakura!" growled Tenten as she took out her weapons.

"Tenten!" said Sakura.

"Traitor!"

"Bitch!"

Tenten soon charged at Sakura as Sakura easily dodged it.

"You guys had just wasted your time" said the clones as they jumped in front of the group.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"You've been chasing a clone the whole time. I had to lead you guys away from Shishou and of course my target…" said the clones

Everyone's eyes widened….

'Kumiko!' everyone thought

Sasuke made a run for it as the clones started to do a few hand seals as a barrier was formed around the park.

"You guys can't escape until you beat us!" said the clones as they got into battle station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumiko looked around as she had just finished off her enemies, but every time she turned the corner more would come.

"I need to find Sakura-san…" said Kumiko. She knew she should have had someone with her at all times, yet she still went by herself.

Unknown to her, a shadowy figure would follow. Kumiko's green eyes widened when she ended up at team seven's training field.

"She's not here…" Before Kumiko could move a kunai came and exploded. Kumiko was sent flying from the impact.

"Long time no see Kumiko" said a voice. Kumiko looked up to see Sakura. She had taken off her cloak which was resting on the bridge. Sakura was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore with her battle with Orochimaru. But this time she had sleeves on.

"Sakura…" said Kumiko. Kumiko soon remembered what Tsunade had told her before.

"_You need to stay away from her if possible. If you ever have an encounter with Sakura…__**run as fast as you can**_._"_

Kumiko began to make a run for it but was stopped by Sakura who appeared in front of her. Sakura put a hand on Kumiko's shoulder.

"We both know what is needed to be done here…" Sakura stated calmly. "You can take it the easy way and let me just kill you, or you can take it the hard way and put up fight. What will you choose?" asked Sakura as she lifted Kumiko put in the air.

"I guess I'll put up a fight then…" said Kumiko as she kicked Sakura in the face sending her flying. Kumiko did a couple of back flips.

Sakura smirked. "Let's see which is better then, the clone or the original?" Sakura began to charge at Kumiko as she got ready to punch her. Kumiko did the same move as their fists met. The girls skid back as they ran towards each other. Each kicked at each other totally blocking the other's attack. Sakura and Kumiko both jumped back onto a tree watching the other's next move.

"We're both strong in Tai-jutsu…" said Sakura. "Even though a year or so had past, it seems that you haven't increased your skills."

"And it seems that your skills are rather dull" said Kumiko as she smirked when she saw Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Don't hold back! Give me your best shot!" Sakura and Kumiko said at the time as they charged at each other again. Sakura came and kicked Kumiko in the head but Kumiko blocked it with her arm. Soon they got into a heated kick and punch battle. Each met the other's kick and punch. Kumiko soon punched Sakura in the face as Kumiko did a back flip.

She started to back up as she looked around. She couldn't see Sakura anymore.

Kumiko's eyes widened when she felt a presence behind her. She felt arms around her. Sakura had taken out a sword as she held it close around Kumiko. Sakura's left hand touched the blade.

"I can easily kill you right now, but what fun would that be?" asked Sakura. Sakura quickly stabbed Kumiko, but missed as Kumiko dodged it. Kumiko jumped up in the air as she tried to kick Sakura. This time Sakura blocked it with her hand as she caught her foot. Kumiko tried her other foot but Sakura blocked it with her own. Sakura took out her sword striking Kumiko in the stomach. Blood flew onto the white snow.

Sakura held her sword in position as Kumiko slowly backed up clutching her wound. Blood slowly fell onto the pure white snow.

Kumiko ran towards Sakura as she kicked Sakura off her feet. Sakura landed on the ground hard as Kumiko grabbed her leg with her hands as she was on the ground as well. Kumiko wrapped her leg around Sakura's leg as her other leg squished Sakura's right arm. Kumiko began pulling on Sakura's leg as the sickening sounds of bones breaking were heard. Sakura began to scream in pain.

Sakura kicked Kumiko in the face with her other foot as Kumiko was sent back flying into a tree. Sakura weakly got up as she threw kunais towards Kumiko as the kunai embedded into her hands connecting it to the tree. Kumiko screamed in pain.

"That hurt!" said Sakura as she healed her leg. Kumiko slowly and painfully took out the kunai.

"I guess it's time to get serious!" said Kumiko as she did a couple of hand signs. "I've learned this jutsu by myself and I had perfected it by myself." Kumiko soon began to glow white as strong energy surrounded her. Her hands began to glow from white to purple

Sakura smirked. "Actually Kumiko, I just happened to know that jutsu myself." Sakura began to glow white as well. Kumiko's eyes widened. "I never really tested it out on anyone; I really don't know how to control it. Congratulations, you will be my test subject. " Sakura's hands began to glow pink. Kumiko glared as the atmosphere around them got intense. Snow began to melt as the trees began to lean back from the energy.

Sakura's and Kumiko's eyes glowed green as they began to attack each other making sure to avoid the other's hands. One hit from the other's hand would cause their life energy onto the others. If Kumiko managed to hit Sakura then she would die and her life energy would come to her. The same goes to Sakura.

'_I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't promise to protect Sakura anymore. It's between life and death'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade punched Orochimaru square on the face as he skidded back. Orochimaru noticed the intense charka coming from Team Seven's training field. He smiled.

"So it has already begun…" said Orochimaru. "…excellent"

Tsunade felt the charka as well. "It already started!" She turned her head towards the area as Orochimaru took the chance to punch Tsunade under her chin.

"Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Never leave your guard down!" said Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had finally beaten the clones as the barrier vanished.

"We did it!" said Tobi.

"We beat them!" said Kisame.

Deidara looked around and noticed something. "Hey you know what I just noticed?"

"What?" asked Ino.

"Where are Naruto and that Hyuga girl? Actually where's your brother Itachi? I was sure he was with us"

Everyone looked around noticing that three people were a matter as fact gone.

"He probably left before the barrier was made" said Shino.

"We have to go to Kumiko!" said Yumi as she and Lani left to search for their friend.

"There's still a war going on. Some of us still need to defeat the other sound nins. We're losing!" said Neji as he Byakugan was activated.

"Hey Itachi" asked Shikamaru. Itachi turned towards the Nara boy.

"You're leader, wasn't he here with you guys?"

"What of it?" asked Zetsu. "Yes what of it?" asked his black side.

"Where is he?" asked Shikamaru. The Akatsuki members looked at each other. The boy was right. Where was their leader?

Itachi's eyes widened. He remembered something a long time ago.

**Flashback**

_Itachi watched as he saw the leader and two unknown people create a jutsu. Soon two people appeared. They both sat up in shocked as they looked around. His eyes widened. There in front of the leader were Sasori and Deidara alive and breathing.  
_

_"So remember, when she comes to you, make her join Akatsuki then leave things to me…" _

"_Of course, in return, you'll give me what I want as promised?"_

"_Why of course Pien. I promise. When the day comes meet up in the Hokage's building, I will wait for you there…" Soon the two strangers disappeared. In Itachi's head, that voice sound very similar to Orochimaru's…_

**End of flashback**

"Damn it!" cursed Itachi.

"What is it?" asked Kisame.

"The leader is working with Orochimaru!" said Itachi as he created a dent on a nearby tree.

"What?!" said Deidara.

"Don't you remember, the day you and Sasori were resurrected just like Tobi?" Deidara and Sasori nodded their heads.

"What of it?" asked Sasori.

"Do you remember what the two men in the room with the leader?"

"S-Snake eyes…" muttered Deidara.

"Someone with glasses…" said Sasori.

"That's Orochimaru and Kabuto alright!" said Kiba.

"Okay this is what we'll do. Akatsuki, you go around the village looking for the leader. Fight any Sound nins if necessary. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke, they're probably looking for Sakura right now and possibly Naruto took Hinata with him. So she'll be safe. Lani and Yumi went to look for Kumiko. So we have to go and help with the war. Sakura is going to have to wait. Besides, right now Sakura and Kumiko are in battle" said Shikamaru. Akatsuki had already left as the others split up to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumiko and Sakura were breathing heavily.

"Damn it!" said Sakura as she got up. Sakura wanted to use her powers, but she wanted to wait and use it for the last battle and she already knew who was going to be involved in that battle.

Kumiko slowly got up. "I can't go on anymore…" She whispered to herself. "Sakura is holding back her real power. B-But I have to fight to protect this village."

Sakura and Kumiko finally got up and stared at each other. Their battle field was completely destroyed as snow fell from the sky.

Sakura and Kumiko began to charge at each other. "THIS IS THE LAST ATTACK!" they yelled as Sakura went to strike. Kumiko had done the same thing. Soon Kumiko stopped her attack as Sakura's hand went right through her heart.

"Wha-"muttered Sakura as she watched Kumiko drop dead onto the snow. The glowing light soon faded from both of them. A ball of light came out of Kumiko as it flew to Sakura's palms. Sakura stared at it as it entered her. Sakura felt stronger.

Sakura looked around. Blood was everywhere, on the trees, in the water, and on the snow. Sakura quickly healed herself as she went to get her cloak. She passed by Kumiko and looked at her. She was bleeding all over. She had bruises everywhere and broken limbs. Sakura noticed that Kumiko's eyes turned to her.

"S-Sakura…" murmured Kumiko. So she was still alive. Sakura saw the blood from Kumiko's injury spread all over the snow around her body.

Sakura bent down on her knees as she listened to Kumiko.

"Kumiko, why did you stop?"

"I'm just a clone remember." Kumiko started to laugh but Sakura didn't find it funny. "Look, this w-war is going to just get worse. You're not going to benefit from this." Sakura frowned as Kumiko coughed out her blood. Blood was starting to fill her mouth yet she still talked.

"I have no choice…" said Sakura as she looked away.

"You do have a choice…you always did…" said Kumiko as she looked up at the sky. "I know you're hurting inside. So I can't hate you and I forgive you. Please just be careful and listen to you heart and not anyone else. Remember you will always have a choice and you can always stop this."

"How can you forgive someone like me? I betrayed you guys, I'm attacking the village, I killed Lee, and you're dying because of me! How can you not hate me?" asked Sakura.

Kumiko smiled but Sakura frowned. Kumiko was going to drown on her own blood.

"Because I know you're a good person and I know you will do the right thing i-i…" Sakura turned her head at Kumiko. "…in the e-end…" Soon all Sakura heard was silence as the cold winter wind surrounded them. Sakura lifted her bloody hand over Kumiko's eyes as she closed her lids.

Sakura got up as put her cloak over her shoulder, unaffected by the cold winter air. "I am sorry Kumiko…" As Sakura walked away, Kumiko had cried her very last tear…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lani and Yumi had reached Team Seven's training field as they saw Sasuke. His back was turned to them.

"Sasuke-san!" said Lani. "Have you seen Kumiko?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as Yumi and Lani walked up to him.

"Hello, didn't you hear us? We asked you a question a-"Yumi stopped when she saw what was in front of them. Blood everywhere and there a couple of feet in front of them laid the dead body of their friend.

"Kumiko!!" cried the girls as they ran towards her body.

"NO! NO! Kumiko open your eyes!" cried Lani as she brought Kumiko's body to her. Kumiko made no move to show she was alive.

"KUMIKO!!" yelled Yumi as she threw her body over hers. Sasuke frowned at the scene.

'_Sakura…look what you've done…_' thought Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to the two.

"Sasuke-san, we need to take her to the hospital, she can be saved!" cried Lani.

Sasuke checked Kumiko's pulse even though there was no need to. "Lani, Yumi, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for her."

Yumi's eyes widened as she shook uncontrollably with anger. "This is all Sakura's fault. I will kill her and get Kumiko's revenge!"

"Yumi…" muttered Lani as she looked up at her enraged friend.

"I think it's best if you guys take Kumiko's body and hide for a while. It isn't good if you let your emotions get in the way. Trust me okay" Soon Sasuke left to find Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata finally finished off their opponents. Naruto kicked one of the bodies.

"Come on Hinata, let's help the others and-"Naruto didn't finish his sentence when Hinata pushed him to the side. "Why did you do that fo-"

He watched as Hinata got it by a large boulder and fell off the cliff.

"HINATA-CHAN!" cried Naruto as he watched her fall. He was going to jump off after her but was stopped by Sakura.

"Why?!" cried Naruto as he threw kunais at her. Sakura just laughed as she easily dodged them.

"Aw, is Naruto mad because I knocked his precious Hinata-chan off a cliff?" said Sakura. "You were always the idiot that let his feelings get in the way!" Sakura soon punched Naruto unconscious. Soon Naruto turned into a poof of smoke.

"She never did anything to you!" yelled Naruto as he punched Sakura in the face. Sakura skid back.

Sakura didn't say anything as she turned into a pile of leaves.

"I need to find Tsunade-baachan!" said Naruto as he ran towards the Hokage's building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked around the village with her cloak in hand. She watched as the war still continued yet Konoha might have a chance to win. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Kisame and Itachi a few feet away from her. She quickly hid her charka as they past by.

"Damn it, where's the leader?" said Kisame out loud. "I can't believe he used us to get Sakura for Orochimaru."

The leader was dead. He was just being used by Orochimaru. Orochimaru used him to send Sakura to him. He promised the leader in return that he would restore him back to his real self. But instead Orochimaru killed him in the office.

"Orochimaru is just using Sakura as a tool. That's all she is to him."

"Ah…" said Itachi.

Sakura soon came out of the shadows when she was sure they were gone.

Sakura walked up to one of the store windows. "I'm being used as well…" Soon Sakura's eyes widened when someone from above tackled her into the ground.

Sakura tried to get out of his grasp. "Do not move!" said Sasuke

"What? Are you mad because I'm attacking your village, that I'm actually stronger than you?"

"What did we ever do to you Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Sakura's became furious. How dare he ask that question! He left her in that stupid bench after she told him she loved him and he asks what he did to make her hate him!?

"When you betrayed my trust and left me on that stupid bench you piece of shit!" growled Sakura as the ground under them exploded. Sakura was using her earth element.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He did a back flip as he skidded back a bit. "I promised Naruto, I'd give you one last chance, this is it!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at her. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he went to punch Sakura. Sakura dodged it and kicked him from the back. She used her water element as she had multiple snow balls up in the air as she threw them at Sasuke.

Soon they got into a tai-jutsu battle. Sakura went to punch him in the face but Sasuke caught her wrist. Her eyes widened. Sasuke began to spin her around as he made her hit the store window. Sakura stared at her reflection. "Look at yourself Sakura. Is this what you really want to be?" asked Sasuke. Sakura growled as she spun him around as they switch positions.

"I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I? Am I still the weak little girl on your team? Am I still going to be the girl who gave up everything for you?! We'll see who's weak now Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the way she said his name. It didn't sound like her. Sasuke ran up the wall to escape Sakura's grasp. Sakura created a rock pillar as it grew. Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock. When did she learn how to do that?

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the pillar start to move.

"Shit!" cursed Sasuke as he began to run as Sakura chased him. The people in battle moved away from the two. Sasuke quickly took out an explosion note and wrapped it around his kunai. He turned around and threw it at the pillar.

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke do you think a kunai is going to work against m-"The note exploded as Sakura fell onto the snow Sakura rolled in the nick of time as the rocks fell on her.

"Bastard…" muttered Sakura as she stood up clutching her arm.

"You don't belong with Orochimaru. You have to stop!" Sakura walked up to him as she slapped him hard across the face with her super strength as he was sent a couple of feet.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You never cared! You never cared about my feelings. It was always you, you, you! I gave you my heart in a sliver platter and yet you broke it. I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!" yelled Sakura as Sasuke's eyes widened. She punched Sasuke in the gut sending him rolling around in the ground. Sasuke felt the wind knock out of him.

Sasuke quickly got up as he tackled Sakura once more. The two rolled around as Sasuke got on top of her and held his sword close to her neck. Sakura didn't move. "Sakura, I was Orochimaru's apprentice once, I got out. So can you. Let us help you"

"I don't need you to save me…" said Sakura as she kicked Sasuke from behind. The Sakura he was on top of gave him a wink and disappeared.

"I'm not the weak little girl from team seven who always needed saving. I wanted things this way. I wanted to help Orochimaru destroy Konoha. I was his to use from the day I was born. I was born so I could earn your trust. I was born so I would destroy you and this pathetic village. I was born to be used as a tool! Those were my missions from the fucking very start!" As Sakura said these words to Sasuke she began to attack him.

"And I never want to see your face again" said Sakura as she created a boulder in her hand.

"S-Sakura, don't…" pleaded Sasuke. Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke could see all the anger, pain, and sadness in her eyes. Her eyes were the windows to her soul and he could tell what she was feeling right now. Deep down, he could tell Sakura still loved him.

Sakura looked away. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke's eyes widened. That sounded like the Sakura he knew. Sakura soon threw the boulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked around on another pillar as she looked all over the village. Not a single Konoha nin was seen. Sakura saw the village destroyed. The village looked isolated. There weren't many surviving Sound nins. There were only five if you added Kabuto, Orochimaru, and herself. Sakura appeared at Orochimaru's side.

Sakura appeared on top of Hokage Mountain. There waiting for her was Orochimaru and Kabuto. It was already late in the afternoon. Night fall wasn't coming until a few hours. Yet it was still dark.

"There you are Sakura-chan, how was your battles?"

"They were…interesting" said Sakura. "Where's Tsunade?" Orochimaru frown.

"Before I could kill her, Naruto-kun appeared and took off. I got bored so I decided to kill some of those Akatsuki members…" Sakura flinched.

"Who did you kill?" asked Sakura. If Orochimaru noticed that Sakura's voice was cracking, he didn't make any sign of it.

"I killed Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara. They were pretty pathetic. I surprised them with my new jutsu. You know which one I'm talking about. You've experienced it from out battle. But instead of just shocking you, it would kill you right from the spot"

Sakura didn't say anything. Zest, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara were dead. She should be happy right? So why did she feel so sad?

"The only ones remaining from the Akatsuki are Kisame and Itachi." said Sakura. Orochimaru nodded. Orochimaru looked down below and smirked.

"Sakura, I'll leave them to you…" Sakura raised an eye brow as she put on her cloak. Orochimaru did a few hand seals. Soon little creatures came from the shadows.

"What are those?" asked Sakura as one of the creatures came up to her. She kneeled down and touched one of them. It giggled as it disappeared and reappeared next to Orochimaru.

"They can help you fight…" Soon they all disappeared and appeared below.

Sakura stepped closer to the edge and looked down at the scene below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that will be the plan.' said Tsunade. Tsunade was completely healed as everyone met up at their secret hiding place. In the room was everyone (including the other Konoha ninjas like Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, ect) besides, Sasuke, Hinata, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, and Naruto. Naruto had carried Tsunade to the secret hiding place for her to heal as he left to look for Hinata and Sasuke.

"I can't believe this…" said Yumi as she held onto the body of Kumiko. Ino frowned as she looked at the body.

"Kumiko surpassed Tsunade in strength and power…" Ino started to speak out loud. "Yet she died fighting Sakura. Is Sakura that strong now? How are we going to beat her?"

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru, "Don't give up yet Ino…"

People heard the door open. Kakashi and Gai got ready as the door opened.

"Naruto…" said Kakashi. There Naruto and Sasuke were carrying Hinata.

"Hinata!" said Neji as he, Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai ran to her.

"Tsunade can you help her!" said Naruto. Tsunade nodded as she healed Hinata. Hinata gasped as she looked around her surroundings.

"N-Naruto-kun…" whispered Hinata.

Naruto hugged her tight. "I was so scared Hinata. I thought I lost you!" Naruto tightened his hug on Hinata. Hinata turned red but held on to Naruto.

"I thought you were dead too Teme!" said Naruto. "I saw that large boulder. I actually thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was going to die too but…"

**Flashback…**

"_S-Sakura, don't…" pleaded Sasuke. Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke could see all the anger, pain, and sadness in her eyes. Her eyes were the windows to her soul and he could tell what she was feeling right now. Deep down, he could tell Sakura still loved him._

_Sakura looked away. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke's eyes widened. That sounded like the Sakura he knew. Sakura soon threw the boulder. Sasuke closed his eyes as Sakura left. He heard the large impact of the boulder_

"_Teme!" yelled a voice. Sasuke opened his eyes to see the boulder next to him. Naruto was running to him. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. _

"_She left. I thought she was going to hit you with the boulder. But she just tossed it aside. Come on, we need to find Hinata."_

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura-chan…she…she could have killed Sasuke right there, but she didn't. She just tossed the boulder aside and disappeared." said Naruto

"Hyuga, can you see where Sakura is?" asked Tsunade. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan.

"I found her. She's with Orochimaru and Kabuto on the Hokage Mountain. There are these weird creatures and…they're gone!" Neji looked to see the door opened.

"Naruto and Sasuke left already!" said Tenten. Everyone left as Yumi and Lani stayed here to watch over Kumiko's body.

"Yumi, we have to help!" said Lani as she got up.

"Sasuke-san said to stay here. We have to listen to him" said Yumi. Lani sighed as she sat down.

Naruto and Sasuke walked outside and noticed the sun going down. As they walked over in front of the Hokage Mountain, little creatures came out of the shadows. They looked up to see a figure looking down at them. The figure had a black cloak as the hood covered its face. Pink hair flew in the wind.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**My hands hurt. 19 pages! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. Kumiko died and Sakura stronger. Will Naruto and the gang be able to defeat her or will Konoha be destroyed. Until next time…please review everyone.**

**-Kumiko**

**Next Time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Naruto, Sasuke, that's Sakura!" said Hinata as she used her Byakugan. "You guys go after her. We'll take care of everything down here!"_

_Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads as they began running up the mountain._

_Sakura smirked as she jumped down head first. Her back was facing the mountain as she passed by Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was running up on her left side as Sasuke was running up on her left She created two clones who threw her back up as she stuck her hands out to the side. Her hands were facing Naruto and Sasuke. Soon ice came out of her hands. Sakura landed back on top as Sasuke and Naruto ran after her._


	18. Chapter 18: Going Under

**I finally updated. Oh and just to tell you the chapter names are the songs based on the chapter. Some of the songs are from Tatu, Linkin Park, and Evanescence. Sorry for the wait people….Let's get on with the story.**

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_I found her. She's with Orochimaru and Kabuto on the Hokage Mountain. There are these weird creatures and…they're gone!" Neji looked to see the door opened.  
_

_"Naruto and Sasuke left already!" said Tenten. Everyone left as Yumi and Lani stayed here to watch over Kumiko's body.  
_

_"Yumi, we have to help!" said Lani as she got up.  
_

_"Sasuke-san said to stay here. We have to listen to him" said Yumi. Lani sighed as she sat down._

_Naruto and Sasuke walked outside and noticed the sun going down. As they walked over in front of the Hokage Mountain, little creatures came out of the shadows. They looked up to see a figure looking down at them. The figure had a black cloak as the hood covered its face. Pink hair flew in the wind._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's Orochimaru!" said Anko. She and Sasuke unconsciously moved their hands to their curse seal mark.

"Orochimaru!" yelled Tsunade. She was good and ready to go. Orochimaru smirked as he appeared down below. With him were the black creatures Neji had saw with his Byakugan earlier.

"W-What are those things?" asked Tenten.

"These, my dear, are shadow creatures. They may be small, but they are hard to defeat. They'll always come back as long as I'm alive." said Orochimaru. The shadow creatures began to attack.

Itachi came to attack. "Where's the others?" he asked as she attacked with a kunai.

"You mean the other Akatsuki members?" Orochimaru responded. "They're dead!" Itachi narrowed his eyes as he came and punched Orochimaru in the face.

"Itachi, we'll handle it from here!" said Tsunade.

"Of course, give us the honors of bringing down our old teammate!" said Jiraiya. Itachi nodded as he helped with others.

Naruto looked up to see a shadowy figure looked down at them from above.

"Sasuke who's that?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked up as well.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, that's Sakura-chan!" said Hinata as she used her Byakugan. "You guys go after her. We'll take care of everything down here!"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads as they began running up the mountain.

Sakura smirked as she jumped down head first. Her back was facing the mountain as she passed by Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was running up on her left side as Sasuke was running up on her left She created two clones who threw her back up as she stuck her hands out to the side. Her hands were facing Naruto and Sasuke. Soon ice came out of her hands.

"Whoa!" said Naruto as he dodged it. Sasuke did as well. Sakura landed back on top as Sasuke and Naruto ran after her. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame went to attack one of the monsters but it quickly disappeared along with the others.

"What the hell?!" said Kisame. Everyone watched as their opponent disappeared.

"What the hell were they?" asked Jiraiya.

"All those shadows are actually the dead bodies of my ninjas. I guess they served their purpose long enough" said Orochimaru. "But I have no use for them anymore"

"You sick bastard!" yelled Tsunade as she punched Orochimaru in the face.

Kakashi and the others formed charka on their feet as they ran up the mountain. "Sasuke and Naruto went after Sakura. We need to help them. We don't know how strong Sakura has become."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as they saw Sakura in front of them. She had her back facing them.

"Naruto…Sasuke…" whispered Sakura. All they could see was white all around them. The snow had stopped falling for now.

"Sakura, you need to stop!" yelled Sasuke.

"Please stop Sakura-chan; we're here to save you!"

"Why should I?!" yelled Sakura. "Like you said, I have no friends. I have no one to come home to! I was born to earn your trust and destroy you guys and this pathetic village. I hate you guys!" Sakura had turned around for the guys to see tears streaming down her face. "I hate you guys so much, so why are you guys trying to save me?"

Naruto walked forward. "…because we're a team Sakura-chan. Remember what Kaka-sensei said to us? That time, when we first took the bell test!"

Sakura spaced out as a memory came to her.

**Flashback**

"_YOU THREE!" said Kakashi as he appeared of the smoke. "You three broke the rule! Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi began to make hand signs as gray clouds appeared above and thunder sounds were heard. The ground began to shake as well. "Any last words?"_

_Sasuke had his guard up as Sakura had her hands over her heads and Naruto was trembling with fear._

"_But…" Naruto started to say.  
_

_"Hm?"  
_

_"But…but…but…" Naruto started closed his eyes. "You said…! That's why these two…"_

"_We're a three man team, right?" asked Sasuke_

"_That's right! We three are one!" said Sakura as she put her hands together._

"_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi began to move closer._

"_You three are one, eh?" Kakashi soon bent down as he put his hands on his thighs. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke got ready._

"_You pass!" said Kakashi with a grin._

"_Huh?" said Naruto and Sakura._

"_You pass" Kakashi repeated again._

"_Pass? Why?" asked Sakura. The gray clouds soon vanished as the sun began to shine._

"_You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. __**Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called scum, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than scum…" **__said Kakashi._

**End of flashback**

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called scum, but those who don't care about their companions…are even lower than scum…" said Naruto as he had determination his eyes. "…and I for one…am not scum!"

"Naruto…" said Sakura as she walked up to him, her hood covering her face. Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura traced her fingers down. Soon she dug her nails deeper as Naruto hissed in pain. Blood began to spill from his whiskers on his cheeks to Sakura's fingers, and into the snow.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" Sakura pushed Naruto away from her as she took a couple steps away as well. Naruto clutched his left cheek as blood continued to fall. Naruto took a deep breath as Sakura began to walk away.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as it echoed. Sakura stopped walking. Sakura didn't say anything as she continued to walk.

"Are you going to walk away like a weakling?" Naruto yelled again. Sakura stopped walking. A strong wind passed by them as her hood fell back. Sakura slowly turned around to face them.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. There on Sakura's left face were the marks of the curse seal mark. Her eye resembled that of a demon. Her eyes were dark green and the rest was black.

**Flashback**

_Naruto had finally reached up to Sasuke at __Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End).  
_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as it echoed around. Sasuke and Naruto had stopped moving. Soon, after a couple seconds, Sasuke began to walk again. Naruto became angry.  
_

_"Are you going to run away from me?!" he shouted. Sasuke stopped walking. Sasuke slowly turned around to reveal that his curse seal mark had started to spread around his left side of his face. His eyes a yellow shade, the rest was black. It reminded Naruto of Orochimaru. Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Yo…moron"_

**End of flashback**

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto couldn't believe it.

Sakura noticed that Naruto and Sasuke had this shocked and frightened look on their faces. She began to laugh. "What's with those looks?" she asked with a smirk.

**Flashbacks**

**(Naruto)**

"_I can go fine without eating. I have no problems…" Naruto's stomach began to growl. "I'm fine…"_

"_Here" said Sasuke._

"_Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said that…"  
_

_"Don't worry, I don't sense him. We're going to get the bells together. It won't do us any good if he's hungry."_

_Sakura soon offered her lunch as well._

'_Sakura-chan!' thought Naruto as he's eyes became watery.  
_

_Sakura gently smiled at him. "Thank you" said Naruto.  
_

_"You don't need to thank me, just eat; hurry." said Sakura._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto began to clench his fists.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Did I…die?**_

"_Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice cried._

_**Sakura?**_

_Sasuke opened his eyes to see the old man he was protecting looking at Sakura with a sad look. _

_**I...**_

_**Am I…**_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke said out loud. "You're heavy"_

_Sakura snapped her head towards him. Her eyes watery because of him…_

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times._

_Even though she was crying, she looked so beautiful._

"_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura as she ended up on his chest again. 'Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sakura, that hurts…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke's hands turned into a fist….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I had family…I had friends, but if you're gone…to me…it's the same as being alone!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as a picture of team seven appeared in his mind._

"_From here on, a new path will open for all of us…"_

"_I…I love you so much!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened. That was the first time since they've been teammates, had she ever said that to him. "If you stay here with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it. Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy! I'll do anything for you! So…please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me"_

_You could here Sakura's attempt of trying to stop crying._

"_If you can't stay, take me with you!" Sasuke finally turned to her.  
_

_"You really are annoying!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke began to walk away._

"_Don't leave!" yelled Sakura. "If you do, I'll scream!" Sasuke soon appeared behind her._

"_Sakura…thank you…" said Sasuke as he raised his hand and knocked her out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey Naruto?" Naruto and Sakura were on top of a hill, laying down on the grass, just the two of them, on a nice starry night. Naruto turned to face her._

"_What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked up at the stars.  
_

_"Have you every thought about what it would be like if the team actually split apart? I mean Sasuke left us. Who knows who'll leave next?"_

"_Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto_

"_I mean, I even told him I loved him, and he still left" said Sakura as tears came to her eyes. "Naruto promise me…" said Sakura as she pulled Naruto closer to her. Naruto's eyes widened. "Promise me that we'll never separate or betray this village. Promise me you'll do what ever you can to stop me and I'll do the same for you. Just promise me everything will be okay in the end…" said Sakura as she held on to Naruto for a long time. Even though Sakura was talking all this nonsense, Naruto understood what she was talking about. She didn't want the team to be separated.  
_

_"I promise I'll make sure I'll stop you with everything I've got…" said Naruto._

**End of flashbacks**

"Why?" asked Naruto. "Why?! Sakura-chan!" Sakura twitched a bit at the tone of Naruto's voice. "Why have you become like this?!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi and the others reached up the mountain and saw Naruto yelling at Sakura.

"Whatever becomes of me, how does it have anything to do with you? I have my own path. We all do. No matter who it is, I will not take orders from anyone!" Naruto narrowed his eyes to what Sakura had said.

"Let me make it clear to you two…My childish games with you two and Konoha are over!" Sasuke's eyes widened. Those were the same exact words he had said to Naruto when Naruto tried to get him back from going to Orochimaru.

"Everyone risked their lives so you could come back safe! Lee and Kumiko died to save you!" yelled Naruto. Sakura just tilted her head to the side.

"How very kind of them…" said Sakura. "We'll now, if you excuse me, I have a portal to create"

_-----------------------------------_

"_Naruto-kun, let's make a promise…" said Lee as he and Naruto were walking down the road together.  
_

_"What is it?" asked Naruto.  
_

_"Let's promise each other that we'll save Sakura-chan, no matter what…" said Lee. "I know we can get her back from Orochimaru's clutches!" Naruto's eyes flickered down to Lee's pinky. Slowly Naruto entwined his pinky with Lee's.  
_

_"That's a promise..."Naruto started to say.  
_

"_Because that's my way of the ninja!" said Naruto and Lee finished together.  
_

------------------------------------------

Sakura saw a shadow above her. She turned around and looked up to see Naruto. "What do you think your friends in Konoha are?" Naruto yelled as he fell on Sakura. The two skid back in the cold snow. Sakura just looked at him with those eyes.

Naruto couldn't look at that eye anymore. He gripped Sakura's cloak with his right hand as he punched Sakura in the face with his left. Sakura's head snapped to the left, blocking Naruto's view of the left eyes. Naruto was breathing heavily as blood came out of Sakura's mouth. She painfully moved her head to face him once more as she spit blood at his face. Naruto growled as he lifted Sakura's upper body by the collar.

"Friends?" Sakura asked. "You mean the people that betrayed me? People who I thought we're my friends! You guys left me to die! I need to help Orochimaru with the portal."

"HE'S THE ONE WHO RAPED YOU!" yelled Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened except for Kakashi and Naruto. "He wants your body so he can have your powers. He's just using you. You might die!"

"I don't care. As long as I get my revenge, that's all I want. But, if you're going to get in my way, then I have no choice."

"You're just a tool-"Naruto was caught off as Sakura's hand gripped the collar of his jacket. His eyes widened as Sakura slowly lifted him up in the air.

"Just a tool huh?" asked Sakura as she threw Naruto up in the air. As he fell back down, Sakura punched him right in the gut with her super human strength. Naruto coughed out blood as he flew over Sasuke who was in shock as he almost fell off the mountain if it wasn't for Chouji, whose arm had expanded and caught him.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Naruto!" said Kakashi as he checked up on him.

"Kaka-sensei…" Naruto said as tears fell down his face. Everyone looked at him. "This is going to be the same as when I tried to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. But this time, someone is going to die…" Kakashi's eyes widened as Hinata gasped. "And Sakura, she also has the curse seal mark!"

Kakashi instantly looked up to see the seal on her left side.

"This isn't good…" said Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Sasuke? Why won't you attack me?" asked Sakura as she stepped closer to Sasuke.

"Y-you…that bastard raped you?! Why didn't you tell me? And you have the curse mark as well!"

"It was a long time ago. Do you remember the little girl you were suppose to meet that day for a day of fun with Naruto. Remember how she didn't show up. He killed my parents because my father was actually working with Konoha as a spy. Orochimaru found out and killed them and raped me. Ever since then, I forgot about the reason I was born, until Orochimaru told me. He helped me from myself. And this is the only way I can repay him." Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura jumped up in the air and kicked the ground splitting the mountain in half. Sasuke quickly dodged it.

"Sharingan!" said Sasuke as his Sharingan turned on. Sasuke began to attack her head on. They met punch to punch, and kick to kick. Sasuke soon appeared behind Sakura and kicked her in the back. Sakura hit the ground. Sasuke came to attack her again but was stopped with a punch in the face.

Sasuke coughed out blood as he looked to see what hit him.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, it's not nice to hit my apprentice!" said Orochimaru as he let his tongue out.

"Orochimaru!" growled Sasuke as he came to punch him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke-kun. That won't do you any good" said Orochimaru.

"You're outnumbered Orochimaru, three against all of us." Orochimaru began to laugh.

"On the contrary, you see, I have more of my ninjas heading this way. More will come and Konoha will fall!"

BOOM

"What do you know, they're here!" said Orochimaru. Everyone looked to see sound-nins attacking.

"Everyone go!" said Kakashi as the others began to fight.

"Sakura-chan, go and attack Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun!" ordered Orochimaru.

"It will be my pleasure!" said Sakura as she started to charge at Sasuke. Sakura summoned ice out of her hands as she tried to freeze him.

"Damn!" said Sasuke as he almost got it by it. Sakura and Sasuke took a deep breath as they blew ice and fire out of their mouths.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he came and threw a kunai at Sakura. It grazed her cheek as she snapped her eyes towards him.

"Naruto…" said Sakura. Naruto made clones as it all attacked Sakura at once. Sakura punch, threw, kicked, and attacked each clone that came at her.

"Is this the best you can do Naruto? Come at me like you want to kill me!" said Sakura. Naruto growled as his eyes tinted red.

'Is this the Kyuubi?' Sakura asked herself.

"Excellent Sakura-chan, you know his weakness, use it against him" said Orochimaru.

"That's it Sakura! We're not going easy on you!" yelled Sasuke.

"Didn't plan you to" said Sakura. Sakura soon raised one finger. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"One finger is all I need!" said Sakura. Sakura soon brought her finger to Naruto's forehead and flicked it, sending Naruto a couple of yards. She let her finger hit the ground as the ground cracked once more.

Orochimaru noticed Itachi coming to attack Sakura as he soon took out some wires and caught Itachi, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi with it.

"What the hell?!" said Neji as he tried to escape. Orochimaru came up to the four.

"You shouldn't struggle. The more you do the tighter the wires become.

"Orochimaru!" yelled Kakashi.

"Let's see if you can beat Sakura without your Kekkei Genkai" said Orochimaru

"What?!" Itachi looked up at her to see Orochimaru do some signs.

"Gedo mark!" said Orochimaru. The four screamed in pain as they felt their eyes burning.

"Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Neji!" yelled Tenten.

"Itachi, are you okay?" asked Kisame.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see that he couldn't use the Sharingan.

"The Sharingan! What did you do?" asked Kakashi.

"The Gedo mark. It stops you from using your bloodline like the Sharingan or the Byakugan" said Orochimaru. "The only way for you to use it again is if I die or if I decided to stop it. But that's not going to happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough games Sasuke! Why are you working with your brother?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked up at her. "Whatever happened to the number one goal you had; to kill you brother and get revenge for your family. You left the village!" Sakura said as she punched Sasuke in the face. "You left the team!" Sakura kicked him in the stomach. "You left me on that god damn bench after I confessed my love for you! And now you're working with your brother!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. What Sakura said was true. What happened to his number one goal in life?

"Well, don't worry about it Sasuke" said Sakura. Her eyes didn't even seem to belong to her anymore. It was as if she had the eyes of Orochimaru. Sakura moved her hands as if attacking. Sasuke quickly tried to move but his eyes widened. He couldn't.

"Puppet control…" said Kisame as he watched the battle.

"What?" Kiba turned to look at him.

"It was a thing that Sasori could do. He used to control humans with charka strings and moved them against their will, just like pinky is doing right now. Sasori taught her how to do that"

"Orochimaru release Itachi" ordered Sakura. Orochimaru listened to her as he released Itachi from the binds along with the others.

"Let's go Sasuke. I'll help you with your revenge!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he ran to help.

"But first!" Sakura began to do a few hand seals with one hand. Soon a clone came and attacked Naruto.

"Damn it!" said Naruto as he did a back flip to dodge it.

"Now my little puppet, let's get revenge on your brother" Sakura said as she moved her fingers. Sasuke was forced to move and attack his brother. Sasuke took out his sword and began to strike.

"Foolish little brother, stop!!" said Itachi as he dodged it.

"I can't!" Sasuke cried out.

"Good job on dodging that Itachi" said Sakura. "But how well is your eyesight now? Can you see clearly?"

Itachi's eyes widened. "H-How did you-?"

"I'm not a medic for nothing. You expect me not to notice? I guess you won't be giving me the challenge I wanted" said Sakura as she had Sasuke throw kunais at him. Itachi tried to dodge them but it was too late. The kunais embedded itself into his jacket and into the nearest tree.

"Damn it!" cursed Itachi.

"Itachi-niisan move out of the way!" Sasuke yelled as he watched himself come at his brother with his sword. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke ready to strike. Sakura just smiled in the back.

"ITACHI!" yelled Kisame as he moved to save his partner.

Sasuke's eyes widened as blood flew to his face…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**And I'm ending it there. : **

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Sakura is becoming so evil. The final battle Naruto/Sasuke vs. Sakura is coming soon probably the next chapter or chapter 20. Who knows? What happens to Itachi?! Find out next time. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R**

**Next Time on Perfect Enemy**

_"WHY!" yelled Sasuke as he punched Sakura in the face. His curse mark seal was out of control. "He was the last family I had!"_

_ "He was getting in the way..." Sakura said. "And you are too"_

_Sakura summoned shards of ice as it floated in the air. It soon headed straight for him so fast that Sasuke couldn't dodge it._

_ "SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke's body. Ice sticked out everywhere. "Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up! Don't you die on me!" cried Naruto._

_ "D-Dobe, please...do me this last favor. This will be the only favor I'll ever ask of you. Please, stop Sakura with everything you got!"_

**  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Forever Gone, Forever You

**Wha, I didn't get that many reviews for chapters 17 and 18. Was it that terrible? OO So I worked harder on this chapter. Oh and I will be changing the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Oh and people please start voting if you want Sakura to die or not at the end. Thank you. And please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Now my little puppet, let's get revenge on your brother" Sakura said as she moved her fingers. Sasuke was forced to move and attack his brother. Sasuke took out his sword and began to strike._

"_Foolish little brother, stop!!" said Itachi as he dodged it._

_"I can't!" Sasuke cried out._

"_Good job on dodging that Itachi" said Sakura. "But how well is your eyesight now? Can you see clearly?"_

_Itachi's eyes widened. "H-How did you-?"_

"_I'm not a medic for nothing. You expect me not to notice? I guess you won't be giving me the challenge I wanted" said Sakura as she had Sasuke throw kunais at him. Itachi tried to dodge them but it was too late. The kunais embedded itself into his jacket and into the nearest tree._

"_Damn it!" cursed Itachi._

"_Itachi-niisan move out of the way!" Sasuke yelled as he watched himself come at his brother with his sword. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke ready to strike. Sakura just smiled in the back._

"_ITACHI!" yelled Kisame as he moved to save his partner._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as blood flew to his face…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Red eyes widened as Itachi felt blood on his face. But it wasn't his…

Itachi looked up to see a man with a black cloak and red clouds in front of him.

"T-Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi as his mask started to crack and fall to the floor. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai's eyes widened. That was Obito who had died many years ago.

"O-Obito?" Itachi's eyes widened. Obito was a cousin of his that had died on a mission at the age of 13.

"Obito!" Kakashi's yelled as he moved to them. "Obito! No! Don't leave me again!"

"K-Kakashi" More blood spilled. "I'm glad to see you still have my Sharingan"

"So, you really are Obito…" Kakashi whispered.

"Y-Yes…" Tobi said. He began to cough off blood. "I was just glad to see you one last time. Please, help Sakura-senpai…" Kakashi held Obito closer to him as a tear fell.

"I-I thought I killed you four!" Orochimaru said as he looked at the dying Tobi. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw puppets surround him.

"When you kill someone…" Sasori said as his puppets attacked.

"Make sure they're actually dead…yeah!" Deidara finished as he sent his clay bombs everywhere.

"Tch…" Sakura said as she controlled Sasuke and had him attack Sasori. Sasori quickly dodged it.

"So you finally learned how to control puppets" Sasori said as he smirked. Sakura smirked back.

"I learned from the best!" said Sakura. "Now, this time I'll kill you and make sure you stay dead!"

"Last time you got lucky. That won't happen again." Sasori said as he summoned his puppets to attack her. Sakura quickly threw Sasuke to the side as she took out a couple fans.

"Are you and your puppets still poisonous?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed they are. I was reborn as a human so this battle will not be like it was before." Sasori said.

"You better make this interesting!" Sakura said as she began to move the fans around.

"Fans?"

Sakura didn't say anything as she finally stopped moving. Sasori smirked. Nothing happened.

"Whatever you were planning to do, didn't work Saku-"Sasori stopped talking as he saw all his puppets fall to pieces. His eyes widened with shock. "H-How did you…"

"Never underestimate your opponent; I thought you'd learn by now Sasori"

Sasori didn't say anything as he took out a scroll. "Another puppet Sasori?" Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw that Sasori was a bit hesitant about using the scroll. But he used it anyways. A puppet came out from the smoke. Sakura's eyes flickered a bit but quickly put a cold façade on.

The puppet had grey hair and onyx eyes. It also had a mark on its left cheek and it was dressed up in a Suna robe. The puppet had resembled that of an old lady.

"Chiyo-baasama…" Sakura muttered. Memories of Chiyo entered her mind.

"Let's bring Sakura back. It would be what you would have wanted, right grandma?" Sasori murmured.

"So you made your grandma into a puppet." Sakura sneered. Sasori didn't say anything as he went to attack. "How interesting. I'm going to destroy this puppet like I did with the rest."

As Sakura dodged Sasori's attack, Naruto and Sasuke came to attack her as well.

"Damn it!" Sakura said as she went to attack Sasori again but was stopped by three people that appeared in front of her. One of which she recognized.

"K-Karin?"

"Hey Forehead. Do you need any help?"

"W-Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Karin was worried about you" a man on her right said. He had fire like hair and reddish orange eyes. He was very tall.

"She kept on complaining about how you might be in danger. But when we asked why we should be worried about you. She told us that Orochimaru was trying to take control over you and your body. So we're not going to let the happen" A man on her left said. He had blue grayish white hair and yellow eyes. The thing that surprised her was that he had the sword that belonged to Zabuza. "So you must be Sakura, you're actually really pretty compared to the way Karin described you. I'm Suigetsu, at your service"

"Stop flirting Suigetsu, we're at war!" Karin screamed oblivious pissed. Karin looked around to see someone familiar.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin called out as she went to him. "Are you okay?"

"Sasuke?" Juugo looked up to see his former teammate. The others followed.

"Long time no see huh?" Sasuke said. "Whose side are you on, Orochimaru's or ours?"

"We're actually helping Sakura. I know what Orochimaru is up to. That why I called these idiots to help me. We're going to stop Orochimaru from getting Sakura's body. That what you guys are trying to do to so I guess we're on your side." Karin said.

"Good" Sasuke said as he slowly got up. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Akatsuki is on our side as well"

"Really?" Karin asked. "You're going to work with your brother? What about all that revenge of yours?"

"We settled our differences for now. Our man goal is to stop Orochimaru and get Sakura back" Sasuke activated the Sharingan.

"Akatsuki?" Suigetsu looked up to search for someone in particular. And he found him helping Sasuke's older brother.

"K-Kisame!" Suigetsu called out. Kisame turned around to see him.

"Suigetsu?" Kisame's eyes widened. Suigetsu walked up to Kisame. Kisame just stared at him before they embraced each other.

"You're with Orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"No, I'm helping you guys. Tell the other members not to hurt us; we're going to pretend to attack you guys. We're also trying to stop Orochimaru from getting close to Sakura. We just need Orochimaru to think we're helping him." Suigetsu explained.

"I see" Kisame said as she ruffled his hair. "I'll see guess I'll fight you then?"

"Of course…uncle" Suigetsu began to attack with Zabuza's sword.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsu, who heard the whole conversation between Kisame and Suigetsu, told Sasori and Deidara about the whole plan.

"I see" Sasori said. "I guess I fight the chick"

Karin growled. "I have a name you know!"

"Whatever, let's just make this battle seem as real as possible" Karin nodded and began to fight him.

"So that means I take on the big guy" Deidara said. Juugo nodded as they fought as well. Orochimaru and Kabuto continued to battle Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

Sakura looked around. It was almost night fall. More sound nins kept arriving, all failed to destroy Konoha's allies. How troublesome…

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt a kunai cut her cheek. Damn, she was distracted. She turned to see Itachi ready to attack her. Sakura smirked. It was about time…

Sakura got into her battle stance as she looking everywhere except for his eyes. Sakura watched as he raised a finger at her.

'What is he planning?' Sakura thought. Soon Sakura formed charka to her hands as her left hand gripped her right wrist. Itachi's eyes widened when Sakura performed something similar to the Rasengan. She charged at him as she hit him right in the chest.

Itachi flew a few feet away. Sakura's eyes widened when he stopped and was still floating. Sakura's eyes widened when she looked around. Nobody was there except for them.

"A genjutsu?! How did I get trap in a genju-"Sakura's eyes widened when she remembered when Itachi raised his finger at her.

"Damn it!"

"You must have realized by now…" Itachi soon came back on his feet. "My eyes aren't the method I have to use genjutsu." Leafs floated around them as they turned into senbons and attacked her.

Sakura closed her eyes as she bit her lip. Blood was rolling down her chin. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt her skin beginning to peel on her right.

"Sakura!" Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"T-Tsunade..." Instead of her long pink hair moving it was blonde. Sakura's eyes widened as half of her right face was Tsunade's.

"I should have never taken you in as my apprentice. You're still weak! I wasted my precious time to teach you, and you're still weak. I should have never given an S-rank mission to someone as weak as you. You're a disgraced to all kunoichis"

"No! I grew stronger!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura soon felt something moving in her left arm. It was Kakashi. "I'm disappointed in you Sakura. I thought you grew stronger. You're still weak. I had high hopes for you. You never changed"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

She soon felt something move in her stomach. Coming out of her cloak was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Like I always said you're weak. You're so annoying. Even going to Orochimaru for power, you're still weak. Karin is even stronger than you'll ever be. I never loved you and I never will. Do us all a favor and just die!" Sakura eyes widened as she tried to control her tears.

'No! I grew stronger than before. I am not weak!'

"You're really pathetic!" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her other arm. Spiky blond hair began to pop out.

"N-Naruto!"

"I believed in you Sakura. I always thought you would be there on Konoha's side. Instead you go and work with Orochimaru from the start. You betrayed us from the beginning. It was a mistake to trust you. You've been giving Orochimaru information about us and this village. You gave him us! You're such a burden. Sakura-chan, I believed in you! I thought you were my friend. You killed fuzzy brows and Kumiko! Get lost, you were never wanted! You're not needed in our lives! JUST DIE!" Sakura's eyes widened as tears began streaming down her cheek.

"No!" Sakura whispered. "T-This is just an illusion. None of this is real. I know it's just an illusion. But I can't get out!" Sakura shut her eyes.

'**This is all an illusion!'** said a voice from within.** 'Leave everything to me okay? I will help you. So you won't make the same mistake I did many years ago…'**

'Who are you?'

'**Someone who's trying to stop history from repeating itself…'** With those words Sakura and Itachi was sent flying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi!" Deidara called out. Itachi hit his back at a tree. Sakura was sent flying almost off the cliff. Sakura's head was just past the cliff as she looked down. It was a long way to go.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura slowly got up as was assisted by Kabuto.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Kabuto asked. Sakura breathed heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead.

'What just happened? Who was it that helped me out of the genjutsu' Sakura thought.

"I-I'm fine!" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Sakura yelled.

'It was all an illusion. It wasn't real!' Sakura touched her face, her arms, and then her stomach to make sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, are you okay?" Zetsu asked. "**Of course not! Look at him!"**

"I'm fine" Itachi got up. 'What just happened? How was Sakura able to get out of the genjutsu? Better yet, who was that voice I heard?'

"Good because-"Zetsu stopped talking as his eyes widened. Itachi was shocked. Fiery arrows hit Zetsu. Sakura was soon kicked in the face by Sasuke. Sakura quickly got up and punch Sasuke in the gut as he flew a couple of feet. Sakura soon had an ice bow as she aimed it straight for Sasuke's heart.

Itachi looked up to see Sakura with deadly eyes. Sakura was the one who killed Zetsu. Now she was aiming for Sasuke

"Who's weak now…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened when she let the arrow go with ease. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't come.

"Wha-"Sasuke's eyes widened with his eyes saw red clouds.

"N-No…" Sasuke said

"S-Sasuke…" Itachi said as blood came out of his mouth.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked.

"What kind of brother would I be…if I let you die like that" Itachi answered. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I know your wondering why I killed the clan. You see I did it so we can both be free to do what we choose. We were like caged birds. I could choose who I wanted to marry willingly. I didn't want you to grow up to be forced to do stuff you didn't want to do. I didn't want you to grow up under that pressure. But when I killed the clan I felt guilt. That's why I didn't kill you. I wanted you to grow up strong enough to kill me…" Itachi coughed up more blood as it landed on Sasuke's face. Tears formed in his eyes.

"but I guess now, we can both be free…" Itachi started to close his eyes.

"No! Itachi! Open your eyes! Don't leave me!" Sasuke said as he shook Itachi. "Itachi-niichan, please don't leave me!" Itachi's eyes were closed as his breathing had stopped.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as it was filled with fury. Sasuke charged at Sakura with increasing speed.

"WHY?!" yelled Sasuke as he punched Sakura in the face. His curse mark seal was out of control. "He was the last family I had!"

"He was getting in the way..." Sakura said. "And you are too" Sakura punched Sasuke in the face. Sakura closed her eyes as she formed water around her from the snow.

Sakura summoned shards of ice as it floated in the air. It soon headed straight for him so fast that Sasuke couldn't dodge it. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold. Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke's body. Ice stuck out everywhere. "Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up! Don't you die on me!" cried Naruto.

"D-Dobe, please...do me this last favor. This will be the only favor I'll ever ask of you. Please, stop Sakura with everything you got!" Sasuke said.

"No! You're helping me! We're going to stop her together." Naruto yelled. "Don't leave me! Don't leave Sakura like this!"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto!" Sasuke's vision was getting blurry. "I can probably go meet my brother…"

"No! Sasuke! Do you hear me; you're not going to die! You need to protect Sakura! You made a promise remember!! Remember that day when we were younger…when Gaara attacked us during the chunnin exams?"

**Flashback**

_They did it. They won the war against Sound. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were in the hospital. Their injuries have already been treated. But Sakura was still in the ER. She seemed fine at first when Sasuke had left Sakura to Pakkun, but Naruto and Sasuke came back to her, Pakkun had told them that something was wrong. Luckily Kakashi and Gai came and rushed Sakura to the hospital. _

_It seemed that Sakura had broken ribs and her lungs were crushed. She also had internal bleeding. She wasn't breathing at all._

_Sasuke was so mad at himself. Why hadn't he notice it? Sasuke punched the wall in frustration. Naruto just looked at the ground. If only he beaten Gaara faster, maybe Sakura would have been in this condition._

"_Sasuke calm down. Don't worry, Sakura will be fine" Kakashi said._

"_No she isn't! Did you not see her! She's practically dying right now!" Sasuke yelled. _

"_This is your fault!" Naruto said. _

_Sasuke looked at him. "My fault? How is this my fault?!"_

"_If you hadn't chased Gaara, then Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have giving us the miss-"Naruto stopped himself. "No, it's my fault as well. I wasn't quick enough. I failed my promise to protect her!"_

"_Hello?" A doctor came out to them. _

"_How is she?" Kakashi asked. The doctor smiled. "She'll be fine. She gave us quite a scare back then. We weren't sure if we were able to save her. If you guys brought her a couple minutes later, she would have died. You guys can see her, just don't wake her up" the three nodded as they rushed into Sakura's room._

_Sakura was laying on the hospital bed with tubes in her. She also had an oxygen mask on to help her breathe. _

"_S-S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out as he walked up to her. Tears were falling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. We weren't quick enough. You almost died!" _

_Sasuke watched as the heart monitor showed that Sakura was still alive.  
_

_"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with tear stains on his face. "Let's make a promise. Let's make a promise right now. Promise from now on, starting today, we'll do whatever we can to protect Sakura-chan. We'll never give up until she's safe and sound. We'll do whatever it takes, even if it means risking our own lives" Naruto stuck out his right fist in front of Sasuke. Sasuke raised his left fist and had it hit each other._

"_That's a promise we will intend to keep" Sasuke whispered as he held Sakura's left hand with his right. Naruto nodded.  
_

_"I'll never break this promise, because that's my way of the ninja!" Naruto said. Kakashi just smiled at the two._

'_Sakura, you're really lucky to have a team that cares this much about you…' Kakashi thought._

**End of flashback.**

"Are you going to break that promise?" Naruto asked him.

"N-no…" Sasuke said. Ino and Hinata came rushing over to Sasuke as they went to heal him. Ino slowly took out the shards as Hinata quickly healed him.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said as Naruto help him up. "Naruto…"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. Determination filled his eyes. "Let's get Sakura back…" Naruto gave him a smile.

"Believe it!" Naruto and Sasuke began to charge at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto and Sasuke sent their attacks at her. Sakura twisted up in the air as she rolled around in the cold snow. Sakura slowly got up.

"Damn it, it will be harder to activate the portal with these two interrupting." Sakura said. "It's time to finish them off." Sakura took out a scroll and laid it down on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto knew what she was intending to do as they took out a scroll as well.

At the same time, the former teammates bit their thumb as blood came out. They made a few hand seals and they hand went to the paper.

"Everyone get as far as you can from here!" Naruto yelled. Everyone nodded as they took their battles farther away from the three. Soon smoke appeared.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru stopped their battles to see what the three were up too. Orochimaru smirked as he began to head over to Sakura.

In front of them was Sasuke on a snake, Naruto on a frog, and Sakura on a slug. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura straight in eye.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "This is where it ends here!"

Sakura just smirked as Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared behind her. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is going to be hard since I can't control snakes…" Tsunade said to Sasuke. "But I can help you with Sakura's slug's weakness" Sasuke nodded. Unknown to them Orochimaru said the same thing to Sakura.

"I'll tell you all of the snake's weakness. Kabuto will take care of Tsunade's apprentice. I'll take care of Tsunade and Jiraiya. You just need to take care of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Use your pet for help." Sakura nodded her head.

Let the battle everyone's been waiting for begin…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**OMG! This story is just getting crazier! Itachi, Tobi and Zetsu are dead! NO ITACHI!!!! Sorry Zetsu, Tobi, and Itachi fans. Well people please start voting if you want Sakura to die or not in the end. Oh and I won't be updating much since school is going to start tomorrow! Sophomore year here I come:**

**Please review everyone! Thank you!**

**-Kumiko.**

**Next time on Perfect Enemy…**

_Sasuke fell to the ground as his curse seal still continued to spread_

_Naruto jumped from __Gamakichi as he went and punched Sakura in the face sending her flying of her slug. Sakura crash as multiple trees fell on her.  
_

_"N-Naruto…" Tsunade whispered as she watched as the fox demon began to come out. Humongous amount of orange charka came out from within him._

"_The Kyuubi…" Orochimaru said. Everyone soon felt increasing charka coming out to where Sasuke fell. His hair grew in length as his skin was dark and had claw like wings on his back. Blue charka surrounded him.  
_

_"Sasuke…" Jiraiya said as he continued to watch._

_CRASH!_

_Everyone watched as charka even stronger than the Kyuubi was felt from where Sakura landed._

"_I-Impossible!" Tsunade said. Pink charka surrounded her with hints of black in it as it soon covered the pink until all you could see was black charka._

"_What did you do to her Orochimaru?!" Tsunade yelled._

_"Alas, my new experiment…" Orochimaru replied as he stuck his tongue out._


	20. Chapter 20: Breaking The Habit

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I finally found time to update this story. I know everyone's been waiting for this battle between Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. ****Don't forget to vote if Sakura should live or not. ****Let's see what happens…**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

_"Everyone get as far as you can from here!" Naruto yelled. Everyone nodded as they took their battles farther away from the three. Soon smoke appeared._

_Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru stopped their battles to see what the three were up too. Orochimaru smirked as he began to head over to Sakura._

_In front of them was Sasuke on a snake, Naruto on a frog, and Sakura on a slug. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura straight in eye._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "This is where it ends here!"_

_Sakura just smirked as Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared behind her. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke. _

_"This is going to be hard since I can't control snakes…" Tsunade said to Sasuke. "But I can help you with Sakura's slug's weakness" Sasuke nodded. Unknown to them Orochimaru said the same thing to Sakura. _

_"I'll tell you all of the snake's weakness. Kabuto will take care of Tsunade's apprentice. I'll take care of Tsunade and Jiraiya. You just need to take care of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Use your pet for help." Sakura nodded her head. _

_Let the battle everyone's been waiting for begin…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green eyes glared at the five pairs of eyes looking at her with those eyes; the eyes of indifference. How she hated it. It always made her feel weak and insecure about herself. Sakura slowly turned her head at Kabuto. He seemed to get the message as he nodded and disappeared. He soon reappeared in front of Shizune as the two medics got into combat.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out. "Sorry, but I won't be able to assist you!" Tsunade nodded. Shizune nodded back as she kicked Kabuto in the back.

Tsunade looked back at Sakura with sad eyes. She knew the time would come when she would go against her apprentice and it frightened her. But what she worried for was Naruto and Sasuke. Would they be able to give Sakura everything they got in the fight or would they hold back?

"Sakura-chan…" Orochimaru said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't hold back"

Sakura growled. "What makes you think I'm going to hold back?!" Sakura snapped. Everyone watched as Orochimaru raised his hand at her as if he was going to smack him. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Sakura's widened as Orochimaru slowly wiped away a tear drop and showed it to her.

"Then why are you crying?" Sakura slapped his hand away as she turned her back at him.

"Leave Naruto and Sasuke to me. You take care of Tsunade and Jiraiya and make sure they don't interfere. Tsunade may not be good at snakes but she knows everything about slugs and could help Sasuke with it. But me on the other hand have used snakes in the past and know everything about them and I will use that as an advantage. So leave me alone" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes but complied with her orders and left.

Naruto felt his blood turn cold as Sakura stared at him with her cold green eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said out. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to him.

By the look of Sasuke's face, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You need to control your emotions."

"B-But…" Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's hands trembling. _'Sasuke…you're scared too. You don't want to face her either. But we must, for the fate of the village and Sakura__-chan's..__.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto stood up straight as he raised his fist up parallel to his body.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out. Everyone stopped to look at him. "I'm going to break Orochimaru's grip on you. I'm going to bring you back to where you belong. Believe it!" Sasuke smirked as Sakura frowned.

"Tch, was he always this loud?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura put her hair up into a ponytail as she fixed the hood of her jacket.

Sasuke's snake began to attack as Sakura stood unaffected. Mambo had his tail around Katsuyu as Gamakichi went to strike with his sword. Sakura just smirked as Katsuyu divided into millions of tiny slugs. Sakura flipped up in the air as she landed on Gamakichi's sword and headed towards Naruto with her sword.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he headed towards Naruto as well with his sword. Naruto just stared at Sakura with sad eyes.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened as her attack was blocked by Sasuke's sword. Sakura bit her lower lip as she turned her head away.

"Sakura! Stop this! This isn't necessary! You can stop this. You can still go back with us!" Sasuke said. "If we have to, we're going to stop you at all cost."

"Is that so?" said a voice behind him. Sasuke felt the tip of a sword on his neck as Sakura was behind him.

"A clone…" he whispered. Sasuke's sword was on Sakura's neck as Sakura's sword was against Naruto's neck as the clone's sword was against Sasuke's neck.

"Why are you two holding back? I'm the enemy. You're supposed to save this pathetic village from annihilation. Yet, you two are here, trying to talk some sense into me. You guys never cared, so why start now? All your efforts ar-"Sakura stopped talking as she was punched in the face by a red eyed Naruto.

"Shut up! I-we care about you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "We always did! Why do you think Kumiko died? Why do you think Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi died? Why do you think fuzzy brows died? They died trying to bring you back home because they fucking cared about you. You're being goddamn selfish!" Sakura didn't say anything as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Naruto growled as he punched Sakura again. "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto pulled on the collar of her jacket. "Why? Why did you become this way?!" Naruto said as tears were in his eyes. "Why did you have to leave? You could have just come to us if something was bothering you. I'm your best friend. I don't want to lose you too. I lost Sasuke and Gaara once. We even lost Lee and Kumiko. I don't want to lose you too."

Sakura slapped his hands away from her. "Don't talk to me like you know me! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Sakura screamed as she kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto was sent towards Gamakichi as a couple of shurikens struck him in the chest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Sakura. Sakura smirked as she appeared behind him and stabbed her sword through his stomach. Sasuke just stared at her with sad eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura stab Sasuke. His eyes widened with anger.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke said with a soft voice. Sakura looked at him with cold eyes. Sakura brought her foot to his chest and kicked him as the sword slid out of him. Sasuke fell towards the ground as his curse seal still continued to spread.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto jumped from Gamakichi as he went and punched Sakura in the face sending her flying of her slug. Sakura crash as multiple trees fell on her.

"N-Naruto…" Tsunade whispered as she watched as the fox demon began to come out. Humongous amount of orange charka came out from within him.

"The Kyuubi…" Orochimaru said.

Naruto began to run after Sakura. Sakura slowly got up as she was bleeding all over.

_**I finally feel equal to you two… **_

_**I was always behind, watching you two from the sidelines… **_

_**But now, **_

_**I am…**_

Naruto jumped up as he drew his fist back ready to punch her.

_**I am…**_

Naruto's fist headed towards Sakura's face as Sakura had a calm look on her face. Her lips formed a ghost of a smile. Naruto stopped his punch.

"S-Sakura-chan…." Naruto muttered as he looked down. His right fist was trembling. A version of the old friendly Sakura smiling appeared in his mind. "…"

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked. "I killed your precious Sasuke and yet you can't kill me?" Naruto looked back to see the still body of Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he punched Sakura again. Sakura rolled around on the ground as she struggled to get back on her feet. "Gah…"

Crimson blood tainted the pure white snow…

"There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemies because of pity or guilt." Sakura stated. "Can you understand…not having a dream, not being needed by anyone…except when needed…like a tool…?" Naruto's eyes widened

"A…tool?" Naruto repeated.

"But that's not the most painful thing." Sakura said. "The most painful thing is that in this world, I am a person who is unwanted. From the day I was born, I was nothing but a pawn…a tool between Orochimaru and my father. I was used to destroy Konoha."

Orochimaru growled.

_'What is she doing talking to him? Is the mind control not working? If you want something done, you must do it yourself" _Orochimaru thought as he did a hand sign.

"But the day I met Ino, you and Sasuke-kun, I was happy." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura crying. "I was so happy, to be needed by you three. Not as a tool, but as a human…a friend. Even though Sasuke never showed it, I knew he considered the both of as someone important to him, probably even his best friends. Don't you remember that day? When we first met Naruto?"

Naruto spaced out as he tried to remember.

**Flashback**

_"You need to control your aiming dobe!" Sasuke said as Naruto frowned. _

_"Shut up I know what I'm…" Naruto stopped talking as he saw something pink. He looked to see it was that pretty girl from his school. Sasuke turned to look as well. His cheeks turned pink._

_Naruto watched as she was staring at him. Naruto mentally frowned. Shouldn't get his hopes up, she was probably looking at Sasu__ke. He watched as she blushed and__ began to walk away._

_Naruto began to go after her. "WAIT" he shouted. She stopped walking as she turned to face him._

_"Uh…I'm sorry for interrupting your training." said Sakura. She noticed Sasuke coming up to them. _

_"What's your name?" asked Naruto with a smile._

_"Uh, Sakura Haruno…" said Sakura. "You're Naruto right?" Naruto smiled at her as his eyes lit up._

_"Yup, that's me. This is Sasuke Uchiha, He needed help with is training so I helped him in his time of need…" said Naruto smiling. Soon he got bonked on the head by Sasuke._

_"Don't let this idiot trick you. He was the one who needed help…" said Sasuke. _

_"O-oh okay…Well I better go…" said Sakura._

_"Wait Sakura!" said Naruto.__ Sakura turned to face him again. _

_"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Just the three of us?" asked Naruto.__ Her green eyes sparkled with confusion before it softened._

_"O-Okay, should we meet here?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded. "Well, if I'm late you guys can go pick me up k! My house is where that big tree is at" said Sakura._

_"Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. Sakura smiled as she waved back._

_"Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke!" said Sakura as she left_

**End of flashback**

Naruto remembered that day clearly. It was one of the best days of his life; the day he met another person who wasn't afraid of him or hated him.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked back up at Sakura.

"Kill me" Sakura said as she grabbed his hand "Please…"

"I-I can't" Naruto pulled his hand back to his side as his eyes became watery.

"Naruto listen to me! Saving this village is better than saving me. Please Naruto…"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he punched Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes as she crashed into multiple trees. The summoned animals soon disappeared. Orange charka bubbled around him like a cloak as his whiskers got deeper and his hair grew longer.

**BOOM**

Everyone soon felt increasing charka coming out to where Sasuke fell. His hair grew in length as his skin was dark and had claw like wings on his back. Blue charka surrounded him.

"Sasuke…" Jiraiya said as he continued to watch.

**CRASH**

Everyone watched as charka even stronger than the Kyuubi was felt from where Sakura landed.

"I-Impossible!" Tsunade said. Pink charka surrounded her with hints of black in it as it soon covered the pink until all you could see was black charka.

"What did you do to her Orochimaru?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Alas, my new experiment…" Orochimaru replied as he stuck his tongue out.

Sakura's white skin soon turned dark like Sasuke's as she grew angel like wings on her back, except it was black. Her eyes turned a dark green as her hair broke out of the hair tie as it grew longer and red. The jacket she was wearing ripped as Sakura gave out an evil smirk.

Ino's eyes widened when she saw what had become of her best friend. Shikamaru had to hold her.

"T-T-That's…it can't be Sakura..."

"Ino…"

"You bastard!" Ino yelled at Orochimaru. "What have you done to her?!"

Orochimaru ignored her as he continued to watch Sakura.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Ino, calm down. Yelling will not help at all"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke was on his second stage of the curse seal mark while Naruto had the third fox tail out. After training all those years, he learned how to control the Kyuubi up to the fourth tail.

Naruto began to charge at her as Sakura flew towards him. Sakura formed a bow and ice arrows as she shot Naruto in the chest.

Naruto let out a beast like cry as he charged at her. Naruto clawed at her as a deep wound was formed on her stomach. Sakura cried out as she clutched her stomach. Sasuke took a deep breath as he blew ball of fire out of his mouth. Sakura immediately dodge each of them as she grabbed Sasuke by the foot and began to twirl him around.

She then let him go as he crashed into Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi!" Gai said as Kakashi looked at his students in shock. "Kakashi, your students are really going to kill each other." Kakashi didn't respond as he watched his students try to kill each other. Gai punched another Sound nin in the head.

"The atmosphere is too intense for me!" Sasori said.

"I've never seen Saki like this before. She's like a whole new person" Deidara said.

"Orochimaru did something to her. That sick bastard!" Karin growled.

"T-This, t-they can't be Naruto-kun and the others…" Hinata said fearing for her friends.

"This atmosphere!" Tenten cried out. "I can't breathe well!" Tenten fell to her knees. The demonic aura from team 7 was too intense for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru kicked Tsunade in the stomach as she rolled around in the snow. Jiraiya soon began to attack him. Tsunade weakly got up as she looked to see her apprentice covered with blood.

"Oh god…" Tsunade covered her mouth as tears freely ran down her cheek.

_'I'm so sorry Sakura. What kind of sensei am I? What kinda of mother am I?'_

Orochimaru soon summoned back those dark creatures from before to attack everyone again.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Many hours passed by after the beginning of their battle. Everyone was getting tired as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still at it. So much blood had tainted the snow as trees were destroyed. Those little creatures kept on coming back that it was difficult to defeat them. It seemed to be around four or five in the morning. It seemed like none of them were going to stop unless someone was killed.

The three were covered with each others' blood yet none cared. Naruto was already up to his fourth tail and gaining. Sasuke seemed to have increased the power of the curse-seal mark. Sakura's wings had gotten bigger and she began to have fangs on the sides of her mouth.

"Sakura! This is it!" Naruto yelled. "This is where we finish this!" Naruto began to form Rasengan while Sasuke formed Chidori. Sakura on the other side began to form a new technique. Sakura had formed four spheres of an element; Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. It soon formed together into one as fire, water, and wind energy lines spun around it.

"THIS IS THE END!!!!!" Each screamed as they charged at each other.

"Stop it you three!" Kakashi yelled yet none of them seemed to hear him. The three jutsus hit each other as light formed around the three.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Music-Sadness and sorrow: Piano version)**

White light seemed to form around them as if they were in their own dimension. Crying was heard. A crying little girl with pink hair was crying. Crying out for anyone to help her from the loneliness she felt. She soon heard footsteps walking up to her.

She looked down to see two pairs of feet. She then looked up to see two boys. One had blonde hair and the nicest blue eyes she has ever seen. He gave her a warm smile. The other boy had spiky raven hair and nice onyx eyes. Each stuck a hand out to her as she happily took it. They helped her up to her feet.

"Come on let's go out and play…" The blonde boy said.

"Haha okay!" The girl said.

The boys smiled at her as she gave them a genuine smile back…

**end**** of music)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Ino and Karin covered their heads from the intense atmosphere. The little creatures disappeared. Kakashi was the first one to look up. He saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura flying away from each other. Naruto and Sasuke flew towards him as Sakura flew towards the edge of the cliff.

Tears were rolling down Sakura's cheeks as Sai quickly moved to catch her. He watched as Sakura flew over the edge. His eyes widened.

"Sakura!" Sai screamed as he skidded down to grab her. He grabbed her hand but her hand slipped from his.

Soon two people appeared at his side. One had scrolls on his back as the other had a large fan she was riding one. Soon someone else came up to the cliff as sand held him up in the air. In his hands was Sakura.

"Sorry we're late!" Kankuro said with a grinned.

"Hopefully you guys saved us some action" Temari said as she jumped down her fan.

"Reinforcements from Sand are now here" Gaara said as he was now on his feet. Gaara handed Sakura to Sai as he muttered a thank you.

Temari looked around. She saw Orochimaru still fighting against Tsunade and Jiraiya as Kabuto was still fighting against Shizune. She soon noticed the damage of the battlefield.

"Who caused this?" She asked.

"Haruno, Naruto, and Uchiha…" was all Gaara said.

Sai looked at Sakura to see the curse seal mark retreating and her skin was back to normal. The wings on her back had disappeared as her hair went back to its long soft pink hair.

"Ugly…" Sai muttered as he saw her wake up.

"S-Sai?" Sakura said. Sai nodded his head. "I-I'm sorry…" Sakura said with a soft voice that Sai could barely hear her.

"Tsunade!!!" Jiraiya's voice caught everyone's attention. Orochimaru had stabbed Tsunade with the sword from his mouth. "Today you will die!" Orochimaru said as he charged at her once more.

Tsunade closed her eyes.

_'Sakura, forgive me, for not being there for you and not being able to protect you!' _Tsunade thought.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune cried out.

Tsunade felt warm blood on her face. She opened her eyes to see Sakura standing before her with the sword through her.

"S-Sakura…" Tsunade whispered.

"A-Are you alright Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Orochimaru growled as he tried to pull the sword out, but Sakura clung on to it.

"I don't belong to you anymore!" Sakura said as she broke the sword in half.

"You vexing little-"Orochimaru grabbed Sakura by the hair and began to punch her in the face.

"You belong to me!" He punched her again. "How dare you betray me?" Sakura made no noise as she continued to endure his beating. Naruto and Sasuke had finally waked up to watch the sad scene in front of them.

"Look at me!" Orochimaru said as he gripped Sakura's face hard. She watched as a black orb formed out of Orochimaru's body. Slowly, the orb had entered her body.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt Orochimaru take over her body.

"Sakura-san!" Kabuto yelled. "Orochimaru-sama, stop it!"

"What's he doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"He has taken over Sakura-san's body" Kabuto said.

"S-Sakura!" Shino said as he hesitantly walked up to her. Sakura brought her fist to the side of his head, knocking him out of the process.

Sakura's head moved up as she opened her eyes to reveal snake eyes.

"Now…" Sakura spoke. Her voice and Orochimaru's joined together. "Let's open the portal"

Orochimaru began to walk towards the edge of the cliff. Sand began to attack him but it seemed like a shield had surrounded him.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru tried to break the barrier. But they ended up getting burnt.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. "There's a charka surrounding him. And it's impossible to fight him. The only way to separate him is if he dies which means we have to kill Sakura as well or Sakura has to fight for her body back."

"How troublesome"

Orochimaru raised Sakura's hand parallel to her body as he cut the scar on her right hand. He soon flung the blood in the air as he did a few hand seals.

Sakura's blood had floated in the air as it turned white. It grew bigger as it formed a giant sphere.

"Now Sakura-chan, let's destroy this pathetic v-"Orochimaru stopped talking as he felt something move from inside of him.

"I-Impossible. You shouldn't be able to get control!" Orochimaru shouted.

_**'Give me my body back!'**_ Inner Sakura said trying to force Orochimaru out.

"Sakura is fighting to get her body back!" Tenten said.

"Don't give up Sakura!" Temari said. Shikamaru activated his shadow technique as it held Orochimaru in place.

"**GET OUT OF MY BODY SHANNARO**!" Sakura screamed as Orochimaru was sent out of her body. Sakura fell to her knees as she breathed heavily.

Orochimaru flew back to his lifeless body. Sakura came and kicked Orochimaru in the stomach. Sakura had grabbed Orochimaru's hands and reversed the healing she did to his arms. Orochimaru couldn't move his arms anymore.

"My arms! What have you done to my arms?!" He screamed.

"I reversed the jutsu. You won't be able to use your arms again" Orochimaru growled as Sakura went to attack him but was held back by Kabuto. Kabuto grabbed her by the hair.

Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Don't try anything" Kabuto said.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted.

Ino looked at Sakura with sad eyes. This reminded her of the chunnin exams, when they were stuck in the forest of death. Sasuke and Naruto were knocked out as Sakura was getting beat up. Ino regretted just watching her get beat up. But this time she will help.

"Ino don't!" Shikamaru said.

"I'm not going to watch her get beat up again!" Ino shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Just wait…" Shikamaru said. "…and watch"

Ino turned to see Sakura taking out a kunai.

"That's not going to work on me Sakura-chan" Sakura smirked. "Who said this was for you?" Sakura took the kunai and cut her hair. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura closed her eyes as felt her hair fall to the ground.

_**Isn't this funny?**_

_**Last time I cut my hair…**_

_**I did it to escape from my weak self.**_

_**Not for Sasuke…**_

_**Not for Naruto…**_

_**Not for Lee…**_

_**But for myself…**_

_**But now I'm doing it to protect everyone.**_

_**I have a dream to be the best I could be…**_

_**I am needed…**_

Sakura opened her eyes to reveal yellow eyes as rocks came and held Orochimaru in place. Sakura walked up to him and put a hand in front of his face. Fire came as it brunt him. Sakura's eyes soon turned blue as she stabbed him with ice shards.

Sakura soon raised one hand up in the air as she formed an arrow and bow and aimed it straight at Orochimaru's chest.

"Die Orochimaru!" Sakura yelled as she shot the arrow at him.

"No!" Orochimaru screamed.

Orochimaru's scream echoed as he flew. Sakura breathed heavily. She was exhausted and that last attack took a toll on her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. Sakura clutched her stomach as she smiled at Naruto.

"We did it!" Sakura said as she began to head towards him. Right as she was in front of the portal, the destruction of trees was heard. Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-No…" Sakura slowly turned her head to the area where Orochimaru was. She watched as Orochimaru charged at her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto went after them.

Tsunade watched as Orochimaru had grabbed Sakura and entered the portal. As he did, Tsunade could have sworn she saw an image of Akito and Kiyoshi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as they entered the portal as well.

"No don't!" Tsunade yelled. She watched as an image of Kokoro and Takehiko replaced Naruto and Sasuke.

Before anyone knew it, the portal had turned black and floated up in the air…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Gosh, that was long, but it was full of action! Woohoo Sakura is back in the good side again. ****So**** what do you guys ****think will happened once they entered the portal?**** Oh and please continue to vote if Sakura should live or not. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: All about us

**Okay I'm going to stop the voting now. And these are the results…**

**Sakura to live-15**

**Sakura to die-3**

**So Sakura is going to live. Claps yea!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the anime parallels in this story. I do own Kumiko, Kiyoshi, Kokoro Takehiko, Yumi, Lani, Moe, Roxas, Naomi, and Kurenai's son. Omg I forgot his name and I created him!!!! **

**Omg I'm so sorry everyone! I seriously missed my deadline! But I got sick and had too much homework and my grades were slipping. Well I made this hella long for you guys: I hope you like it. I hope to get a lot of reviews for chapter.**

**This**** chapter plot belongs to the anime Jigoku Shoujo. ****I watched the first season like a few months ago and I saw episode 25 and this gave me an idea.**** As you read, the chapter is similar to chapter 13. But this is the true story of what happened to Kiyosh****i not what Rikku's grandma said. Rikku's grandma had given some wrong information.**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy**

_"We did it!" Sakura said as she began to head towards him. Right as she was in front of the portal, the destruction of trees was heard. Sakura's eyes widened. _

_"N-No…" Sakura slowly turned her head to the area where Orochimaru was. She watched as Orochimaru charged at her. _

_"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto went after them._

_Tsunade watched as Orochimaru had grabbed Sakura and entered the portal. As he did, Tsunade could have sworn she saw an image of Akito and Kiyoshi. _

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as they entered the portal as well. _

_"No don't!" Tsunade yelled. She watched as an image of Kokoro and Takehiko replaced Naruto and Sasuke. _

_Before anyone knew it, the portal had turned black and floated up in the air…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl with pink hair and green eyes gasped as she awoke from her sleep. She looked around to see a lady with pink hair cooking rice balls.

"Are you awake, Kiyoshi?" A woman said.

Kiyoshi let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"I made some rice balls. Eat. I also managed to fix all of your wounds from yesterday. You need to be more careful. Go hang out with Takehiko or Kokoro today"

"I can't…" Kiyoshi said as she started to cry.

Her mother asked as she went and hugged her.

"It's because the other kids won't play with me. They always pick on me because of my powers and my looks and I'm tired of Takehiko-kun and Kokoro protecting me all the time" Kiyoshi said.

Kiyoshi's mom pulled Kiyoshi into a protective hug.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out good in the end" Kiyoshi nodded. "Now, go out and play"

"Okay…" Kiyoshi said as she headed out of the hut and to Kokoro's house. The sun was already rising up as Kiyoshi knocked on Kokoro's door. A woman with reddish hair and blue eyes,

"Hello, is Kokoro awake?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Sorry dear, he's still asleep" Kokoro's mom said. Kiyoshi frown.

"Oh…" Kiyoshi soon ran down to Takehiko's house. She soon got the same response.

"Sorry Kiyoshi-chan, Takehiko is still sleeping…"

"Okay! I'll come by later then…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx eyes opened as he stretched out.

"Good morning Takehiko!" A nice woman said to her soon.

"Good morning"

"Kiyoshi came by earlier but you were sleeping. You and Kokoro should go out and play with her"

"Whatever…" Takehiko said. Soon a knock on a door was heard. Kokoro barged in with a crying Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi," Takehiko said as he ran over to her. "What's wrong? Did they bully you again?"

Kiyoshi nodded.

"Who did it?" Kokoro asked. "Was it Sagi?"

Kiyoshi nodded once more as Takehiko ran out of the house. "That bastard!"

"Takehiko!" His mother called out. "That idiot. He's going to cause more trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud punch was heard as Takehiko sent Sagi to the ground.

"Sagi!" one of Sagi's friends called out as one of them helped him up. The other two were trying to hold back a furious Takehiko and Kokoro.

"What are you doing, Takehiko?" Sanji asked.

"Shut up. You made Kiyoshi cry!" Takehiko yelled

"Idiot!" Samo yelled. "She's a freak! A monster! Why are you protecting her? You know it too, don't you?! Creepy things happen when she's around!"

Takehiko scowled as he struggled to get out of the kids' grips on him.

"Yesterday she picked up a dead bird and revived it!" Sagi said.

"Yeah and the other day she elevated herself to reach an apple from a tree with rocks." Raidou said.

"And a couple of weeks ago I saw her move water and form fire out of her hands." Samo said.

"And everyone knows those are powers of a monster!" Sanji said. Kokoro's blue eyes narrowed

"Shut up!" Kokoro yelled.

"Everyone in this village had a bad feeling about her" Sagi said as he got up. "They say that the village will suffer someday if Kiyoshi is here. So they said she has to go away! She should disappear, for the village's sake.

"What did you say?!" Kokoro shouted as he escaped from this opponent's grip and tackled Sagi back to the ground. "Damn you!"

Sagi flipped Kokoro so he fell on his back. Sagi soon put his foot on his stomach to hold him down.

"People that protect a monster like Kiyoshi aren't part of this village! You're already an outsider Kokoro!" Sagi said as he kicked Kokoro in the stomach. "You might be next Takehiko!" Takehiko soon was released as Kokoro and he continued to fight against Sagi and his friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoshi, Kokoro, and Takehiko were near a bridge as the three sat down and looked up at the sky in silent. Kiyoshi looked at the bruises on their cheeks as she touched them.

"Ouch!" Kokoro said. Takehiko just flinched.

Kiyoshi quickly drew her hand back. "Sorry…" She began to fidget with her fingers.

"It's nothing…" Takehiko said as he stared back at the clear water. Kiyoshi bit her lip as she looked at her reflection.

"I-It's not my fault. The powers just come out of nowhere and…" Kiyoshi tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it…" Kokoro said. Kiyoshi looked up at her friends as her nose began to sting and her eyes became watery.

"I'm sorry…" Kiyoshi said trying to stop her tears.

Takehiko sighed as he handed her a Sakura blossom. "Here…" Kiyoshi watched as Kokoro and Takehiko got up and looked down at her.

"We don't think you're a monster or anything!" Takehiko said.

"Kiyoshi-chan will always be Kiyoshi-chan!" Takehiko and Kokoro looked back at Kiyoshi as they grinned at her. Kiyoshi smiled back with a blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Six years later…**

A 15 year old girl walked around the village peacefully as she looked around the scenery around her.

"Kiyoshi-neechan! Kiyoshi-neechan!" said the children as they saw Kiyoshi walking down the street.

"Hello children…" said Kiyoshi as she crouched down to greet the children. Kiyoshi smiled as she moved a strand of her pink hair away from her face.

"Kiyoshi-neechan, can you come with us to the fields to pick out flowers?" asked the girls.

"We want to go to the pond and catch frogs!" said the boys.

"Ew!" said the girls. Kiyoshi giggled.

"Well, you guys have to decide. I don't think I can split my body in half" joked Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-neechan doesn't want to do girly stuff with you girls! She wants to catch frog right?" asked a boy.

"Um…I-"Kiyoshi was cut off by a little girl.

"No! Kiyoshi-neechan doesn't want to do yucky boy things. She would rather collect flowers right?" asked a girl.

"Kiyoshi-chan!" yelled an annoying voice as he ran to her accidentally knocking down one of the little kids.

"Kokoro!" yelled Kiyoshi as she punched Kokoro in the face.

Her green eyes looked to see that someone was with him. When she looked up, her heart fluttered.

"Takehiko-kun!" said Kiyoshi as she walked up to him.

Takehiko looked at her. "What?"

"Um…I was wondering…do you want to come with me to watch the children. The girls want me to help the collect flowers and the boys want me to catch frogs with them. So you want to join me? It would make my job a bit easier."

Takehiko didn't say anything as his onyx eyes looked at the children. He combed back his raven hair back.

"Whatever, I have nothing better to do…" said Takehiko.

"I want to help you Kiyoshi-chan!" said Kokoro. He moved his blond hair away from his face as he gave Kiyoshi a puppy-eye look with his blue eyes.

"Okay" said Kiyoshi as she giggled. "Takehiko-kun and Kokoro will go with the guys and I will go with the girls."

The girls cheered as they led Sakura to the fields. The boys grabbed Takehiko and Kokoro to the pond.

"But I want to go with Kiyoshi-chan!" whined Kokoro. Takehiko bonked Kokoro on the head.

"Shut up dobe!" said Takehiko as he dragged Kokoro with him.

Kiyoshi sat down on the grass as she began sketching the scenery in front of her. A few hours later, Kiyoshi heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see Sagi, Samo, and Sanji standing in front of her.

"Well well well…if it isn't the monster of Konoha!" Sagi said as he knocked down her sketch book to the ground.

"That's not very nice!" a deep voice said. Sagi and his friends backed up in fear.

Kiyoshi watched as the dark stranger came and picked up the sketch book from the ground and handed it back to Kiyoshi. The man looked up at the boys to see that they had run away.

"Um…thank you…um…" Kiyoshi didn't know what to say.

Kiyoshi watched as the man smiled at her. "Call me Akito!" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kiyoshi-neechan!" called the girls.

"Yes?"

"We're done!" Kiyoshi nodded to look back at Akito to see that he had disappeared but she did see her drawing flying in the air.

"Oh no!" said Kiyoshi as she ran to get the drawing with the little girls following. Kiyoshi kept on running and then she soon bumped into something.

"Ow…" said Kiyoshi as she rubbed her bottom. She looked to see a hand in front of her.

"Takehiko-kun…" whispered Kiyoshi.

"Are you going to get up or just sit there and stare at my hand all day?" asked Takehiko in a playful manner. Kiyoshi giggled as she took his hand.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" asked Kiyoshi.

"To get away from that dobe. He wanted to challenge me in a mud fight." said Takehiko. Kiyoshi laughed.

"You two seriously need to work out this rivalry of yours." said Kiyoshi as she playfully hit Takehiko on the chest. He grabbed her hand as to them…time had stopped. The little girls began to blush and giggle.

"Takehiko-niisan and Kiyoshi-neechan are in love!"

Her green eyes slowly looked into his dreamy onyx ones. Slowly their heads began to get closer and closer and closer until…

"KIYOSHI-CHAN!!!" yelled Kokoro. The two quickly moved away from each other.

"That dobe…" Takehiko muttered under his breath as a tint of pink appeared on his face. Kiyoshi giggled as she linked arms with him and headed towards Kokoro.

"What is it?"

"The boys left…" said Kokoro.

"That's it?" asked Takehiko as he glared at him.

"Um…I guess so…" said Kokoro. "What were you doing here with Kiyoshi-chan? If you touch her I'll beat you up a-"Kokoro stopped talking when he looked up to see Takehiko holding hands with Kiyoshi as they walked away from him.

"HEY COME BACK HERE! I WASN"T DONE TALKING!!!" cried Kokoro as he ran to catch up with his friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so that's what happened!" Kiyoshi said as she fainted happily into Masami's hands. Masami was her best friend besides Kokoro and Takehiko.

"You two are so meant for each other." Masami giggled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" Masami said as she sighed. "I just wished Katsuo felt the same way as me"

"If you want I can talk to him for you…" Kiyoshi giggled. Masami blushed. "Oh no…that'd be too much for me to ask you to do"

"You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you!" Kiyoshi said as she tackled Masami. Masami giggled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks later…

"Thank you for walking me tonight…" Kiyoshi said.

"I didn't want you to walk home by yourself at this time of night…" said Katsuo. "But if I may ask, why did you want me to walk you to Masami's house?" "She invited me to stay with her over the night but I told her I was going to be late" Katsuo nodded as he understood what she was saying.

"I see..." he said. "Well good night and take care. See you around in the morning…" he soon left her in front of Masami's house.

Kiyoshi had a feeling that she shouldn't go to the house. But she did anyways…

Kiyoshi walked up to the door of the hut as she knocked on the wooden door. No one answered. Kiyoshi went to knock again. Again no answer…

Kiyoshi looked at the door as she opened it

_'Should I go in?'_

"Masami-chan? Masami-chan, I'm here!" said Kiyoshi as she entered the hut. The hut was dark. She checked around the first floor and found nothing. She slowly walked to the curtains that led to Masami's room. She looked to see shadows moving.

"Masami?" she called her best friend's name out once more.

No one answered.

Kiyoshi silently pushed the curtain open to check it out. She slowly opened the curtain. When she did her eyes widened. There was Masami kissing someone. But she couldn't see the man's face.

Kiyoshi watched as she saw the man play with Masami's dark blue hair. Kiyoshi blushed. Maybe she should leave before she sees anything she doesn't want to see…if you know what I mean. Kiyoshi got up and headed for the door, she slowly opened it.

Before she left the room, one thing stopped her…

"Kiyoshi…" muttered the man's voice. Kiyoshi froze.

That voice…

She knew that voice anywhere…

Kiyoshi's green eyes widened as she felt her heart break and her throat tightened. She turned around and finally got a good view of the man.

Clank…

Kiyoshi fell back, knocking down the curtain behind her. The two finally broke apart. Masami's eyes widened as she pushed the man in front of him. He looked down to see Kiyoshi's pink hair.

"Kiyoshi-chan, it's not what it looks like…" said Masami. Masami's eyes widened when she saw tears streaming down Kiyoshi's face. She was hurt and heartbroken because of them.

"Kiyoshi…I…she…" Kiyoshi got up, her bangs covering her eyes. The moonlight soon lit up the room a bit.

"I hate you Takehiko! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" cried Kiyoshi as she ran out of the room and out of the house.

"KIYOSHI!!!" yelled Takehiko as he ran after her. Masami looked outside the window and saw Kiyoshi running.

"Kiyoshi, I'm so sorry…" muttered Masami as a tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoshi ran as fast as she could in the dark midnight. Gray clouds formed up in the sky as in began to rain. Thunderstorms were heard as well…

Kiyoshi felt her body tense up when she heard the sounds of the thunderstorm. She was afraid of thunderstorms, ever since she was little. Kiyoshi couldn't move as she crouched down under a large oak tree, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

Takehiko looked up as he felt the raindrops on his skin.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he looked up.

"Kiyoshi!" Takehiko called out in the night. But his voice was beat by the loud thunder.

"Damn it. Kiyoshi is afraid of thunderstorms. I need to find her." Takehiko passed by a large oak tree…passing by Kiyoshi.

The thunderstorm was over as Kiyoshi had gotten up and headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter came as Kiyoshi began to lose her trust in people ever since what happened with Masami and Takehiko. The only person she ever truly trusted now was Kokoro. She'd still talk to Takehiko but not like she used to. She still loved him but it still hurt to be in the same room with him.

"Tonight you daughter Kiyoshi is chosen to complete a mission for the leader." said one of the villagers. The five were inside of Kiyoshi's home. "It's a suicide mission for the village. You are to defeat the enemy and sacrifice yourself to purify the village once more."

Kiyoshi was sat behind her parents looking at their backs.

"This is an incredible honor." said the other villager. The two got up. "Everyone will be waiting for you at the shrine. Come when the preparations have been complete."

"Why Kiyoshi-chan?" Kokoro asked. The two villagers looked to see Takehiko and Kokoro blocking their way out. "Because Kiyoshi is a monster; is that what you think? Is that it?" Kokoro yelled.

"Kokoro…" Kiyoshi's mother said.

"Because you're an annoyance! Because I want you to disappear! That's why you chose Kiyoshi to do the suicide mission!"

"What did you say kid?" The villager said.

"It's only because everyone wants to get rid of Kiyoshi!" Kokoro yelled.

"Kokoro…" The other villager said. "Kiyoshi is chosen by fate. She is destined to be sacrificed. It is a great honor!"

"….."

"Look…it's for the sake of the village…" and with that the villagers left.

Kokoro began to cry as Takehiko glared at the door.

"Kokoro…Takehiko…." Kiyoshi's mother called out.

"I have a favor to ask you two…" Kiyoshi's father said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoshi was dressed up in battle amor as she headed towards the gates.

"Now that you are ready, you must now defeat the enemy ready to attack us. Once you're done, you must come back here so you can be sacrificed." The leader said. Kiyoshi nodded as she began to head to the gates.

The villagers were waiting outside with torches. Kiyoshi had finished with the preparations. Kokoro and Takehiko waited near the gates thinking back about what Kiyoshi's father had asked them to do.

**Flashback**

_"Are you serious?"__ Takehiko asked. "To do such a thing…if the village found out…"_

_"Please help us!" Kiyoshi's mother pleaded._

_"Kokoro" Kiyoshi's father said. "I know that it's something that mustn't be done. And more than that, when I think about __the fate of the village__…still…"Kiyoshi's father soon looked up at both Kokoro and Takehiko._

_"I beg of you two, please! At this rate, Kiyoshi is going to __die!"Kiyoshi's father said._

_"I'm begging you two. Please protect Kiyoshi!" Kiyoshi's mother said. _

_Kiyoshi stood watching the scene in front of her._

_"But…" Takehiko said. Kiyoshi soon grabbed a hold of Takehiko's and Kokoro's sleeve as she tried not to cry. To Kokoro, Kiyoshi was saying, 'please save me'. To Takehiko, she was saying, 'I'm going to give you one more chance to redeem yourself. Please help me'_

_"Alright…" The two said. "We'll protect Kiyoshi"_

**End of Flashback**

People began to play the chimes as Kiyoshi walked towards closer to the gates. Kiyoshi walked past Katsuo and Masami without a word. Soon she passed by Takehiko and Kokoro as she stole a glance at them. Kokoro and Takehiko looked back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People could hear the sounds of yelling and fighting over the village's gates, knowing that the battle was still going.

Kokoro and Takehiko silently sat down under a tree watching the workers work. Their hearts jumped every time they heard a bomb or yelling. Soon a woman came up to them. It was Kiyoshi's mother.

"I'm sorry. But I'm counting on you tonight"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takehiko and Kokoro ran through the forest as they headed to the shrine Kiyoshi was. Kiyoshi had defeated he enemy that threatened the village as the village had put her in a shrine near the mountains.

"Hey Kiyoshi-chan…" Kokoro called out. The door to the shine opened as Kiyoshi appeared.

"We brought some clothes and food" Takehiko said.

"Thank you…" The three smiled at each other. Soon rustling was heard as the three felt their blood turn cold. Takehiko turned around to see it was just a rabbit. They sighed.

Kiyoshi grabbed the clothes Takehiko brought as she left the shrine to the oasis nearby.

"Is it okay to leave the shrine like this?" Kiyoshi asked. "When the moon is shining this bright?"

Kokoro and Takehiko had their backs turned so they couldn't see her.

"Don't worry. The villagers are busy with the victory." Kokoro said in disgust.

"It would be nice…if the three of us could stay like this forever…" Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"Hey Kiyoshi…" Takehiko called out. Kiyoshi had begun to put her clothes on.

"Hm?"

"Why don't the three of us leave the village together" He said with a blush.

"Eh?" Kokoro and Kiyoshi looked at him.

"No, never mind…" Takehiko said.

Kiyoshi giggled as she moved her hair out of her robes. "You're strange!" Soon her eyes widened. In front of them were Sagi and his friends with torches.

"Kokoro... Takehiko! What did you do?!" Sagi said.

Kokoro and Takehiko moved in front of Kiyoshi blocking their view of her.

"How?" Kokoro asked.

"People have been saying two have been acting very suspicious these few days. Now I understand!" Sagi said.

"You will anger of the gods' anger upon us!" Sanji yelled.

"Do you know what will happen to the people since you've angered the gods?" Raidou shouted. "Have you ever thought about that?!"

"I won't forgive a woman like you, Kiyoshi!" Samo said.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened as Takehiko turned around.

"Kiyoshi! RUN!" Takehiko yelled. Kiyoshi ran as Sagi went to go after her.

"You won't be getting away!" Sagi shouted.

"DAMN YOU!" Kokoro yelled as he tackled one of the kids.

"Get away!" Samo yelled as he pushed Kokoro and Takehiko to the ground and chased after Kiyoshi.

"Stop it!" Kokoro yelled. Takehiko and Kokoro were held down by Raidou and Sanji.

"Let go!" Takehiko yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Catch her!" Sagi yelled.

"Don't let her get away!" Samo tried to grab her but she dodged it.

"STOP IT!" Kokoro yelled.

Sagi grabbed Kiyoshi by the hair. She yelled in pain as Sagi punched her in the head and put her head in the water. He soon pulled her up.

"Kokoro! Takehiko! Help me!" She shouted. "Kokoro! Takehi-"Sagi pushed her head back into the water.

"You're too noisy!" Sagi yelled.

"KIYOSHI!" Takehiko yelled.

"No, no…NO!" Her screams echoed through the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" Kokoro yelled as Takehiko's and his father held them down from saving Kiyoshi.

"You mustn't go!" Takehiko's father said.

"Kiyoshi-chan will…Kiyoshi-chan will…"

"Stay here!" Kokoro's father said

"Listen Kokoro! You and Takehiko helped violate the ritual of the village! Do you want to die? If you do something like that again, you're life won't be enough!"

"Dad…" Kokoro whispered.

"Miroku is right!" Takehiko's father, Hojo said. "Even Kiyoshi is already prepared to accept this, isn't she? This is…this is the only thing we can do now. We must ask for the forgiveness of the gods like this. It's the only thing we can do! It's for the sake of the village. You must bear it!"

Takehiko watched as Kiyoshi and her parents were blindfolded and purified. Kokoro saw a man with a shovel come closer to Kiyoshi and her family.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Kokoro yelled. The man soon attacked Kiyoshi and her family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one, they lifted each body and put threw them down into the 10-feet grave.

Takehiko and Kokoro ran to the edge of the grave as Kokoro cried.

"Kiyoshi-chan!" he yelled. His tears fell into the grave and landed on Kiyoshi's cheek. Kiyoshi flinched.

"Kokoro…" she murmured

"Kiyoshi!" Takehiko cried out.

"Takehiko-kun…"

The two felt Kokoro's father put a hand on their shoulders as he shook his head and handed them a shovel each. Their eyes widened.

"Come on Takehiko! Let's get this over with!"

"Kokoro, hurry up!"

"Do it fast!" Takehiko and Kokoro slowly got up.

The priest called out to them. "You guys disobeyed the gods. You two must be the first to apologize"

"I won't do it!" Takehiko said.

"It's for the sake of the village!"

"I don't want to" Kokoro whispered.

"At this rate, the gods' anger will be upon us!"

Kiyoshi had gotten up and looked up.

"Kokoro! Takehiko!" she called out. Her blindfold began to fall off. With one eye revealed, Kiyoshi was able to see the torches and people above; especially Takehiko and Kokoro.

Kokoro couldn't take it anymore as he began to bury Kiyoshi and her family. Kiyoshi felt rocks fall on her as her eyes widened. She fell back as she watched Kokoro begin to bury her. Takehiko began to do the same.

Takehiko looked down with regret as Kiyoshi began to cry.

"You said you'd protect me…" Kiyoshi said.

Kokoro's eyes widened as he and Takehiko stopped shoveling.

"I believed you two!" Kiyoshi said. Blood came from her eyes as she cried. "I BELIEVED YOU!"

Sagi and Samo took the shovels from Takehiko and Kokoro.

"Let's hurry up and bury them!" Sagi said as they continued to bury Kiyoshi and her dead parents.

But to Kiyoshi, she still thought that it was Takehiko and Kokoro that were burying her. Takehiko and Kokoro couldn't take it anymore and ran away as the priest and the villagers continued the ritual.

"I curse you; each and everyone one of you!" Kiyoshi cried out. "I will get my revenge! I will not stop until you're all dead!" The last hole of air was soon blocked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takehiko's eyes widened as he had awaken from his sleep the next night. Takehiko heard a soft knock on his door as he went and opened it. Outside was Kokoro with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Takehiko asked. Kokoro didn't say anything as he grabbed Takehiko by the arm and pulled up towards the forest. Takehiko could smell fire.

"What the-" Takehiko's eyes widened as he saw the bloody form of Kiyoshi as she continued to set everything near her on fire with just a flick of the wrist. It looked like she was dancing. There were a few of villagers burnt to a crisp; especially Sagi and his friends.

"Kiyoshi!" Takehiko said. The two friends watched as most of the villagers escaped safely as Kiyoshi began to destroy the village. Soon they watched as a dark stranger appeared in front of Kiyoshi and with that the two disappeared. A few years later, they all met again in the biggest war of in history.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled a little boy crying.

"Mommy's coming!" said the mother as she went to get her child. But it was too late; a sword was embedded in her chest, hitting the child as well. The person pulled the sword back and put it back to its sheath.

"Kiyoshi-sama, we must hurry. Akito-sama is waiting for you" said one of the ninjas. Kiyoshi nodded as put her hair put into a bun and headed to where Akito was waiting for her.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiyoshi had reached the building and saw that Akito was there. She watched as Akito snapped his fingers. In a flash, Kiyoshi was tied up and gagged. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as Akito knocked her out.

When Kiyoshi opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the room she was before, but a cliff near the ocean.

"Akito-sama, what are you doing?!" muffled Kiyoshi. Akito took the cloth out of her mouth.

"You're helping me destroy this pathetic village" said Akito as he did a hand of seals. In a few minutes he had joined body with her. He made a couple of seals as he took a kunai and slashed a gash in her hands.

She watched as her hand moved parallel to her body as her blood dripped down to the ocean. She couldn't move her body at all. Soon a ball of light appeared as it slowly got bigger.

"KIYOSHI-CHAN!" yelled a voice. Kiyoshi turned around to see that her friends were behind her…ready to stop her.

Kiyoshi watched as Akito moved her body as she got into battle stance. The battle begun...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" cried Kiyoshi as she fought Kokoro. Everyone else was knocked out or busy fighting.

She kicked Kokoro to the ground as she used her rock powers to have the rocks hold his foot down. He couldn't move. She formed a structure of rocks ready to stab him.

"Kokoro, I'm sorry. I can't control my body. He's too strong" said Kiyoshi. "I have no choice!"

"That's a lie. You always had a choice. You chose to betray us and chose to work with Akito, now you chose to give him control." said Kokoro. Kiyoshi's eyes widened. She raised her hand again dropping the rocks to the ground and helping Kokoro escape.

_"Kiyoshi, what are you doing?"_

Kiyoshi ignored him as she tried to get control of her body.

"Kokoro, please, you need to stop me" Kokoro's eyes widened.

"Kokoro, do it right now! I don't have that much time left before he can take back control!" Kiyoshi yelled. Tears were streaming down their faces. "Kokoro listen to me!"

Kokoro turned his head away. His spiky blond hair flew in the spring air as it rained.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Kiyoshi yelled as she slapped him across the face. Kokoro opened his blue eyes as he stared into her green eyes. He watched as her pink hair was moving in the wind. "You have to do it! For the village…do it for me"

"I-I can't! I can't lose you, not again!" Kokoro yelled back. More tears kept coming. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as she hugged him tightly and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. Her lips were forming a gentle smile just for him.

"You always wanted a kiss from me didn't you?" Kiyoshi said knowingly as tears were mixed up with rain. Kokoro tried to stop his tears, but failed miserably.

"Kokoro, you'll never lose me. I'll always be by your side. You, Takehiko, and I will always be connected." Kiyoshi said as she looked at Takehiko who a few feet away was knocked out cold. "We'll always be connected, from the past, present, and future. I'll always be here…" Kiyoshi put a hand over his right chest, where his heart was. "Trust me; everything will be alright in the end. So please, send me towards the portal…"

Kiyoshi looked at the black ball of light as an evil aura surrounded it.

"I-I-I…" Kokoro didn't know what do to. To kill his best friend only to have the village safe or to have his village destroyed to save his best friend. Kokoro looked up when he felt a hand on his face.

"Kiyoshi-chan…"

"I love you and Takehiko so much. I'm sorry for everything…" Kiyoshi said. "I know you guys could never forgive me for my actions. I never intended you to."

Kokoro gripped Kiyoshi's wrist tightly as he punched Kiyoshi as hard as he could. He soon loosened his grip as Kiyoshi flew in the air. Kokoro watched as Akito tried to take back control of the body.

"Kiyoshi!" Kokoro turned around to see that his friends were watching as Kiyoshi entered the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoshi began to make hand seals as she ended it with a tiger sign. Soon Akito soul came out. What she didn't expect was that Akito to be smiling. He did a few hand signs as he put his hand over her heart.

"Your hatred and anger will forever stay in this dimension. We will both die as later in our afterlife, history will repeat itself again. I will make sure of it!" Akito laughed evilly as he began to disintegrate.

"For this to repeat itself, I will not allow it to happen. But is what Akito said true?" Kiyoshi asked herself. "Will it happen again because I have not truly been forgiven? Is my heart reaching out for something? Was there something more that could have been done?" Images of Takehiko and Kokoro entered her mind.

Kiyoshi looked around in the darkness as tears began to fall. "Was I supposed to die alone? Takehiko! Kokoro!" Kiyoshi cried out. "I'm sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me!" Tears fell to the ground as the darkness was replaced with light, but Kiyoshi began to fall into darkness. Kiyoshi made another hand sign; the horse sign.

_Let my soul find peace in the afterlife. If this was to happen again, please let me leave a part of my soul here to help. _

_Kokoro…_

_Takehiko…_

_I am sorry…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

White light appeared as green eyes opened. Sakura looked around to find her place in a new dimension."Where am I?" she muttered. Sakura saw little spheres of light surround her. It was as if she was in a spiritual world. **(A/N:**** Imagine the far plane from FF; the****one ****with Tidus in it.)**

_**http://i226(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/dd132/kumiko-manami/twof16(dot)jpg**_

Sakura looked around to see flowers everywhere with a light glow on around them. There was a waterfall and the sky above was a purplish pink color. Sakura noticed a white door a couple of feet away from her as she stood up.

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice called out. Sakura looked in front of her to see Naruto looking at something past her. Sakura felt a chill behind her as she was knocked out by Orochimaru.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan!" Orochimaru said. "But I have a soul I need to retrieve."

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto chased after them.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to bring back the Priestess Kiyoshi!" Orochimaru grabbed Sakura as he jumped into black portal. Naruto made a lunge for it but the portal closed as he fit the ground face first.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he punched the ground. Nothing was going right!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**How was that? **

**Was it good?**

**Bad? **

**Please tell me! Well anyways. ****We find out the real reason why Kiyoshi betrayed her village and stuff. Just to remind you, I got that from Jigoku Shouji. Episode 25 I think. Well yeah. Please review everyone:**

-

-

-

-

**Next time in Perfect Enemy**

_Sakura stared at Orochimaru __in shock._

_"Your soul w__ill go to Kiyoshi's body as you will be among the living dead__." Orochimaru said as he __put Sakura the container._

_"I-I can't breathe!" Sakura cried._

_Kiyoshi watched with emotionless eyes as a blast of light came out of Sakura. _

_"Alas, I must fuse the soul with Kiyoshi's tainted one…" Orochimaru said as black light fused in with Sakura's soul as it entered Kiyoshi's body._


	22. Chapter 22: I think we have an emergency

**OMG KUMIKO YOU FINALLY UPDATED! Yes I know, finally. Sorry, I've been through a lot of stuff at school, taking my time from updating. Rawr! Well let's continue on to the story. Please read and review**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

_"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice called out. Sakura looked in front of her to see Naruto looking at something past her. Sakura felt a chill behind her as she was knocked out by Orochimaru._

_"Sorry about that Sakura-chan!" Orochimaru said. "But I have a soul I need to retrieve."_

_"Leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto chased after them._

_"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to bring back the Priestess Kiyoshi!" Orochimaru grabbed Sakura as he jumped into black portal. Naruto made a lunge for it but the portal closed as he fit the ground face first._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he punched the ground. Nothing was going right!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he continuously punched the ground. His eyes were flicking from blue to red. Sasuke looked around the area. The flowers on the ground had a light glow. Sasuke's turned his attention to this dark light forming above them.

"Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto looked up to see it as well.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he looked as the dark light began to move quickly. Sasuke dodged it as Naruto got hit by it. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a figure form through the dark aura.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered. He shook his head as his face got serious. "Kiyoshi-san"

Kiyoshi slowly turned her head to Naruto as a portal appeared in front of her. Sasuke began to head over to them as Kiyoshi formed into the dark light again as she fly into the portal. Sasuke grabbed Naruto as they entered it before the portal had closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura weakly opened her eyes as shock came to her. Her arms and legs were tied with chakra strings as she found herself in a white room. By the looks of it, it seemed that she was on a table or something.

"You're awake" A voice said. Orochimaru towered over her. She noticed behind him on the floor was a drawing like in rituals.

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura asked.

"You're the recarnation of Priestess Kiyoshi. You have her powers, but I know you won't cooperate with me. So I'll take your soul"

Sakura stared at Orochimaru in shock.

"Your soul will go to Kiyoshi's body as you will be among the living dead." Orochimaru said as he carried Sakura off the table.

_'Kiyoshi's body?'_She looked back at the table to see a body was on it…Kiyoshi's body. Sakura's face whitened.

"No, let me go!" Sakura yelled. He tapped Sakura on the forehead as she wasn't able to move.

"You're hands?! You shouldn't be able to-"

_"In this __dimension__, anything is possible"_ Orochimaru said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto looked around as they ended up in a white room. Sasuke looked behind them to see that the portal was gone and a door was behind them.

"Wah! Where are we?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"I don't know. But where did that light go?" Sasuke said.

"I don't care!" Naruto said as he opened the door behind them. "We need to find Sakura-chan and-"Naruto stopped in his sentence as a kunai came and cut him on the cheek. Naruto clutched his cheek as he looked around to see that Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as he blocked a shuriken thrown at him. He looked up to see someone with a black cloak. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he got ready for his opponent to attack.

Checking his surroundings, he noticed that the door behind him had disappeared and there was another door behind his opponent.

"I see, so I have to defeat you to make it to the other door?" His opponent stopped his attack as Sasuke looked up at him with determination in his eyes. "If it will help me bring back Sakura, I will show no mercy!" Sasuke began to charge at his opponent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes continued to flicker from blue to red as he tried to control the Kyuubi.

**"I can help you kid!"**

_'No, I will save Sakura-chan without your power. Last time you took control and almost killed her!'_

**'Trust me, I'll save her!" **

_'NO!' _

"I have some on I need to save" Naruto said as his opponent stop in his tracks.

Naruto's marks on his cheeks got deeper as he continued to attack his enemy. "I will save Sakura-chan. Now get out of my way!" He growled. The enemy jumped up in the air as Naruto came to attack him with his Rasengan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chidori!" Sasuke said as his attack hit his opponent in the stomach sending him back a couple of feet. Sasuke's eyes widened as the hood of the cloak fell off. Sasuke was speechless as he continued to stare at a person who seemed to look just like him but older.

He stared right into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke watched as a white light came out of him and into his opponent's body. The enemy fainted on the floor as Sasuke slowly walked up to check on him.

"Kiyoshi!" Takehiko whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at Kokoro as he slowly got up. "I-I have someone I need to save as well. I need to save Kiyoshi-chan" Kokoro said as tears formed in his eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto asked. There was silence as Kokoro stared up.

"Right after I sent Kiyoshi-chan into the portal, Takehiko woke up as he asked what happened to Kiyoshi…"

**Flashback**

_Kokoro stared at the portal he had sent Kiyoshi into. He looked to see that Takehiko had waked up as he ran to him._

_"K-Kokoro…where's Kiyoshi?"Takehiko asked. Kokoro closed his eyes as he pointed to the portal turning from black to white. Takehiko's eyes widened as the portal began to shrink. He quickly grabbed Kokoro as he knew what Takehiko wanted to do. He carried Takehiko on his back as he took a few steps back._

_"Kokoro, what are you doing?" Masami yelled from afar._

_"We're gonna save Kiyoshi-chan!" Kokoro said __with a thumb__ up.__ With that, Kokoro and Takehiko jumped into the portal._

**End of Flashback**

_'He's just like me. He wants to save someone important to him.' _Naruto thought as he helped Kokoro up.

"Then let's work together and save both Sakura-chan and Kiyoshi-san" Naruto said with a smile. Kokoro stared at him.

"Sakura?"

"She's one of my best friends. She's…just like Kiyoshi-san. She's her recarnation" Naruto said.

"So, history was about to repeat itself…" Kokoro said as he opened the door. Naruto looked to see Sasuke and Takehiko.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke turned to see Naruto smiling at him.

"Naruto…"

"These two are our incarnation from the past, Kokoro and Takehiko." Naruto said.

"I know that dobe. Takehiko explained it to me. Orochimaru is planning to use Sakura's soul to bring back Kiyoshi. We have to hurry and save them"

"They would probably be in the high levels of this world." Kokoro said.

"But for some reason, we cannot enter pass that door" Takehiko said with a frown.

"Can you guys take us there? Maybe there's a way for us" Sasuke said. Takehiko and Kokoro looked at each other before nodding.

"We can take you there, but it will be hard. This portal can feel every feeling and thoughts we have and will use it against us. It can show you things that could hurt you. But since this Orochimaru is trying to do a ritual with Sakura and Kiyoshi-chan, it will use their emotions and memories as well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, what will happen to Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-san?" Shizune asked. Tsunade continued to stare at the portal endlessly.

"Their body and soul will forever be stuck in that realm. It's up to them what happens inside. If the portal continues to stay black, Konoha will be doomed." Shizune covered her mouth in shock.

"What?" Ino said."You mean to tell me that we'll never see them ever again!"

"There's nothing we can do." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes. Deidara frowned as he tightened his fists and walked away as Sasori followed. Kisame had put the dead bodies of Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi under a tree.

An explosion was heard as more sound ninjas came and invaded the village.

"Tsunade-sama!" a ninja came up to her.

"What's wrong Tsuzumi?" Tsunade asked.

"We have trouble. The sound nins are trying to go to the hideout of where we put the villagers!" Tsuzumi said.

"Damn it!" Tsunade said. Soon a blur of black, yellow, and red passed right by her.

"We'll handle it, yeah!" Deidara said as he and Sasori went to fight of the sound nin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru continued to watch as Sakura was struggling. He had put her on the ritual as he took drops of her blood and spilt it on the markings. Blue light formed around the marking as Sakura could feel something coming out of her.

Orochimaru watched as black light came into a room. He smirked as it entered Kiyoshi's body on the table. Her eyes snapped opened as her eyes were a dark green. She slowly rose from the table and stared at the scene in front of her.

"It seems like Kiyoshi's soul has entered the body. All we need now is the rest of her soul which lies in you Sakura-chan!" Orochimaru said. Sakura looked up as she stared at Kiyoshi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the others ran up the spiral stairs trying to reach the second floor.

"These stairs seem to be endless" Naruto complained. They were running up on glowing white stairs as the walls around them were black.

"We're almost there!" Takehiko said. He soon began to turn transparent.

"Takehiko?" Naruto said as the others stopped.

"What's happening to him?" Sasuke asked. Kokoro came up and crouched in front of Takehiko.

"This is as far as you can go isn't it?" Kokoro asked as he put a hand on Takehiko's shoulder.

Takehiko tightened his fists as he nodded.

"But how come Kokoro isn't in the same condition?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know." Takehiko said. "But I have a request to make of you two. Please save Kiyoshi and your friend. Good luck you two, this isn't an easy battle. Don't hold back no matter what…" With that Takehiko formed into a ball of light and disappeared.

"Takehiko!" Naruto yelled as all he grabbed was air. Naruto looked down at the ground as he clenched his fists.

"Come on Naruto!" Kokoro said. Naruto nodded as the three continued to run up the stairs.

"There's the door!" Sasuke said. The three opened the door as a bright light blinded them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro looked around to see that he had passed through the barrier.

"I actually passed the barrier!" Kokoro said. "We made it you two..." He looked around to see Naruto and Sasuke were not behind them. "Damn it, they didn't pass it!"

Kokoro looked around to see light on the other side of the room. He quickly hid by the closest pillar to see what was going on.

"I-I can't breathe!" Sakura said as she could feel something coming out of her. Kokoro's eyes widened as he saw light surrounded this girl.

_'This must be Naruto-san's and Sasuke-san's Sakura!'_Kokoro thought. _'She looks so much like Kiyoshi-chan. It's unbelievable'_

He looked to see a man with a woman. His eyes widened.

"It's ready!" The man said as light came out of Sakura. "Kiyoshi, come!"

"K-Kiyoshi-chan!" Kokoro called out. He began to run towards them.

Kiyoshi watched with emotionless eyes as a blast of light came out of Sakura. Her soul soon headed to Kiyoshi.

"Alas, I must fuse the soul with Kiyoshi's tainted one…" Orochimaru said as black light fused in with Sakura's soul as it entered Kiyoshi's body.

"Kiyoshi-chan!" Kokoro called out. Orochimaru looked up at the ceiling as a sword came out from his mouth. He charged at Kokoro as the sword pierced him. Kokoro coughed out blood as he stared at Orochimaru in the eye.

"Y-You won't get away with this" Kokoro said as he looked passed Orochimaru and at Kiyoshi.

_'Kiyoshi, I will save you, one way or another…'_

With that, Kokoro disappeared into glowing lights….

-

-

-

-

-

**Wah, this sucked! I reread it again and I was like "Blah". I'm too lazy to rewrite it again. I've been in a gloomy mood all day. I cried so much today with my friends. ****A lot of issues.**** Us three just kept on crying. Yikes…what a way to start a week huh? Well I hoped everyone is enjoying the story. Please review….**

**♥ Kumiko**


	23. Chapter 23: Poor unfortunate souls

**Omg I'm so excited with this story. It's almost to the climax of the story! I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I do writing it haha. I haven't been updating much due to school, back pains, dance practice, and planning my birthday on March 22. I'm throwing a big sweet 16 party! So much planning. Well let's get on with the story shall we. Please read and review everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TT**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy**

_"Alas, I must fuse the soul with Kiyoshi's tainted one…" Orochimaru said as black light fused in with Sakura's soul as it entered Kiyoshi's body._

_"Kiyoshi-chan!" Kokoro called out. Orochimaru looked up at the ceiling as a sword came out from his mouth. He charged at Kokoro as the sword pierced him. Kokoro coughed out blood as he stared at Orochimaru in the eye._

_"Y-You won't get away with this" Kokoro said as he looked passed Orochimaru and at Kiyoshi._

_'Kiyoshi, I will save you, one way or another…'_

_With that, Kokoro disappeared into glowing lights…._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the blue sky as a bird flew over him. His eyes widened as he quickly got up. He looked around to see that he was not in the portal but Konoha. People were talking and laughing. He could see Tenten and Neji coming his way.

"That Lee, we lost him again!" Tenten complained.

"He's probably off running around Konoha again" Neji said.

"Neji! Tenten!" Naruto called out. His eyes widened as Neji and Tenten were attacked. Their blood hit his face.

"N-No!" Naruto said as he ran to them. They were dead on the floor. Naruto growled. Who would do this? Naruto looked up to see the one responsible running on the roofs. Naruto quickly went to chase him.

As he looked down, he saw many people dead.

_'Whoever you are, I'll kill you!' _Naruto thought as he picked up speed.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice called out to him. He stopped to see Hinata coming from a corner.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you're safe." Naruto came to hug her.

"I'm scared Naruto-kun. N-Neji-niisan, he…" As Hinata went to hug him, a sword pierced through her. Her lavender eyes widened violently as she coughed out blood. Naruto's blood turned cold as he slowly raised his hands to his head. Naruto slowly fell to his knees as he held Hinata's dead body.

"H-Hinata…." Hinata's body was in his arms as her hand touched the floor. Her head dipped back as blood dripped down her chin. "HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crying…_

_Someone is crying…._

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that a little girl was getting beaten up.

"We saw you talking to Sasuke-kun! Who do you think you are huh?" a voice said.

"Yeah Ami-chan, go tell her!" Sasuke watched in disgust as a bunch of bratty girls were surrounding someone.

_**"**__**Help her"**_A voice said. Sasuke looked around to see that no one was there but the girls.

"Break it up!" Sasuke said loud enough for the girls to hear. The girls froze as they turned around to see Sasuke with his arms in his pocket.

"He's cuter than Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke could hear the girls whisper to another. He rolled his eyes as he went to see who the girls were beating up. His eyes widened. There stood a younger version of Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" The girl on the floor looked up as her name was being called. Her green eyes looked up. Her face was bruised up and she had many cuts. Sasuke didn't waste any time as he picked her up and held her. His arms were under her legs as she put her arms around his neck.

"If I see you girls picking on her again, I'll tell the Hokage" Sasuke threatened. The group quickly nodded as he turned around and walked away.

He looked around. He wasn't in the portal, Naruto wasn't around, and here he was with a mini version of Sakura. He didn't understand it. Sasuke broke from his thoughts as the girl in his arms tugged his shirt.

"Um…thank you for helping me. But who are you?" Sasuke just stared at her in shock.

"I'm Sasuke…" Sasuke said. He watched as her green eyes widened.

"Really? I have a friend named Sasuke Uchiha! In fact you look just like him!" Sakura said with a giggle. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"You sure seem to like this Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

_"Now I get to find out why Sakura started to like me. It's probably because of my looks…"_

Sakura nodded. "Mhmm. He's really cute!"

_"I knew it…"_

"But he seems sad. It's because his family was murdered by his brother. He's lonely. I wanna be there with him and tell him I'm here if he needs anyone." Sasuke was shocked by her answer. "But the other girls don't like me talking to him because they like him too. Ino doesn't like them because they're mean to me. Sasuke has me and Naruto-kun. I want to be their friends too."

Sasuke smiled. "I see. Well tell me where you're house is. Your parents are probably worried about you"

"...my parents aren't here" Sakura whispered. "He killed them…"

Sasuke eyes widened. It was then he remembered. Back in his childhood, Naruto had stopped a girl while they were training. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen. It seemed that Naruto knew her. She was invited to hang out with them the next day, but she never showed up. They found out she was raped and her parents were killed.

"Who do you stay with?" Sasuke asked.

"I stay with Shikamaru-san…" Sakura said. For some reason, Sasuke felt a tint of jealously?

_'Who cares if she stayed with Nara for a while? We didn't know each other that well when we were little so why would it matter now?'_

"I see. It's getting late, so let's take you home…" Sasuke said as he led little Sakura to Shikamaru's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for bring her home mister…" A little Shikamaru said as Sakura walked inside and stood behind Shikamaru. Sakura blushed as she sheepishly smiled at him.

"T-Thank you…" she said. Sasuke just smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"No problem kiddo…" Sasuke said. Sakura went up to hug him as she hugged his legs. Sasuke looked back at the house to see that it had disappeared and he was beginning to fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please stop!" A woman cried out as she was being grabbed by the neck. Before the person could attack her, he was punched right across the face.

"I will not let you hurt anyone else!" Naruto yelled as he stepped in front of the girl. "You ok-"Naruto had stopped talking as he stared at her. She had pink hair and green eyes.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Naruto whispered. The girl tilted her head as she looked back at him.

"We need to help her!" She whispered.

"Her?" Naruto looked ahead of him to see the killer getting up. Her pink locks were covered in blood as her green eyes stared into his blue ones.

"S-Sakura-chan…." Naruto said.

"You've been caught in the portal's maze. You have to find the path back. You must not fight her. If you damage her, you'll end up hurting her body." The girl behind him said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

I am Kiyoshi, the priestess of the village of Konoha…I can help you save your friend" Naruto nodded as Kiyoshi grabbed him and made a run for it. Naruto watched as Sakura began to get up and chase them.

"Sakura, stop! We're your friends!" Naruto shouted. That seemed to stop Sakura as Kiyoshi moved her hand as a door appeared. She quickly opened it as she grabbed Naruto and entered it as Sakura tried to throw a kunai at them. It missed them as it hit the closed door and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around as all he saw was darkness. "Sakura?" He called out. He heard crying as he looked around. There he spotted someone.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out again.

_**Sasuke-kun called me weak again…**_

_**I can never do anything right…**_

_**They always have to save me…**_

_**I'm a burden…**_

_**I should just quit the team…**_

_**Probably then Sasuke-kun and Naruto would get a teammate that won't slow them down…**_

Sasuke felt so much guilt as he got closer to someone. It was Sakura when she was 13.

_**But why is it so cold now…**_

_**Where am ****I**_

_**I couldn't stop Orochimaru…**_

"Sakura…." Sakura had stopped crying. Her eyes widened as Sasuke pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sakura…I found you at last!" Sasuke had whispered. Sakura had turned around to see Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…" Sasuke noticed how she left the kun out of his name. Her soft hands slowly stroke his cheek. "Is this really you? Am I still in a genjutsu?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, this is really me." Sakura's response was her holding him tight.

"Sasuke, I'm so scared…" She whispered. "Orochimaru was taking my soul out of me. He took a lot out of me. I was only able to save this part of me…"

Sasuke just looked at her. It was then he noticed that there was light surrounding Sakura. A few particles were slowly disappearing.

"You need to snap out of the genjutsu…" Sakura said. She placed a hand over his heart and his head. "Close your eyes…" Sasuke obeyed. Sakura had closed her eyes too soon the two of them both glowed and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked around to see that he was back in the portal, in front of the door where Sakura was. Naruto could feel something in him as he opened the door. This time he was able to make it through.

"Naruto…" Naruto spun around to see a glowing Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ran up to him.

"I saved her!" They both said at the same time. Both had a confused face.

"You did you save?" The both said again.

"I saved part of Kiyoshi's soul…" Naruto said.

"I saved part of Sakura's soul…" Sasuke responded. Sasuke heard a light gasp as he watched a small ball of light enter the room.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out.

"Don't worry; I'll be with her…" Kiyoshi said as she too flew into the room. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. One message appeared between them…

**"No matter what, I will save Sakura with all I got…"**

___-_

___-_

___-_

___-_

___-_

___-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**How was that? I hope it wasn't confusing for anyone. But there you have it. Notice how Sasuke was the one who ended up with Sakura's soul and Naruto was the one who ended up with Kiyoshi's. This will be foreshadowing something in later chapters. The last battle is about to come. Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to save both souls or will they too be stuck in the portal as Orochimaru destroys the world. Find out next time on Perfect Enemy.**

**-Kumiko**

**p.s. Please review everyone**


	24. Chapter 24: Taking over me

**Let's continue on with the story…**

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ran up to him._

"_I saved her!" They both said at the same time. Both had a confused face._

"_You did you save?" The both said again._

_  
"I saved part of Kiyoshi's soul…" Naruto said._

_  
"I saved part of Sakura's soul…" Sasuke responded. Sasuke heard a light gasp as he watched a small ball of light enter the room._

_  
"Sakura!" Sasuke called out._

"_Don't worry; I'll be with her…" Kiyoshi said as she too flew into the room. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. One message appeared between them…_

"_**No matter what, I will save Sakura with all I got…"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the doors. Remembering what Kokoro had told them, they tried to leave their mind blank. Naruto and Sasuke held both knobs of the door as they slowly pushed it opened.

Naruto looked to see they were in a dark hallway. All the way down they saw blue light flashing. Sasuke's eyes widened. He saw Sakura's body floating as something was coming out of her. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran down hall with Sasuke close behind him.

Orochimaru looked to see Naruto running at him as Naruto threw his fist. His fist made a hard contact with his face as Orochimaru was sent flying.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he looked up. Sakura seemed to look grayer as her green eyes barely had life in them. Sakura began to fall to the ground as Naruto caught her.

Her body was cold. Naruto began to shake her. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out. "Sakura-chan, please wake up!" 

"There's no use talking to that lump of flesh" Orochimaru said as he began to laugh. "She's gone Naruto-kun. Her soul as become one with Kiyoshi's"

With tears in his eyes, Naruto looked to see the body of Kiyoshi slowly levitating back to the ground. Her hands touched her face as her feet touched the ground.

"Alas, Priestess Kiyoshi has been revived." Orochimaru said with a smile. Kiyoshi looked around as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke. 

"K-Kokoro…Takehiko-kun...why are you two alive? We were fated to never meet each other again." Kiyoshi said as she threw a fire ball at the two. Naruto and Sasuke dodged it.

"I'm not Kokoro. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said. "I promised Kokoro and Takehiko that I'd save both you and Sakura-chan!"

"You're just wasting your time. I won't go back to that body!" Kiyoshi yelled. Kiyoshi's charka rose as it turned black. Sasuke instantly went to Sakura's side. Sasuke held Sakura's hand tight.

"Sakura…" He whispered "Please wake up…" Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. 

Naruto threw a kunai at Kiyoshi as she easily dodged it. She began to charge at Naruto with an ice sword she formed. 

"You cannot beat her Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said. The sword pierced Naruto in the stomach as he coughed out blood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. As Naruto began to fall to the ground, Sakura's eyes snapped opened. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked from Sakura to Kiyoshi. Sakura's soul seemed to come out of Kiyoshi and back to Sakura.

"Sakura's fighting for her soul back…" Sasuke said to himself. Unknown to him, orange and blue light had entered Sakura's body.

"Don't let her get her soul back!" Orochimaru said as he went to Kiyoshi's side. Orochimaru placed his hand on Kiyoshi's back. 

"W-What are you doing…" Kiyoshi growled. Kiyoshi felt a sharp pain in her chest…mostly in her heart.

"Don't worry, I'm helping you…." Orochimaru whispered. Kiyoshi didn't like the tone of his voice as she punched him across the room. Kiyoshi started to walk toward Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke quickly took out a kunai.

"Do you really think that stupid weapon will hurt me?" She taunted as she waved her hand. In a flash, Sasuke was sent flying.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get up, but the pain was too much for him. Kiyoshi crouched down as she tapped Sakura on her forehead. The souls stopped moving as Kiyoshi observed the girl in front of her.

"This must be the Sakura, that boy was talking about…" Kiyoshi whispered. "She looks like me…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru said as he charged at Kiyoshi. "You work for me and only me!" Kiyoshi smirked as she grabbed Orochimaru's arms and pushed her foot against his back.

"You need me. You need my powers. I know what you're up to" Orochimaru growled as Kiyoshi just smirked. "You're pathetic, calling up the dead to help you with your sinful deeds."

Fire came from her fingers and onto Orochimaru. Orochimaru screamed in more pain as the heat intensified. Kiyoshi kicked him as he became unconscious.

Kiyoshi went back to Sakura as she looked at her again. 

"Don't get near her!" Naruto shouted once more as he ran towards Kiyoshi. Naruto threw a punch at her as she caught it. Kiyoshi threw a punch back as he caught it as well.

"Why are you trying so hard to save her? You're wasting your time. Why are you going so far just to save her?" Kiyoshi asked. Naruto's frown slowly turned into a sad smile. Sasuke had gotten up to hear Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is my friend…" Naruto said. "She was one of the first few people to acknowledge me. Not as the Kyuubi, not as the loner, but as Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "We made a bond and I will not lose it" Tears were falling down his face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered.

"I will not lose her again!" Naruto said as his charka began to get larger and powerful. Kiyoshi could feel herself getting pushed back.

Kiyoshi continued to stare at Naruto as she began to see her Kokoro in him.

"You're gonna risk your life against Orochimaru and myself, just for her…?" It was more like a statement than a question. Naruto smirked.

"If you rip my arms off, I'll kick you to death! If you rip my legs off, I'll bite you to death! If you torn my head off, I'll stare at you to death! If you torn my eyes out, I'll curse at you to death!" Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "If I get completely torn to shreds, I'll be taking Sakura-chan back from you and Orochimaru!" Naruto finished. Kiyoshi laughed.

"You really remind me of Kokoro…" Kiyoshi said as she stopped fighting. She began to make hand signs as light formed between her hands. "You shouldn't worry about me, but more of Orochimaru if you want to get your friend back. She's really lucky to have a friend like you that would go this far to save her. You better do all you can to save her or else I'll haunt you."

"Eh?" Naruto was confused. Kiyoshi had her back turned to him. 

"Save her…" was all she said as her body turned into particles of light. She floated up in the air as she vanished. All that was left was the dark light they saw from earlier.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he slid down to her. She seemed to look better but still not in good condition. Her skin seemed to get its color back as well. 

A loud boom was heard as everyone had their attention to where Orochimaru laid.

"I'm close to taking over Konoha and I will not let you destroy my only chance!" Orochimaru shouted as he charged at them. Sasuke came in front of Naruto and Sakura as he blocked Orochimaru's attack.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru growled. 

"I'll be taking Sakura back from you!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. "Naruto take Sakura and find an exit out of here"

"What about you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sadly smiled.

"This is the only thing I can do nice for you and Sakura. I hurt her so much…" Sasuke whispered the last part.

"Aw…did Sasuke-kun fall for Konoha's cherry blossom?" Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Naruto go!" Naruto nodded as he lifted Sakura into his arms, but stopped as a wave of energy sent him flying. 

"What the heck?" Naruto looked back to see Sakura glowing. A black aura surrounded her. Her body slowly moved up. She swayed a few times before standing still. Her head was down as her hands twitched.

She slowly looked up as her eyes were a dark black. No emotion was seen.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned the person in front of him as Sakura moved closer to him. Her hand slowly moved up up to his cheek. She ran her hand down before sending him to a wall with only the back of her hand. Orochimaru laughed as he moved next to her.

"You, Sakura-chan, will destroy Konoha for me. You belong to me. You and I will be one!" Orochimaru said joyously. He touched Sakura's hand as a gem appeared on her head. "You will now listen to me…" A ocarina appeared in front of him. Orochimaru began to play music as he levitated up in the air.

"In this demension, I can do anything I can. Sakura-chan, kill Naruto and Sasuke" He said as he began to play an errie tune. Naruto watched as the gem on Sakura's forehead glowed red. 

"Kill…" Sakura chanted as she charged at the shocked Naruto and Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**What was I thinking…I forgot what I was gonna write for this chapter, I had everything planned out TT. RAWR well, I wront what I could remember and just added stuff. I hope you guys like it. And guess what, my birthday is coming up in 2 days. MARCH 22 YO :**


	25. Chapter 25: From the inside

**Last Time on Perfect Enemy**

"_You, Sakura-chan, will destroy Konoha for me. You belong to me. You and I will be one!" Orochimaru said joyously. He touched Sakura's hand as a gem appeared on her head. "You will now listen to me…" An ocarina appeared in front of him. Orochimaru began to play music as he levitated up in the air._

"_In this dimension, I can do anything I can. Sakura-chan, kill Naruto and Sasuke" He said as he began to play an eerie tune. Naruto watched as the gem on Sakura's forehead glowed red. _

"_Kill…" Sakura chanted as she charged at the shocked Naruto and Sasuke._

--

Naruto watched as Sakura disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. His eyes widened.

Sasuke turned his head. Sakura moved way too fast for him. Sakura punched Naruto in the face as he flipped back. Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke as he got into battle stance. She began to kick and punch at lightning speed as Sasuke blocked every move. Soon Sakura's hand turned yellow as she touched the ground. Sasuke raised an eye brow as he soon felt the ground under him rumble.

Naruto had felt it as well as he got up. He growled. He was getting angry. This whole situation was pissing him off. Red charka was forming around him like a coat. His whiskers were getting deeper and his fangs were growing.

Sasuke dodged the underground attack as rocks that formed spikes appeared from under.

'_She's really gonna kill us.' _Sasuke looked at Orochimaru to see he was above playing the ocarina. _'That must be controlling her'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped up and attack Orochimaru making him stop playing the ocarina. Sakura's eyes changed from the dull green back to its regular self then back to dull as it kept changing. Sakura watched as red orange charka formed as a claw came and grabbed her. She looked to see Naruto was on his one tail of Kyuubi.

"N-Naruto…" She whispered as Naruto sent her up and brought her down to the ground hard. She hit her back hard on the ground as she coughed up blood. Sakura felt burning coming from her curse seal as she clutched it. It began to spread all over her once again.

Orochimaru soon split into two as one continued to play the ocarina.

"You're really starting to piss me off with your interference Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru growled.

"You're really starting to piss me off with your existence. Do everyone a favor and just die!" Sasuke said as the two began to fight.

Sakura's eyes turned back into its dull green. Naruto pulled her back to him as she got her fist ready and punched him straight in the face as he crashed into the wall causing a large dent. The second tail came out.

'_My body…'_ Sakura thought. _'Why can't I control my body? I can't stop myself'_

Sakura watched herself as she formed the ground into a half a sphere and trapped Naruto inside.

'_I-I can't let Orochimaru do this…' _With as much control as she had, she formed a ball of light and dropped it before the hole closed up.

"N-Naruto…." Sakura whispered. She soon lost control of her body. A loud boom was heard from the rock.

"She seemed to have gotten rid of Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru said happily.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes widened as he felt a hand go through the right side of his stomach.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke muttered as he coughed out blood and fell on Sakura's face. She pulled her hand out as she flipped and kicked Sasuke at the very same spot. Sasuke got up slowly and saw Sakura charging at him. He quickly ducked down as he missed her attack.

He soon charged at Sakura as he brought her up against the wall. "Sakura fight it. You can do it. I know you can. Don't let him control you any longer! Don't let him control you!" Something in Sakura changed.

"S-Sasuke-kun…." Sasuke heard her whisper. "Get away…" Sakura sent him back flying as he hit the pillar. He fell down as his back rested on it. He was losing charka fast.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she formed a bow in her hands.

"S-Sakura, don't…" Sasuke's vision was getting blurry. Sakura tried to fight Orochimaru's control.

**Kill him**

**Destroy him**

Sakura heard Orochimaru's voice repeat in her head. Sakura dropped to her knees and the bow fell a couple inches away from her.

'_Stop! Please stop!' _Sakura shouted in her head. Sakura felt her hand reach for the arrow. Beads of sweat fell as she tried to stop her body. The gem on Sakura's head disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura looking like her normal self.

"Sasuke-kun, get away" Sakura cried out. "I have no control of my body. G-Get Naruto and leave the portal. Hurry" Sakura raised her hand. Down the hall, a portal was formed.

--

"This isn't good!" Tsunade said as she bit her lower lip. More of Sound's reinforcements came.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled out. Tsunade turned around to see that a few ninja were looking up at the portal.

"What are you looking at?" Tsunade questioned. She saw light coming from behind her. She quickly looked up to see there was a small white light coming from the black portal. Her hazel eyes widened. "Could it be that a portal had opened? What is going on in there?"

--

"Go…hurry!" Sakura said. "It's all I can do an-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura's eyes widened. "I came this far to save you and I'm not going to back down now. I'm not leaving unless I'm leaving with you. Not now, not ever!"

Sakura got up with the bow in hand. She drew back the string as an ice arrow formed, aimed straight at Sasuke.

"Die Sasuke…." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he watched the scene below.

"No…" Sakura whispered.

"No…" Sakura felt herself about to release the arrow. Soon she left go.

"NO!!" She screamed as the trance broke and she ran immediately to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed. The arrow hit Sasuke in the chest. The rocks exploded as 100 Narutos appeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he flew in the air and hit his target. Orochimaru's ocarina shattered as Orochimaru was directly hit by the attack.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Sakura immediately tried to heal him. As she did, she noticed that Sasuke was glowing. Her eyes widened.

"No! I won't let the portal take your soul!" Sasuke's skin began to get paler. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as tears flew. Some had fallen into the soul. Sakura tried to hold the soul.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave me. I need you. Please…" The soul turned into particles as it disappeared. Sakura popped one of the particles as she broke down crying over his body. The real Naruto soon came as he watched the scene.

"This is my entire fault…" Naruto heard her say.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto thought about what happened inside that rock. In his demon form, he saw a ball of light as it entered into him, changing back to his normal self and recovering him back to health.

'_Sakura-chan tried to fight it. She tried to save me…'_

"Naruto…" Sakura had gotten up. She clenched her fist as her back was turned to him.

"Grab Sasuke's body and run to the portal on the other side. Go while it's still open. If you don't go now, I might now be able to open it ever again." Sakura said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. Sakura finally turned around as she faced him. Naruto started at her hard. Tears were flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto. For everything I did." Naruto looked at her before picking up Sasuke's body. Naruto began to run as he looked back. "Go hurry!" Sakura had a very sad face on as she turned her direction to Orochimaru. Naruto nodded as he left with Sasuke. Everyone could feel vibration coming from the portal.

"Trying to save your friends?" Orochimaru asked.

"I won't let you control me any longer!" Sakura yelled as she stretched her hand out. Massive charka formed in her hands as she went and charged at Orochimaru. The two began a battle of kicks and punches.

Orochimaru raised his head up as snakes came out of his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as she did a back flip to avoid it.

"I'm the only one who can open this portal and I'm the only one who can stop it!" Sakura shouted. Sakura began to glow pink as she formed hand signs. A design was made under her as Sakura began to chant words. Sakura began to levitate herself from the ground. Four balls of light were created representing the four elements she was able to control. They began to rotate around as Sakura was making hand signs. A small crystal ball was formed as it stayed at the center of the ritual.

"She put up a barrier…" Orochimaru said as he smirked. "Are you ready to take over the world Akito?"

--

"Dan, Mika, Raku, Sh-"Sakura stopped as Orochimaru flew into the barrier and on her. Her eyes widened.

"You should have defeated us first." A voice said. Sakura stared at the body of Orochimaru.

'_He…He sacrificed his body so he could get into the barrier!' _Sakura looked at the crystal ball as she quickly tried to grab it. Orochimaru's body ripped as a dark soul came out.

"Ah Ah Ah, you should know better!" Sakura and Orochimaru's body was sent flying as she hit the barrier. An electrical shock was sent throughout her body as Orochimaru's made it out. "You cannot leave this barrier until one of us takes control of the other."

The barrier had finally dropped as Sakura stared at the soul of Akito's.

"W-Where did Orochimaru's body go?"

"Once you die, your soul is stuck here in the portal as your body leaves."

"Now…" Akito's soul began to turn into a snake.

"Prepare to die!" Akito said as he flew towards Sakura.

'_I couldn't stop him!' _Tears fell down her face. Sakura slowly closed her eyes. _'I wasn't strong enough. I always thought I got stronger. I don't deserve to live. Sasuke-kun…Naruto…I need you…I'm so s-'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he took the hit for Sakura. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she saw Naruto in front of him.

"N-Naruto-kun…why did you…."

"We promised we'd always protect you…" a voice behind her said.

'_That voice!' _Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly turned around.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I won't leave you behind. Not now…now ever…" Sakura quickly embraced him.

"I-I thought you were dead" Sakura cried.

"I thought so too. But somehow I didn't…" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other as their faces got closer.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds" Naruto yelled. "But there's a giant snake that wants to kill us!"

"Well well well…if it isn't Kokoro-kun, Takehiko-kun, and Kiyoshi-chan" Akito said. "We're all reunited once again"

Pink, blue, and orange lights appeared in front of them as surrounded Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I need you to distract Akito as I try to destroy him" Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they jumped in to attack. Sakura quickly reopened her scar and drew on the ground.

"Cho, rin, ba, dou, shou!" Sakura chanted as the blood shined pink.

**Flashback**

"_The only way you can call out to the spirits using the spirit element is to draw blood and draw the right sign. Then chant the words: cho rin ba dou shou. It will send you into a place where you can contact the spirits you're trying to contact."Mitsuki said._

"_Contact spirits!" Sakura sounded surprised._

"_Haha yup! You can even contact Priestess Kiyoshi. All you need to do is concentrate" She said with a smile._

**End of flashback**

Sakura opened her eyes as she found herself in another white room, except no Naruto, no Sasuke, and no Orochimaru. Sakura looked in front of her as she was face to face with Kiyoshi, Kokoro, and Takehiko.

"Sakura-san…" Kiyoshi said.

"Kiyoshi-san…"

"You called?" Kokoro asked.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Eh…I think I rushed it a bit. I have stupid star testing all week. So tiring. Anyways, what did you guys think? Please review :**

**-Kumiko**


	26. Chapter 26: Only One

**Another update. I'm getting excited with this story. It's almost over **

**Gasp**

**I know everyone is waiting, so let's go on with the show!**

**Last time on Perfect Enemy**

_Sakura opened her eyes as she found herself in another white room, except there was no Naruto, no Sasuke, and no Orochimaru. Sakura looked in front of her as she was face to face with Kiyoshi, Kokoro, and Takehiko._

"_Sakura-san…" Kiyoshi said._

"_Kiyoshi-san…"_

"_You called?" Kokoro asked._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

** And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

"Kakashi, that's 100" Gai said as he punched one of the ninjas in the face.

"102" Kakashi simply said.

Gai's face fell. "Y-You still beat me!" The two noticed light shining from above. Coming from the portal, someone was falling.

"Orochimaru-sama!" one of the Sound nin cried out.

Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly looked up to see their former teammate's body falling to the ground. The two quickly ran to where the body dropped. Jiraiya slid down as checked on the body.

"Jiraiya…?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya as he soon lifted his head.

"Orochimaru…he's dead…" Jiraiya announced. Many of the ninja cheered as the sound ninja began to retreat.

"Just what is going on in there…?" Tsunade whispered. _'You guys better come back out alive'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really are my recarnation. The same problem, the same situation, the same scenario…funny isn't it?" Kiyoshi said.

"How can I defeat Akito?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you how to defeat him…" Kiyoshi answered.

"Why the hell not?!" Sakura yelled.

"There is only one way to overcome this…" Kiyoshi paused. "But…it will cost you your life in exchange"

Sakura's bangs covered her eyes. "I see…"

"Isn't there another way?" Kokoro asked.

"How can I help Sasuke-kun and Naruto out of the portal without them dying?" Sakura asked. Kiyoshi, ignoring Kokoro's question, answered Sakura's.

"The only way to leave this portal is to die. Either you can kill them, or let Akito do it for you"

"B-"

"I cannot help you. It's all up to you, just believe in the strength you have." Kiyoshi said. "The choice is yours"

Sakura noticed that Kiyoshi and the others began to fade.

"W-What's wrong?"

"There seems to be an interruption…" Takehiko said.

"Akito" Kiyoshi growled.

Sakura soon found herself back with Naruto and Sasuke. She watched as Akito had punctured her right on her stomach.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto had Rasengan in his hand as he hit Akito, causing him to let go of Sakura. Akito was still in his snake form as his head split into three. One of them had grabbed Sakura and held her in its mouth. The other two went to attack Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto got trapped as the snake head began to tighten its grip.

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed. He quickly made a few hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a few clones appeared. One Naruto hit the snake in the face as it dropped Sakura. The other Naruto caught her and put her down to safety.

"She's sa-"Naruto disappeared into smoke as it got hit by an attack from the third snake head.

Sasuke focused his charka into his hand as he had Chidori. He quickly ran up the snake and hit it, making it release its grip on Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke jumped away from another attack.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. Sakura lay unconscious in front of the three headed snake. The other clone quickly grabbed her before the snake could attack and went to their side.

The snake angrily hissed. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura's unconscious body before looking at each other.

"Protect Sakura at all cost!" The two said to each other. They nodded as they charged at the snake.

"Such foolishness! You cannot defeat me!" Akito said.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke destroyed two snake heads. Its heads blasted off.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered.

"Not quiet!" Akito said as Naruto and Sasuke noticed the third head snake already was forming energy from its mouth.

Sakura opened her eyes as she quickly got up and grabbed her wound. It still stung.

"Sakura-chan!" A faint voice was heard. Sakura looked to see the snake had formed power in its mouth as released it. Sakura's green eyes widened. She watched as it all turned into bullets.

Right before it hit her, a blur of black, orange, yellow, blue, and white appeared in front of her. A nightmare appeared in front of her as Naruto and Sasuke had taken all the hits for her. Blood was everywhere as it flew on her. Naruto and Sasuke's bodies were sent flying due to the impact. Sakura quickly went to them as fast as she could, do to her wound.

Sakura finally made it as she tried to heal them, going to Naruto first.

"Idiot! Idiot! You're such an idiot" Sakura cried. "Why? Why did you do that?" Sakura said as she hit him on the chest. Naruto just smiled as blood trickled down his chin.

"You're alright. I'm glad!" Naruto muttered. Sakura tried to heal his wounds, but Naruto grabbed onto her hand. "Stop, you're wasting your energy"

Sakura's eyes widened as she then went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "You're gonna be okay. You and Naruto are going to be fine" Tears were mixing up with the blood on her face. Sasuke weakly hit her hand away from him.

"You're annoying…" Sasuke whispered as he coughed up blood.

Sakura smiled as tears started to fall more. "I know…"

Sasuke felt the hot tears hit his face. "Sakura…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura questioned. She felt Sasuke's hand go behind her head as he pulled her down close to his face. Sakura blushed. Before she knew it, Sasuke had kissed her. Sakura was shocked before closing her own eyes and kissed him back. She could taste his blood as she cried. Sakura soon pulled back as she looked at Sasuke, who was smiling.

"I love you Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"W-What?" Sakura stared at him.

"You heard me…" Sasuke said. Chuckling was heard in the background.

"Heh, it was about time Teme…" Naruto said. "But who knew you'd tell Sakura-chan that in a situation like this."

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke said back as he cringed.

"I can feel it…" Naruto said. "I can feel my soul about to leave my body" Sakura's blood turned cold.

"No! No! You guys can't leave me! Please! I need you!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura-chan, can you bring me closer to Sasuke…please" Sakura quickly pulled Naruto to Sasuke, trying not to hurt him.

Sakura watched as her friends began to glow. "No! Please don't leave me here all alone!" Sakura's hands began to glow green as she sent healing charka into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, stop! You're wasting your energy and time!" Sasuke said.

"No. You can't die. Naruto, you said you were gonna be Hokage. How can you if you're dead?!" Sakura screamed.

"I guess it wasn't destined to be…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. This was sad. He didn't want to leave Sakura to fight Akito all by herself, but he couldn't stay, his time was coming.

"Y-You're the one who said we can all change our destiny! You said that! And you just told me you loved me!" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. "I love you. I love you with all my heart. You can't leave me. Please…" Her voice was cracking.

"You can do it Sakura-chan…" Naruto said. "Be strong…"

"I can't! I'm not!" Sakura said.

Naruto ignored Sakura's cries as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to the right and stared at Naruto. Naruto nodded as Sasuke nodded back. The two friends held each other's hands.

"Don't give up Sakura-chan. We'll always be by your side" Naruto said as more blood came out of his mouth.

"We're sorry…" Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened as a tear drop fell from both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had shut his eyes as his breathing stopped. Sasuke watched as Sakura was on the ground with her hands in front of her crying and begging for them to not leave her. Behind her, Akito was moving closer.

What a sad sight to see before dying…

Sasuke soon began to close his eyes.

"NO!" Sakura cried as she fell on their bodies. Her eyes widened as their bodies turned into particles of light as their soul began to disappear. Sakura touched the spot they were last at.

"Naruto...Sasuke-kun…" Her hands turned into fists. Her tears shined as it hit the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha had won its battle with Sound. They had defeated all the sound nin.

"We did it!" Tenten said as she cheered. Everyone else cheered,

"Why are you guys cheering?" Tsunade shouted. "There's still the final battle above. It's all up to Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Sakura"

Hinata noticed something glitter coming from above. She looked up to see that the portal was sending off little particles of light.

"E-Everyone look!" Hinata said.

"Something is coming from the portal!" Neji said. Light was forming from beneath the portal.

"Oh god!" Tsunade said. From the portal, Sasuke and Naruto had begun to fall straight down.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she covered her mouth. Sasuke and Naruto had their hands to their sides as their eyes were closed. Jiraiya caught Naruto as Kakashi caught Sasuke and put them down on the snowy ground. Tsunade and Shizune quickly went to them and tried to heal them.

"Come on! Come on!" Tsunade said. She began to stare at the Hokage necklace she had given him many years ago. "You told me your dream was to be Hokage…you can't be dead…"

Tsunade had tears streaming down her cheeks as a tear hit the necklace. Hinata was crying onto Kiba's chest as Shino rubbed her back to comfort her. Ino turned into Shikamaru's chest. Tenten covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. The boys also cried.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are dead…" Tsunade announced the sad news.

'_Sakura…please don't be another we have to see dead'_ Tsunade wished.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Omg, I killed Sasuke and Naruto! Forgive me readers. Sakura is now alone with Akito. Who knows what will happen. I don't know what will happen either, whatever comes to mind. But the final battle is coming. Sakura against Akito, who will win? **

**Please review **

**-Kumiko**


	27. Chapter 27: MY sacrifice

**I've been updating a lot now. I'm just very excited that the story is almost over.**

**Please read and review everyone :**

**Last time on Perfect Enemy**

"_Oh god!" Tsunade said. From the portal, Sasuke and Naruto had begun to fall straight down._

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she covered her mouth. Sasuke and Naruto had their hands to their sides as their eyes were closed. Jiraiya caught Naruto as Kakashi caught Sasuke and put them down on the snowy ground. Tsunade and Shizune quickly went to them and tried to heal them._

"_Come on! Come on!" Tsunade said. She began to stare at the Hokage necklace she had given him many years ago. "You told me your dream was to be Hokage…you can't be dead…" _

_Tsunade had tears streaming down her cheeks as a tear hit the necklace. Hinata was crying onto Kiba's chest as Shino rubbed her back to comfort her. Ino turned into Shikamaru's chest. Tenten covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. The boys also cried._

"_Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are dead…" Tsunade announced the sad news._

'_**Sakura…please don't be another we have to see dead'**__ Tsunade wished._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura just stared at the spot Naruto and Sasuke once were.

'_T-They were just there…but now…now…they're…'_

"They're gone…" Sakura clenched her fists as she slowly got up.

"AKITO!" Sakura shouted as the portal began to shake again.

"Fight me Sakura! Fight me to the death! See who's stronger, you or me" Akito said as he turned back into his original form. He began to charge at Sakura as she quickly dodged them.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Akito said. "Use your full power against me!" Akito flew towards Sakura as he sent an attack at her. Sakura jumped up in the air as she summoned charka into her hand and punched him.

Akito had grabbed her by the wrist and snapped it as she screamed in pain. He smirked as Sakura noticed the room had turned into a dry land.

"Just give up! You'll never win!" Akito said as he laughed.

"I won't!"

"Such foolishness you have. It's because of your weakness all your friends are dead."

"That's not true!" Sakura said. "Naruto…Naruto told me that as long as I don't give up, they'll always be by my side" Sakura smiled at the thought as images of her friends appeared in her mind. A tear drop fell as it began to glow.

"What?" Akito narrowed his eyes as he backed up. A small crystal was formed in Sakura's hands. "I shall take this serious now!" Akito began to do hand signs. Before Sakura knew it, Akito had become larger, like a giant.

"Die!" Akito yelled as a dark energy ball formed between his hands. Sakura stuck her hands out as light emitted between them.

"Do you really think you can win? You're alone! Everyone is gone! You have no hope!" Akito said as he attack began to overpower Sakura's.

"T-That's not true!" Sakura whispered to herself.

**Don't give up Sakura-chan. We'll always be by your side**

The words Naruto told her came to mind.

"I-I'm not alone…" Sakura said.

"What?" Akito said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not alone! My friends are always by my side, even in spirit!" Sakura said.

'_Sasuke-kun, Naruto…' _Sakura felt warm hands on her hands. She looked to her sides to see an image of Naruto and Sasuke.

"We can do this Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah" Sasuke said. Orange and blue began to enter the crystal ball.

"Sakura-san, I know we can win this battle!" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw an image of Lee smiling at her like he always did.

"Let's finish him off"

"I-Itachi!" Sakura whispered.

"You can do it Sakura-sempai!"

"Tobi…"

"Don't give up"

"Zetzu!"

"Sakura-chan, do your best…"

"Kumiko…."

Sakura watched as spirits began to go to the crystal. Sakura closed her eyes.

'_Friends, please hear me out. Please help me win. Lend me your power'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan…" Ino whispered. Ino closed her eyes as she imagined sending part of her to the portal.

"You heard it too, didn't you Ino…" Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes as well. He then reached out for Ino's hand. Soon everyone closed their eyes, and prayed to help Sakura.

'_We're here for you Sakura…' _Kakashi thought.

"We're rooting for you Sakura" Gaara said as him and his siblings closed their eyes as they held each other's hands.

"You can win this Sakura-chan…" Hinata said as she, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Neji, and Tenten held hands.

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame looked at each other as they did the same thing.

'_We know you can win pinky' _Kisame thought.

Tsunade and Shizune watched as they saw particles of light floating up to the portal. Tsunade wondered where they were coming from. She looked at Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu to see their bodies were shining.

She then turned her attention to Naruto and Sasuke's bodies.

"I see…" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded as they held hands.

"Oink Oink!" Ton-ton said as he closed his eyes as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito glared as he saw that Sakura's powers were getting stronger by the second.

'_I can feel them' _Sakura thought. _'I could feel everyone in my hands. I can hear everyone's thoughts and feelings.'_

"I will not let you win!" Akito shouted as he sent more power to his attack. Sakura was pushed back a bit.

"My friends are counting on me! Everyone's helping! I will not let their efforts go to waste!" Sakura shouted as tears fell on the crystal. Sakura felt herself getting more pushed back.

"You can do this Sakura…" a voice said.

"Kiyoshi-chan" Sakura said.

"We're going to vanquish him once and for all!" Kiyoshi said as she stood next to Sakura and sent power to the crystal. Their attacks began to push Akito's attack back.

"No!" Akito cried out.

"No longer will you be able to spread evil to Konoha and the other villages!" Sakura and Kiyoshi said. White light appeared and spread everywhere, blinding everyone. The last thing Sakura saw were Kokoro and Takehiko behind Kiyoshi, both having a hand on her shoulders. Kiyoshi saw the same thing; but instead of Kokoro and Takehiko, she saw Naruto and Sasuke.

A loud screech was heard from Akito as the portal began to shake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone opened their eyes as they felt their heart beat really fast.

"I-I saw Sakura…" Kiba said.

"S-She was fighting that…that monster!" Ino said frightened.

"I can still feel part of me fighting…" Hinata said.

"I could see all of you guys" Tenten said as she cried. "I-I even saw Lee"

"I saw Itachi, Tobi, and Zetsu as well" Deidara said.

"And Kumiko" Shizune said.

Everyone watched as the portal began to rise higher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura felt herself being sent back from the attack. She was soon able to see as she saw Kiyoshi lying a couple feet away.

"W-We did it…" Sakura whispered as she looked around. She was still in the dry land. Sakura began to crawl to Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-san, we won" Sakura said as she finally reached her.

"So we did…" Kiyoshi said. Their eyes widened as they felt the portal shaking once again.

"If I'm to die, I shall take you with me Kiyoshi!" Kiyoshi eyes widened as she saw that Akito's parting soul was still seeking revenge.

"Kiyoshi!" Sakura yelled as she went in front of her and took the hit as the soul went through her.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Kiyoshi yelled at her. Sakura didn't answer as she fell to her knees. Akito's soul came back as Sakura summoned one last attack. Akito's soul began to vanish as the attack sent Sakura's flying once again. Kiyoshi quickly got up and caught Sakura but ended up flying as well.

Kiyoshi broke Sakura's fall as she got up.

"Kiyoshi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Kiyoshi said. "He's finally gone. After all these years, he's gone"

Sakura looked at her sadly. "You cannot leave this portal, can you not?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "It's a price one must pay. It's fate that I must stay here"

Sakura smiled. "I don't believe that" Sakura held Kiyoshi hands. "Everyone deserves second chances. We can fight fate."

"I don't deserve it" Kiyoshi whispered.

"Kiyoshi, I know you don't want to stay here. I know you want to be free" Kiyoshi eyes widened as she felt a tear drop fall down her cheek. The tear drop fell down into one of the cracks on the ground. As it did, it caused grasses and flowers to grow. It turned the dry land into a heavenly garden.

Sakura looked around; this was what she saw when she first entered the portal.

"No! No, I don't. I-I want to go back to Takehiko-kun and Kokoro" Kiyoshi cried.

"Then wish for it. Wish for it more than anything in the world" Sakura whispered. Kiyoshi's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" She watched as Sakura began to have a light glow around her.

"I want you to be happy" Sakura said as light began to go to Kiyoshi.

"No! Stop! If you continue, there's a chance you might be stuck here!" Kiyoshi shouted as she felt herself beginning to levitate.

"It's a price one must pay" Sakura said with a smile. Kiyoshi stared at Sakura long and hard.

"Sakura…Haruno…" Kiyoshi closed her eyes as she began to turn into little particles of light. "Thank you…" A tear drop formed and fell to the ground as Kiyoshi's soul left the portal.

Sakura slowly got up as she looked around. Nobody except her was in the portal. She walked up to the waterfall in the middle and formed a hand sign. Sakura took out the crystal and held it close to her chest.

The water under her shined a nice white light. Four balls of light appeared representing the four elements: fire, water, earth, and spirit.

'_It's time for me to close the portal'_ Sakura thought.

"Everyone…please forgive me" Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes and tilt her head up. The portal began to shake as white light filled up the room.

A tear drop was heard…

"Don, bai, tai, ki, sa, bou…" She didn't finish as she felt herself falling

Sakura fell back as she hit the ground head first. She ended up falling into the cold water. Sakura looked up as she saw the light slowly disappearing from her. Little bubble began to head up to the surface. Soon she could see herself in a white surrounding as she could tell she was still falling. Sakura lifted her hands as the crystal glowed.

"…kai" Sakura whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino looked up as he saw something shoot out of the portal.

"A shooting star?" He questioned.

Everyone could hear a terrible rumble from above. The portal had slowly changed from pitch black like the sky into a bluish white as it shined brighter than anything. Soon all at once it's exploded as if it were a meteor shower, but except instead of meteors, it was spirits.

Shino watched as one of them went to him. The same happened to everyone.

Ino quickly looked around before looking up to see Sakura in the center as she was glowing.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino shouted. Sakura was facing the sky as her arms were spread out. The crystal was right in front of her as it shatter. Two souls appeared. As they went into her, Sakura smiled as she began to fall down to earth. She seemed to slowly fall down with the spirits as she looked at one. Her eyes widened.

'_Lee'_ Sakura thought as she saw the spirit of Lee smile at her as he flew down. Tenten, Neji, and Gai noticed something shining in front of them. Before they knew it, a body seemed to form. Tenten's eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

"L-Lee!" Tenten cried out as she hugged him. Lee opened his eyes as he started to cry.

"Sakura-san…" Lee whispered. Tenten looked at him before looking up to see Sakura still floating up above.

"Sakura…thank you…" Tenten whispered. Gai was crying and hugging Lee as Neji just smiled.

"Welcome back…"

Another spirit headed to the secret hideout where Yumi and Lani were with Kumiko's body.

Lani and Yumi watched as they saw something shining enter the place and went to Kumiko's body.

"What is that?" Lani asked. Yumi didn't say anything but look down. She felt Kumiko grab onto her hand.

"Kumiko?"

Green eyes slowly opened as she looked at her surroundings. "Y-Yumi? L-Lani?"

Lani was getting teary. "Kumiko-chan!" Lani said as she launched herself onto her. Kumiko just stared into space as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"S-Sakura…"

Sakura saw three spirits stop in front of her before heading down. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame watched as they saw three of those lights coming and headed straight into Tobi, Zetzu, and Itachi.

The three looked at each other before heading towards their dead teammates. Slowly, one by one, they opened their eyes.

"They're alive!" Deidara said happily.

"Thank god" Kisame said. Sasori watched as a tear drop was forming in each of their eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasori heard Itachi whisper.

Sai noticed that Sakura was falling faster. He quickly slid down and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura!" Sai said as he held her in his arms.

"Sakura!" Kakashi made his way over to Sakura. Sai gently gave Sakura to Kakashi as Sakura weakly opened her eyes.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered. "Sai-kun…"

"You did it Sakura!" Kakashi said. Sakura began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Kakashi could feel her trembling in his arms.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said as she ran over to the three. "You're all right!"

"S-Shishou!" Sakura cried.

Tsunade began to cry as well. "Everything is alright. Everything is going to be fine."

"I-It's my fault. N-Naruto and Sasuke-kun, they're…they're…"

Sakura noticed something glowing in her arms as her eyes widened. She quickly looked around to see spirits going back to their rightful owner. Sakura had given most of her soul to Kiyoshi, so why was she still alive?

Sakura remembered two souls entering her.

"Kakashi-sensei…where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi began to walk towards where her friends' bodies laid.

"C-Can you put me down?" Sakura asked.

"Are you able to stand?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded in response as Kakashi put her down. Sakura began to walk towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Everyone had turned their attention to Sakura. Kisame had helped Itachi up to see what was going on.

"S-Sasuke…" Itachi whispered.

"He died…" Kisame said in a sad tone. "So did the Kyuubi"

Sakura soon stood in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm so sorry…"

Sakura soon turned her back on them as she made a hand sign. Tsunade's eyes quickly widened when she saw Sakura staring at her.

"Sakura don't!" Tsunade yelled as she started to run towards them, but was hit by a barrier Sakura had quickly put up.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she went to help her.

"S-Sakura, she's transferring her soul to Naruto and Sasuke! She'll die!" Tsunade said as she tried to punch and kick the barrier, but no success.

Tsunade stared as she watched Sakura give her a smile. "I'll be okay" Sakura mouthed.

Everyone watched as orange and blue light formed out of her and flew down to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura felt herself fall back into the cold snow as she lay in the middle of her two boys.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura looked at her right to see Naruto's face as he glowed orange. A peaceful look was on his face as Sakura traced a finger down his cheek. Naruto…

**Flashback**

_Sakura and Naruto stared up at the starry sky._

"_Naruto, why do you always risk your life for me?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her a weird look. "I'm always mean to you. I don't deserve it…" Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking up at the sky smiling._

"_Because you're Sakura!" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened. "You're someone important to me and I don't want to lose you." Naruto soon turned his attention to her and smiled. "That's why I'll do anything in my power, to save you. Even if it means risking my life"_

**End of flashback**

Sakura soon turned her head to the left and saw Sasuke. Sakura moved a couple strands from his face as he glowed blue. Sasuke-kun…

**Flashback**

_Sakura looked around to see she was in the hospital. Tubes were in her as she saw that she was the one in the hospital bed. But something stuck out. She felt pressure on her stomach as she looked to see raven hair sticking out._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke quickly looked up to see Sakura awake!" _

"_Sakura!" Sasuke said as he held onto Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Don't ever do that again, do you hear me? I never want to see someone important hurt like that ever again, especially someone like you!" Sasuke said as he continued to hug her. "I couldn't do anything right to save you. I'll get stronger. I promise. That way, I'll be able to do anything in my power to save you, no matter what."_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried out as she hugged him._

**End of flashback**

"You guys fulfilled your promises. Now let me do something for you…" Sakura said as she reached out and held their hands. The souls slowly entered their bodies as color began to come back to them. Sakura's vision began to get blurry as snow started to fall again. Soon darkness took over as her she closed her eyes.

The last thing she heard was people running through the snow and them calling her name.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Everyone came back, but at the cost of Sakura losing her life. Sakura had given most of her soul to Kiyoshi, which should have resulted of her dead, but the soul of Naruto and Sasuke entered her body, to keep her alive and she realized it. She soon remembered the promises they made to her. In return, she gave them back their life.**

**There will probably be two more chapters and then the story will be over! (Starts to gasp)**

**Please review everyone **

**-Kumiko**


	28. Chapter 28: Morning Glow

**This is going to be the saddest part I have ever written, I think. I'm not sure about you guys, but I think I'm gonna cry while I write this. There will be tissues here.**

**Tissue box: please take as many as you need.**

**So let's go on with this story.**

**Last time on Perfect Enemy**

"_You guys fulfilled your promises. Now let me do something for you…" Sakura said as she reached out and held their hands. The souls slowly entered their bodies as color began to come back to them. Sakura's vision began to get blurry as snow started to fall again. Soon darkness took over as her she closed her eyes._

_The last thing she heard was people running through the snow and them calling her name._

_--_

Blue and Onyx eyes looked around seeing themselves in a white world. Naruto looked to see pink a few feet away from them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he saw the girl turn her head. She had a smile on her face.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" She said as she went up to them. She quickly hugged them.

"You guys are safe! I'm so glad" Sakura said.

"What happened to the portal? What happened to Akito?" Sasuke asked.

"Gone" Sakura said. "Thank you for stay with me till the end. Now I have to return the favor"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he finally noticed something. Sakura's skin was as cold as ice.

"No!" Naruto said as his eyes widened. Sasuke seemed to notice it too.

"We came to you as spirits. We were there to keep you alive…" Sasuke said.

"I know…" was all Sakura said. "So let's go back together"

"But…" Naruto was cut off by Sakura as she smiled at him. "I promise, we'll always be together"

Sasuke looked down when he felt Sakura's warm hands hold his and Naruto's. The two friends felt Sakura pull them towards the warm light. Naruto felt something wet hit his face. He looked to see that Sakura was crying in front of them as her hands were getting cold by the second.

"I'll always be by your side. Goodbye and thank you for everything" was the last things they heard from Sakura as they went through the warm light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It's cold….**

**Crying…**

**I hear crying…**

**Coming from around me…**

**Why are they crying…?**

Blue eyes opened as Naruto tried to look around his surroundings, but his vision was blurry at first. It was cold and snowing lightly. He could tell as he felt snowflakes slowly fall on his face. He finally got his vision back. He could see Shikamaru holding Ino while she was crying on his shoulder. Tenten was holding to where her heart was as Neji and Lee was holding her. Lee…he was here alive? They were crying, but why? He then saw Hinata crying onto Temari's chest.

"H-Hey…Hinata…." He could see Hinata jump as she quickly turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she ran to him and went on her knees as she cried on his chest. She said his name many times while she cried with tears of joy. "I'm so happy; I thought I lost you before I could tell you…"

"Is that why you guys were crying?" Naruto soon turned his head to the left as his eyes widened with shocked. There, next to him, was snow…red snow that was under the body of Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata had tears coming out of her once more. He will soon find out. Naruto looked at her body. She had cuts everywhere, there was blood coming out of the hole in her stomach. He couldn't see her face for it was facing the other direction to her left.

Naruto slowly tried to get up as Hinata tried to stop him.

"Naruto-kun, you mustn't get up yet." Hinata said. Everyone watched as Naruto finally got to his knees and looked at Sakura's body.

Soon an image of Sakura alive and smiling came to his mind.

"_**So let's go back together"**_

"_**I promise, we'll always be together"**_

"_**I'll always be by your side"**_

"Liar…" Naruto whispered to the cold air. Everyone could see his shoulders shaking as he clenched his fists. "LIAR" He yelled. Hinata flinched. "You said we'd go back together! You promised we'd always be together. You said you'd always be by my side. You're a liar!" Naruto yelled as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said as he went behind him. Kakashi pulled him into a hug as Naruto continued to cry and cry. Hinata looked up at the sky. It was morning. Yet, it was still cloudy and dark.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why did she lie?"

"She wanted you to live. She always put the people she loves before herself. You should know that by now" Kakashi said. "She would have done anything to protect and save you and Sasuke…," He looked at her body once again. "…even if that meant giving her life in the end. You two and everyone else meant that much to her."

"She loved you two dearly." Tsunade said as tears were coming down her cheeks. "You guys were her boys"

Naruto didn't say anything as he turned to look at her body again as he finally smiled. "Thank you…Sakura-chan" A tear had fallen on Sakura. He finally noticed something. Next to Sakura was Sasuke's body. "S-Sasuke"

Sasuke had begun to open his eyes.

The clouds began to move as the light began to shine through. The first ray of light hit the space between Sakura and Sasuke.

--

**It's cold…**

**Where am I….?**

**I feel something falling on me…**

**Snow…?**

**Someone is holding my hand…**

**But who…**

Sasuke weakly opened his eyes as his vision was blurry as well. He could make out the white blobs as snow. It was snowing and he was on the ground. That's why it was cold. Someone was holding his hand. That person's hand was cold. Sasuke finally got his vision back as he could see 

Naruto looking at something. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Hinata were standing next to him. Behind them, people were crying, but why?

Up above, the sky was grey. It reminded him of how he woke up back at Mist after his fight with Haku. He thought he had died, but he heard crying. He felt someone on top of him crying, tears that belong to Sakura. But this time, there was no one on top of him, and there was no Sakura. He slowly turned his head to the right to see Sakura's body next to him. It was her who was holding his hand. Her face was facing his. Her eyes were closed as she had a few scratches and bruises on her face. A line of bloody came from the corner of her mouth as he could see a hole on her stomach. But other than that she still looked beautiful and peaceful at the moment. He knew she wouldn't wake up if he tried. He could tell by her hand. It was as cold as the ice under them. She was dead.

"_**I'll always be with you. Goodbye and thank you for everything"**_

She gave up her life to bring him and Naruto back. She knew she'd die if she did, yet she did it anyways.

"_**I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you!"**_

The words Sakura had spoken to him all those years ago came to mind.

"_**I would do anything for you"**_

He had always thought she was just saying that just to stop him, but now…she had proven him wrong. She did do anything for him. She had given up her life for him.

Sasuke gently removed his hand from Sakura's as he slowly moved his hand closer to her face as he cupped her cheek. He rubbed her skin with his thumb. She had made no movement whatsoever to his touch and that hurt him. He slowly got up as he pulled Sakura onto his lap. He put an arm around her as her head laid on his arm.

Sakura…

Sakura Haruno was gone and he would never see her smile ever again.

Sasuke started to regret all the times he had hurt her. All the times he had ignored her, take away that smile and replace it with a frown. But he had finally told her how he felt after all these years and she still loved him.

Sasuke let a tear drop. The tear drop had fallen onto where her heart was. He held her closer to him as their foreheads were touching as he began to cry, the first time since his brother's death and the massacre of his family.

Naruto had weakly walked up to his best friends. Everyone just watched as the last member of the old team 7 joined them. Naruto sat on the other side of Sakura as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"She would have wanted us to be alive and happy. You know how she is" Naruto said as he smiled through his tears. He then held Sakura's hand as Sasuke did the same.

Tsunade had looked at team 7. Why was Sakura glowing? She looked at where the small spot of sunlight shined near them. There was a small ball of pearl light floating them. Was she the only one who noticed it?

"Kakashi, do you see that?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi had looked up at Tsunade before looking at where she was looking at.

"What do you see?" He asked. Tsunade didn't say anything as Kakashi tried to see what she saw.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke. He was still crying. He truly did love Sakura.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Naruto said. Sasuke had looked up before looking down at Sakura.

"She was the only person that tried to get to know me. She was the only person who liked no loved me for me not just because I had good looks or because I came from a noble clan. She gave me her kindness when I didn't want it and she stuck with me till the end. I want to return all that love and kindness…" Sasuke whispered the last part near Sakura's ear. He slowly moved his head as he slowly kissed Sakura's cold lips. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him. He felt a warm light around him as he looked up. There seemed to be a ball of light that entered Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered as once last tear dropped. "We need you to come back"

--

**Darkness…**

**That is all I see…**

**It is cold…**

**I am alone once again…**

Sakura had opened her eyes to feel herself floating in the darkness. "Sorry for lying to you Naruto. You must think I'm a liar now" Sakura hugged her knees and covered her face.

"_**I want to return all that love and kindness…" **_

Her eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura felt her lips were warm as she touched them. She soon heard the sound of a tear drop.

"_**Sakura-chan, we need you to come back"**_

"Naruto" Sakura looked up to see a small hole of light forming.

"They need you. Reach towards the light. You need to reach it. You want to go back, so wish for it more than anything"

Sakura saw Kiyoshi. She had angel like wings on her back as she stretched her arm out for Sakura's. Tears streamed down her face as Sakura reached out touching Kiyoshi's hand as Kiyoshi lifted her up. Kiyoshi smiled. "Let's go back"

--

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him. He felt a warm light around him as he looked up. There seemed to be a ball of light that entered Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered as once last tear dropped. "We need you to come back" He looked back up to see a teardrop was forming from Sakura's eyes as it hit the snow.

All at once, snow had melt as the sunlight had shined through the dark clouds that seemed to just go away. The green grass was present belong as everything in Konoha seemed to have been fixed. Buildings were fixed, everyone's wounds seemed to have been healed and it had stopped snowing. The sun just shined happily over the village.

Sasuke had pulled away as he looked down at Sakura. Color seemed to have gone back to her face as all her wounds seemed to have disappeared. Slowly, her green eyes opened.

The first thing Sakura saw was Sasuke staring at her. Tears were still present on his face. She slowly reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm back…" Sakura whispered.

"You're home…" Sasuke said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out as he hugged her. "I thought I lost you! I thought you were gone for good!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said as she smiled at him and hugged him back.

"Sakura!" Ino said as she ran to hug her best friend. Tenten and Hinata did the same. Temari just went up to them with a smile as tears went down her face.

"You're alive. I'm so happy" Ino cried out. Akamaru had run up to Sakura and licked her hand.

"Hey Akamaru…" Sakura said as she scratched behind his ears. Everyone had moved to see Sakura. Lani, Yumi, and Kumiko had come up to see what happened.

"She did it…" Kumiko said to herself with a smile.

"Saki!" Deidara said as he went to hug her. No one really cared that they were all enemies at the moment, all that mattered was Sakura being alive. Everything that had happened seemed to be a miracle.

Far away from the others, Kiyoshi, Takehiko, and Kokoro stood and watched the scene. Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice them. Kiyoshi nodded her head as Sakura just smiled. Kiyoshi soon took Takehiko's and Kokoro's hand and began to walk away until they had disappeared.

Sakura had looked up. Everything seemed to have gotten back to normal.

'_Thank you for everything…'_

-

-

-

-

-

**How was that? I almost cried when I wrote this. I could see this all play in my end like an episode and I got really into it. I hope I didn't make anyone cry. If you did, there's tissue up above. I hoped you guys liked it. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER AND PERFECT ENEMY WILL FINALLY END! OMFG. Please review everyone. Now I need to go back to studying for my finals :**

**Kumiko**


	29. Chapter 29: Wings

**Last time on Perfect Enemy…**

"_You're alive. I'm so happy" Ino cried out. Akamaru had run up to Sakura and licked her hand._

"_Hey Akamaru…" Sakura said as she scratched behind his ears. Everyone had moved to see Sakura. Lani, Yumi, and Kumiko had come up to see what happened._

"_She did it…" Kumiko said to herself with a smile._

"_Saki!" Deidara said as he went to hug her. No one really cared that they were all enemies at the moment, all that mattered was Sakura being alive. Everything that had happened seemed to be a miracle._

_Far away from the others, Kiyoshi, Takehiko, and Kokoro stood and watched the scene. Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice them. Kiyoshi nodded her head as Sakura just smiled. Kiyoshi soon took Takehiko's and Kokoro's hand and began to walk away until they had disappeared._

_Sakura had looked up. Everything seemed to have gotten back to normal._

'_Thank you for everything…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice quiet afternoon, a few days after the whole incident. Orochimaru and Sound had been destroyed. Akatsuki's leader had been killed, and Sakura Haruno had found herself called into Tsunade-sama's office. She expected it was to see what to do about her traitorous actions. Surprisingly the villagers weren't calling her a traitor. I mean, she had abandoned her village for Akatsuki and Orochimaru; she had killed many people and her friends, and other stuff, and yet they still accepted her back.

Sakura had finally reached the door as her hands shook nervously while she tried to turn the door knob.

"You can do it Sakura-chan" Naruto said. He and the gang were all huddled up in the hall. Sakura nodded as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called out as she looked around the room. All the window curtains were pulled down as the room was darker than it should be in the afternoon. Behind the desk, was a blue chair, with its back facing Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sakura gulped as she watched the chair turn.

"You have done many traitorous actions during the past few years, and for that, you must be punished." Tsunade growled. Tsunade had quickly got up from her seat as she made her way to 

Sakura. "You are to have a trial as everyone in Konoha watches you get the death penalty! I will be the one to drop the floor as you get hanged!" Sakura felt her blood turn cold as she heard the people from outside the room gasp.

"No Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto had barged into the room with Sasuke. "That is going overboard"

"Silence! This is my decision!" Tsunade yelled. "But then again…" Soon the curtains had gone up as sunlight filled up the room. "I could never do that to my Sakura!" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Huh?" Everyone said. You could hear some people let go of the breath they had been holding.

"I'd never let Sakura go through that process of punishment. But you will still be punished." Tsunade had taken out a scroll and hit Sakura in the head lightly with it. Sakura grabbed it and read what it said allowed.

"For your traitorous actions, you should have had the death penalty, but the Hokage was kind enough to stop it and prohibited you from being a ninja for 5 months as you will be serving community service hours. You will also have someone supervising you at all times…NANI!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry dear, rules are rules…" Tsunade said. "Anyways, I need you to escort a couple people out of the village. Kakashi will accompany you."

"Why me?"

"You're the one they wanted to see before they left." Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura stared at her before nodding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pinky!" Kisame said as he noticed Sakura coming up to the gate.

"Kisame…" Sakura looked to see the whole Akatsuki group with their bags. "You guys are leaving?"

"Yeah, we are still Akatsuki" Sasori said.

"Besides, we're still enemies of your village and we overstayed our welcome, yeah?" Deidara looked to see Sakura had a sad look. "It's hard on me too Saki. But maybe somehow, we can visit you or the other way around a-"Deidara soon felt himself pulled into a tight hug. By the way Sakura's shoulders shivered, she was crying.

"Don't cry Sakura-sempai!" Tobi said as he carried her into his arms and tried to rock her to sleep like you would do to a baby when they cried. Tobi soon put her down.

"It makes you look ugly" Itachi simply said as Sakura glared at him.

"I will not miss you…" Sakura said as she turned around. The others just sweat dropped. Soon Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself being lifted up into the air. She could tell that Itachi didn't know she was joking. Itachi watched as a smile formed on Sakura's lips. "Of course I'll miss you Itachi"

"Hn…" Itachi said as he put her down. Kakashi watched the whole thing. He was amazed that Sakura could talk to them this open and friendly.

"Take care of my little brother" Itachi said. Sakura nodded.

"I will put all you guys have to promise me something" Sakura said as she stuck her two pinkies out.

"A pinky promise?" Sasori said. Sakura stared at him as he put his pinky around her. Soon the others followed.

"Repeat after me, I promise…" Sakura said.

"I promise…" They said.

"That I will not…"

"That I will not…"

"Go after..."

"Go after…"

"Naruto as long as I want Sakura Haruno to be happy"

"Naruto as long as I want Sakura Haruno to be happy…….." Sakura just smiled as the others took the moment to realize what they had just promised.

Sakura quickly pulled her pinky away. "A promise is a promise. Now you guys can never break it"

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Kisame and Itachi. It was their duty to catch the Kyuubi.

"A promise is a promise…" Itachi said. "Let's go" With that Akatsuki had walked out of the village as the gates closed.

"Goodbye…" Sakura whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"You okay Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, everything is fine" Sakura said with a smile.

"It's good to have you back. Everyone missed you so much" Kakashi told her as the two began to walk around. He had told her everything that happened while she was gone.

"I missed so much. I'm so sorry" Sakura said as she looked up. They were at her apartment. Sakura opened the door.

"We're the ones to be sorry. We took you for granted. We didn't know what we had until it was gone." Kakashi said. "If I could have gone back in time, I would have been there more for you. I would have been a better teacher to you. You had sought for someone else to teach you. So to apologize…" Kakashi had turned on the lights as Sakura saw the surprise in store for her.

In her living room were all her friends in Konoha and Suna as there was a large banner that said 'we love you'.

"W-What is this?"

"I told you, to apologize we had a party just for your return" Kakashi said.

"Welcome back Sakura!" Everyone cheered. Sakura put a hand to her mouth as tears of joy came.

"T-Thank you everyone!" Sakura cried as Naruto and Ino came up to her and hugged her.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Anything for you"

Sasuke had slowly come up to her as he pulled her away from the party and outside.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. It was still amazing that they had died and had come back to life.

"I was scared…" He whispered. "When I had waked up and saw your body next to me, I was scared. I felt you hand was cold as ice. I had told you I loved you, but I thought I would have never gotten a chance to prove it to you."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she felt something hit her head. It was beginning to snow.

"I love you Sakura" Sakura began to cry as she hugged Sasuke. The snow slowly fell on them as everyone inside watched the scene.

Everything had turned out perfect in the end.

-

-

-

-

-

**Taa-daa! It is over! I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'm so proud! I finished another story. Now I just need to work on my other story, Before it's too late. Thank you again for reading this story. Please continue to read my work.**

**Love Kumiko **


End file.
